Un Malfoy, ¿Mestizo?
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: New Chap UP!, escena agregada en cap 8. Tras un brutal acto, Hermione granger y Draco Malfoy deberán hacer frente a un destino en común; mientras la Orden del Fenix caza un último Horrocrux.  Editado, insisto en que releer todo es muy importante
1. Capítulo 1 Sembrando la duda

**Disclaimer:**** Esta historia me pertenece, pero no así los personajes, nombres de lugares y personas, así como los nombres de los hechizos o la historia original de la serie de libros de Harry Potter. Le pertenecen a J.K. Rawling **

Por otra parte, gracias a todos por acercarse hasta acá a leer la historia, no la actualizo desde el 27 de Septiembre de 2008, y no voy a negar que estoy avergonzada por esa demora, primero fue el PC, luego el dinero, luego me quede no solo sin monitor sino sin PC y estos años han sido duros para mi, mi inspiración me ha tenido escribiendo en libretas los capítulos siguientes de esta historia, pero siempre llegaba a un punto de no retorno, o no podía terminar, o no podía transcribir, o no podía publicar…

Haciendo caso de los consejos de **Jos Black** me llevé el fic a casa y lo releí para poder continuar sin perderle el paso a la historia y al estilo. Descubrí que la historia tiene descuidos y errores y la estoy beteando y reeditando, Advertirles que me tomará un poco poner un cap nuevo, pero primero tengo que corregir los horrores ortográficos y las incongruencias en tiempos de dejé caer por no estar bien pendiente de los detalles y escribir al descuido.

No voy a cambiar la historia; si bien tal vez alargue un poco los capítulos y cambie sus títulos al corregirlos para hacer mas comprensibles ciertas cosas y enriquecer el texto, pero tan cierto como que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo que no pienso cambiar el sentido ni el final de la historia. Como fue prevista al inicio continuará y finalizará, además que voy a retirar las notas de autor que eran innecesarias y dejar sólo los comentarios pertinentes.

Releer la historia si decidís continuarla, pues ya se vienen los nuevos capítulos de mis historias en progreso, tardaré si, pero esta vez no las voy a abandonar tan fácilmente. Un beso a quienes me lean, **Jos Black, Nanny**, la edición del primer capítulo va por ustedes.

Gracias por las alertas de historia, algunas recibidas hace muy poco tiempo, aún cuando estaba descontinuada desde hace tanto. Responderé los Rvws por el canal regular conforme tenga tiempo y me valla conectando.

**Capítulo I**

"_**Sembrando la duda"**_

_**Campamento de la Resistencia Muggleborn, **_

_**Rio Lowther, cabecera del Lago Ullswater, al este de Dacre, Distrito de los Lagos, Cumbria, **_

_**Martes 15 de Octubre de 2002, 12:37 am:**_

_**Rammstein: **__**Du Hast**_

"_Tú, tú odias, tú me odias, tú me odias, tú me odias tan mal, tú me odias tan mal…"_

La noche cubría todo con sus sombras y la luna llena parecía teñirse paso a paso de sangre; de la sangre que cubría el campo de batalla. Hasta los oídos de Hermione Granger llegaban los sonidos lejanos de la lucha.

Frente a ella se extendía una vasta llanura sembrada de cuerpos y regada de sangre y sudor. Miró un momento atrás, a los restos del campamento donde hasta ahora se habían estado refugiando los nacidos muggle, las quince carpas estaban ahora desperdigadas, manchadas de sangre, lodo y cubiertas de ceniza húmeda. El fuego se había extinguido gracias a la lluvia que ahora se deslizaba por su cuerpo, empapando su ropa y su cabello, calándose el frío hasta sus huesos. Memorizó bien la escena y corrió hacia la llanura.

Su sweater tejido, otrora blanco estaba ahora manchado con la sangre que le escurría desde el hombro izquierdo, y mojado se le hacía pesado, trabajoso de llevar, los jeans negros estaban teñidos también, y sus pies descalzos y sangrantes se lastimaban más cada paso que daba sobre el terreno de rocas y grava. Con pesado y doloroso esfuerzo levanto el cuchillo filoso que llevaba en la mano izquierda, siguió avanzando hacia el final del campo, donde desde la distancia podía ver los destellos de los hechizos, allí algún otro impuro estaría luchando por su vida contra los mortifagos. Tal vez por última vez.

Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo y al fin le vio. Allí estaba Elena, de pie, con autentica expresión de dolor y rencor en su rostro, erguida frente a media

docena de Mortifagos. De casi una centena que habían llegado hacia un par de horas sólo quedaba esta escuadra, abatidos los demás por la defensa del campamento, una nube verde impactó el pecho de la chica y toda expresión se borro de su rostro, su cuerpo se desplomó pesadamente, haciendo un sonido seco. En torno a ella, una decena más de impuros yacían en el suelo, incluso varios niños.

Había llegado el final de su vida, y ella lo supo en ese instante. 200 personas habían muerto esa noche, Condenadas por la fatalidad. Todos ellos habían sido hijos de muggles que habían tenido el infortunio de nacer poseedores de una aptitud.

Habían sufrido la maldición de nacer magos y brujas en un mundo que no acepta a los afortunados, convirtiéndolos en parias.

Hermione Granger era la única nacida muggle mayor de 10 años viva en toda _Britania_; el fin había llegado. Uno de los mortifagos giró hacia ella con un brillo de irises verdes.

-Mirad; allí hay otra – gritó con una conocida y sibilante voz femenina, señalándole con una cuidada uña esmaltada en púrpura.

Presa del pánico corrió con todas sus fuerzas de vuelta al campamento dejando caer el cuchillo. No la defendería de media docena de asesinos. Su corazón latía desbocadamente, acelerándose más con cada segundo, mientras un dolor se extendía por su vientre, trató de ignorarlo, y corría zigzagueando entre las carpas y restos de fuegos, tratando de evitar los hechizos que le lanzaban. Palideció mortalmente cuando vio tres ases de luz verde pasar sobre su cabeza casi simultáneamente. Tras el campamento solo había una cosa, un alto precipicio, 370 metros de altura, aunque el río fuera muy profundo, el solo impacto contra la superficie del agua le destrozaría. Atravesó el campamento y escuchó otra voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-Alto todos, ella es mía – a la voz de Draco Malfoy los sonidos de pasos cesaron casi por completo, pero podía escuchar a alguien acercándose, seguramente él. Y la había reconocido.

Dos pasos, dos pasos más y acabaría con su vida, sería por su propio pie, no por la maldición de algún mortifago. Aferró su vara con pánico, casi sin recordar que no era un simple instrumento domestico, sino también un arma que podría salvarle la vida.

-Inmobulus- sus pies detuvieron su carrera en el preciso instante en el que iba a saltar al vacío.

_"Desaparición"_ pensó. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Tonta, tonta, pobre tonta perdida, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y pensó en el destino al tiempo que dos

fuertes manos se cerraban sobre sus hombros, asiéndola firmemente.

Se sintió asfixiada, algo presionaba incesantemente sus hombros, mientras su cuerpo parecía estirarse y retorcerse, como pasando por un pequeño tubo de goma haciendo que el oxigeno abandonara sus plumones.

Cuando por fin pudo respirar de nuevo se encontraba en las penumbras de una estación del subterráneo, vacía y abandonada a esas horas de la noche. La

presión de sus hombros desapareció, pero aun no podía moverse y sintió sus ojos humedeciéndose.

Había conseguido escapar, pero había traído consigo a su verdugo. Totalmente inmóvil; completamente indefensa.

-Liberacorpus – escuchó decir mientras caminaba hacia ella, calló de rodillas al suelo frente a él, completamente vencida del cansancio y del dolor, abatida por seis horas de combate y muerte. Cerró los ojos esperando sumisamente la maldición mortal, pero en lugar de esto le llego la voz ronca y reptante de

Draco Malfoy.

-Levántate- le ordenó, pero ella no le obedeció, no podía, no tenía fuerzas, el se las había arrebatado todas, y las batalla le había drenado el único resquicio que él le había permitido conservar, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano alzó el torso y la cabeza y le miró a los ojos con una mirada totalmente perdida y vacía.

-Levántate he dicho Granger- le miraba con una mezcla de odio, burla y superioridad en sus ojos grises, como si su sola presencia le diera asco – tus

minutos están contados asquerosa sangre sucia.

-Yo no pedí esto- susurró- yo no pedí esto, este poder, este don, esta…-tartamudeó- esta maldición – terció gritando las ultimas palabras, llorando mientras veía a Draco directamente a los ojos.

-Eso ahora no importa- respondió el rubio con franco aburrimiento, estaba cansado, quería terminar, cargarse el cuerpo al hombro y echarla a los pies del Señor Oscuro para poder irse a descansar.

-Doscientas personas Malfoy, 43 niños, y mas de 60 ancianos, hombres mujeres, Malfoy… niños de 10 a 15 años, seres humanos Draco- casi gritó de nuevo.

-Fueron condenados- dijo este con frialdad y superioridad, disfrutando su posición de poder.

-¿Condenados? ¿Condenados dices? ¿Condenados por qué o por quien? ¿Por no ser Puros en su linaje? ¿Quién fue primero Malfoy? ¿El hombre? ¿El mago? ¿O tal vez el supremo creador de todos? ¿Condenados por haber recibido algo que ninguno pedimos? ¿Un don?- puso su aliento y convicción en cada frase, pero tambien su dolor, quería entender, simplemente comprender, si iba a morir, al menso pedía a los dioses hacerlo con el conocimiento.

-Poder, Granger, la magia es poder-

-Maldito, malditos tu y tu estirpe, maldito tu Lord y malditos todos mil veces… malditos cobardes- le gritó, deseando que Draco Malfoy acabara de una vez con aquello.

-Levántate- dijo, y dando un paso hacia ella la alzó de los hombros, enterrando los dedos en la herida que atravesaba su hombro, con un grito de dolor de la castaña pudo sentir la cálida humedad de su sangre y su pulgar derecho rozar el

hueso desnudo de su clavícula. Retiró la mano violentamente, y Hermione contuvo un par arcadas de dolor, su frente fría, sudorosa, la mirada perdida, fija en ningún punto y los grandes escalofríos que la recorrían, él la había levantado del tirón, y ahora estaba recostada de la columna que había a su espalda, mortalmente pálida mientras de la herida fluía sangre en grandes cantidades, por su brazo izquierdo bajaba un hilo continuo de sangre que ya había formado una pequeña charca bajo éste, tocando sus pies descalzos.

Con un gemido fuerte se contrajo sobre su vientre, llevando ambas manos al mismo, fue entonces que él se percató de _eso_. Si bien había notado la nueva

estatura y las curvas desarrolladas en los últimos meses por la castaña, no había reparado, ni esperado ver nunca, su vientre abultado.

Allí bajo su sweater, ahora ceñido a su cuerpo por sus manos, podía ver su vientre crecido. Sin saber cómo o por qué retrocedió un paso.

-¿Qué es esto? – Dijo; superando su sorpresa inicial la miró asqueado- ¿El pobretón ya plantó su semilla?- se burló.

-Maldito imbécil, aún soy una Granger, tú destruiste mi matrimonio, ¿recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos?- le susurró, Draco la miró detenidamente a la cara, el acero clavándose en el chocolate de sus miradas, oh si, claro que recordaba, ambos lo hacían.

_**Residencia de Hermione Granger,**_

_**Camberwell New Roa**__**d, Walworth, cerca de Charing Cross, Londres Muggle,**_

_**12 de Abril de 2002, 26 semanas atrás:**_

"Huevos, pan, te…"

De salida iba distraída; concentrada recitando su lista de la compra, un viernes de abril, ya caída la noche. El viejo supermercado muggle quedaba sólo a dos bloques de su apartamento, y al regreso, venía igualmente concentrada, revisando la compra por catorceava vez, chequeando por cualquier olvido.

Tan distraída que no notó en ninguno de los dos trayectos que tres hombres la seguían de cerca. Abrió la reja del edificio con la llavecita electrónica y caminó rumbo al ascensor, sin notar el bastón que detenía la puerta. Tres mortifagos subieron con ella al ascensor, sin poder ver nada a consecuencia de las grandes bolsas que llevaba en los brazos.

-Piso 11 por favor- gimoteó al no poder alcanzar los controles del elevador

Al abrirse las puertas, Malfoy elevó su mano para amenazarla, pero un hombre y una mujer, ya rondando la cincuentena y de aspecto bondadoso esperaban del otro lado, con tres paquetes blancos en sus brazos.

-Hermione querida, pensamos que estabas en lo de tu novio- Saludó la mujer con un tono ligeramente agudo en su voz.

-¡Mamá! ¡Oh lo siento! Olvide por completo que vendrían hoy, la cena donde Ronny es mañana- Respondió caminando a largos pasos el pasillo hasta la ultima puerta, Malfoy y los otros dos hombres se quedaron en el ascensor, contemplando la escena.

-Abre rápido querida, traigo aquí el vestido, quiero vértelo- apuró la dama agitando el más grande de los paquetes grandes.

-Mamá, faltan tres días, y me lo has hecho probar ayer en lo de la modista, ¿no puedes relajarte un poco? Papa, sostenme la compra ¿si? No puedo encontrar la jodida llave.

-Ves- quejó el hombre quitándole los paquetes mientras miraba ceñudo a su mujer- ¿Ves por que no me gusta ese joven para tu hija?

-Es tu hija también- le regañó la mujer, ojos azules, cabello castaño lacio flotando hasta su cintura, en contraste con el cabello negro y rizado en apretados anillos del hombre trigueño de ojos cafés

-Ahora dice palabrotas, se desaparece por semanas…- prosiguió refunfuñando el hombre en lo que Hermione abría la puerta de su domicilio

-Papi, en tres días seré la señora Weasley, aunque intentes lo que intentes…

El apellido del pobretón y las palabras subsiguientes le llegaron apagadas, ya habían cerrado la puerta tras de si. Con un hechizo desilusionador Malfoy y sus acompañantes se colaron en el apartamento de Granger.

-¿Papa? ¿Pusiste el cerrojo?- le escuchó preguntar desde la distancia

-No veo el por qué- refunfuñó de nuevo el hombre

-Padre, estamos en medio de algo grande, los magos no estamos seguros en ninguna parte, por favor ve y pon el cerrojo para que se activen los hechizos de seguridad.-

Siguieron las voces a través del pasillo, y encontraron al padre de Granger en la cocina

-¿Y bien?- Dijo ignorando los quejidos de su hija y sirviendo el té ante la mirada de los verdugos, inocente de su destino.

-Está perfecta, parece una princesa- resonó con orgullo la voz de su madre desde una cámara contigua.

-Mamá, no exageres- chilló la joven con fingida modestia.

Un murmullo seguido de risas, algo sobre la luna de miel, por otra puerta de la cocina el hombre caminó a un pequeño salón con una bandeja servida para el té.

Al seguirle Draco descubrió el salón, y sobre la mesilla ratona Hermione Jane Granger enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco de seda brillante, por el cual se desperdigaban cristales Swarowzky por toda la falda y el bordeo del discreto escote cuadrado, estaba sencillamente hermosa, con las mangas largas en pico y en la cintura una cadenilla de eslabones y discos de oro blanco incrustados en zafiros y ópalos, unidos en el vientre y cayendo en una larga línea sobre sus piernas en el centro de la falda que descendía hasta cubrir casi por completo sus pies descalzos, el vestido ciertamente le daba el aire de una princesa medieval, o una sacerdotisa antigua

La joven escondía una diminuta pieza de seda blanca y encajes tras su espalda, sonreía radiante, su piel refulgente en un tono dorado reflejo de su alegría bajo la lámpara antigua de araña que pendía sobre su cabeza, y las mejillas arreboladas, los dedos retorciéndose sobre el negligé de encaje blanco.

Por un momento, Draco Malfoy casi sintió pena de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _Casi_

-Ahora el velo, querida – dijo su madre, acercándose a ella y quitándole discretamente la prenda a espaldas de su padre, la dejó caer en un paquete y se

acercó de nuevo colocándole un velo, sujeto de una bella tiara de oro blanco, plata, minúsculos zafiros en forma de lágrimas y diamantes.

-Diamantes ¿sabes?- Habló con orgullo el señor Granger- Era de tu tatarabuela, era hija de una…

-Duquesa papá, la de Windsor, lo sé papá,- rodó los ojos- por eso es que somos tan adinerados, y por eso es que una vez al año pulimos el escudo de armas de tus "tíos"- dijo con voz de remedo

-¡Bah! ¿Eso no te importa un bledo verdad?

-En lo mas mínimo, estúpido elitismo, no trae nada bueno, a ver, ¿por qué no vivimos en un estúpido castillo?- Dijo acomodándose el velo y cubriéndose el rostro con el antes de girarse de nuevo a su padre.

-Hermosa, sencillamente hermosa –dijo el señor Granger con orgullo- Pareces una virgen.

-¡Es que soy una virgen!- dijo orgullosa en su voz cantarina con una sonrisa complacida

-¿Así que eres una virgen? -Soltó Malfoy haciéndose visible – a estas alturas pensé que ya te habrías revolcado a Potter y al pobretón-

Los tres se volvieron a un tiempo a mirarle, junto a él habían otros dos mortifagos, Malfoy estaba en la puerta de su habitación interponiéndose entre ella y su varita, los otros dos, entre ellos y el recibidor, impidiéndole correr a la chimenea.

-Malfoy- salutó insegura, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo Malfoy en su casa? "Piensa Hermione, piensa"

-¿Pensabas casarte con el pobretón? Es una lastima que ese traidor a la sangre no pudiera comprarte un vestido mas… caro- le dijo con desdén, aunque sabía que no había nada de malo o barato con dicho atuendo a decir verdad; _era absolutamente perfecto_.

-¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Quién es este joven?-reaccionó al fin el señor Granger encarando al muchacho rubio de ojos grises y porte aristocrático, había algo en el aire autosuficiente de ese joven y en el cómo miraba a su hija que no terminaba de agradarle, había mas que reconocimiento, era lascivia lo que brillaba en el fondo plata de sus ojos.

-Draco Malfoy, papá, y ya se iba- dijo bajando de la mesa y encarándolo

-Oh no, no me voy- la retó con una sonrisa ladeada, Hermione se estremeció al contemplar el bastón de estoque que le acompañaba, era idéntico al de Lucius Malfoy, pero de algún modo estuvo segura que éste no tenía por dentro una varita.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Malfoy? cantadito rápido para que te vallas por dónde llegaste- le apremió acercándose a él, y chasqueando los dedos, fingiendo una seguridad y una entereza de las que no disponía, con un fluido y elegante movimiento Draco coló la mano por debajo del velo de novia y le sujetó el mentón, obligándola a avanzar el paso que aún los separaba y a elevar el rostro para encontrar su mirada.

-¿No es obvio?- Le dijo mirando con curiosidad la tiara que llevaba, le resultaba vagamente familiar- Quiero a Potter, y tú me dirás dónde encontrarlo.-

-Nunca- Respondió la castaña con furia apartándose de su roce

-¿Seguro sangre sucia? Cojánlos- Ordenó con un brillo de macabra diversión, un destello de desesperación y demencia que Hermione creyó estar imaginando.

En fracción de segundos los padres de Hermione estaban atados con cuerdas mágicas a las dos butacas tapizadas en piel color crema. Draco se paró frente a su padre, mirándola con desdén mientras le apuntaba al hombre mayor con su vara oscura.

-Malfoy, por favor no, ellos no tienen nada que ver, ellos no saben nada- rogó, humillándose ante él, su vara estaba en manos de uno de los mortifagos, uno al que no podía reconocer bajo su máscara.

-No tienes tu varita ¿verdad? No eres nada sin ella, no eres nada sin tus amigos- azuzó satisfecho

-Malfoy, ellos son muggles, inocentes.

-Así que estos son los asquerosos muggles que te trajeron al mundo, ¿Quieres ver como se hace un Cruciatus, Granger?

-Por favor Draco, no, no lo hagas.- imploró Hermione. Le miró con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, un breve pase de su vara y su padre comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, su rostro contrayéndose en una mueca y el grito resonando por todo el departamento.

-¿Dónde esta Potter?- Preguntó mirándola de soslayo luego de acabar la ejecución de la imperdonable.

-No, no lo sé Malfoy, no sé donde está ahora- masculló entre sollozos, mirando a sus horrorizados padres- no lo sé, él, él se fue.

Draco señaló con la vara el pecho de su padre.

-Avada Kedabra-siseó desapasionadamente.

Hermione corrió hacia su padre, sus ojos se nublaron ante él y estrello los puños repetidamente contra la espalda de Malfoy, para apartarlo.

-Agarradla- musitó con desprecio. A su voz los dos hombres la tomaron de los brazos, aunque forcejeó con ellos.

-Papaaaaa, papaaaaa, papá despierta, papá, por favor, despierta.- Gritaba enloquecida, el resplandor verde había arrancado una parte de su alma, y con ella su calma y su cordura.

-No seas patética Granger, no va a despertar más, y tú lo sabes. – Se burló Draco con otra mueca sonrisa ladeada.

La madre de Granger observaba todo horrorizada, y las palabras del muchacho le hicieron comprender al cabo lo que ocurría.

En otra parte, Harry acababa de despertar de un sueño angustioso, se llevó las manos a la cicatriz, mientras Ronald le agitaba de los hombros, los demás

habitantes de la madriguera estaban en torno a él.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?- cuestionó Ron a penas logró escapar de la nebulosa de dolor y sueño que envolvía su cabeza, proveniente de la cicatriz.

-¿Qué?- estaba aturdido, había hecho levantar a todos en su primera noche en La Madriguera

-Estabas gritando su nombre y el de Malfoy.- respondió Ginny

-¿Dime dónde está Potter?-Ordenó el rubio

-Maldito, él no tenía nada que ver en esta guerra absurda, él era un muggle, un inocente.- le escupió enajenada, con una mezcla desapacible de ira y dolor arremolinándose en su corazón, desgarrando su alma y arrastrándose bajo su piel.

La madre de Granger, sintió un dolor penetrante en su cuerpo ante un silente ademán del rubio, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero otro hechizo, impedía que cualquier ser fuera de ese apartamento escuchara sus gritos.

-¿Dónde vive Potter? Si no sabes dónde esta ahora, al menos dime dónde vive- le dijo con un tono letalmente bajo que le erizó la piel y los bellos de la nuca.

-Él, él vive en Private Drive… el número 5 de Private Drive, en, en, Por favor Malfoy, déjala ya, déjala, mátame si quieres, pero déjala.

-¿Dónde queda eso?- preguntó liberando a su madre del influjo de la maldición.

-Little Winggin, a me… media hora al este de Londres. –susurró con los ojos cerrados; en el fondo de su corazón sabía que había traicionado a Harry, pero eso ya no le importaba, su padre yacía muerto frente a ella, y su madre también lo estaría de no ser por su pequeña traición. Él entendería, _tenía que entender._

-Bien, ahora lo comprobaremos. –le dijo Malfoy con expresión complacida, antes de esbozar una sádica sonrisa y ondear su vara con un complicado y veloz sobre el rostro de la señora Granger, Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras la voz de Draco resonaba en su mente como el eco de una pesadilla de la cual no se podía despertar - Avada Kedabra

-¡No!-

Los hombres la soltaron entre carcajadas y la joven se impulsó a los sillones donde estaban sus padres, cayendo de rodillas frente a ambos, ambos estaban muertos, su mirada pérdida, velada, mirando sin ver. Se dejó llevar por las lágrimas, tocando con su frente el suelo, sollozando hasta que un oscuro reflejo llamó su atención, allí en el suelo, bajo el sillón en que estaba el cuerpo de su padre, estaba uno de los negros atizadores de la chimenea.

Con un jadeó desesperado estiró sus manos a el mismo, pero en ese momento uno de los mortifagos la alzó en vilo a una seña de Malfoy. Con un hechizo no verbal le ató las manos al frente y la llevó frente a él.

¿Dónde Granger? –Preguntó apoyando con fuerza la punta de su vara en el espacio entre sus costillas, justo sobre su corazón.- ¿Dónde vive Harry Potter?

-En el número 5 de Private Drive, en Little Winggin.- Susurró como una autómata, sin importarle en lo más mínimo ahora su futuro.

Al dar de las doce, cuando no se reportara con él, Harry estaría aterrado y alertaría a la Orden, abandonaría Privet Drive rumbo a su hogar, a buscarla, y entonces ya los mortifagos se abrían retirado, irónicamente a buscarle a él, cuando la encontraran muerta, irían a los refugios y estarían a salvo. Un pequeño sacrificio, para salvar a muchos. Miró de soslayo el antiguo reloj del abuelo, su péndulo como una macabra parodia Poe y su poso saltaron a su mente, eran tan solo las diez de la noche y unos tantos minutos.

La voz de Draco Malfoy la devolvió a la realidad presente

-Bien mi pequeña sangre sucia, parece que le haremos una visita a tu amiguito cara rajada, y si no me has dicho la verdad, veras morir a tu novio y te unirás con él en el otro lado.

-Muérete Malfoy- espetó ella, y en un impulso le escupió al rostro.

Draco se limpió con asco la saliva y mirándola con ojos llenos de odio la abofeteó, cruzándole la cara. La castaña volteó a mirarle desafiante, con la frente en alto y la tez enrojecida. Con sus padres muertos, y habiendo traicionado a sus mejor amigo, ya nada le importaba. Malfoy le miró a los ojos un momento y la tomó de la nuca, enredando sus manos con el velo y varios mechones de su cabello, la chica alzó las manos y las estrelló con fuerza contra su nariz, haciendo que la soltara para llevarse las manos a ese lugar, mirando la sangre que le había logrado sacar los ojos plateados relampaguearon de furia y la golpeó a puño cerrado en el estómago. Hermione callo de rodillas al suelo, tratando de tomar el aire que el golpe le había arrojado fuera del cuerpo, pero en el momento que comenzaba a inspirar, Draco alzó el bastón, tan parecido al de su padre, y lo bajó con fuerza contra su espalda, descargándolo sobre ella varias veces.

-Canalla, maldito cobarde- soltó con un hilo de voz que le costo mucho trabajo alcanzar y expulsar.

Draco volvió a levantarla del cabello y la llevó casi a rastras a la habitación.

-Imbécil, maldito mortio, mátame de una vez- le gritó forcejeando con un nuevo atisbo de voluntad, sus manos en garras cerrándose sobre la muñeca de Draco, enterrando las uñas en su piel y hallando la tierna, blanca carne en jirones por su antebrazo hasta el dorso de la mano, el coraje sustituyendo el denso dolor que se instaurara minutos antes en su alma, sabía que iba a morir, pero lucharía con garra hasta el final, se lo debía a sus padres y así misma, no caería sin dejar huellas en Malfoy.

-Oh no querida, hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte- dijo él con sadismo, arrojándola contra los postes de la cama – Podríamos, por ejemplo, averiguar si realmente eres una virgen - Draco la alzó de los brazos con la fuerza de un desquiciado y la tumbó en el colchón sujetándola contra este bajo el peso de su cuerpo, un sólido muro contentivo de firmes y duros músculos inyectados de ira y adrenalina aprisionándola con sus piernas, rodeando y apretujando ferozmente ahorcajadas sobre su pecho, aplastando su diafragma bajo su peso y su diafragma bajo el de las rodillas, le arrancó de un tirón el velo y la tiara y los arrojó lejos, descargando un nuevo derechazo contra su rostro mientras ella debatía por sacárselo de encima. Otro golpe, esta vez con su bastón, y la chica quedó semiinconsciente.

–¡Imperius!- musitó con malicia.

_**Estación del Subterráneo,**_

_**Londres Muggle, **_

_**Martes 15 de Octubre de 2002: **_

-Hacen seis meses de eso Malfoy- dijo Hermione entre el asco y la resignación.

-Imposible, jamás podría haber dejado nada en ti- Rebatió Draco Malfoy luchando entre el deseo de apartarse o asesinarla

-Lo has hecho Malfoy, por mucho que te lo niegues lo has hecho, has cruzado tu sangre pura con la m…

-¡Calla! No te atrevas a decirlo- Espetó alzando su mano izquierda en amenaza mientras seguía apuntándola con su vara

-Tú te atreviste a hacerlo. ¡Aaaaaaah!- de nuevo ese dolor en su vientre, se dobló jadeante sobre si misma instintivamente, tomándose con ambas manos el vientre, un poco de sangre asomó de su hombro cuando movió el brazo, su rostro pálido, estaba contraído en un rictus de dolor, mientras trataba en vano de sostenerse en pie y mantenerse despierta.

Draco se acercó a ella y tomó su mentón haciéndola alzar el rostro con violencia, taladrándola con la mirada.

-No me engañas Granger, no te creo tu pobre y patética parodia de dolor, ni tus insinuaciones, si hubiera dejado algo en ti, lo hubieras matado al instante

-No soy como tú, maldito mal nacido-balbució- Yo no mato inocentes, no importa que tanto te desprecie, no mataría a mi propio hijo

-Entonces no te importaría si yo me deshago de él- dijo, poniendo la vara en su vientre.

-Eres despreciable,- casi rió en una oleada de histeria- matarías a todos los mestizos del mundo, sin importarte que entre ellos estuviera tu propio hijo

-No es mi hijo- Siseó con furia y desprecio, algo dentro de él quebrándose por un breve instante, la poderosa espada de la duda calándose hondo, de inmediato se sacudió la sensación, relegándola a un segundo plano.

-Lo que quieras Malfoy, es un mestizo, y yo una sangre sucia.- contestó la castaña alzando el rostro con el final de la contracción, aún marcada la mandíbula, apretando los dientes conforme el calambre abandonaba su cadera y su baja espalda.

Se miraron un tenso instante, el presionó con más fuerza la vara contra su vientre en el momento en que una nueva contracción la asolaba, por impulso Granger se tomó de su túnica inconcientemente con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba la de Malfoy y la presionaba contra su propio cuerpo desesperada, las lagrimas de desconsuelo y abatimiento anegaron su mirada mientras clamaba compasión a los dioses griegos.

-Hazlo de una vez maldita sea, mátame de una vez y líbrate de mi y de todos los sangre sucias del mundo, líbrame de una vez de esta maldición.- Le pidió sollozando.

Draco le miró atónito ante su suplica, la valerosa Gryffindor_ le suplicaba_, si, _al fin _lo hacía, pero no por su vida, como en la escena que su mente había recreado mil veces. Le suplicaba que la matara, y por primera vez en años dudó. _Tembló en su duda_. Su mano delgada y pálida, que nunca había temblado desde su primer asesinato, _temblaba ahora_ ante la posibilidad de matar a la sangre sucia que tanto había odiado. Tanto que había ensuciado su cuerpo con ella solo por el mero placer de mancillar su orgullo y el de la comadreja, tanto como para tomarla por el mero daño que le causaría a Potter, y a ella misma. Lo suficiente para descuartizar_ su _alma en mil fragmentos junto a la de_ ella, _meses atrás.

Sintió un movimiento en el vientre de la chica y en ese momento supo que no podría hacerlo, ella apretó aun más su mano en medio de un chillido de dolor y sus ojos se viraron al blanco para acabar cerrándose, cayó desplomada contra su pecho, inconciente. Sin ser conciente de lo que hacía reaccionó con impecables reflejos, dejando caer la vara y estirando manos y brazos para recibirla, sujetándola contra su cuerpo para evitarle la caída. Cuando el vientre de ella tocó su abdomen sintió de nuevo el movimiento de esa vida creciendo dentro de ella. Estremeciéndose con una mezcla de anticipación, ira y temor reconoció que ella había logrado sembrar la duda dentro de él y se quedó mirándola hipnotizado.

_No podría matarlos hasta saber si ella hablaba con la verdad._

_Necesitaba saber si el ser dentro de su vientre era su hijo._

____**OoOoO**_

_Britannia_ es el nombre antiguo de Inglaterra

¡Editado y publicado!

¡Reviews por favor!

Ingah


	2. Capítulo 2 La Confirmación

**Disclaimer:**** Esta historia me pertenece, pero no así los personajes, nombres de lugares y personas, así como los nombres de los hechizos o la historia original de la serie de libros de Harry Potter. Le pertenecen a J.K. Rawling **

Editando el segundo capitulo, en aquel momento me pareció de transición jajajaja, este es como el alma.

Linking Park: One Step Closer

_"Cada cosa que me dices, me lleva un paso mas cerca del borde,_

_y estoy a punto de romperme/estallar"_

**Capítulo II**

"_**La confirmación"**_

_**Malfoy Manor,**_

_**Nomansland, Wiltshire**_

_**Martes 15 de Octubre de 2002, 08:00 AM:**_

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontró recostada en un catre bastante incomodo y estrecho. Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor en su hombro y en su bajo vientre era tan intenso que se dejó caer de nuevo, sintió el frío intenso llegando a cada fibra de su ser y una incomoda humedad en su entrepierna.

Extrañada hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por sentarse y retiró las mantas, notando cómo sus manos temblaban y sudaba copiosamente. Se recostó de la pared a su espalda y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la misma ropa, estaba enfundada en un conjunto de pijama blanco, de algodón, muy viejo y gastado, y en su entrepierna había una mancha carmesí. Trató de reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, una muy pequeña habitación de apenas dos por dos, la pintura blanca estaba desconchada casi en su totalidad, dejando ver el hormigón gris, el catre, una mesilla y un sillón elegantemente tapizado en negro que nada tenía que ver con el resto de la habitación eran todo el mobiliario. Frente al catre había una puerta, y a unos pasos a su izquierda, en la misma pared que la cama había otra. Su mente viajó a los acontecimientos recientes, aún muy aturdida por el dolor, y sin poder recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí.

_**Campamento de la Resistencia Muggleborn, **_

_**Rio Lowther, Distrito de los Lagos, Cumbria,**_

_**Lunes 14 de Octubre de 2002, 06:23 PM:**_

Había estado mirando el atardecer sentada en el despeñadero sobre el río, con las piernas colgando hacia el abismo, junto a ella una chica rubia de ojos negros y no más de quince años tomaba de la mano a su novio, un chico con el cabello negro y los ojos ámbar de aproximadamente su edad; acariciaba maquinalmente su vientre.

-¿Ya sabes lo que será?- preguntó Helena sacándola de su abstracción

-No Elena, le pedí a la sanadora Connor que no me lo dijera – respondió melancólicamente mirando el horizonte totalmente obscurecido ahora

-Ya en serio Hermione ¿No te anima ni un poco?- insistió la chica a la ligera

-Aun falta mucho tiempo para que nazca, supongo que… aprenderé a quererle. Sólo espero que no se parezca demasiado a su padre- comentó con absoluta dejadez, fastidiada del tema

-Pero Hermy, ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Me lo dirás alguna vez?- Hermione rodó los ojos ¿Alguna vez entenderían que ese tema era tabú?

-Nadie – musitó, dando un respingo al sentir un incomodo golpecito en su vientre- Nadie- repitió más para si.

-¡Por favor1- interrumpió Darius con su particular cinismo, luego suavizó la voz a un tono que sugería prudencia – Si no quieres al bebe por que te recuerda lo que pasó, si no soportas siquiera la idea de que se parezca al muy maldito, pues, verás, yo conozco un hechizo que…

-¡No!- respondió en voz muy alta- Yo no soy como él, no voy a quitarle la vida a un inocente, por mucho que odie a Ma…

-¡MORTIFAGOS!- Gritó una voz a sus espaldas interrumpiendo todo pensamiento- ¡SE ACERCAN MORTIFAGOS!

_**Malfoy Manor,**_

_**Nomansland, Wiltshire**_

_**Martes 15 de octubre de 2002, tiempo presente:**_

Recordó que los tres se pusieron de pie casi de un salto y corrieron al campamento, en efecto, al otro lado de la llanura se veía una tropa de Mortifagos avanzando, todo lo demás era confuso, hechizos y maldiciones volando, hechizos chocando contra ella, golpes, combates y carreras, tratando de mantenerse oculta a los mortifagos pues sabía que sería una presa codiciada, Darius protegiéndola de una maldición asesina, interceptándola por ella, una maldición atravesando su hombro, Elena cayendo a manos de Bulstrode, luego estaba Malfoy en el subterráneo, dolor, y oscuridad…

Haciendo un mayor esfuerzo se giró y apoyó los pies en el suelo, casi cayó del dolor cuando se puso en pie, pero se aferró al catre y caminó muy lentamente hacia la puerta más cercana, tomó el pomo y lo giró con dificultad para descubrir tras éste un pequeño cuarto de baño, apoyándose en el lavabo entró y cerró la puerta tras de si.

El espejo le devolvió su reflejo pálido y demacrado, grandes ojeras bajo sus pómulos, pronunciados por la extrema delgadez, el cabello castaño, desordenado y voluminoso flotando en torno a su cara, el labio inferior partido y una cortada en su mejilla derecha. Se abrió los primeros botones de la pijama y descubrió su hombro vendado, su busto envuelto en una venda, sobre el retrete estaba arrojado su jean y un poco más allá su sweater, sus prendas interiores regadas en el suelo.

-Buena esta Hermione,- se burló de si misma- no sabes dónde estas, te han quitado la ropa y la varita, estas herida en un hombro y sangrando copiosamente, y probablemente tu bebe está en peores condiciones que tú.

Como queriendo responderle, sintió a su hijo revolverse en su vientre, y una fuerte contracción de dolor le hizo doblarse sobre el lavamanos, abrió la llave y metió las manos bajo el agua que le pinchaba la piel del frío, siguiendo con su reconocimiento esta fue la señal de que además ardía en fiebre, mojó bien sus manos y comenzó a pasarlas por su rostro, en un vano intento por refrescarse, incluso ahuecó las palmas y bebió un poco del líquido y luego otro más. Dio un paso en dirección a la ducha y escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse de golpe. Sobresaltada se quedo muy quieta evaluando sus opciones pero el dolor volvió a atacarle y dejó escapar un gemido, asida con fuerza del toallero.

Cuando Draco Malfoy entró a la habitación seguido de Severus Snape y una mujer esbelta de largos cabellos negros y exóticos ojos azules de mirada bondadosa, soltó un taco al no ver a la castaña, pensando en la probabilidad que de que estuviera deambulando por los corredores, tratando de escapar de la mansión y su madre descubriera su pequeño y sucio secreto. Justo cuando Snape abría la boca para espetarle algo, escuchó un gemido proveniente del baño. Movido como por un resorte abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrando a una Hermione muy asustada y adolorida junto a la ducha.

-Aquí está, Severus- dijo tomándola violentamente del brazo y sacándola a todas fuerzas del baño

-Suéltame maldito- gritó la chica luchando por soltar su brazo derecho del agarre del mago.

-Valla, valla, valla, nada menos que la sabelotodo Granger ¿Esta es la sangre sucia que te preocupa?- exclamó sorprendido y, muy en su interior, preocupado. Con casi veintidós años, era una mujer bien formada ahora, pero no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan destruida.

-¿Snape?- preguntó la chica, reparando en su antiguo profesor y la mujer alta junto a él -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi vara?- gimió de dolor, tratando de resistirlo sin mostrarse vulnerable, pero fue consciente de su fracaso casi antes de intentarlo.

-En un nido de serpientes- respondió el alto y sombrío hombre en tono de burla esbozando una extrañamente amplia sonrisa - Ahora recuéstate para que podamos examinarte- Ordenó con el mismo tono que hubiese empleado para pedir una redacción de doscientos centímetros de pergamino sobre el Filtro de Muertos en Vida

-No, suéltenme, ¿A que viene todo esto? – Preguntó al tiempo que Draco y él la tumbaban en el catre y la sujetaban a éste con cuerdas mágicas- ¡Suéltenme!- Gritó casi sollozando

-Draco tiene sus dudas respecto a ti Granger- le dijo casi paternalmente, luego empleó un todo suave y educado para dirigirse ala sanadora, sin levantar su mirada del rostro de su ex alumna- Daphne, por favor.

-Por supuesto Severus- la mujer se acercó a ella mientras Draco se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillón, la cautiva se tensó aún más al notar el gafete de la sanadora

-No se me acerqué- le dijo Hermione mirándola con suspicacia, luchando aún contra los amarres, había sido capturada por los mortifagos en una ocasión y conocía las historias de otros cautivos, y ni en su más alocada pesadilla se habría figurado una situación tan bizarra como la que estaba viviendo, estaba sobrepasada.

-Tranquila querida, soy una sanadora, no una Mortifaga- Hermione le miró con recelo, mientras ella intentaba correr la blusa para revisar su hombro- Joven

Malfoy, ¿podría liberarla por favor? Ella no irá a ningún lado si le preocupa el bienestar de su bebe, ¿cierto jovencita? –la miró pidiendo su conformidad, como una maestra tratando con una niña pequeña. Hermione no dijo una sola palabra, solo giró su rostro hacia la pared, rehuyendo de las miradas de Snape y Draco fijas en ella, aún así sintió las cuerdas desaparecer.

-¿Puedes sentarte?- interrogó la sanadora en el mismo tono suave de antes

-Eso creo- masculló, con un gran esfuerzo se sentó conteniendo los escalofríos que le provocaba la corriente de aire que se colaba por la ventanilla.

-Ahora por favor, corre tu blusa, veamos la herida de tu hombro- Hermione abrió el camisón y lo dejó caer por sus brazos, Daphne retiró el vendaje y comprobó la herida abierta en su piel, la piel y el músculo parecían haber desaparecido dejando el hueso, rosáceo por la sangre, expuesto. Tras revisarla bien e incluso pasar sus dedos por la herida para mirarla con profundidad la sanadora recitó un hechizo y pronto el dolor remitió, y los bordes de la herida se cerraron, dejando apenas un pequeño surco rosa pálido.

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre,- le confirmó- Severus ¿podrías prepararme un poco de poción- Snape salió de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido, Draco cerró los ojos por un momento

-Ahora recuéstate, tenemos que ver ese pequeñuelo- Hermione obedeció sumisamente, la mirada de Draco volvió a posarse sobre ella, específicamente sobre su vientre -¿Ya sabes que será?

-No, y no quiero saberlo- respondió bruscamente al sentir las manos suaves tanteando y presionando su abdomen, causándoles nuevas oleadas de dolor

-Yo sí- intervino Draco arrastrando las palabras

-¿Y a ti que coño te importa?- espetó vibrando de ira, lo que faltaba.

La sanadora le indicó que cerrara los ojos y agitó su vara una par de veces sobre su ombligo, luego le habló, sonando muy preocupada

-¿Sabías ya que tienes placenta previa?

-¿Y eso que coño significa?- casi gruñó el joven mago levantando las cejas ante semejante jerga médica

-Significa Draco, que el bebé puede morir durante el nacimiento, o ambos, en el mejor de los casos.- le tiró con ironía las palabras, disfrutando de la iracunda palidez del blondo cuando el nombre cruzó sus labios.

-Relájate querida, no me has respondido- la reprendió Daphne a punto de perder la paciencia

-Si, teníamos varios sanadores en el campamento, además estuve tomando pociones de Almendrón y Bubotubérculo africano- concedió Hermione

-¿Incompatibilidad? Ahora no lo parece, tu bebe no ha sufrido daño alguno, pero tienes el cuello casi totalmente borrado, debes guardar reposo absoluto por unos días.

-¿El cuello qué?- volvió a preguntar el rubio que sentía como si se estuvieran hablando en código.

-Borrado, o sea, que si camino apenas media cuadra podría perder a mi hijo, y que tengo que permanecer en cama bajo hechizos muy poderosos para que eso no suceda- volvió a atacar con un dardo de información y voz venenosa.

-¿Cuál será el sexo?- Inquirió ignorando la voz de la castaña, aunque había captado del todo la explicación

-Que te valga una mierda Malfoy- gruñó la chica con odio

-No tientes tu suerte Sangre sucia.- La miró siseando su amenaza, luego volvió a mirar a la sanadora con la impaciencia bordada en su rostro – ¿Qué será, Daphne?-

-Un niño- contestó la sanadora, luego se giró de nuevo a su paciente –Necesitaré un poco de tu sangre-

Hermione estiró un brazo con fastidio y la sanadora le pinchó con una especie de tubo de cristal, con el cual recogió un poco de sangre, luego sacó uno más largo y lo acercó a su vientre.

-Tal vez sientas alguna molestia, pero no te muevas- indicó con tono serio, luego hundió la vara en su ombligo, extrayendo también algo de sangre, Hermione sollozó de dolor y apretó los puños contra la cama, cuando la sanadora terminó coloreó ambos tubos y sus contenidos en colores distintos y dejó caer una gota de cada uno en un recipiente, tras un no verbal, la sangre comenzó a formar un espiral, siempre con los dos colores bien definidos

-Tienes que seguir tomando la poción, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la bebiste?

-Se me terminó el martes por la mañana.

-Pero niña, hoy es domingo, ¿No la has podido comprar aún?

-Se me terminaron los ingredientes. Imagínese una impura caminando por Diagon a comprar una poción- comentó con desagrado, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Además, lo que ha de nacer no puede ser detenido, así que ¿cual es el caso de tan mal sabor? Si su destino es nacer, nacerá irrevocablemente, si no lo es, todo lo demás será una perdida de esfuerzo, tiempo y dinero.

-Cierto querida, pero te ahorrarías un montón de malestares- la amargura en el tono de la niña fue tajante, Daphne se preguntó en silencio por el trasfondo de aquella hostilidad entre los jóvenes, tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado de Irlanda y no tenía más idea de lo que sucedía en torno que lo que su propio padre o su primo Severus le habían contado, o sea, la situación política prácticamente marcial de la isla en medio de al guerra mágica en medio del a cual los otros primos formaban parte del mismo bando, uno como líder y otros como generales bajo su mando, se decía entre ellos de el hijo de ti aMerope pronto sería el dictador y tirano de Britania.

-Me vale- fue la atorrante respuesta de la chica.

-¿Hay manera de saber quién es el padre?- Preguntó Draco con impaciencia, quería salir de esa habitación y sacar a la sangre sucia de su casa, viva o muerta, pero la quería lejos de él.

-¡Claro! – exclamó la sanadora, luego comprendió la situación, al ver la cara suplicante de la castaña, aquello estaba jodidamente mal, ella era una prisionera y él… un mortifago, simplificó como si el sólo término explicara cualquier atrocidad.

En días como aquel no podía evitar sentir repugnancia ante su propia sangre, pura y mezclada con la de todos aquellos asesinos, lo peor era no poderse obligar a odia a Rodolphus, Rabastan, Severus, Lucius y Theodore padre, que habían arrastrado a sus hijos y sobrinos a esa locura, y ahora lo habían hecho también con ella.

-¿Qué necesitas?- insistió su primo segundo-

-Prácticamente nada, joven Malfoy, sólo que me deje un momento a solas con la paciente. O en su defecto – agregó al leer la negación rotunda en su mirada -un poco de sangre del niño, que ya tengo, y un poco de sangre del presupuesto padre.

-¿Qué te interesa a ti quién sea el padre? Eso no cambiará su destino de impuro, o el mío de nacida muggle, eso no cambiará nada Malfoy-

-Eso para mi, lo cambia todo- dijo con gravedad casi sin darse cuenta, sorprendiendo por completo a las dos féminas.

Draco se sacó la chaqueta de su traje y desabotonando el puño comenzó a subirse la manga. En medio de su molestia, Hermione sintió al pequeñuelo moverse, y cada uno de sus leves movimientos representaba una puñalada de dolor para ella, que inconcientemente dejó escapar un quejido, revolcándose en el catre,

-¿Tan mal estamos Granger? – preguntó maliciosamente Snape al entrar a la habitación con un frasco en su mano, la poción era de un tono caramelo, parecido a un jarabe muggle, aun humeaba ligeramente.

-Muy mal, Severus querido, veintiséis semanas incompatibilidad en el factor Rh, la madre es del tipo AB+ que resulta ser donante universal, pero escaso receptor y el bebé es B-, así que tú juzgarás. Y además el cuello del útero está totalmente borrado, está teniendo contracciones rítmicas, como si de todas ese pequeñito se negara a esperar el tiempo necesario, placenta anterior previa- recitó el diagnostico.

-Excelente estudiante, la sabelotodo esta, pero no sirve para mas nada, ni aun para madre ¿No Granger?- se mofó en medio de su exasperación, y ella era el único objetivo disponible para sus dardos venenosos.

-Púdrete Snivellus- la castaña le lanzó una mirada del más visceral odio, pero la sanadora la atajó cuando se levantaba a demostrarle su más puro talento merodeador

-Tal parece que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Lunático- dijo tuteándola con soltura en algún punto entre la irritación y la diversión, quien diría que la modosita Granger era capaz del mas locuaz talento verbal

-Igual que usted con Cola Gusano – El aludido frunció el seño tras la puerta, escuchando atentamente y en secreto las voces en el interior de la habitación.

-Vamos, bebe un poco de poción, seguramente con esto te aliviaras, tal vez al pasar la fiebre, podamos cerrar tu cuello, por que perderás el tapón en cualquier momento si no hacemos algo, la hemorragia no proviene del útero al menos, y eso ya es un alivio de por sí.

La sanadora le acercó el frasco de poción a los labios, haciéndola beber la mitad del contendido, tenía un horrible sabor como a cera de oído.

-Esto no es Aphrodite silvestre –dijo mirando con desconfianza a su antiguo profesor de pociones – tiene algo más.

-Pero claro, tiene árnica y malvavisco amargo, no esperaba menos de mi mejor alumna- dijo sin falsedad en su orgulloso tono, aquello sorpredió a Hermione e irritó a su ahijado.

-Pasé siete años en esa maldita mazmorra, y tres meses haciendo de pociones para doscientas personas, no dirá que no se me tenía que pegar algo-

-¡Basta! tome la sangre y dígame lo que quiero saber antes de que la mate aquí mismo- Bramó de pronto Draco enloquecido, pálido y con las pupilas dilatadas, en un arrebato se pasó las manos por el cabello desordenándolo como para resaltar su demencial aspecto.

-Bueno bueno, acérqueme su brazo- dijo la sanadora, tomó otra vara de cristal y le pinchó la vena de la muñeca con nerviosismo, Hermione ahogó otro quejido y cerró los ojos, no necesitaba ver la comprobación, las sangres se juntaron formando una perfecta gota de color azul en la capsula de petri de la sanadora

–Perfecta concordancia- pronunció en tono frío y profesional, preguntándose si la súplica velada de la chica querría decir que hubiera sido preferible mentir, Lucius enloquecería si descubriera que su hijo había embarazado a esa joven.

Draco sintió que su estómago se revolvía, había sembrado la semilla de cientos de generaciones de sangre pura en el vientre la persona que competía por su odio con el mismísimo Potter. ¿Qué implicaciones tenía esto? ¿Por qué había tenido que ceder ante la tentación y la duda? Hubiera sido tan malditamente fácil eliminarla en el subterráneo, ella se lo había rogado, por una vez en la prostituta vida debió hacerla caso y acabar con ella de una putísima vez por todas, debió ignorar sus recuerdos y matarla de un solo jodido varazo cuando pudo, mil maldiciones, debió matarla la noche que mató a sus padres en lugar de montársela como un maldito animal en celo. Es más debería matarla en ese preciso instante.

_"Pero una persona muerta no sufre"._

Sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento y se levantó, acomodándose la camisa, luego de colocarse la chaqueta dejó que su mirada cayera de nuevo en el vientre de Granger, la sanadora estaba haciéndole nuevos hechizos, tratando de salvar la vida de su hijo. _Su hijo_, el concepto debería ser sencillo de comprender, pero aquella situación sobrepasaba todas las líneas, todas las jodidas fronteras, burlaba hasta la más inexpugnable de las barreras. Que lo maldijeran todos los dioses no le extrañaría en ese momento, tal vez ya lo habían hecho, de todas los increíbles milagros e inclementes castigos divinos, precisamente las parcas, las muy traicioneras, estaban refocilándose de él en ese preciso momento ¿cierto? No sólo se había follado a la sabelotodo Granger, su peor enemiga en el jodido colegio después de sus pendejos amigazos, sino que juntos se iban a convertir en padres de un bastardo mestizo. Draco Malfoy padre de un hijo de Hermione "La Perfecta Prefecta" Granger. Dentro de ese cuerpo muggle crecía un vástago de su sangre ¿Cómo debía sentirse ante eso?

Por que mestizo o no era su sangre, mezclada o no, era su hijo. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, entremezclada con pura resignación, luego sus pupilas se dilataron, veladas, y sus parpados se cerraron pesadamente bajo los efectos de un encantamiento, Draco miró por un momento sus pestañas entrecruzadas y de nuevo su vientre.

-La he dormido, estará así por un par de horas, pero debe tomar sus medicinas apenas despertar, y con constancia, o ambos morirán, está lastimada su matriz y la hemorragia del canal de parto no cesará a menos que descanse, si pierde el niño, no podré hacer nada por ella, en su presente condición la perdida de sangre será literalmente letal.- Daphne les miró un instante, luego garabateó el tratamiento y las indicaciones en una libretita y le alcanzó la hoja al que creyó más conveniente de ambos, Severus. Mientras recogía su instrumental Draco salió de su mente y se dirigió al pocionista.

-Ella no me importa en lo más mínimo,- consiguió sonar despreocupado- sácala de aquí Snape, ya decidiré que hacer con ella.

-Las ordenes del Lord Oscuro han sido claras, todos los sangre sucia deben morir- tentó Severus, sería bueno ver qué tan corrupto estaba Draco, hacía años se jugaba el todo por el todo, meses atrás había conseguido la confianza de su sobrino y su entera unidad, pero si Draco estaba tan podrido como Lucius…

-Pero si descubre que maté a un niño, descendiente de purasangre, el castigo será inevitable-

-No tiene por que saberlo, se supone que es la prometida de Weasley ¿no?- refiriéndose al hecho de su paternidad, Draco no pareció entender.

-El también es puro por varias generaciones- discutió a voz en cuello y se marchó.

_**Restos del campamento de la Resistencia Muggleborn, **_

_**Rio Lowther, Distrito de los Lagos, Cumbria,**_

_**15 de Octubre de 2002, 10:00 AM:**_

En una llanura, a cientos de kilómetros al noroeste de la Mansión Malfoy, un atlético y alto joven pelirrojo estaba arrodillado en el suelo: Ronald Weasley vertía lagrimas de amargura, terror y frustración sobre un pequeño bolso tejido que sostenía reverentemente entre sus manos; a su lado otro alto y moreno alto de ojos verdes se enjugaba los ojos con la manga de su túnica. Un remolino de pesar y culpa abatiendo por completo el alma del joven Harry Potter. Los muggleborn nunca acampaban dos noches seguidas en un mismo lugar, se movían constantemente por todo el territorio, Hermione se comunicaba con ellos cada día al amanecer, usando los galeones falsos, y por eso, al no tener noticias de la castaña, se habían aparecido al último punto revelado por ella.

Llamaron a la oficina de aurores apenas llegar, en torno a ellos no quedaba nadie con vida, el campamento estaba destrozado, cadáveres atrozmente mutilados, descuartizados, desollados o quemados se regaban por todo el lugar, en algunas zonas, había filas de cuerpos intactos, como si les hubieran obligado a formarse y luego les hubieran ejecutado con Avadas en grupos, o les hubiesen fusilado, sólo que no había agujeros de balas en su cuerpos, sin embargo la semejanza de aquellas escenas con lo que había estudiado sobre los campos de concentración y los métodos de ejecución nazis hacían que Harry temblara violentamente ante los dantescos y lúgubres escenarios. Tras haber revisado por horas el siniestro campo de batalla habían llegado a la conclusión de que el cuerpo de Hermione no estaba en aquel reguero, a no ser por supuesto, que fuese alguno de los que habían sido destruidos por tortura o fuego hasta dejarlos irreconocibles. Aún así se negaba a creerlo, se aferraba a un hilo de esperanza, uno muy fino y frágil, por cierto. Tal vez, _solo tal vez_, su hermana había conseguido escapar de aquel infierno. _Pero entonces…_

¿Por qué no le había llamado? ¿Por qué no se había comunicado con ellos?

Harry corrió hacia los arbustos al ver movimiento tras uno de ellos, a los pocos pasos, un gato con el pelo entre canela y naranja largo, espeso y nariz chata le miraba con expresión triste. Zalameramente se acercó a sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza contra sus pantalones.

-Ronald, aquí esta Crosshanks-Anunció. El aludido se levantó de golpe y caminó hasta donde el gato se arremolinaba lastimeramente en torno a las piernas de su mejor amigo. Siempre había odiado a ese condenado gato, estuvo a punto de comerse a su Scabbers, aunque luego descubrió que era nada menos que un mortifago, luego perseguía como hechizado los Puffs rosados de Ginny, le había rasguñado un par de veces, pero era lo único vivo que quedaba de Hermione, de su Hermione.

Meses atrás, el 13 de abril, estando en vísperas de su boda le habían encontrado en su apartamento, abrazada a las piernas de sus padres muertos, completamente desnuda y amoratada. Un sueño, un sueño y la cicatriz de Harry les habían alertado, pero habían llegado demasiado tarde. Nunca les dijo que había ocurrido con ella, pero la serpiente del bastón de Malfoy había dejado una marca ardiente en su cadera, luego se fue haciendo más evidente, además de cancelar la boda por el luto, había roto su compromiso con Ronald, huraña y taciturna, había pasado todo un mes encerrada en un cuarto de la madriguera, sin siquiera hablar con nadie, aún menos con él o Harry, cuando salió se quejaba de que sus jeans no le cerraban, que apretaban, no podía probar bocado, por que automáticamente lo regresaba.

Para Molly Weasley había sido mas que evidente su estado, apenas verla con tal mal semblante, negándose a comer toda una tarta de fresas, la favorita de

Hermione. Habían llamado a una sanadora, y esa misma noche, Hermione Jane Granger había partido para reunirse con los prófugos. Estaba embarazada de Draco Malfoy. En principio les había tomado por sorpresa, antes de partir tuvieron una disputa sobre qué hacer, en la que él no salió precisamente bien parado

_**La Madriguera, Hogar de la familia Weasley**_

_**Ottery St. Catchpole,**_

_**16 de mayo de 2002, 08:21 PM:**_

-¿Cómo que qué pienso hacer?- Chilló Hermione hiriendo los tímpanos de todos los presentes, la familia Weasley en pleno, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Nimphadora Tonks conformaban un corro en el estar en torno a ella, algunos habían permanecido en respetuoso silencio, pero algunos, como Ronald Weasley habían mandado al prudencia a paseo, ¿acaso no era suficiente que supieran ya que Malfoy había abusado de ella y al había embarazado? ¿Realmente debían hacer un tribunal inquisitorial de aquello, Hermione Jean Granger estaba más furiosa que conmocionada, mirando a Ronald en un intento por controlar su furia y no salvarle encima con a carga de la guerra, los eventos del ultimo mes y semana agregada, más las estupideces que llevaba al menos dos horas refunfuñando y rebatiendo, había sido por su culpa que aquella sencilla conversación en busca de consuelo y consejo con Molly, Remus, Harry y Ron se había transformado en un circo romano a foro lleno.

-No pensaras tener un hijo de Malfoy ¿verdad?- repitió George Weasley por quinta vez

-George, te agradezco que no intervengas- chilló otra voz femenina haciéndose eco de la indignación de la castaña.

-No señora Weasley, déjelo,- ironizó Hermione- a ver George ¿tu que propones?

-Pues que te tomes una poción abortiva- le respondió el grandulón como si estuviera hablando de alguna de sus golosinas, Hermione se mezo los cabellos, ¿qué podía esperar de un idiota que probaba peligrosas mezclas en niños de once años?

-Y convertirme en una autentica asesina, de veras me impresionas- casi siseó su incredulidad en un tono serio, bajo y casi susurrante

-Pero Mía, no puedes esperar que nos lo llevemos con calma- intervino Bill Weasley, de entre todos, él Hermione estuvo a punto de matarlo con la mirada, sobrevivió por el único hecho de que es imposible ser asesinado por una vista rápida. Hermione consideró sostenerla más la próxima vez, sólo para comprobar la teoría

-Es Malfoy, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Ron, completamente rojo, había asumido que algo así había ocurrido, por eso ella había roto el compromiso, pero nunca imaginó, en todo su ser, que consecuencias tan graves habían quedado de aquella noche, graves, uff lo sabía, pero esto era inconcebible a todos los niveles.

-No pienso hacer eso, este… este ser es un inocente, igual que todos los nacidos muggles que han muerto recientemente, y ese es el mejor de los casos, he leído en "El Profeta" que algunos Sangre Pura están sometiéndonos y haciéndonos esclavos.- La chica se lo dijo en un tono tembloroso y aún así contundente.

-Eso no viene ahora, estamos claros, pero es hijo de Draco Malfoy, algo hay que hacer- había dicho Ginny, a lo que la señora Weasley saltó hecha una furia.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso Ginevra Weasley? Lo que Hermione tiene que hacer es aceptar el designio del destino, y tener a su bebe, ya después de nacer puede decidir si quedarse con el (que sería lo mas correcto) o entregárselo a su padre, sólo ellos tienen la decisión.

-Un hogar adoptivo también sería una buena opción – Musitó Tonks, hablando por primera vez – Yo estoy de acuerdo con Molly, Hermione, debes tener al bebe

-Eso haré, ya aprenderé a aceptarlo, no pienso convertirme en una asesina, por mucho que odie a… a Draco y su familia.

-Habría que ver la cara de mi prima si se llegara a enterar que su retoño ha embarazado a Hermione- dijo entonces la animaga, con uno de sus acostumbrados ataque de torpeza, esta vez bastante neuronal.

-Ni de broma digas eso Tonks – musitó Sirius- si nuestra prima o Lucius se enteran…

-Hermione tiene los días contados –completó Remus revolviéndose en su asiento tan incomodo como Sirius, ambos miraban con gravedad a sus acompañantes, de hecho, si hubiesen podido echarse a aullar su pena por lo ocurrido a Hermione lo hubieran hecho, esa noche sus instintos lobunos y caninos estaban verdaderamente revolucionados.

-Yo no pienso criar al hijo de Draco Malfoy- había soltado Ron, completamente rojo y estrellando el puño contra la puerta – ni lo pienses- le espetó con brutal furia

-Nadie te lo ha pedido- le gritó a su vez Hermione- por si no lo recuerdas, te devolví el anillo de Molly, rompí el compromiso ¿recuerdas? Yo ya no soy…- su voz se quebró- Ya no soy digna de nadie- Hermione rompió en llanto mirándole a los ojos, un tenso silencio calló sobre los presentes, Harry se levantó y la rodeó en un abrazo, el único que se atrevió a ello

-No digas eso – le susurró tranquilizadoramente- has pasado por algo terrible, pero eso no te convierte en alguien menos querido para nosotros, o para Ron- agregó viendo a su amigo aprehensivamente – todos la estamos pasando mal con esto y a veces hablamos sin pensar.

¡Dioses del Olimpo y del Circulo Mágico, a Harry Potter debía habérsele quemado la neurona en ese momento y además, había descubierto que aún tenía algo de prudencia y tacto en esa cabezota!

-Oh Harry, me siento tan sucia- musitó ella hundiendo la cara en su cuello, sintiéndose exactamente así, sucia, humillada hasta el límite de sus capacidades- Por lo visto no soy la única que lo piensa- continuó en una clara muestra de su autocompasión

Luego se soltó de Harry y subió rumbo a la habitación que compartía con Ginny .no tardó más de cuatro minutos en regresar con su equipaje convertido en una pequeña bolsa mágica, tejida a mano y adornada con cuentas, Harry la reconoció de su viaje fantástico a sus diecisiete años.

Hermione Granger se marchaba junto a los de su clase, y nadie puedo detenerla.

_**Zabinni Hall**__**,**_

_**Bognor Regis, West Sussex**_

_**15 de Octubre**__** de 2002, 10:51 AM:**_

Draco avanzó a grandes pasos por el jardín de la mansión Zabinni, al llegar a la puerta tocó con impaciencia, una bruja muy bella de piel oscura y ojos profundos le abrió.

-¡Ah! Eres tú Draco, traes cara de pocos amigos, pasa mi hijo está en el despacho- saludó con natural elegancia, señalándole la dirección en que se encontraba el muchacho, por mera cortesía, el joven Malfoy era prácticamente un residente en aquella casa.

Entró como un bólido, tratando de ignorar la mirada de soslayo que le enviaba la seductora viuda, por lo que había podido sacar a Blaise, Sabrina Anastasia se había casado siete veces, enviudando siempre misteriosamente y heredando enormes fortunas en oro.

Blaise era el hijo de su primer matrimonio. Pronto dio con la puerta del estudio-biblioteca de Blaise y entró sin tocar.

Allí, sentada en el escritorio se encontraba Millicent Buldstrode, una antigua compañera de casa y estudios de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenía los brazos enredados alrededor del cuello de Blaise y las piernas apoyadas en torno a sus caderas, se besaban acaloradamente cuando la voz de Malfoy les volvió al centro de la existencia

-Blaise bandido, abandona a la chica, necesitamos hablar-

-Hola Draco – dijo la chica con voz excesivamente melosa, despegándose apenas lo necesario del apuesto italiano de piel canela y ojos felonamente verde-gris

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?- Acusó mirándole de reojo el moreno, estaba montándoselo realmente genial antes de la interrupción, menudo mosquito jodedor su amigo rubio. ¿No podía interrumpir después de que se hubiese corrido? ¡No! ¡Tenía que aparecer incluso antes del coito!

-Hola a los dos, Milly, necesito hablar a solas con este- su tono imperativo no dejaba lugar a dudas, aquello era una orden del general, no un comentario de su amigo.

Millicent se levantó del escritorio pesadamente y arrastró los pasos hasta una de las pesadas puerta ventanas que comunicaban con el jardín de la villa estilo mediterráneo de Blaise y cerró la puerta tras ella. Adentro ambos se miraron en tenso silencio por unos minutos, uno buscando las palabras correctas para hacerse entender, el otro notando la gravedad en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Entonces qué?- le interrogó, podía estarse preocupando, pero Draco le había interrumpido, que escupiera su veneno de una buena vez tal vez sirviera para que Blaise no le saltara al cuello, del modo agresivo y destructivo que una bestia depredadora se lo destrozaría.

-Era cierto- fue la escueta respuesta del rubio, Blaise se tensó por completo, él mismo le había recomendado prudencia, le había instigado a comprobar las palabras de la prisionera, recordó haber maldecido hasta el cansancio recordándole a su amigo la somera posibilidad de ese hecho cuando le había hechizado para poder apartarle de la joven.

-Como Él se entere…- susurró con todos sus sentidos en alerta.

-Se va adelantar la noche de las hogueras este año- susurró Draco con habitual cinismo.

-No exageres Draco- reprendió el moreno clavando la mirada verde gris en el horizonte, a través de los ventanales, el mar confundiéndose con el cielo en la remota lejanía.

-No si no exagero, va a ver quema de bruja, justo frente a _Marauder Manor,_ solo por el mero gusto de verle la cara de llanto a esos , y adelantamos también la semana santa del próximo año. –Ambos muchachos contuvieron las ironías ante un estremecimiento, Blaise suspiró pesadamente.

-See, y tú vas a ser el crucificado, sin rechistar. ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó intentando parecer calmado.

-Pues, no se que hacer, ese es el problema- Confesó Draco -Ayer me tembló la mano- completó dejándose caer frustrado en un sillón.

-¡Bah!- Blaise sacudió la mano como sacudiéndole la importancia al asunto- Enciérrala en la más profunda mazmorra y en lo que nazca el engendro la matas, y le arrojamos el cuerpo frente a la casa a los Weasley.

-Muy sutil –dijo incomodo ante el comentario.

-Y al peque lo dejas en _Notre Dame_- continuó su amigo con amarga ironía, por Merlín aquella visita no había podido ser peor idea.

-Tienes un sentido del humor patético- se quejó el rubio mirando las molduras que unían paredes y techo, de pronto el diseño parecía interesante

-No bromeo,- sentenció girándose a encarar al despatarrado Malfoy- o la matas de una vez o la matas después de que nazca el crío, y piensa bien la próxima vez. Una cosa es ser jodidamente perverso y otra, es ser un absoluto pervertido. Pero otra muy distinta es la chorrada que te has cargado. ¿Acaso tu no tienes madre? ¿Y qué si un maldito cabrón la hubiera humillado del modo que tu has hecho con… con…? ¡Maldito seas! ¿Y qué si el bando opuesto la hubiera atacado a ella? A tu prom…-

Blaise tuvo que callarse cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una ráfaga de curvas con aroma de Pensamientos envuelta en una abrigo blanco de mink

-¿y a ustedes dos que les pasa? Se les escuchan las voces a media casa- Preguntó una muy estilizada y rubia Parkinson, Blaise le miró con burla y en una simple frase le dijo todo

-Que este ha encargado retoño, y nada menos que con la rata de biblioteca Granger, la violó hace meses-

-¿QUE?- El grito de la rubia ensordeció a ambos chicos, mientras su mirada se clavaba incrédula sobre Draco y volaba a Blaise, para volver al blondo con rostro desencajado.

_**Prince Manor**_

_**Saffron Walden, East Anglia, Condado de Essex.**_

_**Martes 15 de Octubre de 2002, 11:21 AM**_

En otro lugar, Snape acababa de encerrar a Hermione en una habitación achicada y mugrienta de su propia casa, ante la mirada estupefacta de su elfina

-Dormirás en la buhardilla mientras ella permanezca aquí- murmuró alejándose a grandes pasos. Tenía arreglos que hacer, decisiones por tomar, caminos por andar y una sanadora con al cual hablar

_**OoOoO**_

_Marauder Manor:_ Residencia del matrimonio Lupin-Tonks, nombre inspirado en el Sirius-Hermione "De la Sartén al Fuego" de LaraG (recomendado).

_**Besos de caldero de chocolate y abrazos de rana.**_

_**Ingah**_


	3. Capítulo 3: De relicarios y serpientes

**Capítulo III**

"_**De relicarios y Serpientes"**_

_**Mansión Riddle**_

_**Little Addington, Northamptonshire.**_

_**Martes 15 de Octubre de 2002, 08:00 PM:**_

_**[**__**Ángel, Rammstein (Rammstein live aus Berlin)]**_

La obscuridad casi absoluta de la temprana noche era apenas apartada por los rescoldos del fuego de la tarde, había sido un día particularmente fresco y lluvioso y el frío comenzaba a colarse por las rendijas y grietas de la antigua casona familiar.

La figura larga y flacucha de un hombre se recortaba contra el respaldo verde de terciopelo de un sillón de orejas amplias, sus dedos largos y huesudos sosteniendo una varita de abedul, acariciándola de punta a punta a punta con la mano izquierda, un anillo de esmeralda centelleó de pronto ante el resplandor de un tenue fuego, avivado quizás por la corriente de aire de se acababa de colar por el agujero en el cristal de la ventana.

A sus pies una figura rechoncha y retaca se arrodillaba estremeciéndose en incontrolados temblores de temor entremezclado con sucia, sádica y patética anticipación. Al despreciable y tembloroso bulto sólo le faltaba relamerse de satisfacción o restregarse las manos de complacencia, peor estaba demasiado aterrorizado para hacer lo uno o lo otro.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Colagusano? Esa es una acusación muy grave- Siseó por lo bajo el hombre alto sin despegarse del respaldo, su cara perfectamente oculta entre las sombras.

-Si señor, lo he escuchado esta mañana, en las habitaciones de la servidumbre de los Malfoy- chilló con voz temblorosa el trémulo hombrecillo

-Trae a Narcissa- fue la sencilla orden, mas escupida; rugida con fuerza; como el ígneo gruñido de un feroz dragón.

Colagusano se retiró prácticamente gateando con la cabeza muy baja, su Lord estaba realmente enojado ante la sola idea… ¿Estaría Narcissa Malfoy enterada de todo? De ser así, mil excusas no serían suficientes para librarla de su castigo. De Lucius nada le sorprendería, el enfermizo amor y la patética debilidad que tenía por su familia ya le habían jugado malas pasadas al viejo Lucius en el pasado. Pero Narcissa, quería seguir creyendo, era ella la inteligente y prudente, la dureza de Lucius había forjado al guerrero en su hijo, pero la sagacidad e inteligencia, eran rasgos Black.

Peter Pettigrew caminó hasta el cementerio de los Riddle y mirando nerviosamente a todos lados tomó una vieja escoba que reposaba en el panteón. Ni dos minutos más tarde había aparecido frente a las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy, en el mismo momento que Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni aparecían en el exacto lugar que el había ocupado.

Con paso nervioso y la certeza de estar cometiendo una necesaria osadía y una perdonable traición, los dos jóvenes hicieron el camino por el lúgubre camposanto familiar, el jardín descuidado y la cocina, corredores y salones de Mansión Riddle hasta llegar al Living Room. Blaise dio un toque gentil, casi temeroso a la puerta.

-Adelante- La voz sibilante del Señor Oscuro hizo estremecer a Pansy

-Mi señor- dijo adentrándose y arrodillándose frente a él –Vengo a tratar con usted un asunto de suma urgencia

-Adelante, tomen asiento- indicó con un gesto de su mano un sillón de tres puestos frente al fuego -¿Qué es tan importante para interrumpir el descanso de su señor?

-Mi lord- terció la voz ronca de Blaise mientras ambos jóvenes obedecían el mandato del amo - la pasada noche eliminamos el campamento de los Sangre Sucia, pero se ha presentado un… inconveniente- cruzó un mirada consapiente con la rubia, quien tomó la palabra dubitativa.

-Draco a capturado a la amiga de Potter, la sangre sucia Granger, está embarazada y queríamos consultarle que hacer con ella.

La respuesta del Señor Tenebroso fue escalofriante en su simpleza, su voz suavemente modulada:

-Su hijo es un Sangre Pura, y además ella es clave para nuestro joven adversario, tráiganla ante mí.-

-Pero mi señor, ¿piensa encargarse de ella ust…?- intentó inquirir Pansy, sus ojos azules explayándose con el temor de deber ser ella quien revelara los actos repugnantes de su prometido

-¡OH! Mis niños, Colagusano ha traído noticias muy interesantes sobre este niño, por ejemplo el hecho de que es nieto del fiel Lucius. – Habló con la elocuencia de un maestro de ceremonia, haciendo retintín el nombre de su Tercer General- Aunque una incógnita burla mi inteligencia, tal vez puedan ayudarme.- añadió con un destello pícaro en las pupilas.

-Mi Lord- Pansy y Blaise cruzaron una mirada nerviosa, entonando las palabras al tiempo.

-¿Cómo es que ha ocurrido esto?- Siseó Voldemort como una cobra, sus ojos rojos centelleando malignamente sobre la figura del muchacho moreno que ocupaba el asiento izquierdo del canapé frente a él.

Blaise sintió por un momento que su vista se nublaba y notó con horror que sus recuerdos volvían los meses transcurridos, se vio a si mismo cerrando la puerta del apartamento de Granger al salir, luego otra retrospectiva, el adentrándose en la habitación donde Draco humillaba a la chica, hechizándolo horrorizado del alcance de su singular y brutal locura. Cuando su mente volvió al presente notó que se estremecía, Pansy a su lado no se encontraba mejor

-Pues no estoy muy segura mi Lord- intentó excusarse con voz trémula- apenas he conocido parte de los hechos esta misma tarde.

-No mientas a tu señor, Lord Voldemort siempre sabe- interrumpió el amo con un bisbiseo.

-Draco ha…- comenzó Blaise, el largo, alto personaje broto de entre las penumbras dejando apreciar su rostro enfurecido, su ira descarnada, apuntándole con su vara gritaba y gruñía con inusitada violencia entreverada en tenues palabras, la joven mortífaga tembló y bajó del canapé, hincándose con pavor ante él, la mirada clavada en el tapete, el mentón pegado al pecho conteniendo sus sollozos.

-¿Violado a la chica?- preguntó- ¿Es eso lo que les he enseñado? ¿Acaso el Lord Oscuro ha profanado alguna vez el templo sagrado de alguna de sus victimas?.

La tensión y el silencio subsiguientes fueron tan palpables, que podría haberse hecho jirones el aire con el grito que profirió Blaise al recibir una Maldición Cruciatus, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella como castigo por su ofensa. Tras un breve instante Pansy comprendió todo, el también había participado. O al menos eso creyó, estremecida de temor, ya no por el Príncipe Obscuro, sino por el riesgo corrido ella misma, atrapada durante años en el circulo de aquellos monstruos, conocidos si, pero inimaginables hasta entonces para ella los alcances de las atrocidades de su amigos y primos mas cercanos, que ella creía arrastrados a esa locura por convenciones familiares, jamás por Motus propio.

-No, no mi Lord- musitó ella misma, asombrada de haber podido exhalar su propia voz.

El silencio se hizo por un instante breve, interrumpido de nuevo por la voz de Voldemort.

-Mi querida Bella –Murmuró al ver a Bellatrix y Narcissa entrando, acompañadas de Colagusano – ¿Has escuchado las buenas nuevas?

Ella avanzó solícita rumbo a Voldemort, arrodillándose a su lado, mirando de soslayo a su hermana y a los jóvenes, su mascara enloquecida de antaño oculta bajo capaz de civilización y refinamiento, duramente trabajados en los pasados años, su cabello finalmente domesticado dentro de su moño alto

-¿Qué a ocurrido mi señor?- preguntó imprimiendo adoración a su corrupta, chillona voz- ¿Algún glorioso acontecimiento nos acerca más a su Ascensión?

-¿Sabias que tu hermana está a punto de ser abuela?

A un tiempo ambas hermanas miraron a Pansy, entre disgustadas e ilusionadas con la idea, el brillo de al dicha iluminando las facciones de Narcissa antes de que ocultara cuidadosamente el resto de su reacción, sorprendida y feliz, aunque ligeramente irritada.

-Tal vez así querida, mi hijo al fin se digne a fijar la fecha- aventuró dando un paso dentro de al habitación.

-No Narcissa- dijo apenas aliviado de no haber sido engañado también por ella – Me refiero a Hermione Granger, la súper amiga de Potter.

Narcissa le miró confundida ¿Estaba Lord Voldemort jugándole una broma? Definitivamente no, era imposible, pero ella tenía un único hijo que jamás…

-¿Jamás se atrevería a mezclar su sangre? – Dijo Voldemort, siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos- Lo hizo ya querida, y de la peor manera. Pansy –ó al Miró a la chica, complacido- dile a tu prometido que quiero verle, inmediatamente.

-Si mi Lord- Exhaló poniéndose en pié de un salto

-¡Ah! Piénsalo muy bien antes de intentar mentirme de nuevo.- Advirtió la voz de Tom Riddle cuando caminaba hacia la puerta.

Pansy abandonó la habitación como un suspiro, había sugerido consultarle al Lord, haciéndole creer que el crío era hijo de Weasley. Escuchó los pasos de

Blaise alcanzándola en el rellano de la escalera

-Espera-

-¿Dime Blaise?- Chilló con una mezcla de asco y temor que se obligó a interiorizar

-Quiere que traigamos a ambos, y a Snape- informó su "amigo" con una mirada aterrada.

-Son unos malditos bastardos- susurró la joven Parkinson antes de continuar la marcha.

_**Prince Manor**_

_**Saffron Walden, East Anglia, Condado de Essex.**_

_**Martes 15 de Octubre de 2002, 08:58 PM**_

Cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, Hermione ahogó un suspiro, la sanadora venía a chequearla regularmente cada hora desde que había sido abandonada en esa habitación. Pero esta vez no era Daphne Crammel quien abría la puerta.

Pansy Parkinson miró la habitación y frunció el entrecejo al entrar, ninguna mujer embarazada tendría que estar alojada en esas condiciones, y mucho menos una en su deplorable estado, entró bloqueando sus sentimientos bajo siete llaves. Hermione la miró estupefacta, detrás de ella Blaise, Draco y Snape le miraban con asco y desdén. Pansy juntó la puerta antes de pronunciarse.

-Ponte esto- le dijo arrojándole un vestido violeta que debió estar de moda en los sesentas, un brassiere y unas bragas. Tiró al piso frente a ella unas zapatillas del mismo tono – El Lord Oscuro quiere verte.

-¿Para qué? No le veo el caso- la miraba desafiante, sentada en la cama sin siquiera encogerse ante su presencia.

-Sólo póntelo y sígueme a las buenas, a menos que prefieras pasar un rato con Blaise como modisto- dicho esto dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación –y has algo con tu cabello, estás hecha un asco.

Hermione miró con resignación como se cerraba la puerta, luego bajo la mirada a las ropas que le había dado Pansy y suspiró. ¿Qué podía ser peor que estar en manos de Malfoy y Snape? Estar en manos de Voldemort, seguramente trataría de usarla para llegar a Harry, estaba segura de que Draco moriría mil veces antes que admitir ser el responsable de su "estado".

Si bien el sangrado no había parado, el dolor había remitido casi por completo, y pudo levantarse con facilidad. Comenzó a sacarse el pijama blanco, mirando melancólicamente el vestido violeta. Su destino final estaba sellado, así que, en el estado total de "me vale mierda lo que pase" decidió al menos hacer más llevaderos sus últimos días, o minutos, esperando así ser merecedora de una muerte rápida e indolora. Con un poco de suerte el Señor Oscuro sólo la usaría un poco antes de estrellarle la maldición mortal en la cara de algún miembro de la Orden.

Quitó las vendas de su pecho y se colocó el brassiere junto con el vestido, ya estaba por calzarse las sandalias cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entraron Pansy y Daphne, la primera miró las bragas sobre la cama y se llevó la mano a la frente, luego sacó una toalla femenina de la bolsa que llevaba.

-Lo olvidé- dijo con voz cantarina cuando se la lanzó. Hermione la atajó y se dio vuelta para colocarse las bragas y la toalla como si estuviera sola en el habitáculo.

-Hora de tus pociones querida- Pansy miró anonadada como Hermione hacía todo lo que le indicaban sin rechistar, alguien le había hecho el favor a la humanidad de dejar a Granger sin lengua, y de camino le había quitado toda su voluntad "Gryffindor", pensó, sinceramente la Granger que estaba delante de ella, no podía ser la misma persona con la que había estudiado en Hogwarts. La Castaña recogió su cabello en una trenza mientras la sanadora la examinaba y le daba las pociones, se calzó las zapatillas y le miró con aire de "a sus ordenes Madame".

A pesar de si misma Pansy no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella, no después de lo que Draco había hecho, y casi podía entender su pasividad… A Hermione Jane Granger ya nada le importaba en su maldita vida.

-Por favor no hagas irritar al Señor Oscuro- dijo con amabilidad – está muy molesto al descubrir lo que Draco hizo contigo, y tal vez te perdone la vida, justo a causa de ese, ese…- luchó por decir algo que no delatara su incomodidad, o su odio, o lo afectada que estaba por ese evento.

-¿Absurdo te parece una palabra adecuada? –Dijo llevándose las manos al vientre, que resaltaba graciosamente en ese vestidito de campana, luego sonrió sarcásticamente –Es una gran ironía que lo que me ha robado las ganas de vivir, sea exactamente lo que me evite la muerte ¿No Parkinson?- Pansy vio la humedad reprimida en el nacimiento de sus pestañas, incomoda adoptó su pose mas neutral y se giró abriendo la marcha.

-Has todo lo que Blaise y yo te digamos y al menos puedo prometer que no experimentarás dolor – dijo abriendo la puerta.

Blaise dio un paso hacia ella y la sujetó de un brazo con brusquedad, la leona quiso gritarle algo, escupirle a la cara, pero simplemente se sentía demasiado cansada ya de toda aquella parodia de vida que llevaba. Camino tras Draco y Pansy por un corto pasillo, con Snape cerrándoles la marcha, hasta llegar a un salón pequeño, en el que un atizador estaba flotando a un metro del suelo. Sin esperar ninguna indicación imitó el gesto de Pansy y asió una de sus manos al traslador.

Un momento después sintió un tirón debajo del ombligo y vio destellos de colores brillantes en torno a ella, luego oscuridad.

_**Mansión Riddle**_

_**Little Addington, Northamptonshire.**_

_**Martes 15 de Octubre de 2002, 09:45 PM:**_

Hermione jadeó al terminar el traslado. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la falta de luz de una habitación semicircular, apenas iluminada por una chimenea que crepitaba echando chispas ardientes por toda la alfombra. Draco la tomó con fuerza de un brazo para guiarla.

-Suéltame maldito- le gritó, dando un par de pasos atrás y zafándose de él –No te atrevas a tocarme- chilló luchando enfebrecida

-¿Con que muy valiente la sangre sucia? ¿No?- en un impulso Draco Malfoy estrelló un puño contra su mejilla, arrojándola al suelo dónde permaneció con un gemido adolorido, empuñando las manos y mirándoselas presa de un temblor antinatural.

-Debería darte vergüenza – siseo una voz proveniente de la oscuridad- Tratar así a la madre de tu hijo, Draco.

Blaise y Pansy retrocedieron un paso al ver a Voldemort avanzando hacia ellos, Severus mantuvo su mirada sobre la joven que yacía desparramada sobre la alfombra hasta que Tom alcanzó al muchacho rubio, al mirar la expresión enfurecida del mago tenebroso Severus temió, y no por vez primera, por su ahijado.

-¿Te enseño acaso tu padre a tratar así a las damas? ¿Le enseñé yo Lucius o algún otro a abusar de mujeres? ¿Acaso alguna vez ordené yo algo como esto?- Le retó señalando con un elegante y sutil ademán a la chica de ojos café, que al punto miró las escena con una curiosidad congénita.

Voldemort tomó Draco del cuello y lo alzó contra la pared, sus ojos plata centellaban de ira, en contraste a las pupilas, contraídas de terror. Frente a ellos, aun en el suelo, Hermione observaba todo con el estómago revuelto de gozo.

Esto no pasó desapercibido a Bellatrix, que se había acercado a ella y la miraba con curiosidad, cuando la alzó, tomándola del cabello permaneció unos instantes mirando como sus ojos habían cambiado del café acuoso, al tono brillante y cristalino de la miel, resumando odio y satisfacción, luego tomaron una tonalidad rojiza, llameante, el ardiente fuego en el fondo de sus pupilas. Apretó el hombro de la chica, pero Hermione no hizo o dijo nada, tampoco apartó su vista del lugar donde su sobrino estaba, ahora arrodillado, con la mandíbula y los parpados apretados del dolor, sonrió de medio lado y con malicia, alzando su ceja derecha cuando una maldición, de la que Vicktor le había explicado, alcanzó a Draco abriendo surcos profundos en su ropa y su piel, causando que su sangre manchara la alfombra bajo su pecho.

Apenas parpadeó cuando Voldemort se dirigió a ella:

-Así que tú eres Hermione Granger, la amiguita de Potter.- En todos los años de la guerra nunca habían estado tan cerca uno de otro, nunca había posado su mirada en la muchacha más que lo necesario.

-Y usted el mago tenebroso más temible de los últimos cien años- respondió con voz de pito, enmascarando su temor con sarcasmo.

-¿Tienes mucho coraje no? ¿O es más bien estupidez? Mírame- le ordenó cuando la chica no apartó la vista de Draco aunque había avanzado hasta ella. Cuando la chica le miró sintió un profundo escalofrío, algo en esos profundos ojos miel le estremeció.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?- inquirió

-Jane Elizabeth Granger

-¿Su nombre de soltera?

-¿Y a usted eso que le importa? Connor- corrigió inmediatamente presintiendo el peligro en los ojos como la sangre de ese hombre, extrañamente ya no sentía temor, como se supone que debía sentirlo, pero pudo ver en ese par de rajas negras, a manera de pupilas, que era mejor no jugárselas con el.

-No me mientas- la alzó de la barbilla nada delicadamente- ¿Hay algún mago o bruja en tu familia?

-No le miento- protestó- todos son muggles, soy la única bruja

Contra toda expectativa Voldemort la tomó de un brazo y la haló; y ante la mirada atónita de todos la acercó al fuego. Escrutó bien su cara, ahora asustada y tomándola casi con delicadeza de los hombros la hizo girar buscándole la espalda.

-Peter acércame el abrecartas – Hermione tembló bajo sus manos y trató de girarse, el apretó aun mas su agarre, impidiéndoselo –No te atrevas a moverte si no quieres conocer mi ira- Le amenazó

Luego tomó el abrecartas de la temblorosa mano de Colagusano y rajó la espalda de el vestido de ella desde el cuello con el filoso puñal. La acercó más al fuego arrancando destellos dotados como el trigo de su piel, sus ojos se posaron sobre la imagen tatuada de una coqueta fénix alzando el vuelo, el fuego de sus alas y su cola bajaba abrazando las letras de su nombre, los ojos del fénix sustituidos por la letra O y extendiéndose amanera de pestañas, mirando hacia sus paletas para formar la letra F.

Ignorando por completo su disgusto continuó su recorrido por la espalda de la joven; miró su cadera con asombro. Allí, justo sobre el borde de las bragas había una mancha pálida, un lunar extraño, parecido a una cicatriz, delineó el contorno con su pálido índice, arrancándole un estremecimiento a la chica, Bellatrix, Narcisa, Colagusano y Snape palidecieron mortalmente. Hermione Granger tenía la marca en forma de serpiente que el había estado buscando con ahínco desde hacía casi siete años.

-Niña- le dijo con suavidad, girándola con manos delicadas y buscando su mirada de nuevo- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Hermione se giró sujetándose el vestido caído sobre el busto con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía su vientre, le miró a los ojos extrañada por su pregunta

-Veintiuno – cerró los ojos asustada cuando el Lord Oscuro levantó la mano, colocándola en una de sus mejillas, luego la retiró con violencia, sus ojos centelleantes revisaron la habitación en busca de alguien.

-Sectumsempra- gritó, dirigiendo su vara al pecho de Zabinni, luego hizo lo mismo con Draco – ¿Os atrevisteis a tocarla? En nombre de todo lo profano- juró- ¿y no habéis notado algo tan importante? ¿Algo que he recalcado a cada uno desde que los conozco? Narcissa, llévate a esos dos de aquí-

Bellatrix avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta él, que parecía haberse debilitado bruscamente, cuando estiró su mano preocupada hacia él recibió su desdén por toda respuesta

-Lárgate con tu hermana- Dándole la espalda a todos Voldemort se acercó a la ventana, tras unos instantes se dirigió a Pansy –Ve a tu casa y prepárame una habitación, y una contigua para ella, me harté de esta podrida casa desvencijada, tú -Dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Hermione- Permanecerás a mi lado cada hora, cada minuto de cada día, sea que lo quieras o no, no te apartes de mi vista nunca, o lo que he hecho allá abajo a Draco, que tanto placer te ha causado, será una caricia con lo que te haré si me desobedeces.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No veo una razón para obedecerle- Tentó Hermione

-Eres tal y como dijo Severus, una tonta insolente, lo harás por que yo así lo digo, y por que no quieres ver con tus propios ojos a tu novio reducido a despojos. Ahora siéntate en ese sillón y calla. Harás todo lo que te diga, como y cuando lo diga, irás donde yo valla, si digo que quiero tu mano, te la arrancas y me la das, si yo quiero que cantes, cantas y si quiero que mueras, mueres. Tienes prohibido alejarte de mi presencia, y cuando yo así lo disponga, irás siempre acompañada de Malfoy, Zabinni y Parkinson ¿Estamos?-

-¿Y para qué quiere usted tener a una sangre sucia a su lado?- volvió a la carga, temblando pero sin ceder, no quería ser su cautiva, estaba preparada para su odio, su desprecio, sus burlas, su desdén. Estaba en pie para la tortura y la muerte, aquello la superaba.

-Te dije niña, que callaras. Irás a buscar todas y cada una de tus pertenencias al alba

_**Residencia de Hermione Granger,**_

_**Camberwell New Roa**__**d, Walworth, cerca de Charing Cross, Londres Muggle,**_

_**Miércoles 16 de Octubre de 2002, 08:00 AM:**_

.

Harry llegó a la casa de Hermione con la ahogada esperanza de encontrarla allí, pero simplemente encontró todo exactamente igual que el día que ella la abandonó. Colocó la tetera sobre la estufa y después de encenderla caminó hasta la alcoba. Se detuvo frente al peinador a mirar las cosas de Hermione, escrupulosamente ordenadas, cada articulo en su exacto lugar, su escaso maquillaje acomodado perfectamente en un estuche, su cesta de coletas, el juego de peine, cepillo, espejo, talquera y perfumero de plata que él le había regalado al cumplir los quince, todo perfectamente arreglado sobre la bandejita de plata brillante.

Y allí frente a todo eso, estaba la cajita de música que Ron le había regalado a los dieciséis, aquella que ella solía escuchar por horas cuando se sentía triste. No pudo resistirse ante la tentación de saber si todavía conservaba aquellos aretes que le regalaron entre ambos, para congraciarse con ella, luego del baile de cuarto curso.

-Espantosos- exclamó en voz alta, recordando las palabras de Hermione cundo los encontró –Alguien dejo unos espantosos zarcillos de esmeraldas en mi cama.

Sonrió tristemente luego de repetir sus exactas palabras y abrió la cajita. Inmediatamente la bailarina se puso en pie y comenzó a girar sobre el espejo, allí estaban los aretes, la pulsera de la amistad que Vicktor le había regalado al despedirse luego del torneo, y un colgante.

_"Me lo heredó mi abuela, pero ya saben que odio las esmeraldas" _

Casi le pareció escuchar su voz en el murmullo del viento. Pero algo en ese colgante le dio mala espina, ahora ante la posibilidad de chequearlo, lejos de la mirada fastidiada y severa que su amiga debía haber copiado de McGonagall, cogió la cadenita del colgante entre sus dedos y lo elevó. Casi se queda de piedra al ver que el relicario era una replica perfecta del relicario de Slytherin, pero más pequeño, trató de abrirlo

_"Esta trabado desde que tengo memoria" _Le recordó decir.

-Ábrete- ordenó en Parsél, y ante sus desorbitados ojos el relicario se abrió, dejando ver una foto de un hombre con el porte altivo de Sirius o Lucius, con el cabello negro y la mirada profunda y oscura, claramente miraba con superioridad y desdén, y otra de una hermosa mujer joven, con el cabello desmarañado como Hermione, y ese no era el único parecido. Tenía los mismos ojos cafés y almendrados que su amiga, la naricita afilada y respingona, las disimuladas pecas sobre la nariz, se podría decir que era una foto de Hermione, unos cinco años mayor, salvo por la mirada desdeñosa y orgullosa de la mujer de la imagen, aunque, si lo recordaba bien, esa era exactamente la mirada que su amiga blandía cuando la posaba sobre Malfoy, o de sobre ellos mismos cuando estaba enojada al punto de pasar de ellos. El sonido de la tetera silbando desagradablemente le sacó de su abstraimiento, se guardó el colgante en un bolsillo y caminó a la cocina.

Hermione se apareció en el saloncito de te de su departamento escoltada por Pansy y Blaise, mirando con tristeza los sillones seis meses antes habían estado los cuerpos de sus padres, y tubo que reprimir un repentino deseo de echarlos por la ventana.

-Tenemos que apurarnos- le dijo Pansy- No le agradará que hayamos tardado ni un poco

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la cocina, sobre la estufa la tetera silbaba cansinamente, la bajó del fuego y miró la taza que estaba preparada sobre la mesa, su corazón se aceleró en el momento que Pansy y Blaise posaron sus ojos sobre la taza y sacaron sus varitas. Las dos únicas personas que tenían llaves de su casa eran Harry y Ron, por cualquier emergencia

-¿Mía?-dijo entrando en la cocina -¿Dónde habías est…? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- Harry casi se atragantó con las palabras, sus ojos abiertos como los de quien a presenciado un terror sobrenatural.

Hermione se giró tensando la espalda al escuchar su voz, tras ella, Blaise y Pansy le apuntaban con las varas, pero se habían quedado de piedra.

-¡Harry! – Cantó alegremente lanzándose a sus brazos, Harry la abrazó, apuntando con su vara alternativamente a los otros dos-¡Oh Harry, pensé que no volvería a verte! – sollozó contra su pecho.

-Suéltala inmediatamente-Ordenó Blaise, quien le miraba con los ojos negros centelleantes

- Tienes que coger tus cosas y volver con nosotros.- recordó paciente y suavemente Pansy, temiéndose un desenlace trágico, nunca le habían gustado las batallas, muchos menso las innecesarias.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Andas con ellos? ¿Donde está tu vara?

Hermione se soltó de él y le miró suplicante, ¿cuando habían entrado en la _Región Crepúsculo?_ Harry realmente quiso saber.

-Voldemort la tiene, Malfoy me capturó en el campamento y…

-Y ahora Potter, si no quieres que el lugar se llene de Mortifagos en un _snap_ será mejor que te vallas y olvides que la viste- Advirtió Zabinni con un apremio contundente

-No, tu te vuelves conmigo- Ordenó su mejor amigo

-No puedo Harry- musitó dejando a Harry paralizado, luego se llevó la mano al hombro derecho y corrió un poco a la izquierda el vestido que llevaba.

Cuando retiró la mano, Harry pudo ver la pequeña marca. Una calavera con lengua de serpiente brillaba en verde pálido sobre la piel enrojecida, sirviendo de lienzo a una V formada por serpientes negras y doradas de ojos rojos.

–Siempre sabrá donde estemos, no puedo huir de el ahora.- comentó con la misma entereza que hubiera empleado para negarse a acompañarle a salir de la Torre Gryffindor, alegando la vigilancia de Argus Filch o sus deberes y responsabilidades como prefecta.

-No lo entiendo, tu, tu no pudiste…-tartamudeó de tan modo que le fue imposible continuar, su amiga le dio una afectada mirada de pena.

-No, no lo hice Harry, pero debo obedecerle, Ron y su familia corren peligro si no lo hago- aseguró.

Harry apretó el puño en torno a la vara, luego dejó caer el brazo y los hombros, mirándola con resignación, tras nueve años de convivencia, el joven tuvo que golpearse con la realidad, Hermione no había sido la misma desde que … sus padres murieron. En fin, pero seguía siendo al voz de la razón, él y Ron no habrían sobrevivido nunca a la búsqueda de las reliquias y los Horrocruxes sin ella, si ella estaba dejándole para ir con Voldemort algo muy grande debía estar sobre su cabeza y sobre la del niño o algún miembro de la Orden.

-Caramba, Mía, nos tenías a todos preocupados ¿y ahora me vienes con esta? – intentó presionar, no queriendo aceptar la situación, no deseando darse por vencido, y si aún ella se retiraba, dejándole claro con quien estaba su apoyo y cuales brazos estarían siempre abiertos para ella -Cuando haces algo, lo tienes que hacer en grande ¿no? Tenías que embarazarte, y lo hiciste de un mortifago, huir de Ron, y lo hiciste de todos nosotros, por último huir del campamento y te has echado a la boca de la serpiente mayor.

-¿Acaso preferirías que estuviera muerta?- gimoteó retrocediendo herida, mirándole a los ojos verdes con un mar de desconsuelo brotando de su alma a través de su mirada avellana- No huí de ustedes, Ronald dejó su punto bien claro, en su casa no hay cabida para mi, o mi hijo. Me largué con los de mi clase, donde debía estar, donde podía estar sin poner en riesgo a nadie con mi presencia ni imponerle a nadie la de mi hijo.

Harry retrocedió un paso, mudo, cuando miró que sus ojos se habían tornado ambarinos y brillaban de furia, acercándose hasta hablar casi sobre sus labios ella prosiguió:

– Y te recuerdo Harry James Potter, que yo no me embaracé de un mortifago, me embaracé del mismísimo demonio, y te aseguro que te perseguiré al mismo confín del infierno como vuelvas a cuestionar a mi hijo.- gruño, como la niña enfurruñada, apasionada, violenta y furiosa que algunas veces había dejado rebelarse ante la mirada de los chicos.

Hermione le posó una mano en el pecho y lo empujó, abriéndose paso hacia el salón, caminó lentamente, seguida de lejos por la mirada de los otros tres, con una clase de morbosa fascinación en la de Blaise y absoluto entendimiento en la de Pansy.

La joven acarició a su paso los sillones donde murieron sus padres, y caminó hacia el cuarto. Harry la siguió y Pansy le imitó, sintiendo pena de ella, realmente no le importaba nada en ese momento, se dejaría llevar por la corriente y vería en que lago desembocaba aquel río; igual al final ya toda inocencia les habái sido arrebatada cuando aún eran unos púberos, ninguno de ellos se convertiría en un Ángel cuando muriera. Los otros tres entraron en el cuarto tras ella, cuando tomaba su ropa y la arrojaba sin ningún cuidado en el baúl que otrora contuviera sus pertenencias en Hogwarts. Empujó todas las cosas que habían sobre la peinadora hacia el baúl con una mano mientras Harry le hablaba de nuevo.

-¿Estas segura? ¿De verás quieres irte con ellos?

-Claro- dijo cantarina, restándole importancia al asunto, tomó los libros de la repisa y los echó al baúl también-¿Me ayudarías?

-No me pidas eso Mía- rogó el moreno, apenas consciente ya de la presencia de los mortios.

-¿Mía? Ya no soy Mía, ni Herms, ni Weasly, solo Granger- murmuró viendo el vestido de novia, que estaba en la primera gaveta del peinador, lo cogió entre sus manos y lo levantó, dejando vagar su mente por ultima vez hacia ilusiones y sueños nunca consumados. Pansy se sintió de pronto miserable, comprendiendo perfectamente que ella misma quedaría destrozada y sin fuerzas si alguien le arrebatara los hermosos sueños que había cultivado de propia cuenta con su rubio y bastardo prometido, entendió que sin importar lo que hubiese hecho sería capaz de perdonarle con tal de jamás verse reflejada en el dolor y la amargura de Granger.

Blaise carraspeó incomodo ante la situación, sintiéndose de pronto tan joven como sabía que era, notando que no se había endurecido a la vida como él creía haberlo hecho y abandonó la habitación, mientras Harry caminaba hacia Hermione y la abrazaba de la espalda. Ella dejó caer el vestido y recostó la cabeza de su pecho, dejando correr sus lágrimas, dio un respingo cuando Harry bajó las manos a su vientre e imitando su gesto las puso sobre las de él y enlazaron sus dedos.

- Estás inmensa, la ultima vez que te vi no podría adivinarlo- Guardó silencio por unos instantes, acariciando su vientre, dejando suaves roces de labios y mentón sobre su cabello -Te queremos mucho Mía, y nos has hecho mucha falta ¿Cómo quieres que me aparte y te deje ir con ellos?

-Eso es lo que tengo que hacer, le di mi palabra de que no intentaría escapar, y amenazó con buscar a Ron, pero me permitió coger mis cosas, pasaré un largo tiempo con el. No quiere que me aleje de él desde que vio mi marca de nacimiento

-Tenemos que irnos – le dijo Pansy incomoda, pero autoritaria –sino él vendrá acá, y verá a Potter

Harry sintió que su estomago se revolvía al recordar el relicario y las fotos, la soltó y terminó de volcar sus cosas en el baúl, luego lo arrimó hasta el salón, y al cerrarlo dejó adentro su propio galeón falso, con la esperanza de que pudiera usarlo para avisarles donde estaría. Posó un beso sobre su frente y le sujetó el vientre con cuidadosas manos inclinándose sobre su hombro

-No hagas caso de Ron, a mi no me importa quien sea el padre, sólo me importa que es tuyo. Será un sobrino muy querido- le susurró directamente cobre el oído.

Harry James Potter hizo acopio de toda su entereza y valor, uso la terquedad y la obscuridad que la muchacha tanto le había reclamado para obligarse a hacerse a un lado y la vio desaparecerse con los Slytherins. Apenas lo hubieron hecho, él se dejó caer golpeando el piso con los puños. En ese momento se abrió la puerta principal de el departamento de Hermione.

Así lo consiguieron Ron, Remus y Sirius, arrodillado en el suelo, el torso pegado de las piernas de tal modo que su frente descansaba sobre el suelo y sus puños cerrados golpeaban el mismo a ambos lados de su cabeza al unísono en violentas y rápidas repeticiones, sus pulmones liberando el aire a través de sus cuerdas bucales en acerados ásperos y abrumadores gritos de odio, desesperación e impotencia. Convertido en una mitológica Furia, la potencia misma de las tres hermanas Erinias encegueciendo su alma, maldiciendo en alto varias veces el nombre de Voldemort. Rechazó los repetidos intentos de su padrino por ayudarle a levantarse, y cuando al fin lo hizo, estaba muy lejos de encontrarse mejor, con el rostro contraído y furiosas lagrimas ocultas fundiendo su alma como ácido, tenía el cabello revuelto sobre los ojos, obscurecidos hasta notarse casi ébano en lugar de esmeraldas, la letal apariencia de un hijo de la noche cuando tomó de los brazos a Ronald y clavó los orbes verdes en los celestes

-Vamos a encontrar a Hermione, y para ello tenemos que terminar con Voldemort- Expresó con mortal contundencia- Pero te juro hermano, que antes de la próxima primavera, tendrás a Hermione entre tus brazos-

"_Aunque me cueste la vida."_

_**OoOoO**_

_Snap:_ Voz con que los anglos identifican el chasquido de dedos

_Región Crepuscular:_ Twilight Zone, popular serie de televisión de los ochentas, creo, que era traducida al español como "La Dimensión Desconocida". Una especie de mundo de los sueños o dimensión paralela en la cual los distintos participantes se veían arrojados en mundos paralelos al suyo con las previsibles consecuencias psicológicas y físicas.

_Furias o Erinias:_ En la mitología griega, las tres deidades vengadoras: Tisífone la vengadora del crimen, Megera la de los celos, y Alecto siempre encolerizada. En la mayoría de los relatos, las Erinias son las hijas de Gea y Urano; a veces reciben el nombre de hijas de la Noche. Vivían en el mundo inferior, de donde ascendían a la tierra para perseguir a los malvados. Eran justas pero despiadadas y no atendían a circunstancias atenuantes. Castigaban todos los ultrajes contra la sociedad humana tales como el perjurio, la violación de los ritos de hospitalidad y, sobre todo, los delitos de sangre.


	4. Capítulo 4: El secreto de Hermione

Canción recomendada: Ángel, Rammstein (Rammstein live aus Berlin)

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**El secreto de Hermione**_

-¿Una V formada de serpientes? ¿Estás seguro?

-Si, Sirius, era una V formada de serpientes, y estaba sobre la Marca Oscura

-No tengo idea de lo que significa, pero si dices que ella estaba actuando tan extraño, tal vez tuviera razón, y el podía detectarla por la marca, con la marca oscura es igual, el puede llamarte, o ubicarte por ella, creíamos que hasta cierta distancia, pero ya vez que encontró al Karkarov en las montañas.

-¿Qué quiere el con Hermione?

-¿No es obvio Lupin? Quiere tenerla bajo la manga para hacernos daño, tiene que haberle visto el tatuaje de la orden si vio su marca de nacimiento, están a 10 centímetros de distancia

-No creo que sea por eso Ronald. Miren esto, es el relicario que Hermione heredó de su abuela- dijo sacándose el colgante del bolsillo – No estaba trabado

Harry levantó el colgante y volvió a sisearle para que se abriera, ante todos la portezuela se abrió con un _"Clic_" luego se lo pasó a su padrino.

-¡Esta, esta es Vanessa Bangshot! La sobrina de Bathilda Bangshot, y este hombre Remus míralo-

-Te dije que me recordaba a alguien, pero jamás la había asociado, ella, ella murió de parto ¿no Sirius?

-Si, y el hombre es su hermano, los Bangshot son descendientes de Godric Griffindor ¿sabias Harry? Vivieron en el Valle de Godric hasta finales de los setenta, hasta que Vanessa huyó de casa para unirse a los Mortifagos, su hermano encontró la muerte a manos de Voldemort en persona, cuando trató de secuestrarla de San Mungo, ella murió en el 80, apenas dar a la luz, pero nunca se supo nada de su bebe, ni siquiera su sexo, desapareció de San Mungo dicen algunos, algunos otros piensan que también murió.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacía la abuela de Hermione con este relicario?

La mansión de los Parkinson no tenía nada que envidiarle a la misma mansión Black. Era una regia construcción de piedra sólida, construida roca sobre roca en el siglo16. Sus amplios salones y comedores estaban singularmente iluminados por enormes ventanales y hermosos candiles de araña, el comedor era inmenso, la mesa del mismo podía recibir fácilmente docenas de invitados, varios salones, estudios e incontables habitaciones, todas decoradas al estilo medieval, con grandes camas de postes y dosel, muebles enormes de la madera más sólida, perfectamente conservados. Cada habitación contaba con un amplio baño, donde se combinaban las más finas cerámicas con griferías de oro y plata, algunas empedradas de las joyas más bellas y finas. La entrada de la casa daba de frente con un amplio recibidor, y tras este la escalera se elevaba hasta el primer piso, dónde se dividía en dos, siguiendo dos caminos perfectamente delineados por los tres altos pisos de la casa. La biblioteca, contaba con estantes y mas estantes, forrados hasta el techo de incontables tomos, algunos tan antiguos, o más que la casa misma, y para alcanzar los tomos mas antiguos había que utilizar enormes escalerillas de madera. Hermione estaba encaramada en una de estas, completamente ajena al resto del mundo, tratando de alcanzar un tomo de Historia y conquista de la Antigua Grecia, los Relatos de notables Magos Antiguos. Junto a este estaba un grueso y polvoriento tomo que llamó su atención, Genealogías Mágicas, un Acercamiento a la Sangre Pura, se alzó de puntillas, tratando de alcanzar lo que su estatura fácilmente le abría permitido de no ser por su crecido vientre. Al fin logró tomar el tomo y la escalera se bamboleó peligrosamente, dio un traspié al tratar de bajar y cayó de espaldas con el libro fuertemente asido. Esperaba el impacto de su espalda con el suelo cuando se sintió flotar

-Levicorpus- Blaise la miraba incrédulo- ¿tu eres bruja o qué? -le dijo posándola suavemente sobre un sillón – En lugar de estarte arriesgando de ese modo pudiste utilizar un hechizo levitatorio

-¿y cómo quieres que lo haga sin mi vara? No querrás que coja un palo de escoba y pretenda que es una ¿cierto?

-Entonces pídele a alguien que te lo baje

-Como si tu me fueras a hacer un favor de buena gana

-Hay como cinco decenas de elfos domésticos en esta casa

-No soy su ama, ¿recuerdas?

-Carajo Granger, ten algo de cuidado, salgo un instante al baño y te consigo encaramada a la escalera, y en franco descenso. ¿y si nadie hubiera llegado? ¿No te importa ni un poco estar en estado?¿Sabes lo que pasaría si el Señor oscuro regresa y te encuentra herida?

-Nada, ¿Por qué abría de importarle?

-¿No lo has entendido verdad?

-¿El que?

-Te ha tomado como su protegida, igual que hizo con Draco cuando su padre fue enviado a Azkaban

-Yo no lo pedí, y seguro lo hace sólo por que le sirvo en contra de Harry. En cuanto a ti, sólo te interesa para evitarte un castigo ¿cierto? No tienes que ser forzadamente amable conmigo por eso, no lo necesito

-¿Acaso prefieres que te tratemos a las patadas como Draco?- dijo Pansy entrando en la biblioteca –Ya salimos del castillo Granger, no somos ningunos niñatos peleando por una rivalidad entre sus casas

-Buenos días Pansy, no, no somos niñatos, pero yo soy su prisionera, no su invitada.

-Ha decir verdad eres una huésped del Señor Oscuro ¿No Blaise?

-Eso parece, tráiganla, prepárenle un cuarto, denle sus medicinas, busca tus pertenencias, almuerza a mi lado, desayuna a mi lado, cenemos todos juntos, Draco, siéntate con tu hijo, cuiden que anda le suceda, ya casi parece que te cree de la familia.

-Jajajajaja, si seguro, ayer me pidió que te llevara de compras a Diagon

-No me hace gracia, yo no pedí esto, tampoco pedí embarazarme de Draco, ni mucho menos, nacer con un absurdo poder que me convierte en poco menos que un ser humano ante sus ojos. Jodidos padres míos, si hubiera nacido muggle como ellos, estaría ahora mismo estudiando par algún aburrido examen de medicina, en lugar de ser el as bajo la manga de un líder de la guerra mas absurda que ha existido.

-Siéntete afortunada

-¿De que Zabinni? ¿De ser una bruja Muggleborne? Te recuerdo que eso me llevó aun colegio donde pasé siete años siendo menospreciada e insultada por eso. ¿De estar viva? No gracias, preferiría acostarme a dormir placidamente y ver que me aguarda en otros reinos. ¡Ah… No, ya sé! Alégrate Herms de embarazarte de Draco Malfoy, un maldito que te violó tres días antes de tu matrimonio, matando a tus padres de paso, terminando con tu matrimonio y por ende tu felicidad. ¡Si no ya estarías muerta Hermy!

-Sí, de seguir viva, de que el señor Oscuro haya posado sus ojos con misericordia sobre ti, de que no te arrojara la maldición mortal tan solo mirar tu asquerosa cara de sangre sucia

-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Maldito cerdo, ¿ya te has tirado a todo bicho viviente y solo te queda fastidiar a los demás?

-Cállate estúpida, que no me importa en lo mas mínimo ganarme una mortal si de camino me llevo a tu asqueroso hijo

-No te atreverías, si fueras capaz lo hubieras hecho en el subterráneo, solo eres un estúpido cobarde que no se atreve a matar de frente, no pudiste con Dumbledore, y no pudiste conmigo, y tampoco podrás con Harry. Mataste a mis padres, pero jamás podrías matar a un auror armado

-Maldita imbecil incompetente, ¿Dónde está tu héroe ahora? ¿De verdad crees que retándome vas a conseguir algo? ¿Dónde está tu entrenamiento como auror? No eres nada sin tu vara

-He preguntado que haces aquí Draco –Gritó Pansy, robándose la atención de ambos

-Disfrutando de insultar a la sangre sucia

-Si el señor oscuro te escucha decirle así de nuevo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial la zorrita Granger? ¡Hasta Blaise la trata con suavidad!

-Yo no seguiría insultándola Draco- Advirtió Pansy, mirando horrorizada algún punto cerca de Hermione. Blaise la imitó, y un segundo después también lo hizo Draco.

Hermione se había levantado del sillón y caminaba hacia ellos. Tenía los ojos velados con una especie de luz roja, como los ojos mismos de Voldemort, y caminaba a unos centímetros del suelo, el cabello se le había tornado blanco y ondeaba en torno a su rostro. Su mano derecha estaba cerrada en torno a una gran bola blanca de luz. Habló con una voz espectral

-No vuelvas a llamarme zorra, huroncito, o será lo último que hagas

Abrió su mano y la bola de luz blanca flotó los tres metros que les separaban, dejando un rastro de luz dorada. Cuando le alcanzó, una explosión de segadora luz blanca llenó la biblioteca. Cuando Blaise recuperó la vista vio a Draco tendido en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz, los ojos, la boca y los oídos, y tres metros más allá, exactamente donde había estado de pie, se encontraba Hermione, sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida. Pansy se le acercó y trató de ayudarla a levantarse. Hermione cerró los ojos y se desplomó también.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No tengo idea, pero Draco no se ve nada bien, busca a Snape y Daphne

Blaise permaneció de pie mirando a Hermione, una especie de luz blanca salió de su cuerpo por su boca y su cabello volvió a la normalidad, se sentó en el suelo y lo miró, como quien sale bruscamente de un mal sueño, luego miró a Draco abriendo exageradamente los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. Se puso de pie con dificultad y caminó hacia Draco, se arrodilló a su lado y le abrió la camisa con violencia, en el centro de su pecho había una mancha roja brillante, como una quemadura reciente, bajo ella, una extraña luz brillaba intensamente.

-No, no, otra vez no, creí que, creí que el hechizo… Maldición – exclamó levantándose de golpe – ya, ya pasaron los diez años, tengo que, tengo que…

Hermione abandonó la habitación corriendo, Blaise corrió tras ella y la alcanzó en el jardín posterior, la tomó de un brazo y forcejeó con ella un corto instante

-Suéltame, suéltame, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que conseguir, tengo que ir al invernadero

-Desmaius- murmuró, y la castaña se desplomó en sus brazos, aun inconciente se veía extrañamente intranquila, pasó un brazo bajo su piernas y la llevó de nuevo a la biblioteca

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó Pansy cuando la recostaba en la otomana

-Trató de huir cunado se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, parece que le había pasado antes, por que empezó a balbucear como loca "no otra vez, ya pasaron los diez años"

-¿y dices que hizo esto sin vara? –Preguntó Snape desde el suelo sin apartar la mirada de Draco

-Si, ella, de repente estaba levitando, con el cabello blanco, los ojos rojos, alzó una mano y una bolita blanca tocó a Draco y luego estaban los dos en el suelo

-Severus- murmuró Daphne- Esto ha sido un golpe de energía, debemos llevarlo a San Mungo, no puedo trabajar con esto aquí, no tengo equipo, ni pociones, y necesito un sanador más experimentado, nunca he atendido esto.

-Bien. Manténganla encerrada, yo iré a San Mungo con Draco. No la dejen salir de su habitación, y no la hagan enojar, informen al Señor Oscuro apenas llegue

Hermione se despertó en su habitación, tapada hasta el cuello de mantas. A su lado estaba Voldemort, sentado en un sillón, mirándola intensamente

-Al fin has despertado pequeñita. Ha sido impresionante lo que hiciste con Draco, tengo la idea de que puede ver Tresthals ahora.

-Yo, yo no quise, perdí el control, el sello, el sello está roto.

-Si no reabsorbes tu poder, Draco morirá

-No lo haré, no quiero

-No seas una niñita mimada, lo harás y eso es todo, acompáñame, está en la habitación de junto

Caminaron hasta la habitación donde estaba Draco. Narcissa y Lucius estaban en ella, mirando con preocupación a Draco, que parecía sumido en una profunda fiebre. Estaba despierto, pero parecía perdido, Pansy lloraba sosteniendo una de sus manos, la cara escondida en su pecho. Blaise, la sanadora, Snape, Fenrir Grayback, Bellatrix y Theodore Nott estaban reunidos también. Narcissa se acercó a ella y la agitó de los brazos

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Draco?

-Muy poco para lo que se merece – le soltó con desprecio, llevándose una bofetada por parte de Narcissa, que lloraba descontroladamente

-Granger, Granger despertaste – le dijo Pansy levantándose y caminando hacia ella, se detuvo junto a Narcissa y la miró directo a los ojos –Por favor, por favor Granger, repáralo, repara lo que hiciste, hazlo, hazlo por mi, hazlo por Weasly.

Hermione sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, Pansy amaba a Draco tanto como ella a Ron, ante esta revelación, sintió una pena inmensa por ella.

-Yo, Pansy, yo no tengo idea de cómo lo hice, yo lo siento Pansy, yo no quise

-Hazlo- le dijo Voldemort empujándola hasta la cama. Sintió que su estómago se revolvía, acercó las manos al pecho de Draco y cerró los ojos, sintió como su hijo se revolvía en su vientre, recitó una canción celtica que le había enseñado Dumbledore y en el preciso instante en que lo hizo supo como proceder a continuación. Le miró y besó la frente de Draco un breve instante y se acercó a sus labios entreabiertos, cuando estaba casi al rozarlos, comenzó a inspirar y la energía blanca que estaba en su pecho se movió rápidamente hasta llegar a su boca, pasando a la de ella. Hermione no se movió ni un momento, cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Draco en su cuello, mientras absorbía la energía, el comenzó a reaccionar, la luz pasó por la garganta de Hermione y se asentó en su pecho, con un ultimo y cegador destello, absorbió del todo su poder. Se incorporó lentamente, con el cabello nuevamente blanco ondeando en torno a ella, pero sus ojos esta vez tenían una destello dorado, miró al horrorizado Draco a los ojos y le sonrió altivamente

-Esto sólo ha sido una pequeña muestra, no vuelvas a desafiarme, por que la próxima vez, sólo la muerte podrá aliviar tu sufrimiento.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y el resplandor desapareció, se apoyó de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Tan solo había dado unos pocos pasos, cuando un fuerte mareo la llevó a apoyarse en alguien. Voldemort la condujo hasta su habitación y la recostó en el lecho

-Se supone que debería temerte ¿cierto?- musitó adentrándose en el reino del sueño –Pero lo extraño, es que no siento ni un poco de miedo.

La Madriguera estaba sumida en un bullicio poco habitual. Los gemelos estaban en la cocina calentando agua, todos estaban agitados, caminando de un lado a otro, al fin Molly salió de la habitación principal con un bulto de mantas en los brazos.

-Madre- Bill Weasly se levantó y caminó hasta su madre tomando las mantas con cuidado

-Es una niña querido, es una niña, con el cabello rubio como su madre

Bill descubrió el rostro de su hijita, era una linda nenita muy blanca, con la piel aun roja, y los bellos ojos azules de su tío Ron, la primera Weasly no pelirroja en cincuenta años

-¿Y Fleur?

-Está perfecta, un poco cansada, la sanadora la está revisando

-Vengan, vengan, vamos a brindar- Arthur se acercó con una botella de Firewhiskey y catorce vasos. Harry tomó uno, imitando a Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Ginny, los gemelos, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Moody y Molly

-Remus ¿Quieres ser el padrino de mi Victoria?

-Claro, claro. Salud, en nombre de Victoria, ¡larga vida a Victoria Weasly!

Todos chocaron sus vasos, bebieron el licor y los bajaron, mirando tristemente el catorceavo vaso, que permanecía lleno en la mesa.

-A ella le hubiera gustado brindar con nosotros, seguramente está bien –Dijo Harry- ¡Dobby!- Con un sonoro "_crack"_ apareció frente a ellos un elfo flacucho, llevaba dos calcetas de colores diferentes, una camisa muy vieja de Harry y uno de los cómicos gorros que Hermione había tejido durante el cuarto curso para los elfos de Hogwarts –Bébete eso, a Hermione le hubiera gustado.

-Tranquilo Harry, la encontraremos

En ese momento a Harry se le vino una idea magistral.

-¡Dobby!- gritó alegre- Tu puedes encontrar a Hermione ¿Verdad?

-Si Harry Potter se lo pide a Dobby, Dobby buscará a la joven amiga de Harry Potter

-Pero nadie debe saberlo, dile que yo te mande, pero no te le acerques si está acompañada, y no dejes que nadie te vea o te escuche.

-Como diga Harry Potter.

Y con otro _"crack"_ Dobby abandonó la habitación.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces Harry?

-Seguro, Dobby puede encontrarla y hablar con ella, el puede ser nuestro puente con Hermione.

Todos guardaron silencio, Molly había vuelto a la habitación con Bill y la bebe y alguien tocaba a la puerta. Arthur se acercó a la puerta y abrió con cautela, era gente del ministerio

-Buenas tardes Arthur, disculpa que venga a interrumpirte en un día tan feliz como este, pero necesito saber si Hermione Granger está aquí

-No lo está Mafalda, ella, huyó cuando el ministerio comenzó a hacer inspecciones en busca de los nacidos muggles.

-Oh Arthur, yo sé que ella era la prometida de tu hijo, pero por favor, si la vez dale mi tarjeta, no vengo en misión oficial, pero debo hablarle, Hermione Jane Granger aparece en mi libro de reportes de "Sello Celta" y ha saltado ayer la alarma de "Finite Incatamentum" lo que quiere decir que se ha roto el sello mágico que había sobre su poder, ahora esa chica es un peligro para todos, incluso para ella misma, debe ser sellada de nuevo o comenzar a recibir clases de Canciones de los Bardos y Uso de los Elementos Naturales

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry

-Que su amiga es una hechicera muy poderosa, con el apropiado estudio, por supuesto, pero puede ser muy peligrosa si no sabe controlar y contener su poder. Si se enoja con alguien, puede matarle, o morir en el supuesto de que su poder se vuelva contra ella. Arthur, querido, ¿puedo usar tu chimenea para volver al ministerio?

-Si, claro Mafalda

La bruja regordeta de cabello negro y ojos pequeños y juntos caminó hasta la chimenea y lanzó un puñado de polvos, luego saltó al fuego y desapareció entre las llamas.


	5. Capitulo 5: La quinta Generación

Canción recomendada: Pushing me away (Linking Park)

Advertencia, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchísimos spoilers en este capítulo, hola a todos otra vez y gracias por continuar leyendo..

Ahora si, besos a todos.

**Capítulo V**

_**La Quinta Generación**_

_**Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix;**_

_**Hogar Ancestral de la Familia Black,**_

_**#12 **__**Grimmauld Place,**_

_**Pentonville Rd; Islington,**__** Londres.**_

_**Habitación de dibujo/Estudio 2do piso.**_

_**Jueves 17 de Octubre de 2002, 6:30 PM.**_

Habían pasado al menos 20 horas del nacimiento de Victoria y desde la develación del secreto de Hermione, y Arthur y Charlie Weasley habían estado haciendo llamadas, enviando lechuzas y revisando respuestas para cotejarlas contra páginas y páginas de libros de la biblioteca Black desde el amanecer

-Así que por eso Voldemort quería a Hermione- Sirius sostuvo la mirada intensa de Arthur; Harry, que no podía entender nada de lo que sucedía les miró expectante.

-Pero- dudó Remus- Es imposible que no supiéramos nada.

-Harry ¿Hermione alguna vez les contó algo sobre eso? ¿O parecía guardar algún secreto?- Interrogó al fin el patriarca Weasley

-Hermione es muy discreta Sirius, nunca habla de si misma, no más de lo estrictamente necesario, que si me gusta leer, que fuimos a Francia y la pasamos bien.

-Ni siquiera nos dijo en el cuarto año que alguien la había invitado al baile, - interrumpió Ronald – y aún cuando lo dijo no dijo quien había sido, casi un año después nos enteramos de que aun se trataba con Krumm, ¡Por que se le escapó cuando recibió una carta suya!

-Nunca nos muestra sus cosas, no comparte nada, si esta triste o algo simplemente lo sabemos, pero nunca dice por qué.- Completó Harry retomando la palabra.

-Esto es importante, primero el relicario, luego esto…- Musitó Arthur acariciándose ausentemente la barbilla.

-Eso quiere decir que Hermione…- Aventuró Minerva no atreviéndose entonces a ir más allá.

-No es hija de muggles, es una sangre pura, y con varias generaciones,-Entonó Sirius mirando el árbol genealógico de su familia- nace uno cada cinco generaciones. Y coincide perfectamente con los Bangshot.

-¿Por qué?- Harry cada vez se sentía más perdido.

-Por que Godric Griffindor lo era, nació por el 1550, los cuatro fundadores lo fueron en realidad, de allí que los magos de Sangre Pura se sientan tan superiores a todos, cada varias generaciones se producen autenticas concentraciones de poder mágico en uno o varios descendientes de uno de estos Hechiceros, Wendelin la hechicera era descendiente de Morgana, Wilgburg el Bardo era descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw, Zacharias Smith es descendiente de… Rowena o Helga?

Sirius parecía estar en éxtasis, Remus le apoyó una mano en el hombro, indicándoles a todos los sillones frente al fuego.

-Albus Dumbledore era descendiente de Merlín, por línea indirecta, tu Harry, tu mismo eres descendiente de uno de los tres Hermanos, Ignotus Peverell, fueron tan poderosos que crearon tres reliquias, que a lo largo de los siglos, se fundieron en la historia- continuó Remus- Otro de los tres Hermanos tuvo sólo hijos Squibbs así que se perdió su rastro entre las líneas de sangre Muggle. Voldemort, mismo es descendiente de Slytherin, apenas a dos generaciones de la quinta, un nieto suyo sería terriblemente poderoso.

-Sobre todo si fueran verdad aquellas historias de mi hermano, -Intervino Arthur una vez se hubieron ubicado todos en corro frente a la chimenea- sobre que el se estaba armando de Sangres Puras, construyendo su ejercito sólo entre los descendientes mas poderosos, Antioch Peverell dejó dos hijas en el mundo antes de ser muerto por la maldición de la varita de Saúco, una se casó con Vicktor Malfoy, otra paso a la historia como Jacinta Black. Grindewalt era descendiente de los poderosos magos guerreros de Asegard

-Se dice que Voldemort quería establecer importantes conexiones entre las familias cercanas a la quinta generación, con el fin de juntarlos; y lo logró

con Narcissa y Lucius; para así, armarse con jóvenes especialmente poderosos.

-Pero Draco no demostró tener ningún don especial, ¿cierto?- Inquirió Remus interrumpiendo a Sirius

-Nunca Remus, en cambio Pansy, esa chica fue sellada a los cinco años.

-La quinta generación nosotros la alcanzamos con nuestros hijos,- advirtió Arthur- y tanto Bill como Fred, han demostrado talentos especiales. Incluso Ronald, Ginebra y los Gemelos, reflejos excelentes, estrategas increíbles, indetenibles si están en el aire, son una pequeña tropa, pero todos guerreros.

-No lo entiendo, ninguno de ellos lo he visto haciendo algo extraordinario- dudó Harry mirando a sus amigos, el desastroso recuerdo de Ronald en su primer partido se coló en su memoria.

-Oh Harry, no siempre el poder del mago es realmente peligroso, no todos debemos ser sellados –Exclamó Charlie atizando el fuego de la habitación- Mi talento por ejemplo está directamente relacionado con el control animal, así como tu tienes el Parsél, aún al abandonarte la parte de Voldemort que residía en ti, y los hechizos se te hacen mas sencillos, además de más poderosos que a los demás.

-Lo que Charlie quiere decir – dijo Fred saliendo de su mutismo- es que él puede hablar con los animales, aunque no entenderlos, como tú a los reptiles, y ellos le obedecen, querido compañero, o sea, Dragoncito, métete en la jaulita y déjate poner los grilletes. Y el Dragón lo hace.

-¿Y tú que haces?- inquirió ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

-¿No es obvio compañero? Yo tengo un especial talento para volar, siempre vuelo en escobas, no es que sea tan bueno como tu Harry, pero mira esto.

Fred caminó hacia una de las sillas y se sentó en ella de la forma inadecuada, abrazando el espaldar, dio un golpecito con el pie al piso.

-¡Arriba!

La silla se elevó unos cuantos metros sobre el piso, pegando la cabeza de Fred al techo, con un giro del espaldar la silla descendió un poco inclinada a la izquierda, sobrevoló a los que estaban reunidos y se estacionó frente a la mesa, en el mismo sitio del que había salido, Harry le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Es impresionante- aceptó con naciente entusiasmo.

-Si, lo es, ahora, me dirán que no encontraron raro que esa niña hacía los encantamientos perfectos al primer intento- acusó Minerva.

-Menos el Patronus- rió Harry nerviosamente.

-Si, o cualquier otro de Defensa contra la Artes Oscuras- continuó Ginevra

-Aun lo recuerdo Ginny- dijo Remus- en cuanto a la práctica de los contra-maleficios era una alumna especialmente difícil.

-Igual que cualquier Bangshot, son magos oscuros por definición, no oscuros como tenebrosos – aclaró rápidamente Sirius al ver la mirada alerta que le dirigió su ahijado- sino que son Nigromantes y hechiceros oscuros, si recibes un Cruciatus de Remus por ejemplo, experimentaras un dolor terrible, pero si lo recibieras de Snape, Lucius, Voldemort, Bellatrix, o de mi propia vara, el sufrimiento se vería multiplicado.

-Ya veo, pero lo de Hermione, ustedes están dando por hecho que ella es hija de Bangshot.

-Bueno todo apunta a eso Harry- Arthur parecía reacio aún a la idea aunque la defendiera.

-¿Ya olvidaron que ella tenía unos padres? ¿Olvidaron ya que sus padres murieron hace poco. –Dijo Ginny

-Tal vez, alguno de sus padres tenía familia maga- dijo Ron

-Entonces ella no sería una nacida Muggle- dijo Harry

-O tal vez, ella no era hija de los Granger- aventuró Weasley frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Pero ¿cómo saberlo Arthur?- Minerva comenzó a dar zancadas por la habitación murmurando para sí frases ininteligibles.

-Un momento- interrumpió George- Yo creía que tenias que ser Sangre Pura varias generaciones, ¿cierto? Pero Harry y Voldemort son mestizos, ¿como pueden ellos tener estos poderes extraordinarios?

-Por que no importa que tu sangre se mezcle cada tantas veces,- anunció Molly interviniendo por primera vez- de hecho no importa en lo más mínimo si mezclas o no, simplemente es una excusa de los sangre pura elitistas, aunada a la creencia de que mientras mas pura la sangre mas fuerte el quinto, era James quien traía esa carga mágica en él, eso hizo a Harry poderoso, por otra parte la madre de Voldemort, ella se casó con un muggle, pero no por eso era menos descendiente de Salazar, ella fue quien trajo la carga, dentro de otros 60 años un descendiente de Harry habrá arrastrado esa carga con él, y nacerá otro gran hechicero.

Harry sintió revolverse se estómago ante el comentario de algún descendiente suyo y miró como Ginny enrojecía violentamente -¿Y lo de la sangre pura?- preguntó alejando su atención del ligero cosquilleo que sentía en su estómago, extrañamente, su mente no estaba en ella, sino en una castaña de ojos cafés, que probablemente estaba en esos momentos encerrada en alguna mazmorra.

-Harry eso son tonterías inventadas para que los Pura Sangre puedan seguir desdeñando a los demás, y diciéndose superiores.- Repitió Molly

-Entonces Draco podría ser uno de estos ¿verdad?-

-Bueno, no hemos visto nada especial en él- comento Ginny

-Bueno, tal vez, bueno, no sea algo que veríamos a simple vista, tal vez algún talento innato, o èl si ha sabido controlarlo bien, o está en pleno aprendizaje

y lo mantiene oculto…- comenzó Sirius, para verse interrumpido por el ímpetu en la voz de Harry.

-No me interesa- terció Harry molesto- Sólo me interesa averiguar que quiere Voldemort con Mía, y cómo adquirió su abuela este relicario.

_**Residencia Parkinson**_

_**Aquae Sulis, **__**Bath, North East Somerset**_

_**Viernes 18 de Octubre de 2002, 5:30 AM**_

Hermione se despertó con el primer rayo del sol. Decidió levantarse antes de que alguien notara su ausencia y luego de ducharse y ponerse un vestido holgado negro de mangas largas y unas zapatillas del mismo color, bajó las escaleras de servicio y llegó a las cocinas

-La señora no debería estar en esta área de la casa-le dijo Plympie, una elfina que tenía aspecto de ser tan vieja como Kreacher -¿Se le ofrece algo a la señora?

-Sólo quisiera un bollo de pan dulce y una taza de te- Pidió, hacía mucho tiempo desde que aquel se había convertido en su desayuno habitual.

-Enseguida señora –

Hermione se quedó mirando como la elfina rellenaba un bollo de pan con manteca y jamón de York, exactamente como hacía ella cada mañana en la mesa del comedor

–Eres muy observadora ¿no?

-Ese es el trabajo de los elfos domésticos, señora, debemos saber como agradar a los amos –respondió hoscamente, acercándole a Herms la taza de te y el bollo de pan, acomodados en una bonita bandeja de plata.

Hermione tomó el panecillo con una servilleta y el te y miró por la ventana de la cocina hacia el invernadero

-¿Sabes en que parte de la casa puedo encontrar un caldero y algunos utensilios para trabajar pociones?-preguntó sin mirar a la elfina que le empezaba a recordar una severa matrona muggle.

-En el cobertizo del invernadero señora,-respondió solícita la criatura, luego su voz se tornó más grave- pero al amo Parkinson no le gusta que usen sus utensilios.

-¿El amo Parkinson? Pensé que la señora Parkinson era viuda- comentó girándose a mirar a la criatura con atención, pero esta parecía de pronto excesivamente reservada.

-Plympie se refería al joven amo, el hijo de la ama Parkinson- respondió entre dientes y se alejó rápidamente, obviamente molesta con la preguntas de Hermione.

Hermione empujó con una mano la puerta y atravesó el jardín con varias dudas en su cabeza. Una vez en el invernadero, dejó el té sobre una mesa y se comió el pan mirando distraídamente las macetas. Estaba todo pulcro y ordenado en un perfecto estado y las plantas lucían de primera calidad

-Hierba Matalobos, flor de Mandrágora Africana, hojas de Calabaza Albina, una hoja de Árnica silvestre, bueno está servirá – recitó cogiendo puñados de hojas y flores de aquí y allá y metiéndolas en su bolsillo –Hojas de rosa negra, semillas de alcaucil, menta y verbena, dos gajitos de ajo, y… ¿Dónde puedo conseguir aquí moco de gusarajo y piel de serpiente arbórea africana? –agitó la mano para espantar el fugaz pensamiento de pedírselos a Snape y caminó hacia el cobertizo.

–Tal vez acá consiga un poco, siendo un laboratorio de pociones- se dijo al mirar los estantes llenos de ingredientes, frascos, calderos de todos los tipos y números, incluso había un caldero autorevolvente y algunos raros calderos de vidrio y cristales mágicos.

Caminó hacia el estante de ingredientes e inmediatamente consiguió lo que estaba buscando, cogió los dos frascos y los llevó a la mesa. Cogió un trípode y un mechero y los colocó cuidadosamente en la mesa, ignorando por completo a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules que le miraba incomodo desde la puerta.

Colocó un caldero con agua al fuego y comenzó a cortar las hierbas con un cuchillo de plata que había en uno de los estantes.

Estaba tan distraída echando los ingredientes al caldero y comprobando tiempos con su reloj de pulsera que no se percató del joven hasta que éste le habló, muy pegado de su espalda

-Poción consumidora de maná- Hermione dio un brinquito y se giró sorprendida, el muchacho tenía un aire de frescura bastante inusual en el ambiente circundante.

–Por favor, continua, si no agregas la mandrágora en este preciso instante se arruinará y tendrás que hacerlo todo de nuevo- respondió ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, luego la rodeó, quedando al otro lado de la mesa

-Es muy extraño conocer a alguien que sepa lograrla- le dijo cuando ella hubo agregado todos los ingredientes y la poción tomó un color violeta, burbujeando intensamente.

-Mi nombre es Anthony Parkinson,-se presentó con cortesía, sus ojos celestes adquirieron un tono cobalto cuando agregó con una pizca de severidad - y no me agrada que usen mi laboratorio sin consultármelo, por cierto.

-Yo, lo siento,- se disculpó dubitativa- es que necesito hacerme algunas pociones, con urgencia, y nadie en la casa me iba a permitir hacerlas.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió Parkinson balanceando el peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna y cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho, una brocheta de cabello rubio dorado se deslizó sobre sus ojos, chispeantes de rebeldía y secreta diversión-

-Por que soy una… -dudó de nuevo, entonces alzó la barbilla colocando toda la dignidad posible en su lenguaje corporal- una prisionera del Señor Oscuro

-¿Y te dejan andar por allí?- el joven parecía más divertido que sorprendido- ¿Sola, libre y sin escoltas?

-Pues, no es que me dejen andar sin supervisión, es que me escapé de mi cuarto al alba, para hacer esto.

-Ya está lista, retírala del fuego. - Dijo el muchacho tras unos segundos de silencio, en ningún momento desprendió el zafiro de su mirada de ella.

Hermione miró el caldero, la poción era ahora de un azul brillante y apagó el fuego apresuradamente, agradeciendo en su fuero interno el recordatorio de Parkinson.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, viendo como la pócima perdía consistencia hasta ser de muy baja densidad y ofrecer una vista del fondo del caldero, conservando aún así su color azul vibrante

-Eres Hermione Granger ¿cierto?- comentó como cualquier cosa.

-Eh… si, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Mi hermana te halaba constantemente por tu talento en pociones. Dice que a pesar de ser una sangre sucia eres muy buena, por lo que pude comprobar… ¡Oh! Lo siento- dijo al notar que el rostro de Hermione se había ensombrecido ante el calificativo – tiendo a olvidar que eso es un insulto para algunas personas, seguro que Draco te hizo difícil con eso toda la escuela ¿no?

Hermione asintió lentamente, había algo en ese chico que le gustaba, su mirada cristalina, que parecía conservar una pureza casi infantil, o el timbre alegre de su voz, perceptible aún bajo el tono coloquial y cortés de su charla fácil y hasta cierto punto amena. No le hacía sentirse como una prisionera en lo más mínimo.

-Yo no pienso así, no me gusta el elitismo y no importa en lo más mínimo esa tontería de la sangre, me parece estúpido.

-Yo… nunca te vi en Hogwarts – dijo Hermione tratando de apartar su mente del recuerdo de todos los impuros que habían muerto recientemente, las lagrimas se filtraron por en la punta de sus pestañas y apartó la mirada del joven para enfocarla de nuevo en el caldero, la poción debía envasarse.

-No, claro que no, yo estudié en Durmstrang, la escuela del norte, y no fui a Hogwarts para el torneo, sólo fueron los que tenían edad suficiente para participar, y pues, notarás que soy dos años menor que Pansy. Escuché que fuiste al baile con Krumm, buen chico aquel. Permíteme- dijo tomando el caldero y el frasco de las manos de Hermione – no quisiera que fueras a quemarte esa preciosa barriguita tuya

Hermione retrocedió un paso, se llevó las manos al vientre y le sonrió tristemente.

-Si sería especialmente doloroso- dijo- lo que me recuerda que tengo que hacerme una poción de Bubotubérculo Africano, y una de Almendrón amargo

-¿Para ese pequeñuelo tuyo?- preguntó girándose para mirarla sorprendido- No me dirás que rechazas a tu hijito

-¿A qué te refieres?- se sintió de pronto examinada, juzgada por esos ojos transparentes

-Pues, en brujas esas incompatibilidades sólo se dan en embarazos no deseados, me refiero, en casos en los que la madre a dicho las palabras "desearía que esto no estuviera pasando" o similares, refiriéndose a su estado, o cuando los padres se odian, claro que si odias a alguien no te acuestas con esa determinada persona ¿no?

-No, al menos en circunstancias normales- respondió con rencor

Anthony se le quedó mirando extrañado, luego sonrió ampliamente entregándole tres frascos llenos de poción y mirando hacia la puerta

-Querida hermana- dijo pasándole por un lado, Hermione se giró y vio inquieta las tres figuras en la puerta –Blaise, Draco, ¿Qué los trae por mi laboratorio?

-Buscábamos a esta… – respondió Draco, ahogando un insulto en la garganta, apenas podía atenerse en pie luego de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior

-No hacia falta que vinieras por mi Pansy, ya casi he terminado- comentó Hermione a la ligera, tratando de no llevar la situación a una confrontación.

-¿Estas loca? – le dijo Blaise obviamente irritado -¿Tienes idea de la que se ha prendido en la casa por que no estabas?

-El Lord está echando maldiciones a cada recodo de la casa- informó Pansy luciendo ligeramente asustada.

-Pues pueden decirle que estoy aquí, oliendo flores y haciéndome unas pociones, y de paso, creando un potente veneno- respondió airada – Prometí no escapar, y a todas estas ¿que tán lejos llegaría con esto? – señaló el hombro donde tenía la marca

-Granger, tienes que volver inmediatamente a la casa- ordenó la muchacha con tono imperativo.

-No Pansy, iré tan pronto termine, si quieren pueden ir y decirle que estoy aquí, conversando animadamente con un hermano que no sabía que tenias, y haciéndome un par de filtros para que no se repita lo de ayer.

Draco palideció ante la sola mención del hecho, Blaise y Pansy se miraron y salieron del laboratorio

-No deberías hacer molestar al Señor Oscuro, puede ser realmente persuasivo si lo desea.- la voz de Anthony fue suave y comprensiva.

-Dímelo a mi Anthony,- dijo con oscuro sarcasmo- en fin, ¿me permites hacer la otra poción?

-Por supuesto, voy a cogerte las hierbas, tú asea el caldero, y usa uno de plata para la siguiente

-¿De plata? – preguntó mirando hacia él intrigada, quien se detuvo junto a Draco y luego de estrechar su mano a manera de saludo se volvió y la miró divertido

–Para potenciar la poción Granger, el caldero liberará nitrato de plata ¿recuerdas?

Hermione sonrió calidamente y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, recordando las propiedades cicatrizantes del nitrato de plata

-¡Torpe!- dijo a son de burla, Anthony sonrió ampliamente, se volvió y terminó de subir hasta el invernadero, no así Draco, que caminó hasta la mesa y sentó en ella, junto al soporte.

-Eres patética, cualquiera abría recordado eso- pulló.

-Cállate Malfoy-ordenó pasando frente a él y cogiendo el caldero vacío, estuvieron en silencio mientras ella aseaba todo lo que había utilizado.

-¿Y que poción vas a intentar?- inquirió el muchacho cuando ella colocó el caldero de plata sobre el trípode

-Hacer, Malfoy, Matrix secura.-

-¿Esa cosa de bubotubérculo africano? ¿Y para qué? ¿Por qué no dejas de tomarla y listo?- preguntó totalmente confundido.

-Por que la necesito para mi hijo- fue la simple respuesta

-Pensé que no lo querrías- dijo acercándose a ella acechante sin reparar que les veían desde la puerta Anthony, Pansy, Blaise, Bellatrix y Voldemort.

-Es que no lo quiero, Malfoy.- dijo con simpleza la castaña ¿para qué negarlo?

-Entonces es más fácil dejar de tomar la poción, o dejarme hacer algo yo mismo- sacó su vara y apoyó la punta de la varita en el vientre de ella.

-¿Y a ti que demonios te importa mi hijo?

-Es un error, y los errores se borran.

-No es un manchón en pergamino que puedes borrar fácilmente de tu tarea, Malfoy, es una persona.

-¿Lo defiendes? Dime algo, por que realmente no te entiendo.

-No me extraña con ese reducido cerebro de hurón, está empleado casi todo en mantener tu cuerpo en funcionamiento ¿cuanta materia quedará para el raciocinio?

-Estúpida, no ves que estás en desventaja- siseó el blondo con una sonrisa predadora que le fue respondida con una satisfecha en el rostro de Hermione

-No, de hecho, tú eres el que no ha notado mi mano derecha-siseó ella; Draco bajó la vista y vio el cuchillo de plata oculto en la pequeña mano de Hermione, apoyado imperceptiblemente entre sus costillas.-Hazme un mínimo rasguño, y clavo esto en tu corazón, y para eso, querido, no hay poción que valga.

Con un movimiento digno de su reputación de cazador Draco la cogió del brazo apretando el cuchillo aún más a su pecho

-No te atreverías- retó con sorna

-Tu sabes que si- susurró complacida con que él la menospreciara, si tan solo Draco Malfoy pudiera saber la intensidad del odio que fluía por sus venas, poniendo en entredicho su anteriormente firme convicción de herir y luchar sin matar.

Pero eso había sido antes, en otra vida, antes de la batalla de Hogwarts, antes de la muerte de sus padres.

_Y antes de su hijo_

_._

-¿Y que importa?- murmuró Draco clavando su mirada en la de ella de pronto- Dime entonces ¿por qué no has acabado con él tu misma?

-Por que es mi hijo, lo quiera o no, y sin importar todo el odio que te tenga, no voy a convertirme en ti, Malfoy, matando a mi propio hijo.

- Déjame hacerte el favor, baja ese puñal y deja que acabe con él- afincó aún más la vara en el vientre de la chica que tuvo que reprimir una mueca de dolor.

-Ya tuviste tu oportunidad Drakin, en el subterráneo ¿recuerdas? Me tenías, débil, derrotada, suplicante, entre la vara y la pared, nunca mejor dicho, y en lugar de matarme, que te recuerdo, te reté, te lo pedí y te lo imploré, me llevaste a tu propia casa.

-Otro error, podemos enmendarlo ahorita- le espetó con violencia, cada ápice de su cuerpo estremeciéndose de odio

-Vale- Hermione bajó el cuchillo encogiéndose de hombros y le miró a los ojos unos segundos, contando hasta el quince, quince segundos – ¿Ves? Cobarde… No te atreves, mira como te tiembla el pulso –dijo con ironía- no eres capaz de matar a alguien mirándole a los ojos, ni aún desarmado y dispuesto.

Draco la miró iracundo, levantó la mano izquierda en un gesto que pretendía ser amenazante, pero ella se mantuvo serena.

-No... vuelvas... a llamarme...

-¿Qué?- espetó alzando las manos para apartarlo de sí, con un empellón lo arrojó contra la mesa cercana- ¿Cobarde? Te lo digo mil veces Malfoy ¡Cobarde! ¡Un muy maldito cobarde!

-Granger, ven conmigo- intervino Voldemort cuando vió el fuego en las miradas de ambos, los dos le miraron y Hermione se separó de Draco otro par de pasos.

-Lamento haber contravenido sus ordenes, pero tenía que hacer esta poción con urgencia- luego le arrancó la vara de la mano a Draco y apuntó a los ingredientes desperdigados y la mesa aún sucia- Fregotego, orden máxima- dejó la vara sobre la mesa y se metió los tres frascos en el bolsillo, mientras las cosas volvían al sitio de donde las había tomado – aún necesito hacerme la Matrix Secura

-Anthony puede hacerla, ven conmigo ¡ahora!-Bramó atravesándola con una mirada que envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Voldemort tomó rumbo a la casa y tanto Bellatrix como Hermione le siguieron con paso diligente.

Draco Malfoy se quedó mirando un momento su varita y salió del invernadero negando con la cabeza ante su propia ineptitud, le había vuelto a fallar la determinación. ¿Qué mierda estaba mal con él?

Caminó hasta un auto negro que estaba aparcado cerca de la entrada de la mansión y rebuscó en sus bolsillos por las llaves, ignorando el juego de pasos de se acercaba a su espalda, cuando escuchó su voz no se extrañó en lo más mínimo, sabía exactamente de quien se trataba.

-¿A dónde vas?-habló el muchacho con voz ronca.

-Por ahí, Blaise, si quieres me acompañas.-casi gruñó

-Bueno, hoy no hay nada que mucho que hacer en la mansión-añadió Blaise con tono cansino encogiéndose de brazos.

Ambos subieron al vehículo y Draco comenzó a conducir hacia Londres

-¿Por qué te quedaste incordiándola?- quiso saber el moreno irritado por el comportamiento de su compañero, hacía casi tres años que habían abandonado Hogwarts, y además ellos nunca habían sido adolescente comunes y corrientes, creía mas maduro y menos idiota a su amigo; aunque bien puestos, hacía mas de cinco meses que dudaba de ello seriamente.

-No pude resistirme, además, no la entiendo, es todo un enigma la cabeza hueca esa

-Deberías olvidarte de una vez de eso- comentó Blaise como si tal cosa fuera de lo más sencillo.

-No puedo, ¿qué se supone que deba hacer? ¿Olvidarme de ese condenado niño? Eso no es propio de un Malfoy

-Tampoco lo es embarazar a una impura- Casi rió el moreno fijando sus ojos, de un tono casi esmeralda en aquel momento, en el perfil del conductor.

-No empieces tu también con la cantaleta, tengo suficiente con mis padres y mi tía- Draco encendió el reproductor del auto con una mueca de cansancio.

-Imagino que no están nada felices-Blaise bajó el volumen del equipo dónde un disco de Nightwish comenzaba a sonar, para hacerse escuchar.

- Y la resolución de Voldemort tampoco ayuda-escupió pisando el gas a fondo.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Aún no lo sabes? Ha ordenado que me case con la sangre sucia.

-¿Qué?- Zabinni casi gritó.

-Como lo escuchas, quiere que me case con ella esta misma semana, y que responda por el engendro ante el Ministerio

-Pero eso es… ¡absurdo!

-¿Absurdo? ¡Una locura! Mi padre está que se tira de los cabellos, y mi madre ni me dirige la palabra.

-No es para menos, te cogiste a la sangre sucia usando un Imperius y además la embarazaste, peor ahora, que Lord Voldemort te mande casarte con ella.

-¿No has notado lo extraño que se conduce con ella?

-Si, casi con ¿cariño? No lo sé, desde que le vio esa condenada marca parece que la tomó de…

-Pupila, o como si la hubiera adoptado, y lo que más me desespera es que ella lo trata como si fuera cualquier otra persona en el mundo

-Como si no le temiera- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-¡Pansy!- Draco detuvo el auto de golpe y se giró a verla- ¿Cómo…?

-Me aparecí, conozco tu auto al pelo ¿no? Fue fácil.

-¿Te apareciste en un auto en movimiento?- Blaise agradeció haberse ajustado el cinturón de seguridad

-Fácil, Blaise, sabes que puedo aparecerme donde se me de la gana, pero hacerlo en el medio del camino, pues, pudieron arrollarme.

-¿Qué tanto llevas aquí?

-Lo suficiente para saber que nuestro compromiso no vale una mierda

-¿Y no te molesta?- preguntó con cautela Draco.

-Claro que me molesta, sigue conduciendo o vas a provocar un accidente, pero es lo menos que puedes hacer, dado lo que hiciste-

-No voy a casarme con una sangre sucia así tenga que…

-Ella no es una sangre sucia

-¿Cómo?- el auto volvió a detenerse y ambos se giraron a verla

-¿Qué dijiste Pansy?- exigió Blaise mirándola con horror.

Pansy sintió que su corazón, ya debilitado, terminaba de desgarrarse, como si supiera a conciencia que esa simple información haría una enorme diferencia, con un dolorido suspiro miró a Blaise, incapaz de soportar las emociones confundidas de ambos o la expresión de Draco, su voz fue apenas audible:

-Lo que oíste Blaise, ella es la hija de Vanessa Bangshot, que murió de parto, la niña desapareció de San Mungo, hace casi veintidós años.

OoOoO


	6. Capítulo 6: Entre el dolor

"Crónicas Mágicas I: Recogiendo los Pedazos" estará en Stand By por un tiempo más, no me siento de ánimos para escribir esa historia en estos momentos, por múltiples razones. La Leyenda es un One Shot, pero ha surgido de él la inspiración para un Long Fict, pero no por ahora, Sentimientos está por continuarse, pero tampoco es la gran cosa, y "Los Hombres de Hermione Granger" también está por continuarse.

Esta es la última edición de los viejos capítulos, el siguiente es el capítulo nuevo, y aunque le dí su buena editada en cada uno, se va anotar enormemente el cambio de estilo, y eso que intenté suavizarlo, xD!

**Capitulo IX**

"_**Eternidad"**_

_(Crawling, Linking Park)_

"_Hay algo dentro de mi que puja bajo la superficie, consumiendo, confundiendo…_

_Gateando en mi piel..._

…_Confundiendo lo que es real…_

_**Residencia Parkinson**_

_**Aquae Sulis, **__**Bath, North East Somerset**_

_**Lunes 21 de Octubre de 2002, 01:54 PM**_

Pansy había estado consolando a Granger casi toda la noche, diciéndole con poco, o ningún poder de convencimiento, que Draco sería un esposo maravilloso y que seguramente sería la envidia de medio reino mágico, considerando que la otra mitad de los adolescentes y adultos eran hombres heterosexuales y mujeres lesbianas.

Y cuando ésta al fin se fue a dormir, se echó a llorar como una niña tonta en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, nadie solía ir allí a esas horas de la noche, y podría rumiar su desdicha en absoluta soledad. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía ser que todo el amor que se encerraba en su cuerpo tuviera que quedarse allí ahogado para siempre? ¿Por qué tenía Draco que ser tan jodidamente imbécil y repugnante y hacer algo como aquello?

De no ser por aquel bebe, un pequeño niño de seis meses en gestación, ella sería la que estaría al día siguiente caminando por el corredor con un hermoso vestido blanco.

Pansy se había guardado, cosa poco común en la casa que había estado y el mundo en que se desenvolvía, sólo para él, no por su fortuna o el poder de su familia, sino que desde que eran niños había sentido un especial y genuino afecto por él... y ahora el Lord Oscuro se lo arrebataba para siempre, arrojándolo en brazos de la única mujer que nunca consideró una amenaza.

Por que si bien Draco no tenía escrúpulos en cuanto con quién pasar el rato o darse un revolcón, nunca habría osado poner sus ojos en esa "asquerosa sangre sucia" de Granger, o al menos eso creía ella, hasta que escuchó de sus propios labios la confesión temida de que siempre le había deseado.

Primero no sabía desde cuando, luego había sido desde que tuvo conciencia de que sus hormonas existían… Draco estaba perdido por esa… Y ella no era una Sangre Sucia, después de todo, era nada menos que la hija de una de las más puras mujeres en el mundo de la magia, casi tanto como los Malfoy, famosa como estos, pero ciertamente no tan poderosa.

Un sollozo había atraído la atención de Blaise el corredor, que lo siguió hasta la biblioteca. No estaba muy seguro de lo que esperaba encontrar, pero ciertamente era todo, todo en El Reino, menos ver a Pansy, la siempre serena y juguetona Pansy Parkinson llorando. No sabía bien el por qué, pero aquello le había hecho sentir como la mierda aplastada bajo las llantas de un Volkswagen Bettle.

Pansy no se dio por enterada al principio cuando Blaise se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó, pero el aroma a sándalo y almizcle le invadió los sentidos, revelándole a su portador y ella se dejó atrapar en el abrazo. Desesperada se aferró con ambos puños a su camisa y continuó sollozando, bañando con sus lagrimas el pecho moreno de su mejor amigo, refugiándose en él como un ultimo remanso de paz.

Y es que aunque la idea de Granger y Snape funcionara, aunque la Orden del Fénix los ayudara… sería demasiado tarde para ellos, para todos ellos…

Blaise conocía la causa de su dolor, la causa de su llanto, y aún así, no pudo contener ni un instante más lo que años de correcta etiqueta y manejo le habían inculcado ocultar.

Sintiéndose un bastardo por aprovecharse de su debilidad y tratando de convencerse de que no era con ese fin que hacía lo que hacía, tomó el rostro de Pansy entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarle, entonces, acortó la distancia entre sus labios y le dio un suave beso en los labios, tan corto y fugaz, que apenas podría haberse considerado un breve roce de labios, pero en el cual, Blaise Zabinni le decía una vez más, y de un modo bastante menos sutil que las anteriores veces, que siempre estaría allí para ella.

Allí en la biblioteca, les había sorprendido la mañana, enlazados en un abrazo inquebrantable, allí les encontró Draco en la mañana, y de nueva cuenta se sintió el ser más miserable del universo, estaba dañando también a Pansy, que si bien nunca la vio realmente como prospecto de esposa había sido su prometida, y le había merecido cariño, lealtad y respeto por tantos años…

Lástima que las retorcidas serpientes Malfoy siempre se encontraran con las cosas importantes luego de haberlas destrozado con sus actos…

Por otra parte, Blaise aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza al astuto plan elaborado por Snape, Granger, Anthony y él mismo.

Esa noche, antes de la ceremonia la suerte estaría echada, y los hilos del destino terminarían de entretejer su entramado, el paño estaría terminado…

_**OoOoO**_

_**Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix;**_

_**Hogar Ancestral de la Familia Black,**_

_**#12 Grimmauld Place,**_

_**Pentonville Rd; Islington, Londres.**_

_**Lunes 21 de Octubre de 2002, 03:20 PM.**_

Arthur arribó a Grimmauld Place un poco antes de la hora acordada, luciendo ojeroso, cansado y hastiado. Había estado escuchando el intranquilo y penoso parloteo incesante de Molly desde la mañana anterior, cuando habían llegado las invitaciones a la boda de Hermione con Malfoy…

Y no podía soportar más escuchar la sarta de improperios que salían disparados cada cinco segundos -y una micra- de las bocas de los gemelos. Incluso Bill, con su temperamento tranquilo se había mostrado violento al recibir la infame invitación, y realmente no era común ver a su hijo de mal humor cuando Fleur y sus hijas andaban cerca. Ya hablando de Fleur ésta tenía su femenina boca llena de nada femeninos insultos, que ni el refinado francés en que estaban enunciados lograba hacer menos escandalosos.

Con todo Arthur pensaba que tal vez sus hijos Percival y Charlie estarían un poco menos comunicativos, pero al llegar a la cocina, el inaudito gruñido de Percy y la repetición automática cada dos minutos del "Esta mierda es increíble" del Cazador de Dragones le dejaron mirando de hito en hito.

Le preocupaba bastante más la reacción de su hijo Ron, del cual no se sabía nada desde la mañana previa, cuando había decidido enclaustrarse en su habitación de la gran y antigua casa de los Black sin siquiera haber desayunado, por no decir que ignoraba olímpicamente a cualquiera que osase tocar la puerta tras la cual se había apertrechado.

Arthur, patriarca de los Weasley, sabía perfectamente que la cabeza fría de Hermione debía estar probablemente rebotando contra las paredes de su habitación, o celda, o habitáculo, o lo que quiera que fuera el recinto dónde la mantenían prisionera, pero ella era una mujer adulta, madura y sensata; y no le preocupaba que intentara ninguna arriesgada temeridad. e hecho, si en esos momentos no lo había intentado, consiguiendo una exitosa huída, como siempre, y llegando a resguardo a cualquiera de los núcleos de la resistencia clamando por un refugio, seguramente continuaba con el plan que les había comunicado por medio del elfo doméstico, Dobby.

Su plan era quedarse y ser informante tras líneas enemigas, sin importarle en su fuero interno lo arriesgada que su auto impuesta misión pudiera parecerle a el resto del mundo.

Tal vez eso buscaba Hermione; peligro…

Pero su hijo, Ronald Billius Weasley era otro caso. O se había encerrado en su autodestructivo dolor a beber Fire Whiskey, un nuevo mal habito adquirido de Sirius y sus males de la nostalgia; mirar recuerdos; otra cosa aprendida de los merodeadores, estaba comenzando a considerar que los merodeadores ahora eran ocho, destruir la habitación como un demonio; copiando de Harry; o se había lanzado un Avada lo cual era demasiado estúpido y temerario aún para su propio Ronald; o se había… ¿colgado?

A todas prisas y sin haber cruzado palabra con los habitantes de la señorial mansión, subió a la segunda planta azorado por su propia destructiva imaginación, pero es que la guerra le había enseñando hacía más de dos décadas a esperarlo insólito y a aceptar lo imposible. Caminó directo a la habitación de su hijo, esquivando la hilera de cabezas de elfo, la trampa-percha, el escalón rechinante, la ingente cantidad de personas tratando de llamarle desde el estudio, y la primera planta, y por último a McGonagall que venía de la biblioteca de la quinta planta, hasta que al fin logró llegar, ignorando su adusta y airada mirada, hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ronald.

Una vez frente a ella le sorprendió la aparente calma que se percibía tras la puerta. 

-Ronald- Llamó cautelosamente, dando tenues toquecitos a madera de la puerta. Tras un momento de exasperación, casi rayando en el pánico, por la desmedida inactividad y la falta de respuesta, la voz -varias octavas más ronca de lo normal- de su hijo se abrió paso hasta el corredor.

-¿Papá? – Preguntó, entreabriendo la puerta, en la penumbra de la habitación un ojo azul y unos lacios, desordenados mechones de cabello color fuego se asomaron por la rendija -¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo pasar hijo?- preguntó, tratando de imprimir seguridad y autoridad a su voz, para sonar convincente, forzando un si como respuesta

Tras un momento y un par de gruñidos que podían lo mismo significar "claro pasa" o "para nada". Ron abrió la puerta y caminó en la oscuridad, lo que pudo percibir Arthur de la torturada expresión de su hijo fue agonía, dolor, ira y frustración junto con la barba crecida de un par de días, prácticamente pudo ver el fondo el precipicio al que su hijo había caído, definitivamente Ronald había tocado fondo, y parecía querer quedarse en él, le vio avanzar con paso pesaroso hasta su cama -o lo que quedaba de ella- y decidió rescatarlo de ese foso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La habitación, si es que aún podía llamársela así, era un desastre de objetos regados, papeles, telas, astillas de madera, polvo -que Arthur adivinó debía ser de los antiguos mármoles de las mesas y el peinador- y un innumerable sin fin de desastres, la única cosa intacta en la habitación, además de las cortinas y los vidrios de la ventana, era el armario, de cuya percha colgaba un único traje negro, con su camisa y corbata a juego, el frac que Hermione le había comprado a su hijo meses, si no es que ya un par de años atrás.

No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué ese objeto en particular no estaba aventado con el resto del reguerete, pero le pareció mejor no preguntar por el mismo, al menos de momento

-Hijo, esto… - trató de comenzar, sin saber realmente muy bien poner en palabras sus pensamientos

-Si vienes a darme la compasiva charla de esto seguro tampoco es del gusto de Herms, puedes volver y bajar a las cocinas, con el resto de las personas que intentaron dármela luego de Gin y Harry- le cortó Ronald de inmediato

-No hijo, quería saber cómo la estás pasando tú, con todo esto- le respondió seriamente, su hijo lo miró por un momento, sin poder ocultar su obvia sorpresa, tal como Arthur había sospechado, Ron estaba tan perdido en su propia mierda que no habría notado la preocupación que sentían por él y Hermione quienes les rodeaban, al menos no por él, hasta que alguien hiciera el obvio recordatorio.

-Cómo la estoy pasando yo con todo esto… - dijo monocorde, mirando de nuevo entre sus manos una foto vieja, bastante maltrecha dónde la mentada Hermione daba vueltas, contenta como una chiquilla en su primera nevada, bajo una lluvia de pétalos de rosas blancas.

– Pues es sencillo, -continuó con excepcional calma- el mundo apesta papá… Hermione decide ir a pasar la última semana sola en su casa, por aquello de no dejarse ver con el vestido, Malfoy la encuentra, asesina a mis suegros….- respiró profundo, conteniendo la ira que pugnaba por escalar de nuevo desde su pecho y estómago a su garganta – cancela nuestro matrimonio; huye embarazada luego de que le dejé saber exactamente lo imbécil y bocazas que puedo llegar a ser, se refugia por meses en un campamento de mugglebornes, Malfoy la vuelve a encontrar, la captura, ahora resulta que Hermione Granger no era Granger, sino hija de Vanessa Bangshot con valla usted a saber que mortífago, si no es que con el mismísimo innombrable, que por cierto la tiene capturada y la invita "amablemente" a cenar con el a diario…

-Hijo, creo que…- trató de interrumpirle Arthur, pero con un impaciente gesto de la mano, el iracundo y abatido Weasley menor continuó su discurso, al que bien podría llamársele catarsis

-Le regaló una bonita marca en el hombro y ahora la une en matrimonio con el insoportable, maldito, canalla asesino y violador de Draco Malfoy ¿Cómo crees que me lo estoy tomando?- la pregunta final la hizo con un peligroso, lento, cadente desfilar de palabras, una suavidad impresa en cada una de ellas como una velada advertencia de su genio, su mal genio, Arthur se aclaró la voz antes de hablarle, sintiéndose de pronto malditamente anciano

-Hijo, algunas veces las cosas malas llegan de a paquetes, podría ser muchísimo peor ¿sabes?

Ronald se puso en pie de una salto al escuchar esto y con paso furioso se alejó de su padre, como si su sola cercanía quemara aún peor que las llamas del mismísimo infierno, sus pies avanzaron arrastrando todo a su paso, mientras su manos se encargaban de estrujar todo lo que encontraban sus zarpas, destrozando, arañando todo a su alcance, un león herido, un león deshonrado y herido con la melena hecha de mechones llameantes.

-¿Peor? – murmuró, luego apretó los nudillos con tanta fuerza que las venas le saltaron mientras la piel de sus manos palidecía casi al blanco, aún así contuvo la voz y no gritó cuando continuó hablando a su padre -¿Cómo mierda podría ser peor lo que me está pasado? ¿Cómo podría ser peor todo por lo que ella ha tenido que pasar, lo que ha sufrido Hermione?-

-Ella podría haber muerto- sentenció Arthur con su habitual calma, aun que cualquiera que pudiera ver en su interior podría notar que él también se estaba desgarrando por dentro.

Ronald se detuvo al instante, pálido, tembloroso, un sudor frío le recorrió la cara, la perdida, fugitiva gota que escurrió de su frente calló a su pecho llevando la frialdad de allí a todo su cuerpo.

_"Podría haber muerto"_ bailaron las palabras en su mente. _"Podría haber muerto"_ le zahirieron de nuevo…

Imaginó por un momento el terrible dolor que eso le habría causado, si bien el dolor de que ella se alejara, el dolor que creerla perdida, la incertidumbre y el desasosiego, el sentimiento tan terrible de traición y el vacío finalmente, le habían arrastrado a un abismo, recordó la escena que se había encontrado en su departamento seis meses atrás…

Su mente no pudo procesar la imagen, negándose a revivirla, negándose a figurar la nueva escena, impidiéndole visualizar su cuerpo vacío y sin vida en el suelo de ese pequeño e infernal lugar.

Si en lugar de encontrarla así., semiconsciente, abatida y humillada, abrazada a los cuerpos de sus padres, sangrante y desdichada la hubiera encontrado… no, no podía siquiera pensar en la palabra… hubiera muerto de dolor en ese mismo instante… _Pero…_

Pero no habría tenido que mirar sus ojos llenos de dolor, de lágrimas… no abría tenido que sentir las uñas de Hermione aferrándose a su espalda cuando trató de alzarla para llevarla a un lugar seguro, ella no abría tenido que pasar por todo ese sufrimiento, ni abría tenido ella que cargar dentro de su inmaculado cuerpo al hijo del bastardo maldito de Malfoy, que la consumía lentamente día a día; ni habría huido de la Madriguera; alejándose de su familia y amigos, de la protección que estos le proporcionaban, alejándose de él; tampoco abría ido a dar al campamento de refugiados, ni mucho menos se abría encontrado cara a cara de nuevo con el maldito rubio…

Si, podía ser así, y ella no abría caído en manos de Voldemort y su manada de mortífagos…

Todo dependía de los ojos con los que se viera, seguro que los ojos de Hermione no pensaban que eso fuera peor, y más que seguro que los de Ronald tampoco veían la muerte peor a eso.

_Egoista…_

No, no era egoísmo, egoísmo era pretender que ella hubiera pasado por eso sólo para no perderla, egoísmo era no reconocer el sacrificio enorme que seguramente había significado para ella aferrarse a la vida los primeros días, o semanas, o inclusive, ahora mismo…

Egoísmo era no haber podido entender que para ella ese niño era una razón para vivir, más que para morir, por que sin importar quién fuera el padre, era su sangre, su carne, un trozo de su alma, inocente del pecado de su padre, inocente de la guerra, puro, limpio, inocente… _como ella._

No le llevó ni un minuto procesar esa idea, llegar a ese entendimiento, aún cuando la melancolía, el temor e incluso la cobardía trataban de hacer mella de su conciencia y devolverlo al estado taciturno en que había permanecido hacía meses, empeorando apenas días atrás, cayendo al precipicio al conocer al noticia del enlace.

Y entonces la ira volvió, ahora volcada hacia Arthur, aunque no fuera su culpa, aunque él mismo, en su pelea interna por no dejarse vencer por la guerra tampoco hubiera podido ver que peor era sobrevivir día a día a ese absurdo, por que aunque las muertes causaran tristezas a los que continuaban vivos, eran el descanso, el escape y la paz de los caídos.

-¿Peor papá?- Preguntó a voz en cuello -Ella podría haber muerto… ¿y te parece que eso es peor que todo por lo que Hermione ha tenido que pasar?- gritó de pronto, su voz aumentando de tono con cada sílaba pronunciada- ¡Hermione estaría mejor si hubiera muerto! Todo este tiempo, estos meses de dolor, de sufrimiento, abrían sido peores, si, mil veces peores, ¡Para mí! ¡Pero ella abría quedado tranquila de una maldita vez!

Ronald no había podido, o no había querido, entender lo que Arthur le dijo, pero aún así, Arthur tubo que admitir que tenía un punto, habría sido peor para todos, menos ella… tal vez, incluso Arthur podía llegar a ser un poco egoísta también, como casi todos, peor era verla muerta, según su concepto, claro, nadie quería perder a ningún alma más en esa guerra maldita, hijos, hermanos, padres, amigos… Sobre todo nadie quería perder a Hermione, prácticamente ninguno había podido ver tras su dolor, y entender que la chica probablemente estaría más tranquila al lado de sus difuntos padres, si tan solo…

Si tan solo no se pensara tanto en estrategias y aliados, sino un poco más en las vidas…

Lo que verdaderamente impresionó a Arthur no fue llegar a la conclusión que eso era cierto, sino el hecho de que su hijo Ronald lo hubiera hecho antes que él, antes que todos los adultos de esa casa, y las otras…

Podía ver a través de los ojos de su vástago que sinceramente prefería cargar él con todo el dolor de la perdida, prefería eso si con ello le hubiera podido evitar a ella vivir esa pena, esa tortura que para ella habían supuesto los pasados meses… Igual que él mismo con Molly, o James con Lily, incluso Fabian y Gideon con la misma Molly, igual que George y Fred con Ginny, o Harry… Sirius, Minerva, cualquiera de ellos hubieran dado gustoso su vida por que ninguno de sus muchachos pasara por las horrorosas experiencias que ellos habían tenido que vivir en la guerra anterior…

-Lo siento mucho hijo, tienes razón en eso, pero – seguía siendo extraño, se suponía que Ronald era el inmaduro de la Orden ¿no? Él y los gemelos… pero resultaba que no, su hijo había crecido de pronto, madurando de golpe, dándole una lección en el momento más inesperado – tal vez, ninguno de nosotros, en general está pensando del todo claro

-No, nadie está pensando claro últimamente papá – con la quijada apretujada, las palabras escapaban entre sus dientes, pero luego de un momento de reflexión, la tristeza volvió a cubrir sus ojos y se sentó abatido en su cama…

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti- musitó Arthur

-Papá… no sé que hacer ahora… yo- pensó un momento en sus opciones- yo quiero ir, sacarla de ese maldito lugar ¿Por qué tiene que casarse con ese monstruo? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de Voldemort detrás de todo esto?

-No sé hijo,- pronunció sinceramente Arthur, deseando poder darles esa respuesta a él y a Harry- y entiendo tu desespero, nadie comprende lo que pretende "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado" con todo esto.

Arthur colocó un brazo por encima del hombro de Ron, y contra todo pronóstico, éste se dejó caer contra el pecho de su padre, como no lo hacía desde antes de ir a Hogwarts, Arthur no pudo más que recibirlo, ¡cómo le hubiera gustado al mismo Arthur poder ir con su padre en esos momentos a ser abrazado también!

-Me siento tan pequeño… como cuando era niño, los gemelos me gastaban bromas y sustos, desearía despertar y encontrar que todo esto no es más que una absurda pesadilla, encontrar que la araña fue aplastada en la batalla de Hogwarts…. Pero la maldita araña sigue levantándose, y casi pareciera estarse haciendo más grande cada vez-Ronald abrió sus pensamientos con más sinceridad de lo que alguna vez se abría planteado, Molly necesitaba a sus hijos fuertes, con quién si no entonces, quién más que su padre, ahora que el acercamiento se había dado, para confesar lo que sentía…

Harry se desboronaba cada segundo un poco más, empeñado en hacerse el mártir que tiene que cargar con todo el peso, lo de Harry sólo eran batallas, sólo tenía que ganar la batalla contra Voldemort, el resto podía dejárselo al mundo, pero no, su amigo se deshacía cada minuto, creyéndose morir cada vez que perdían a alguien, auto culpándose.

Hablarle a él de su pena sólo lo hundiría más, y estaba conciente de que necesitaban a Harry en una pieza…

Ginny estaba tan ocupada apoyando a Harry que no terminaba de darse cuenta de su propia pena, y los gemelos estaban entretenidos siendo fuertes para Molly, eran estos escasos momentos a solas con su padre los únicos que tenía para ser él mismo, él era el único suficientemente fuerte en su clan para no derrumbarse bajo el peso de una familia, Charlie Bill, Percival y los gemelos habían estado pequeños en la última guerra, y Molly embarazada de él y luego de Ginny, él era un pequeñuelo para cuando murieron los padres de Harry.

Su padre había podido lidiar con todo con eso, la guerra completa, seguramente también podría con un poco de sus propios sentimientos… al fin y al cabo era su padre, y aunque él ya no fuera un chiquillo, sabía que sólo a Arthur le podía confiar su alma, sólo a él y a Hermione, pero ella…bueno es obvio que no estaba…

-No podemos esperar más que eso, despertar un día y ver todo como una pesadilla, aunque sabremos que no lo fue, -reflexionó Arthur -pero pronto hijo, pronto la pesadilla terminará, ya tenemos todo listo para ir por el último horrocrux, Hermione y su sacrificio, igual que las tantas vidas arrebatadas no serán en vano… Venceremos esta vez, y esta vez será la definitiva-

_"Venceremos" _

El pensamiento revoloteó en el cerebro de Ron, jugueteando con sus neuronas, vencer, luego de vencer, los trozos desperdigados podrían juntarse, y, con el tiempo, las heridas sanarse. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era evitar desangrarse mientras llegaba ese momento.

_"Venceremos"_ se repitió, varias veces, hasta convencerse de que su padre estaba en lo cierto, ya sabían dónde buscar, ya sabían cómo encontrar el anillo, el misterio de Hermione podía ser resuelto luego, pero el último de los objetos malditos estaba casi en sus manos, casi podía sentirlo entre sus dedos y verlo crackear bajo el peso de la espada de Gryffindor.

Y entonces casarían a los mortífagos y tomarían sus propiedades, y en alguna de ellas, encontrarían a Hermione, y ella volvería a casa.

Más allá de todas las necedades que había dicho, estaba más que dispuesto a abrir sus brazos y refugiar en ellos a Hermione, y su hijo, sin importarle de quién era el fruto, era el hijo de _SU _vientre, una parte de ella, y él quería a Hermione, el paquete entero…

-Venceremos- dijo con renovada confianza, levantando la cabeza del pecho de Arthur, el brillo de la determinación bailando en sus ojos, flaqueando a veces para dar paso al dolor y la ira, pero volviendo a bailar en ellos cada vez con mayor fuerza.

Arthur se sorprendió muchísimo cuando Ronald se levantó de la cama y con el cuerpo perfectamente erguido, el pecho lleno de aire, los hombros encuadrados y paso firme se dirigió a la puerta, apenas había tenido tiempo de seguirlo para luego verlo desaparecer tras las puertas de la cocina, tan rápido había sido su descenso que a duras penas había podido seguirle a un par de metros de distancia. La voz de Ronald le llegó tras las doble batientes de la cocina.

-Bueno familia, Ordén, ¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí aún?- preguntó con un extraño entusiasmo- ¡Hay que arreglarse! Hermione nos está esperando para la que apoyemos, vamos Gin, anda a buscarte un bonito vestido, Harry, tu traje, Sirius…-

Arthur entro a la cocina mientras su hijo seguía dando instrucciones ante las atónitas miradas de todos, Remus y él cruzaron una mirada entendida ante la innumerable cantidad de veces que habían presenciado escenas similares a lo largo de su juventud, con la diferencia de que dónde antes habían sido sus amigos y familiares, ahora era la generación de relevo quien las protagonizaban, y debían enorgullecerse de ellos, aún cuando sus corazones se rompieran ante la brutalidad que tan duramente habían deseado que nadie más tuviera que presenciar…

Como ambos bien sabían de la adversidad, se tomaban fuerzas para continuar la lucha, y Ronald Weasley había dejado por fin de ser un chiquillo, tanto ellos dos como Sirius le miraron con doloroso orgullo, había superado su propia oscuridad, y había encontrado la auténtica luz, ahora si era un verdadero miembro de la Orden del Fénix, nunca más sería un jovencito jugando a Aurores y Mortífagos.

_**OoOoO**_

_**Jardines Boscosos**_

_**Nomansland, Wiltshire**_

_**Lunes, 21 de octubre de 2002, 5:00 PM.**_

Con una gran congoja en su corazón, Hermione Granger terminó de ponerse el vestido que Anthony y Narcissa habían escogido para su matrimonio.

Ajustado en el busto, una cinta de raso rosa pálido cortaba el blanco del vestido de novia, ajustándolo allí donde terminaba el busto y empezaba la larga falda, la cual seguía entonces bajando y ampliándose poco a poco, decorada con pequeñas florecillas rosas del mismo tono que la cinta, bordadas delicadamente sobre la seda, no tenía nada que ver con el fastuoso vestido que podría esperar se de una posible Malfoy, como abría querido Narcissa, o con el bello vestido de princesa que había estado a punto de llevarla al altar seis meses atrás, Hermione lo miró con tristeza, casi se sentía insultada. Pertenecía a la clase de vestidos que se llevabas en la Francia del siglo dieciocho, del tipo que Josefina Bonaparte había llevado para lucir joven y casta junto a un marido bastante más joven que ella. De hecho, este lograba un raro aire de inocencia que hacia perfecto juego con su abultado vientre, que se disimulaba bastante bien por la falda amplia del ligero vestido.

Llevaba el cabello en un sencillo recogido, del que algunos rizos, perfilados al calor de una pinza de Pansy, escapaban coquetamente, adornando su espalda y su busto, como un perfecto marco labrado para su limpio rostro. Tras unos quince minutos frente a la maquilladora contratada por Pansy, que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Padma Patil, ya estaba lista para salir.

Al menos, físicamente lista para caminar hacia el escenario en que se desarrollaría el acto tercero de la opereta en que se había transformado su vida: El sacramento.

Ira, frustración, humillación, dolor, desolación… Estos sentimientos y muchos otros se acumulaban en su pecho, haciéndole agujeros, llenándola de dolor, o debería más bien decir, consumiéndola en vacuidad.

Sobre su alma residía un peso superior a toda expectativa… Miró el reloj con desgano, en sólo cinco minutos empezaría la pantomima… miró con angustia el correr del minutero, sabiendo que no solo empezaría la pantomima, sino empezaría también el camino hacia su muerte. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo a que Lucius y Narcissa echaran por tierra las órdenes del Señor Oscuro y simulando probablemente un accidente, la sacaran del camino, y su hijo junto con ella.

Vinieron a su mente las imágenes de su conversación pasada con Draco, y sus palabras, "Es mi hijo lo que llevas dentro, y no permitiré que lo arriesgues así de nuevo"… un súbito escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordarlo.

La Orden, tal vez la Orden podría salvarlos… pero… sus padres, el recuerdo de sus padres la atrapó de nuevo. La última broma compartida con su madre, sobre aquel bello camisón de seda y encajes blancos, ultimo toque de su ajuar para aquella primera noche tan especial… Para su primera vez…

-Oh No!- exhaló casi gritando, con horror reflejado en sus ojos, ajena por completo a las miradas de los presentes, Narcissa, la madre del novio, que había ido, en sus propias palabras, a asegurarse de que la novia no se presentara hecha un asco, avergonzando aún más a la familia Malfoy. Pansy, Bella que acompañaba a su hermana y veía a Hermione con desdén y asco y la misma Padma, que inútilmente trataba de pasarle un mensaje de Ron sin ser vista.

_La primera vez, su primera vez…Su primera noche, había sido arruinada antes de siquiera presentarse._

Su primera vez, no sería con Ronald Weasley, como ella deseara alguna vez, sería con Draco Malfoy. Mejor dicho, _fue_ con Draco Malfoy.

En unos minutos se casaría con Draco, recién ahora entendía cual era el ajetreo de muebles y objetos sin fin en la casa de Parkinson. El Lord Oscuro había dispuesto su boda, y dejado bien en claro que tendrían que actuar como esposos. Ella tendría que olvidar la ofensa de Malfoy y aceptar su responsabilidad paterna y compañía, tanto si le gustaba como si no… El tenía que aceptar su responsabilidad y acompañar a su hijo y su mujer,. Mismas condiciones…

Lo que como bien había explicado a un par de horrorizados adolescentes una vez el dulce Anthony, implicaba, claramente, dormir juntos… O al menos compartir habitación, y considerando que Voldemort la había hecho decorar una habitación a su entero gusto, salvando el detalle de la cama que Él insistió en que fuera King Size, no le quedaba ninguna duda de cual sería _SU_ dormitorio a partir de esa noche.

_El de ambos…_

Algo parecido pensaba un joven de cabello platinado y ojos grises mirando y comprobando una ultima vez en el espejo que su aspecto era impecable.

-Saca de esto tanto provecho como puedas, exponla, has que el Lord Oscuro le revele su verdadera identidad y serás más rico de lo que nunca mas deseado. –Habló su padre desde las sombras, con voz satisfecha. -Además, casado con ella, si ella parece feliz, tendrás un buen lugar junto a Milord-Lucius estaba sentado una butaca, ubicada en la tienda que habían dispuesto en los bosquecillos para su hijo, mirando como este terminaba de acomodar su corbatín, luego de la "conversación" de la tarde anterior con Granger, había decidido, que si bien nunca la hubiera imaginado para su hijo, era una mujer fuerte, decidida y que sabía sacar las uñas en el momento preciso.

Ya bien puestos, sería una ridiculez decir que Lucius Malfoy, luego de haber visto el estado en que ella dejó a su unigénito, no fuera sentir temor ante semejante espectáculo representado por ella al amenazarle a él, con una esfera dorada de brillante poder mágico. Claro que él nunca lo admitiría

-No es la primera vez que me lo dices padre- murmuró el joven con la sensación de que su padre había perdido toda la genialidad que antaño el joven tanto había admirado e imitado. _"Te repites"_ pensó en su fuero interno. Cruzando a través de el espejo una mirada con su padrino, quien lucía aún más sombrío que de costumbre, reprimió un suspiro de tedio.

Draco podía sentir algo, sin saber decir que era, que se removía en su interior, revolviéndose, amenazando con trepar poco a poco bajo su piel hasta encontrar una salida, algo que no le dejaba centrarse en la realidad con la claridad que quisiera, nublando su oído, llenándolo de una especie de estática, consumiéndolo y confundiéndolo a partes iguales.

En el momento en que Lucius abandonó la habitación seguido de Severus, Draco llevó una mano al espejo, para luego empuñarla y estrellarla contra el mismo; delgados hilos de sangre corrieron por su mano, allí donde los nudillos hicieron contacto con el cristal, fragmentándolo y hendiendo algunas astillas en su piel.

No podía concentrarse ni en su propia respiración, su autocontrol se iba derechito al infierno, y parecía permanecer allí horas enteras, aunque tan sólo fueran unos segundos.

-No puedo creerlo - murmuró para si mismo, aún sabiendo que debía retirarse rumbo a la "ceremonia" permaneció frente al roto espejo, mirando su reflejo.

Estaba asustado ¿asustado? realmente acojonado ante la perspectiva de casarse con la come libros.

Sí su conciencia, la muy maldita traidora que había estado de farra durante tantos años, se había vuelto en su contra y había regresado, de un solo trancazo al ver el útero lleno de su futura esposa –aunque él se hubiera ocupado de intentar auto negárselo- el Cielo, el Infierno, o simplemente los magos antiguos, de seguro estarían en ese momento burlándose de él.

_¡Justicia Divina!_

En pago por sus crímenes pasados y futuros, debía vivir con Granger el resto de sus días, o el resto de los días del Lord Oscuro, cualquiera de ellos tres muriese primero… y en el caso del Lord Oscuro marcharse de farra primero a las pailas del infierno, sería el primer divorcio en la historia de los Malfoy.

_"Ja! Divorcio" _

La idea se le antojo graciosa, en el mundo de los Malfoy no existía el divorcio, era inconcebible…

Sólo deseaba que el pelirrojo o el moreno se hicieran de sus súplicas dirigidas a los Dioses del Infinito, y se llevaran a Granger lejos, antes de la boda…

Miró el reloj, tres minutos lo separaban de su destino final, lo mejor sería seguir su camino. Con un sencillo hechizo limpió vidrios y sangre, y curó sus heridas. Tomó un trozo de vidrio y empuñó su mano en torno al mismo. Si en algún momento sentía que volvería a perder el control, la terapia de choque ayudaría, sólo apretar un poco el puño y el dolor de lastimarse con el vidrio le recordaría el "placer" de un par de Cruciatus de su Señor.

Caminando rumbo al matadero, su mente se deslizó al pasado reciente, a la última conversación que tuvo con ella; esperaba con la mayor honestidad de la que había sido capaz en su vida que eso de los recuerdos funcionara…

OoOoO

"Maldito Voldemort, maldito, maldito, maldito, espero que caigas en lo más profundo y te besen mil dementores"

Pansy se sacudió estos pensamientos de la cabeza y siguió su camino rumbo al "salón". Siendo el matrimonio de Granger, y con tantos de sus amigos invitados, debía ir por un par de ellos, uno, ciertamente aún no se decidía a cual, para que la entregara, y otra, que llevara la cola del vestido. Al salir de la improvisada tienda, y caminar hasta el área donde los invitados comenzaban a reunirse, vio claramente a los amigos de ella, ciertamente los Weasley tenían cara de pocos amigos, igual que Potter y todos, todos los demás.

Con paso elegante, y apenas elevando un poco la falda de su vestido rosa, para no arrastrarla por la hierba, se acercó a ellos, sin pausa pero sin prisa y se plantó frente a Sirius, el único de los de mayor edad que no tenía el cabello rosa chicle o había sido su profesor, o bueno… los Weasley no cuentan ¿verdad?

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Wiltshire Manor´s Hill. Señor…- El imponente moreno fijó en ella sus ojos grises y se aclaró la voz antes de hablar, percibiendo la patente tensión que la llegada de la joven traía consigo

-Black, Sirius Black

-Ha!, el primo de Narcissa, ¿es usted amigo de la novia?

-Si

-Potter, Longbotton, Lovegood, los Weasley´s, de hecho, creo que tenemos casi a todo el mundo acá. La ceremonia empezará, tan pronto lleguen el resto de los invitados. Espero que comprendan, que ni a mi ex prometido, ni a vuestra ex amiga le quedaron más remedios que acatar órdenes, Potter. – la ultima frase la dijo en un susurro, apenas lo suficientemente alto para imprimir una velada advertencia en la misma.

-Entiendo- murmuró Harry más para si mismo que como respuesta.

-Ahora, necesitaré que alguno de los mayores entregue a la novia, o si no lo hará Snape- dijo con una mueca de repugnancia

-Lo haré yo- dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas. Un joven rubio de ojos azules se acercó –Lo haré yo hermana, lo acordé hace un minuto con ambos. Es lo más... prudente- agregó luego de buscar a palabra adecuada

-No, nunca- dijo Ronald, apostillándose frente al chico

-Señor Weasley, si fuera por usted esto no estaría ocurriendo, y de verdad- le interrumpió McGonagall con voz serena, a la par que severa- ¿Alguno de nosotros tiene el estomago suficiente para entregar a la señorita Granger a Malfoy?

El silencio total, y las miradas de reproche, negación, molestia, odio y rencor hablaron mejor que la mas elocuente de las respuestas.

-Mi nombre es Anthony Parkinson- se presentó el joven- y necesito hablar con Potter y Weasley, Ronald, creo, si me permiten un momento a solas.

Anthony caminó rumbo a la salida con los aludidos, mientras Pansy se quedo sola con el resto de los presentes.

-Ahora, necesitamos dos damas de honor para Granger, así aprovechan y ven que no es un inferi, no esta bajo el Imperius y no la estamos torturando ni nada así.

-Yo iré- dijo Luna con su habitual tono soñador- y… Lithos, si Lithos, ven conmigo.

Lithos era una joven Slytherin de la que se habían hecho amigos en el tren, a principios del sexto año académico. De cabellos castaños, que caían en perfectos bucles naturales por sus hombros y hasta sus rodillas, y ojos ambarinos, era una joven de belleza serena, con modales propios de una sangre pura muy rica, descendiente de griegos y criada en Grecia hasta su entrada en Hogwarts, iba en el tercer año cuando Ginny y Luna cursaban el sexto, Luna era quien la había introducido en el grupo.

Simplemente era un misterio como una adora muggles como aquella había ido a dar a Slytherin, pero es que nuestra pequeña Lithos, era además, ambiciosa, un poco envidiosa y eso sí, muy, muy astuta, atributo principal de la casa Slytherin;

Ah! y no olvidemos que era hija de Slytherins.

Lithos se levantó y ambas siguieron a Pansy al sitio dónde deberían cambiarse, luego pasarían a ver a Hermione.

La castaña las recibió abrazándolas cariñosamente, las lagrimas corrieron sin control durante unos minutos, tras los cuales la rubia comenzó a atrapar pequeñas motitas imaginarias con las manos

-¿Qué cazas Luna?- preguntó Lithos con naturalidad, acostumbrada a Luna, y a no ver lo que ella, aunque si creyera en los seres invisibles.

-Wingypses

-¿Wingypses? –Preguntó la castaña interesada - ¿y que es un Wingyp Luna?

- Son los pequeños espíritus de la esperanza, según los elfos del norte- le contestó Lithos tranquilamente, con el mismo tono que cualquiera de ellas dos hubiese usado para enumerarle a Snape los ingredientes y propiedades de una poción, a todas vistas complicadísima, como si se tratara de la receta de un

Iced Tea

-Toma- le dijo Luna arrojándole encima los pequeños e invisibles seres que había atrapado – Te regalo algunos, así nunca estarás sola, ellos te acompañaran cuando estés sola, y cantaran para ti cuando estés triste

_**OoOoO**_

En otro lugar, y mientras las chicas conspiraban con Pansy para escurrirse del receloso cuidado de Bellatrix para salir a ver a los muchachos, Anthony guiaba a Harry Potter y Ron Weasley hacia la tienda que un minuto antes Draco había abandonado, demasiado ansioso por una respuesta que podía significarlo todo para él y sus amigos

-Potter, mi nombre es Anthony, soy hermano de Pansy, pero estudié en Durmstrang.- Decía Anthony mientras se acercaban a la tienda

-Aja, mira, eso de verdad no nos interesa mucho ¿sabes?- contestó el pelirrojo por su amigo, pero Harry le interrumpió con paciencia

-Ron, cálmate, dejémosle hablar-

-Bien, pasen- Anthony se había detenido frente a una tienda de lona negra, al entrar, notaron un par de sillones al final de la misma, al lado de una cómoda, un vestidor y una percha, un espejo roto colgaba peligrosamente ladeado del vestidor. Harry y Ron le siguieron hasta los sillones, dónde Blaise Zabinni esperaba, con cara de fastidio

-¿Y Draco dónde está?- preguntó Anthony

-Como una prostituta barata, entre los árboles…- La ronca voz de Blaise sonaba casi divertida, la astucia reflejada en sus ojos mientras estos se cruzaban con la mirada de los Gryffindor´s

-Fumando de nuevo… debe estar verdaderamente nervioso- expresó trivialmente Anthony

-Bueno, ¿nos trajiste aquí para hablar con nosotros o con Malfoy?-Preguntó al fin Harry molesto, su cicatriz ardía extrañamente con un ligero cosquilleo, y el comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente eufórico.

-Disculpen, mi idea era hablar con ustedes cuatro, en fin, Granger me ha pedido que hable con ustedes. Por una parte, ella quiere que sepan que está en buen estado de salud, por otro desea verlos con urgencia, pero ahora mismo no se puede. Durante la gala en cambio, con el pretexto de un baile podrían hacerlo

-O en este mismo instante- dijo la voz sibilina de Draco a las espaldas de los dos ex Gryffindor´s- si nos ayudan, a tres amigos y a mí

-¿Ayudarte cómo?- preguntó Harry, girándose a total velocidad, la ira inundando sus ojos

-Potter, no eres tonto, tu lo viste, la noche que Snape mató al director, yo iba a aceptar su ayuda- dijo, tratando de parecer mas relajado de lo que realmente se sentía

-Y eso me lo dices por- Harry estaba ya suficientemente incómodo por la creciente euforia que le invadía, como para detenerse a jugar "Que hubiera

pasado si…" con el imbecil de Malfoy, al que realmente se detenía de brincarle encima a puñetazos, sólo por que sabía que sería un desperdicio, que de ese modo no lograría devolverle a Hermione lo perdido, ni vengarla apropiadamente, ni mucho menos sentirse satisfecho, lo único que lograría sería que Voldemort consiguiera un bonito acceso a su mente y sus sentimientos.

-Por que quiero huir, igual que Pansy, Blaise y Anthony, y no me quiero casar con tu prometida- esto último lo había dicho mirando a Ronald

-Tú, entre todos, dices ahora que quieres huir… Quieres huir del lado de tu amo… ciertamente esto es todo muy divertido- Harry se llevó las manos al cabello, alborotando sin querer el trabajo de peinado de dos horas de Ginny, que sólo así había logrado que su cabello, largo hasta los hombros desde hacía varios años, se estuviera quieto peinado hacia atrás.

Sinceramente, Malfoy hijo estaba loco, rematadamente loco, no, lunático, esquizofrénico, si creía que él lo iba a ayudar.

Ronald, que tenía los puños cerrados desde hace rato, miró a Malfoy con odio y también se pasó las manos por el cabello, caminando en vaivén por la habitación

-¿DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LE HICISTE A HERMS QUIERES QUE TE AYUDEMOS?- le gritó exasperado, antes de ir por Draco, para demostrarle del modo mas muggle posible lo que pensaba al respecto

-Ronald ¡No!- Hermione acababa de llegar a la tienda, acompañada de Pansy y sus amigas –Harry, Ron…

Hermione caminó hacia Ron, que se había quedado estático apenas oír su voz y volteaba lentamente a verla

-Hermione- Ronald no pudo detener a sus propios brazos de envolverse en torno al cuerpo de la chica, las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de ambos, mientras ella enlazaba los brazos en torno al cuerpo del pelirrojo

–Me tenias preocupado chiquita- le susurró al oído, soltando en esas palabras un aliento que no sabía que había que estaba conteniendo.

Tras un momento Hermione se soltó de Ron y abrazó a Harry, Draco por un instante sintió una ira naciente, creciente y que le desbordaba, además de sentirse, solidariamente acompañado por Anthony, Pansy, Blaise y Lithos, fuera de lugar, como entrometiéndose en algo muy importante.

-Mía, estas bellísima… te lo dije Ron- dijo apartándola y señalando con una mueca su vientre- está enorme…

Hermione se soltó también de Harry y comenzó a hablar como una ametralladora

-Primero, me alegro de verlos, estoy perfectamente bien y no quiero que hagan ninguna locura, como ayudar a este- señaló a Draco- no pienso huir, anoche comprobé que me puede encontrar en cualquier parte con esta cosa- se señaló el hombro- y no pienso ponerme en peligro, Pansy, Anthony y Blaise son de fiar, éste- volvió a señalar a Draco mientras Harry la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- es un imbécil, hay menos mal que vinieron, quería verlos, me imagine que como la boda sería hasta las nubes les invitarían, les extrañaba mucho y…

No puedo continuar con su perorata porque Ronald había avanzado hasta ella y teniendo cuidado de no presionar su vientre, la había vuelto a abrazar

-Cálmate Mía- murmuró Harry- No nos vamos aún, ¿Dónde está tu vara?

-No, no la tengo Harry, él me la quitó cuando me capturo, y nunca me la regresaron.

-Toma- Harry se sacó de la chaqueta una caja alargada, del tamaño de una caja de docena de lápices y se la entregó –Es tu vara de la escuela, guárdala bien

-Tienes que ocultarla- le dijo Pansy- si él, si alguno de ellos la ve, estarás en problemas, toma- le dijo tendiéndole el ramo- escóndela allí, luego, la guardas en la ajorca

-Si, tienes razón, chicos, luego nos reunimos, en la gala, necesito hablar con Sirius, Remus y McGonagall, Snape tiene algo muy importante que decirles a todos, y algo que entregarles, por favor- dijo mirando suplicante a Harry y Ronald que ya parecían a punto de saltar de nuevo -Escúchenle primero ¿si?

-Será mejor que volvamos afuera, antes de que Bellatrix y Narcissa descubran que no estamos en la tienda- interrumpió Pansy sin dejarles tiempo a continuar

-Tiene razón- dijo Luna halando a Hermione de la mano

-Ven conmigo- Ronald la miró a los ojos, mientras sacaba el apagador de su bolsillo, la miraba expectante, suplicándole con la mirada que tomara su otra mano, extendida hacia ella –Sé que fui un idiota, por favor

-No puedo Ronny, no puedo, ni siquiera en el cuartel general estaríamos a salvo, los estaría poniendo en riesgo a todos…

-Seguro- dijo él desanimado, dirigió raudo la mirada al suelo, a sus propios zapatos, y guardo el objeto mientras caminaba a la salida- Como digas- dijo perdiéndose entre los árboles, rumbo a la improvisada capilla

-Salgamos ya, debemos volver- le instó Pansy, halándola de un codo

-Si seguro.

No tenían más de cinco minutos de haber llegado a la tienda cuando Narcissa entró a buscarlas

-Ya Draco y su padrino las están esperando.- Dijo con voz sedosa.

Narcissa miró desde la entrada el paso de las chicas, y cuando Hermione le pasó por el lado la sujetó del brazo

-Mi matrimonio también fue concertado chica, no puedo fingir que me agradas, por que aún que hubiera sabido antes que eras pura no me hubieras agradado nunca, así como tu madre nunca lo hizo-

Narcissa la miraba de un modo distinto, algo totalmente nuevo e indescriptible, que de algún modo Hermione creyó relacionar con una especie de …

¿Ternura? ¿Apoyo?

Definitivamente, Narcissa había demudado su expresión, de una constante máscara fría de desprecio y superioridad a una relajada tez pálida que casi la hacía parecer humana, y así la abría visto ella, de no haber estado demasiado impresionada por su actitud y sus palabras como para reaccionar con soltura y lucidez

-¿De que habla?- le preguntó Hermione confundida

-Tu sólo haz que no te he dicho eso, nadie debe saber lo que te dije, pero luego del matrimonio tendremos una pequeña charla. En cuanto a lo de ayer, yo me encargaré de que Lucius no trate de hacerle nada a mi nieto. No importa lo que pienses de mi, por favor, cuando hables con mi primo, dile que venga a verme el domingo próximo a casa de Andrómeda. En honor a Potter y el servicio que le hice.

-Co, como diga señora Malfoy- respondió Hermione, comenzando a pensar que se trataba sólo de una treta

-Sé muy bien que te viste con Potter, ten paciencia, cuando ÉL caiga, podrás hacer lo que te plazca, no hagas ninguna locura, recuerda que ahora eres responsable por alguien más.

Narcissa soltó su brazo y salió de la tienda, dejando a Hermione muy desconcertada, ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Qué quería decir Narcissa Malfoy con eso

de que era pura? Una charla ¿para qué? ¿Sobre qué?

El servicio a Harry, lo recordaba, cuando lo ayudó a hacer creer a Voldemort que Harry había muerto. Cuando desesperada por saber de su hijo, había traicionado a su Lord… Pero entonces, si no quería servirle, ¿qué hacía de nuevo a su lado?

Metió la mano en el ramo y sacó la vara, guardándosela entre los pliegues de la falda, sujeta con una de las ligas de la falda, mientras ajustaba de nuevo el vestido frente al espejo escuchó la suave voz de Anthony llegarle inquisitiva

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Acaso quieres que crean que huiste y vengan todos los mortífagos a buscarte?- El joven la miraba desde la entrada de la tienda con mal disimulada aprensión

-Anthony, esto, todo esto esta mal… Todo esto está… mal- soltó en un leve susurro, que fácilmente moriría en el viento antes de encontrar otros oídos más allá de las improvisadas paredes de tela de la carpa

-Cálmate Granger, vamos, el Señor Oscuro se pondrá molesto si llega enterarse de que no te presentaste, o que tuvieron que sacarte a empujones

Hermione se colgó del brazo que le ofrecían y echó una ultima mirada a su reflejo, en cualquier otro momento hubiera aprobado su imagen con entusiasmo

-Sonríe, imagínate que vas rumbo a las tablas, y actúa esta noche tu mejor papel- le murmuró por lo bajo, regalándole una sonrisa calida y tranquilizadora

-Anthony, gracias, eres un gran apoyo- agradeció apretando su brazo con leve pero sostenida fuerza

-Vamos, sonríe, en serio, esta noche todo El Reino Mágico debe creer en tu felicidad, y la de él, entonces, podrás volver a casa y llorar en mi hombro si quieres, y Él no se enojará contigo- la voz de la razón, algunas veces pensaba que había encontrado una suerte de Remus Lupin más joven, claro, sabía que había muchas diferencias, pero le gustaba imaginarse que tal vez, así hubiera resultado ser Remus de joven, si no hubiera sido mordido por Greyback en su infancia

-Debo hacerlo- murmuró ella, sentía el estomago revuelto, las manos, frías aún enfundadas en guantes del mas fino punto, aferraban el ramo de rosas blancas y rosadas, amenazando con hacer atravesar la tela que cubría las espinas y clavarlas en sus dedos. Miró sus pies, los delicados zapatos de raso blanco y taco bajo, envolvían apenas los dedos, dejando ver incuso parte de la unión entre el pulgar y el índice de cada pie. Miró la alfombra blanca en el suelo de la tienda, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo

-Una obra, el papel más importante…- formó una sonrisa serena y elevó el rostro, sonriendo a Anthony calidamente- tienes razón, no es más que un teatro, vamos-

Al salir de la tienda miró hacia el bosque, irónicamente ese era el mismo bosque dónde se conocieran 16 años atrás, se detuvo un instante y bajó su mano izquierda al faldón del vestido, levantando un poco la falda para evitar el contacto con la hierba, que comenzaba a humedecerse. Entre los árboles, fueron acercándose a un claro del bosquecillo dónde estaban reunidos los invitados, y al final de un corredor formado por la sillas, e iluminado por lámparas de cristal, encantadas para que flotasen sobre las cabezas de los invitados, vio el pequeño arco decorado con rosas blancas, lirios y pensamientos, una oleada de añoranza la invadió, la capilla estaba dispuesta bajo el haya enorme en el que solían sentarse a estudiar Alexander y Jane.

Cuando llegaron a la alfombra que delineaba el camino al altar, pudo percibir que también era blanca, con los bordes dorados, se detuvo un momento al principio de la alfombra y miró en derredor, mientras soltaba la falda y Lithos y Luna se acomodaban, la primera adelante, junto a Pansy, llevando idénticos vestidos rosas y ramos como el suyo, pero más pequeños, las varitas en alto, de las cuales salía un hilo dorado, que al ganar cierta altura se abría sobre las cabezas de el cortejo, volviendo a caer como una lluvia de oro, la segunda sujetando al cola y el amplio faldón posterior del vestido.

Vio a Sirius, Remus, Arthur y el resto de la Orden sentados a mitad de una de las filas, evitó que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de ellos, para que su entereza no se fuera al caño en ese momento y justo cuando Luna sostuvo bien estirada la cola del vestido, comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta y alegre, no era la tradicional marcha nupcial, era la misma melodía que habían tocado en el casamiento de Bill y Fleur, que por cierto estaban también allí, igual que todos su amigos, y conocidos vivos, dándole ánimos, como si estuviera a punto de presentarse a una prueba terrible… Como si hubieran vuelto el tiempo atrás y en lugar de ser Harry el que se presentaba a la primera prueba, fuera ella quién se enfrentara al Dragón, ¡Que ironía! iba justamente rumbo a un Dragón, al menos, a uno así nombrado.

Por un instante se sintió una verdadera traidora, había notado el frac de Ron, aquel que ella le regalara para el matrimonio de Dean Thomas y Angelina, y que él tanto odiaba., era su muda manera particular de decirle tantas cosas…

Se preguntó por qué no había tomado su mano y se había largado de allí con él, o por que no había insistido en que Harry y La Orden la ayudaran a huir, pero entonces, en el momento que vio a Draco con su traje negro impecablemente parado junto a su madre, esperándola, y sintió a su pequeño removerse y lanzarle un golpecito, recordó la razón por la que debía seguir junto a Voldemort a toda costa, debía estar allí, sumisa a él, por que si no su hijo peligraría, y a ese pequeño ser si es verdad que no pensaba arriesgarlo nunca más. En ese momento supo, que aunque le matara un poco cada día, estaba haciendo lo correcto. Estaba haciendo lo que Snape y Anthony, lo que Pansy y Blaise, buscando la caída del Señor Oscuro desde sus propias filas, si lograban reunir información suficiente para entregar a Voldemort, y al mismo tiempo causar una pequeña rebelión entre sus tropas, hacer que mermara la desconfianza entre unos y otros, sus fuerzas se debilitarían, y él estaría más frágil que nunca.

Se había quedado por su hijo, por el bien y el futuro del mundo mágico, por darle un futuro a su hijo, aunque tal vez ella luego no estuviera allí para ver el resultado de su obra.

Al llegar al final del corredor Anthony la condujo a la izquierda del corredor, junto a Draco, el mismo hombre pequeño que había oficiado aquellas ceremonias de casamiento a las que había asistido se acercó, tras él, habían tres altas sillas, en una estaba el Ministro de Magia en persona, en otra un representante del Wisengamot y en la tercera un representante Mago al parlamento, lo que daba legalidad a su matrimonio incluso en el reino Muggle

El hombre pequeño tomó la palabra, el espectáculo había comenzado, ambos jóvenes mecánicamente se introdujeron en sus papeles

-Compañeros, Hermanos magos, estamos reunidos aquí para unir en matrimonio a dos almas que han manifestado su expreso deseo de unirse bajo los lazos del amor de por vida. –Hubo un par de murmullos entre los presentes

- Narcissa Malfoy, ¿A quien entrega?

-Le entrego a mi hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy –Dijo la rubia sosteniendo la mano de su hijo frente al sacerdote, junto a Hermione

-Hijo, da un paso al frente y dime, a que casta perteneces

-A la casta del antiguo Mannón

-Que los magos guerreros del norte protejan tu camino y sellen tu destino junto a la joven que te entregan. Anthony Parkinson ¿A quien entrega?

-Le entrego a Draco Malfoy a mi amiga, Hermione Jane Granger, en nombre de su padre, que no se encuentra más con nosotros.

-Hija, adelanta y dinos, a que casta perteneces

-He nacido de los hombres, pero me acojo al amparo de la antigua hechicera Atenea, ¡Grande en Gloria, Sabiduría y Justicia!

- Entonces hija, que la sabiduría guíe tus decisiones y la justicia tus pasos, que la gloría acompañe la familia que hoy formas

Anthony posó la mano de Hermione sobre la de Draco; Blaise, Narcissa, Anthony y Luna elevaron sus varas, de las que un hilo de oro salió, para unirse con las que salían de las varas del sacerdote, y del Wisemaster, las hebras de oro se entrecruzaron, haciendo un lazo en torno a los brazos de los jóvenes, uniéndoles de un modo simbólico, mientras un hilo más pequeño entrelazaba sus manos. A esto siguieron unas palabras del oficiante hasta que al fin se acercó Blaise con las alianzas, acompañado de Luna

-Blaise Zabinni, en nombre de los lazos de amistad que me atan a ti, Draco Malfoy, traigo este anillo, que entregaras a tu esposa como símbolo del lazo que ahora los une- pronunció, como quien a aprendido un libreto en pocas horas

-Hermione Jane Granger acepta esta alianza como muestra de mi compromiso, como recordatorio de la promesa que ahora nos une- Draco sintió las palabras atragantársele, pero se las ingenió para hacer que sonaran fluidas y sin prisas.

-Yo, Luna Lovegood, en nombre de todas las aventuras vividas, y años de sincera amistad, traigo este anillo que entregaras a tu esposo, como recordatorio de tu devoción y entrega hacia a él, y como símbolo de vuestra unión.

-Draco Malfoy, acepto tu alianza y coloco con ésta en tus manos la promesa de permanecer a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron mientras se colocaban uno al otro las alianzas, pero el peso que esperaban recibir como una carga inllevable nunca llegó, por que en ese preciso instante sentían que estaban haciendo lo más correcto que nunca habían hecho en todas sus vidas. Tal vez ambos estaban volviéndose locos, por que del mismo modo, ambos estaban cien por cien seguros de que el otro se sentía igual.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó con el esperado "Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia" Draco se acercó tímidamente y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Hermione, que sirvió no precisamente para sellar lo que una hora antes ambos habían estado llamando "parodia" y "teatro" sino para despertar profundas sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados en ambos jóvenes.

Draco le ofreció su brazo y tan pronto ella lo tomó el lazo mayor desapareció, transformándose en un Fénix que se elevó y se perdió en el cielo nocturno.

Todos los presentes vieron esto con gran maravilla, y Sirius, Andrómeda, Bellatrix y Narcissa supieron en ese preciso momento que los mismísimos dioses estaban bendiciendo esa unión, aunque había nacido en el más espeso fango del odio y la humillación. Todos se pusieron de pié a toda prisas, los cuatro Black siguieron sin querer, casi en automático el rito que su familia había impuesto a los jóvenes padres cuando alguno de sus hijos se casaba y el Fénix hacía acto de presencia en la ceremonia, por que era algo que solía pasar en los matrimonios Black, los matrimonios, aún los de conveniencia de esa familia estaban signados por una sola palabra…Eternidad.

-Oh! Fénix, Ave Inmortal que nos has bendecido esta noche con tu presencia, que nos has elevado al cielo con los héroes y has bendecido a nuestros hijos ¡Por que eres tú; símbolo inequívoco de El Ciclo! ¡Que tu fuego purifique estas almas y viva en ellos tu flama bendita!

Narcissa, sus hermanas y Sirius habían recitado a coro estas palabras, y aún el eco de ellas persistía, elevando las voces de buena parte de la concurrencia para repetirlas, y es que la mayoría de los presentes sabían muy bien que el Fénix es un ave bendita, que anida en el hogar de los justos, y en su gran sabiduría bendice los corazones apasionados, para que sus portadores enfoquen esa pasión con coraje y justicia.

Hermione siguió contemplando el punto en que el Fénix había desaparecido rumbo a las estrellas, produciendo un brillo inusual al llegar muy alto, como el fulgor de una estrella fugaz, y cuando bajó la vista notó que Draco aún conservaba la suya perdida en el cielo. Varias personas se acercaron a felicitarlos, hablándoles maravillas de lo fuerte que debía ser su amor, en vista de que el símbolo mismo de La Eternidad había nacido del lazo que los unía, y estas declaraciones ella las recibió con escepticismo, mirándole de reojo, mientras él se sentía el ser más desdichado del mundo.

¿Podría haber alguien en el mundo más hipócrita que ellos mismos en ese momento?

Haciendo gala de una increíble puntualidad, los trasladores partieron al Teatro Nacional de Londres a las 7:30 de la noche.

Al llegar, Hermione se sentía completamente perdida, en algún punto su conciencia parecía haberse dado unas vacaciones, por que ella estaba segura de estar viviendo un sueño, del que no quería despertar. Colgada del brazo de Alexander, sin saber exactamente en que momento habían dejado de ser Draco y Hermione para ser Alexander y Jane, recorrió todo el salón, aún recibiendo felicitaciones de los concurrentes.

Entonces llegó un momento decisivo, la orquesta de instrumentos mágicos comenzó a tocar un vals, y Narcissa por un lado, y Remus y Sirius por el otro, les hacían señas y muecas, era hora de sellar la mentira con un baile, su primer baile como casados, que si bien para otras parejas significaba mucho, para ellos, en realidad, no era más que otro paso a la perdición, por que Draco o Alexander, Jane o Hermione, igual ellos estaban siendo obligados, conducidos como marionetas, modernas versiones del Pinocho, que una vez atados a sus cuerdas perdían toda voluntad y a quienes Máesse Gepetto Riddle estaba guiando a su antojo.

Y de pronto, en medio de la pista, que alguien había considerado muy agradable llevar al black out y centrar una farola sobre ellos, desearon poder volver a ser niños de verdad.

Pero esta sensación les duró bien poco, por que por obra y efectos de alguna magia, o poderosa fuerza mística universal, cuando llegó el segundo Vals y sus miradas se encontraron, un estremecimiento, como un shock eléctrico ligerísimo les recorrió a ambos, allá donde sus cuerpo se rozaban, aún sobre las telas, y un calor abrasador les envolvió.

Hermione trataba de liberarse del hechizo de la mirada de hielo, mientras el fuego de los ojos de Hermione brillaba de un modo único y exquisito para el dragón de la casa de Malfoy. Y en medio de aquel ambiente romántico, de algún modo inexplicable, él la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, uniendo su abdomen con el vientre de su ahora esposa, y se juró que sin importar lo que el futuro depararía para ellos, él se encargaría de que todo dolor y todo rencor pasados quedaran profundamente olvidados en el corazón de ella, que llenaría a su hijo de amor, de amor, cuidados y comprensión, que limpiaría del alma de ambos las viejas cicatrices del pasado y la llenaría de dicha y paz, a través de su hijo, por que era el único modo que conocía o le parecía correcto, de reivindicarse y pedirle perdón por las atrocidades que había cometido.

Draco Malfoy juró que se libraría de aquello impuro que había dentro de su alma.

Draco, atormentado por sus recuerdos y acciones, se detuvo de pronto y abandonó la pista de baile, ella, que no esperaba esa conducta, se quedó un momento sonriendo como una tonta a todos aquellos que veía, y apenas unos pocos segundos después Harry, que era el más cercano de sus amigos, acudió en su rescate. Bailó con Harry una pieza, luego otra con Ronald, y cuando pensaba pedir clemencia para ir a sentarse, un hombre lobo alto, delgado y de ojos miel se acercó a ella y Ron

-Hermione- le dijo en tono cortés- ¿me acompañarías un momento?

-Hola Remus- la castaña bajó la mirada, en ese momento comenzaba a sentirse otra vez fuera de lugar, ya los otros miembros del trío de oro habían tenido su oportunidad de hacerla sentir miserable, le tocaba el bate a los mayores, comenzó a pensar

-No debes- comentó el lobo al verla tomar una copa de Champagne, genuino por supuesto, recién llegado de Francia, de una de las bandejas, y apurar la mitad de un sorbo

-Remus, hay un millón de cosas que no debería, no debería vivir en casa de unos mortífagos, no debería dormir con apenas una pared separándome de el mago tenebroso más veces muerto en los últimos ene cantidad de años y no debería estar embarazada ni casada con un áspid- le contestó ella con recién recobrada amargura, por que aquellas dos piezas con Malfoy le habían hecho feliz de un modo extraño, y para ella incomprensible.

"Sentirse tan bien cerca de ese maldito debería estar prohibido, estoy desarrollando el Síndrome de Estocolmo"

Caminó del brazo del hombre lobo y se internó con él entre la marabunta de invitados, hasta llegar a una de las mesas, en la que estaban reunidos Sirius,

McGonagall, Tonks, Ojoloco y Molly

-Buenas noches- dijo al llegar, sintiéndose de pronto muy, muy pequeña e intimidada

-Querida, estábamos tan preocupados por ti, todo esto, ha sido una sorpresa enorme, no esperábamos algo así- La saludó Molly, abrazándola antes que todos los demás, los ojos evidentemente húmedos por un llanto reciente

-Estoy bien Molly, no ha sido tan terrible como podrían esperar… Pero ese hombre actúa de un modo extraño

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió Sirius, también abrazándola

-Él- susurró enfatizando mucho el pronombre y señalando su hombro, en el que se podía apreciar claramente la marca antes descrita por Harry- Me ha ordenado permanecer siempre cerca de él, duermo en una habitación contigua a la suya y cada comida la hago a su lado, cuando no estoy con él estoy con Los Parkinson, Malfoy o Zabinni, pero nunca sola, Pettigrew ronda tras los muros cuando me quedo sola, y si algo me ocurre se turba sobremanera, como si estuviera de algún modo...- Hermione se detuvo, valorando las palabras y buscando una adecuada

-¿Preocupado?- preguntó prudentemente Remus, siempre sabedor de las palabras y los momentos precisos.

Hermione se limitó a asentir silenciosamente, mientras su mirada se perdía entre los pliegues de la falda, una de sus manos inconcientemente llevada a su vientre, la otra vagando intensamente por la mesa, jugueteando con los cubiertos allí dispuestos.

Sintiéndose extraña, y creyendo que podrían tomarse todas esas excesivas "atenciones" como muestra inequívoca de una traición de su cuenta, la castaña no pudo notar las miradas de comprensión y complicidad, como diciendo "teníamos razón" que se lanzaron unos a otros, todos los presentes en esa mesa. McGonagall tenía el seño un poco más fruncido de lo habitual, le dio un pequeño sobre por debajo de la mesa y le sonrió levemente

-Ábrelo cuando estés a solas, y quémalo apenas leerlo.

-Profesora, no se retire- le dijo al verle hacer el ademán de levantarse, mejor me voy yo, Sirius, ¿bailarías conmigo?

Sirius se levantó y caballerosamente le ofreció el brazo para volver a llevarla rumbo a la pista, dónde estaban congregadas muchas personas, una vez allí, comenzaron a bailar una suave melodía, tocada por una banda de magos muy elegantemente sentados al fondo del salón con sus instrumentos de cuerda delicadamente sujetos.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- preguntó Sirius luego de un rato con la castaña apoyada en su pecho

-Necesito hablar con alguien Sirius, pero adivinaras que…

-No te dejan siquiera acercarte a una lechuza o chimenea ¿cierto?

-Cierto, Malfoy dice que quiere escapar, - Hermione pudo sentir claramente como Sirius se tensaba- Por Pansy, su hermano y Blaise no tengo dudas, los dos primeros son víctimas de las circunstancias, el tercero no tanto, pero al enterarse de todo lo que sabemos de Riddle se ha mostrado abiertamente contrariado, dice que si bien sólo se unió por seguir ordenes de su madre, que es cercana a él, no piensa seguir a un hipócrita que no es la mitad de lo que proclama defender.

-¿Quieres que les ayudemos?

-No, eso será después, he obtenido excelente información, mira, he conseguido memorias

-¿Memorias?

-Si, anoche conseguí memorias de los cuatro, incluso Malfoy me las dio de buena gana, están ocultas en una caja de madera decorada con arabescos, si son de fiar, la encontrarás sepultada al lado de la tumba del padre de Riddle, hay memorias mías también, y unas que le extrajimos a Snape.

-¿Snape?

-Si, Severus Snape nunca traicionó a la orden, yo no podía creerlo, pero yo misma vi las memorias, después de extraerlas, son genuinas. Sirius, necesito que me ayudes, aquí adentro somos más útiles que al lado de La Orden, no intenten liberarme aún, por favor, ya lo verán, conseguiré todo lo necesario, y así sabré si realmente son de fiar estos chicos

-Te estas arriesgando mucho Hermione

-No es nada, además, Riddle no podría saberlo, por el mismo descubrí que soy oclumántica nata, no puede leerme, lo ha intentado desde que me capturó Malfoy, pero nunca ha podido, por ese lado estamos bien. Riddle está buscando el horrocrux, así que deben apresurarse. Me comunicaré contigo por medio de Dobby

-Hermione le dijo esto último apresuradamente, antes de separarse de él con una sonrisa, aplaudiendo a la orquesta, la música había terminado. Sirius se separó de ella, caminando rumbo a su mesa, luego de gesticularle un "Cuídate" por lo bajo. Hermione se disponía a sentarse cuando se encontró con los ojos grises y gélidos de Lucius Malfoy frente a ella.

-¿Qué desea señor Malfoy? ¿Le parece que me he comportado adecuadamente?- preguntó en un todo belicoso, mientras dirigía la mirada y la sonrisa a Anthony, que se acercaba con una chica de tez bronceada y largo cabello ondulado, un poco más cerca pudo notar que su cabello era castaño oscuro, los ojos cafés brillaban de un modo jovial y sincero, acorde a su bonita sonrisa

-No te hagas la lista, sé que algo tramas, mocosa arrastrada

-Lucius, Lucius – espetó ella con fingida sorpresa- ¿Qué modo es ese de hablarle a tu nuera? ¿Qué diría mi señor si te escuchara hablándome de ese modo tan maleducado?- completó irónicamente

-No creas que "tu señor"- dijo remedándole el tono y la ironía- estará siempre pendiente de ti y cada paso que des, pronto dejarás de ser su sombra, y entonces, no serás nada, nada más que una tonta niñata asustada, tratando de huir con un crío en brazos.

El tono acerado de Lucius se caló profundo en la voluntad de la castaña, que algo palidecida se volvió hacia el rubio y enfrentó su mirada llena de odio y desdén con sus ojos jóvenes y centelleantes

-Ya veremos Lucius Malfoy, ya veremos quién es el que huye de quién- dijo, y en un instante, a Lucius Malfoy le pareció ver fuego en esos ojos miel, mientras el cabello de la joven ondeaba un poco ante un viento inexistente, y las raíces de su pelo adquirían un tono cenizo. Pero esto duró bien poco, por que al girarse para hablar con Anthony, que llegaba ya con la joven, el color volvió a las mejillas de la muchacha y sus cabellos y ojos tornaron a la normalidad.

-¡Hola Anthony!- saludó con falsa alegría, inconciente de el par de ojos plata que la miraban desde un rincón en la oscuridad

-Todo bien ¿he?

-Podría decirse Anthony, podría decirse

-Bueno, me alegro, te presento a mi novia, Nanny Smith.

-Mucho gusto, Hermione Granger- se apresuró la castaña, estrechando la mano de la joven

-Malfoy, querida, Malfoy- le corrigió Anthony con una sonrisa, que se amplió al notar el mohín mal contenido de la castaña

-Si, claro, Malfoy, es un placer Nanny, dime, cómo te va con este galán- preguntó a modo de broma, tratando de cambiar el tema

El resto de la noche se le fue a Hermione cambiando impresiones con ellos dos…

Cuando Anthony le presentó a su novia fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas reservadas a los novios y sus familiares, por supuesto que del lado de la familia de Hermione no había sino una sola mesa, ocupada por una ancianita de aspecto miserable y desagradable vestimenta. Sus ojos negros recorrían con astuta cautela todo el lugar, fijando en su memoria los rostros de los presentes, terriblemente frustrados, ya que al haber en la reunión miembros de el ministerio, civiles, mortífagos y opositores al régimen de oscuridad que se imponía, incluida la Orden del Fénix en pleno de sus componentes, absolutamente todos los concurrentes, hasta el novio y su madre, llevaban altas las barreras de seguridad y practicaban la Occlumancia.

Sonrió ante este pensamiento, ya que sólo imaginarse las migrañas de todos al terminar la fiesta, servía para alegrarle un poco la fiesta; pero cuando sonrió, sus dientes, en lugar de lucir apagados, amarillentos y desarreglados, lucían blancos y perfectamente arreglados como los de una persona unos treinta años más joven con un excelente plan de salud dental.

Hermione había reparado en esa presencia, pero le restó importancia y se concentró en seguir distrayéndose de la fiesta en la conversación que sostenía con Anthony y su agradable novia. De cuando en cuando, Severus, Lucius, o más frecuentemente Bellatrix se acercaban a la misteriosa ancianita y le ofrecían algo de beber o comer, de hecho, al llegar la cena, Snape, Blaise, Rabastan, Augustus y Bellatrix cenaron junto a ella, por lo que adivinó que se trataría de algún pariente de los Lestrange.

-No, estudié en Beauxbottoms, pero hace un año revalidé en Hogwarts, por Herbología y Aritmancia, y en Dumstrang, por Artes Oscuras- Contestó Nanny, ante la interrogante de Hermione

-Interesante,- comentó ella- yo también había pensado validar Artes Oscuras, pero, ya vez, con aquello de que soy…

-Ni lo digas- la interrumpió Anthony – Eso no tiene la mayor importancia, además en el curso de validación no asisten los demás alumnos

-Si, Anthony me comentó, nunca debes sentirte desmerecida por eso, ya vez, mis padres son Squibs, y me crié entre Muggles en Londres, y eso no me ha hecho menos.

-Vale, entiendo, y… ¿Cuándo planean casarse? –Preguntó, fijándose en el aro de compromiso que la chica portaba en su anular

-He… bueno… yo, pues…- Nanny enrojeció violentamente mientras Anthony miró a Hermione con sus soñadores ojos azules entrecerrados

-Cuando acabe la guerra- murmuró, tomando una mano de Nanny cariñosamente –Ella se quedará en la mansión con nosotros, fue reclutada recientemente, pero es tan leal a la causa del Fénix como tu.- Hermione pudo ver entonces un pequeño tatuaje, como un Ave Fénix, bajo el vestido de la chica, justo sobre su rodilla, que desapareció pronto cuando ella bajó su faldón de nuevo.

-Tú eres una de mis superiores, yo tengo que ir a reunirme con un contacto mañana por la mañana, una vendedora en el centro de Londres- musitó Nanny

-Si, Ginevra, me imagino – contestó Hermione todavía impresionada

-Esa misma… pero a la noche estaré de regreso, y si puedo serte útil en algo, dímelo por medio de Anthony. Tú sabes, nadie debe verme con ellos.

-¿Puedo llevarme a la novia?- preguntó una voz a su espalda, una siseante voz masculina, que le puso los pelos de punta a Hermione.

Cuando se giró supo que no se había equivocado, Severus Snape le tendía una mano, bastante cordialmente, que dudo un poco en aceptar

-¿A dónde me lleva?- preguntó en un susurro Hermione cuando el padrino de su ahora esposo, la condujo lejos de la mesa

-A una pequeña reunión con nuestros viejos amigos- musitó conduciéndola rumbo a uno de los jardines laterales del Teatro.

Allí tras unos arbustos se encontraban Remus, Sirius, Minerva y Harry, en las manos de Sirius reposaba una caja de madera, decorada con arabescos, Hermione la reconoció como la caja en la que la noche anterior había guardado las memorias extraídas, si bien habían pasado un par de horas desde que se lo dijera a Sirius, no esperaba que fueran tan pronto a buscarlas.

-Estaban justo dónde dijiste- murmuró Harry- ya revisamos la de Snape, pero puesto que está usted aquí, y no podemos hacerle la marca de la Orden, por el riesgo a que lo descubran –añadió mirando a Snape- deberán esperar a que su misión termine para que la misma Hermione, u otro contacto los marquen, sólo entonces les será revelado el lugar del nuevo cuartel general-dijo, mirándole duramente- no se como se atrevió a hacerlo, pero puesto que eran los deseos de Dumbledore, y fue una orden directa del Adalid en aquellos momentos de la Orden, queda eximido de las dudas que teníamos en su persona; queda usted aceptado de nuevo en la Orden del Fénix, me temo que le debemos una enorme disculpa –El tono empleado por Harry fue prácticamente sublime

-No esperes que te lo agradezca Potter – dijo Snape con desagrado aparente, pero en realidad sintiendo un gran alivio, como pudo constatar Hermione, ya que aflojó el agarre que mantenía sobre su brazo

-No tienes nada que agradecer Severus- intervino al fin McGonagall -pero entonces, debemos pedirles que cuiden a nuestra agente en la mansión

-¡¿Qué agente?- preguntó Snape con mal contenida sorpresa, casi alzando un poco la voz, mientras las cortinas de cabello negro revoloteaban a la fresca brisa de la noche

-Ya yo se quien es, yo me comunicaré con el contacto, y ella será nuestros ojos y oídos en la Orden- respondió Hermione con seguridad

-¿Sabes ya lo que es?-Preguntó Remus, adelantándose y colocando una mano sobre el vientre de Hermione

-Un niño, un niño, Remus, como Teddy- dijo con los ojos aguados, el pequeño se había agitado al contacto con la mano de Remus, como si pretendiera saludarlo.

Si bien es cierto que los chicos no suelen sentirse fácilmente en las madres primerizas, Hermione había sido herida tan severamente que aún días después, supuestamente recuperada continuaba sintiendo dolorosamente los movimientos de su hijo, como un patente recordatorio de la estupidez que había estado por cometer, y de que en adelante debía ser más cuidadosa

-¿Un niño?- preguntó Sirius emocionado -¿Qué acaso todos los merodeadores tendremos sólo niños o que?

-¿Merodeadores?- preguntó Hermione sin entender

-Si, eso dice Sirius, que tu eres la única chica, y eso por que eres adoptada, honorariamente como merodeadora, bromea diciendo que eres su pequeña niña, pero nos has decepcionado, también tu tendrás un varón- Remos se carcajeó abiertamente al terminar de hablar, y observar el patente sonrojo en las mejillas de Hermione y Sirius.

-Mejor volvemos adentro, antes de que alguien note nuestra pequeña reunión- comentó McGonagall, dándole un abrazo a Hermione y avanzando junto a Harry y Remus, Snape le siguió a una prudente distancia, pero Hermione detuvo a Sirius un poco antes de llegar al área de la fiesta.

-Narcissa, tu prima, me pidió que fueras a verla a casa de Andrómeda el próximo domingo. El Mago Tenebroso, no cuenta realmente con la fidelidad de todos sus partidarios esta vez, de hecho, me atrevería a decir que muchos están hartos de él.

Se apartó de él, sin saber que los ojos de Draco no se habían apartado de ella en toda la noche, así como un vaso de Whiskey no se apartaba de su mano. Draco la siguió hasta el jardín, presenció su reunión, y ahora, rebosante, por un lado de alegría, al saber que la Orden había abierto las puertas a Severus, la seguía por la pista de baile rumbo a la mesa de los novios

-Tardaste mucho- susurró Anthony al tenerla sentada de nuevo en la silla contigua- comenzaba a temer que hubieras cometido una tontería.

-No sus amigos ya comprendieron que se queda- le contestó Draco, parado tras ella, sorprendiendo y asustando a la chica

-¿Me seguiste? – preguntó azorada

-Si, y lo único que deseo ahora es que todo termine pronto- comentó con fastidio, terminando su bebida

-Ya es hora de que volvamos a la mansión, la fiesta está terminando, son casi las tres de la madrugada- dijo Snape, escoltando a Hermione y Draco rumbo a la salida, dónde ya un traslador los esperaba para llevarlos a la Mansión Parkinson.

_**Residencia Parkinson**_

_**Aquae Sulis, **__**Bath, North East Somerset**_

_**Martes 22**__** de Octubre de 2002, 02:48 AM**_

Al llegar, Hermione se dirigió a una habitación del segundo piso, más concretamente al despacho de Voldemort, entró como un bólido, azotando la puerta contra la pared, con la respiración agitada por la ira y el descontrol que le producían estar de regreso en aquella casa, Anthony, Bella y Severus llegaron a duras penas tras ella, Draco se tardó unos segundos más, pero mientras todos llegaban, Hermione se deshizo en gritos frente Riddle

-¿Ahora estás ya contento? Está hecho ya, tu parodia, tu teatro está consumado, ya desfilé por las tablas y me uní al heredero de Malfoy, ya todo tu plan está listo, espero que ahora estés feliz-

Riddle tan solo la miró, con una repugnante sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, sorbiendo lentamente una copa de vino, ahora que su heredera se había unido a Malfoy, sólo había un pequeño detalle que le molestaba, y era el no haber podido entrar en al mente de Potter esa noche, aunque estaba seguro que la conexión continuaba allí, había sentido la ira del chico, mientras el chico, y él bien lo sabía, había sentido toda la euforia que lo recorría al saber a la chica por fin en su poder, y sus planes consumados… bueno, aún faltaban un par de cosillas

-Querida mía, para estar feliz, aún me falta deshacerme de tu querido amigo Potter, pero créeme, cada día su fin se acerca más y más- depositó la copa en la mesilla ratona que estaba a su izquierda y apoyó ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas, juntando las yemas de los dedos, y mirándola a través de ellos, con su mirada impregnada de astucia.

Hermione casi se desmaya de la ira que le produjo la frase y el gesto astuto de Riddle.

-Eres un canalla, un vil y miserable canalla- le gritó de nuevo- no tenías ninguna necesidad de hacerme casar con ese… rubio acomplejado y estúpido, pero te vas a arrepentir Riddle, te lo juro

-Querida Hermione, ¿Por qué mejor no vas a prepararte para tu noche de bodas? De seguro que tu marido está esperando ansioso- el total descaro con el que Tom Riddle pronunció esta frase, para luego levantarse y pasarle por el lado rumbo a la salida terminó de descolocarla

-Eres una serpiente asquerosa y arrastrada, maldito artero ladino y sátrapa.

Hermione salió del cuarto y caminó rumbo a su habitación, para encontrarla totalmente vacía, o lo que es mejor explicar, vacía de sus cosas, los muebles seguían ahí totalmente desnudos, la cama sin sábanas, cero adornos o atributos, y el peinador, la cómoda y el armario estaban vacíos de sus pertenencias, se le revolvió el estómago y poco le faltó para devolver la cena y los aperitivos al recordar con horror y amargura la habitación que Riddle le había hecho acomodar a su antojo y gusto, con la única condición de que el lecho era doble en lugar de sencillo, al pensar en aquella cama de matrimonio, y en aquellas comodidades que le había agregado, en el segundo armario que hizo poner y el escritorio que tenía prohibido retirar del cuarto… la cunita de bebe que el mismo Blaise había llevado y armado con ayuda de Anthony y ella misma…

Esa debía ser su nueva habitación, Narcissa entró al recinto mientras ella se dejaba tumbar en la cama con aquella certeza creciendo lentamente en su pecho.

Draco se había llevado una sorpresa similar, pero tras la puerta de su cuarto le esperaba su "querida" tía Bellatrix

-Draco, Drakito querido- dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta tras de sí –no creerías que permanecerías durmiendo en esta habitación después de casarte con la Granger, ¿cierto? Tus cosas te esperan en la habitación de matrimonio, si

–Agregó al ver el desconcierto de Draco- la que está en la planta alta, por supuesto, habrá guardias en las escaleras día y noche, así que tu noviecita no podrá escaparse. El señor ha hecho arreglar esa planta como una pequeña casita, trasladó la biblioteca, acondicionó un área de entrenamiento para ella, e incluso una enfermería para que pueda parir ahí mismo. ¿No es perfecto? Potter jamás tendrá oportunidad de llegar a ella si acaso llegase a asomar sus narices por aquí- La satisfacción era patente en el rostro de Bellatrix

-Tía, me gustaría estar solo un rato, antes de ir a esa "habitación", más que mi habitación es mi condena-

-Cuida la lengua sobrino, son ordenes del Señor, y sabes que desafiarlo no es nada sabio- Bella acarició su varita con malicia

-Tía, no seas fastidiosa y retírate de una buena vez- le cortó Draco, aburrido de su cháchara estúpida.

Cuando, ofendida, Bellatrix se retiró de la habitación azotando la puerta, Draco se permitió lanzar un silenciador y un sellador a la habitación y descargó su puño contra la pared de nuevo, y otra, y otra y otra vez, hasta que sudoroso y cansado se dejó caer sobre la cama se solía usar hasta la antepasada noche.

-Te dije que tendríamos un apequeña charla- dijo Narcissa sentándose al lado de la castaña, observando su vientre de casi seis meses con cariño, algo bastante ajeno a ella normalmente, sacudió la cabeza para apartar la imagen de ella cargando a su pequeño nieto, que se abría a veces paso en su cabeza desde que supo la noticia, y la digirió apropiadamente, y las ganas de azotar a Draco por su brutalidad volvieron a ella, pero si… mejor omitir el cómo y quedarse con la imagen del nieto.

-¿De qué quiere hablarme?- preguntó Hermione, aún mirando el techo de la adoselada cama

-Es necesario que sepas ciertas cosas, para que puedas comprender el significado de los hechos que te rodean, Hermione-

-No sé a que espera llegar- murmuró sentándose y buscando con su mirada la de Narcissa

-No debes, no puedes culpar absolutamente de todo a Draco- la expresión de sorpresa e indignación de Hermione la alertó- sé que lo que hizo fue… yo misma no tengo palabras para decirlo, y sé que nada puede excusarlo, debes comprender que mi hijo detesta todo esto, y estaba desesperado, enajenado y no pensaba con claridad, ahora bien, fortuitamente, ese hijo tuyo te salvó la vida en el campo de refugiados, y luego aquí, cuando Voldemort te hizo traer por él, y sin ese hijo, Voldemort no hubiera descubierto nunca esa mancha, ese lunar familiar que llevas casi en la sentadera…

-No entiendo la importancia de ese lunar, cuando Riddle lo vio, prácticamente todos palidecieron, ahora usted dice que un… ¿un lunar familiar?

-Si querida, ¿sabes quienes eran los Bagshot?

-No tengo idea, creo que… espere Bathilda Bagshot es la escritora de Una

Historia de la Magia

-Exacto, esa era una de las familias más ricas y poderosas, de magos tanto blancos como oscuros, de nuestra sociedad… hace años, una doncella de esa familia se hizo mortífaga, y estaba embarazada cuando desapareció, murió, y de su hija nunca se supo nada, desapareció de San Mungo, tú eres la hija de esa Bagshot, Granger, tu impresionante poder, y el lunar, el impresionante parecido con ella... El Lord Oscuro la apreciaba mucho, y cuando la conoció, siendo apenas una adolescente, le hizo esa misma marca que reposa aquí- Narcissa hablaba desesperadamente rápido, tocando su hombro al mencionar la marca

–La marcó como a ti, la marcó como suya, y la había prometido con otro joven mortífago, que murió o desapareció esa misma noche que ella. El por qué ÉL apreciaba tanto a esa joven, o por qué te buscaba con tanto ahínco, es un misterio para todos, ya la vida de mi hijo pendió de un hilo cuando el supo que eras tú a quien él había mancillado de ese modo tan…

-Ya eso obviamente no importa, no a Riddle al menos, me casó con él ¿o no?

-Para que tu hijo no nazca sin padre, y sea considerado un bastardo; Lucius no está de acuerdo y su antipatía hacia ti no cesará, eres la mejor amiga de

Potter, no puedes esperar más de él. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo? ¡Podrías salvar tu vida y la de tu hijo, mi nieto- dijo señalando expresivamente el vientre de Hermione- si tan solo trataras de llevar la fiesta en paz con Draco y el Lord Oscuro!

-¡No me interesa llevar la fiesta en paz con su hijo!- Grito exasperada Hermione, levantándose de la cama de un salto -¡Ni con Riddle! Uno se me hace despreciable; y el otro repugnante… ¿Podría usted soportar compartir el mismo aire con el desgraciado que abusó de usted? ¿Con alguien que la humilló mas allá de lo indecible y mató a sus padres, frente a sus ojos? ¿Podría llevar la fiesta en paz con Riddle si él fuera quien comandó eso? Si Riddle hubiera matado a sus amigos poco a poco, atormentado a su raza, por que no importa lo ustedes crean que soy, aunque hubiera nacido de una bruja, yo me crié entre muggles, y me han estado cazando como una, a mi gente, a mi familia, amigos, a la gente con la que crecí y me crié hasta los once años. Ellos son mi gente, mi familia, no Riddle, ni los Mortífagos, ni los Bangshot, y ciertamente no Draco, ni Lucius Malfoy, ni tampoco usted, porque eso me emparentaría con asesinos y locos…- Hermione la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca al intentar convencerla

-Hermione, contrólate, si tu y mi hijo se unen, y logran irse de aquí, pueden cada cual hacer su vida por su cuenta, pero el Fénix… ustedes están enlazados por ley mágica de por vida, entiende eso, yo tampoco me casé por amor, Lucius hizo conmigo casi lo mismo que mi hijo contigo, y llevo de casada poco más de la edad de mi hijo con él, pero no puedo hacer nada… Trata de llevarla en paz con mi hijo y por el bien del tuyo; ¡No retes más al Señor Oscuro! ¡Comprende que no te conviene!

-No quiero, no puede convencerme de eso- replicó

-¡No seas una niña! Ahora tienes una persona por la que velar, - dijo con la mano en su vientre, retirándola luego como si quemara- y mientras respetes a

Riddle la vida de tu hijo y la tuya no corren peligro, pera hasta que Él no sea derrotado, todos tenemos un futuro incierto! -Narcissa se levantó y caminó rumbo a la puerta- Ahora ve a la última planta, y espera a tu marido en esa habitación, y simplemente, trátense bien, así sea por política-

Narcissa señaló la puerta y esperó a que ella saliera del cuarto para llevarla a la última planta. En el camino, justo antes de llegar dónde estaban los guardias, se detuvo y le entregó a Hermione una bolsita reducida

-Son cosas para mi nieto, lo que necesites, no dudes en pedírmelo -Dicho esto se marchó y la dejó sola.

Hermione avanzó el tramo de al escalera que le restaba y los guardias se hicieron a un lado para darle paso, con el corazón en un puño y su seguridad en el otro, caminó hasta la puerta de la gran habitación, y allí en un sillón al fondo de la habitación, estaba Draco, sentado mirando la cunita a su derecha. En una mesilla junto a la cómoda había una cena esperándoles y una botella de cara champaña, "también autentica de Champagne, Francia"

Con paso lento se acercó a la mesilla, y meditando las palabras de Narcissa descorchó la botella y sirvió un par de copas. Draco la miró impertérrito, al menos en apariencia

-¿Qué demonios se supone que haces Granger? ¿Ahora piensas emborracharte?

-No- Hermione se acercó a él con ambas copas en sus manos –Pero alguien me dijo que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podríamos llevarla en paz, al menos el tiempo que tengamos que compartir esto- dijo señalando con sus manos la habitación, para luego colocar una de ellas en la mano extendida de Draco

-Suena inteligente, - dijo con recelo- pero no sé si lograremos hacerlo por el tiempo suficiente- replicó él

-Sí, si fingimos, ser otras personas- dijo mirando distraídamente por el ventanal.

-¿Jane y Alexander? ¿Eso propones? – Draco la miraba como si estuviera frente a una desquiciada, a fin de cuentas, ¿donde estaba la Granger peleonera que el pensaba encontrar?

-Exacto…

_**OoOoO**_

Ah! Terminé de editar! Ahora a transcribir el capítulo nuevo! Lo sé ha pasado demasiado tiempo, pero por fin aquí voy!


	7. Capítulo 7:Alexander Black y Jane Connor

Si bien había decidido borrar las notas de autor de la historia, considero pertinente dejar esta, casi exactamente idéntica a la primera vez que colgué el capitulo, por el bien mayor de la historia y para resaltar ciertos puntos sobre los libros de J. K. y mis propios fics. (en negrita y cursiva) :

_**Ahora aclaro lo del último Horrocrux. En los libros, Voldy pregunta a su profesor si se podrán hacer 7, luego esto se cambia a que ha hecho solo seis, **_

_**Harry es el séptimo, el que nunca pretendió hacer. Entonces para mi, la secuencia salta ilógicamente, a mi me aparece más lógico que haya uno más, y justamente por hacer el octavo sin querer, su alma destrozada se consumió, por eso quedó en ese deplorable estado la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, noche de brujas por cierto, desafortunada fecha según los celtas y druidas para la magia maligna, por que los demonios andan visitando las casas, cazando cabezas, que son sustituidas por calabazas, he aquí la costumbre de poner calabazas, una por cada miembro de la familia, así los demonios creerán que ya otro ha cazado las cabezas, y el hecho de disfrazarse es para poder salir a la calle, sin que los demonios te reconozcan como mortal, la noche del 31/10 sólo es buena para la magia protectora, para las BRUJAS malévolas (nótese el femenino y lo de malévolas) y para potenciar, bajo la luz de la luna que casi siempre coincide en llena, los artefactos con que se practica la magia. Y me parece que J. K. se informó de esto, he aquí las terribles coincidencias, pero eso sería mucho para explicar a los niños, además de que sus editores se la pasaban sobre ella haciéndole cambiar cosas, me parece que por eso es que cortó la secuencia de los horrocruxes y se inventó eso de Harry, pero mi teoría según las leyes mágicas, es la más lógica.**_

_**El octavo en mi historia es un anillo, que perteneció a una amante desconocida de Voldy ( OC) saben cual es y como luce, pero no quien era esta mujer, y tampoco donde está**_.

_**Capítulo VII**_

**Alexander Black y Jane Connor**

_(__Save me… Queen__)_

_**Residencia Parkinson**_

_**Aquae Sulis, **__**Bath, North East Somerset**_

_**Sábado 19 de Octubre de 2002, 11:54 AM**_

La mañana se les había hecho larga y tediosa a los jóvenes que se habían congregado en la biblioteca, cual parecía ser su centro de operaciones… Y Hermione no parecía hacer ningún avance. Anthony le había explicado de las cinco generaciones, y cómo ella, parecía pertenecer a ellas.

-Draco por ejemplo es un perfecto Occlumántico, además de otros ciertos talentos, maestro del camaleónico disfraz y puede volar sin escoba, no me preguntes cómo, es un talento único y especial. Pansy es empática, y posee el curioso don de la sanación, además, puede aparecerse en cualquier sitio, aún sin conocerlo, con tan solo pensar en una persona, sólo el Fidelius puede con ella, de cierto modo. Blaise, tristemente débil en la Occlumancy, es en cambio un gran Legeremante. Tiene cierto dominio sobre el fuego, magia elemental, aún luchamos por descifrar sus otros talentos, pero mi teoría es que se enfoca en ingenio y astucia. Yo, sólo soy un buen chico que ejecuta magia Wandless, y hablo casi todos los lenguajes mágicos, de nacimiento.

-Interesante- había dicho ella, pero no viéndole lo interesante en absoluto. Él había continuado hablando del tema.

Ya cerca de la hora de almuerzo, todos desperdigados en los sillones de la biblioteca, estaban muriendo casi del aburrimiento, aunque Anthony le había explicado todo lo relacionado, ella no lograba encajar nada, Y la presencia de Draco y Blaise sólo servía para incrementar su enojo.

Había maquinado miles de razones por las que Voldemort quisiera tenerla a su lado. Había ingeniado miles de maneras en las que Él pudiera hacerle la vida imposible, insufrible de hecho, pero su mente había sido incapaz de conjurar algo más aterrorizante que la triste y absurdamente jodida realidad. ¿Casarse con Draco Malfoy? Mejor que la arrojarán al mismísimo infierno. Viva.

-Si no puedes hacerlo- dijo Anthony- tendrás que dominarlo primero emocionalmente, luego yo te ayudaré a enfocarlo, normalmente será como un

Encantamiento Patronus, pero creo que con la ira en tu caso.

-Ya, vale, vale –Interrumpió Pansy- pero no creo que necesariamente la ira, yo lo hago fácilmente, con solo desearlo, digo, me refiero a la sanación, Granger, no le veo la gracia al Wandless. Deberían empezar a practicar.

-Si- Anthony caminó hacia una mesilla ratona, y ayudado de sus amigos la colocó en el centro de la habitación y movieron los muebles hacia las paredes, luego colocó una pluma de escribir, águila probablemente, sobre la mesa. – Hazla levitar

-¿Levitar? ¡Ah, ya veo! Hogwarts, primer curso, encantamientos, Windgardium Leviosa- dijo ella socarronamente, se llevó una mano a la frente y se masajeó el entrecejo- todo esto se me hace ridículo

-Granger- Blaise se acercó a ella- No se trata de lloriquear e ironizar, mientras más pronto termines tu entrenamiento, más pronto podrás salir a misiones con nuestro grupo

-¿Misiones? Misiones una mierda Zabinni- espetó ella enfurecida

-Cállate y empieza- ordenó el moreno con hosquedad

-No te atrevas a darme ordenes Zabinni, por mi, puedes coger tu varita y meterla por cualquier orificio corporal que Ron te haya sugerido en los últimos 10 años.

Hermione se giró y caminó hacia la mesa. Extendió la diestra sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos.

- Windgardium Leviosa- murmuró, la pluma ni siquiera se movió.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, se relajó todo lo que pudo y lo intentó de nuevo.

Recordó cuando Harry enfrentó al dragón, cuando Ronald se le declaró, el terror experimentado al volar sobre los Tresthals, el miedo cuando Harry desapareció al final del torneo, la tristeza por Sirius, sabiéndolo oculto por tanto tiempo, encarcelado injustamente diez años, su indignación al saberlo, el dolor por la muerte de sus padres. Media hora después, abrió los ojos, desilusionada y desesperada

-Descartados alegría, tristeza, terror, horror, frustración, miedo, dolor, pena, depresión. ¡Que mierda de estupidez! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-No, ¡claro que puedes!- dijo Anthony, acercándose a ella y mirándole con sus profundos ojos azules- Por lo que me contaron, anteayer literalmente explotaste- añadió mirando de reojo a Draco, que se removió incómodo en su asiento

-Eso fue… diferente- dijo ella- estaba… no puede contenerme, ni siquiera lo vi venir, estaba…

-¿Molesta?- sugirió el muchacho expectante

-¿Molesta? ¡Ja!, Molesta…- repitió con sátira- no tienes idea de cómo me sentía, de niña explotaba cada vez que aparecía ese estúpido niñato rubio por el parque- Draco levantó la mirada del libro que sostenía y la miró intrigado- llegaba a casa y deshacía la habitación, por suerte mi niñera era bruja, reparaba todo.

-¿Qué rubio?- se interesó Anthony

-Un imbécil, el novio de mi niñera, era arrogante, prepotente y… ¡Huuuy! Todavía me hierve la sangre ¡tuvimos que mudarnos! ¡Casi los mato a él y a mi amigo! Era su hermano o…

-¿Cómo?- Draco tiró el libro en un sillón contiguo y se levantó de un salto, los ojos muy abiertos, el cabello desordenado, cayéndole en mechones sueltos por el rostro y los hombros, Hermione no lo notó mientras continuaba hablando

-… o su primo, no se. Tenía ocho cuando me pusieron el primer sello, y cuando entré a Hogwarts lo reforzaron.

-¿Qué coño dijiste?- Draco había caminado hacia ella y la tomó de los brazos, girándola por completo hacia él y halándola hacía si mismo, casi pegándola de su cuerpo, su expresión de desconcierto era remarcable.

-Suéltame Malfoy- gritó ella- ya me has tocado lo suficiente, ¿no crees?

-¿Dónde fue eso?- le gritó, agitándola entre sus manos- ¿Quiénes eran esos?

-¿De que coño hablas? ¿A ti que coño te importa?

-¿Wiltshire? Insistió el rubio -¿Vivías en Wiltshire?

-Tu; ¿tú co…? ¿Cómo lo supiste, yo… me mudé a los ocho a…

Ambos se miraron tensamente, por unos largos segundos, luego, el rostro de Hermione se iluminó por la comprensión y de haber abierto la boca, seguramente habría desencajado su mandíbula

-Tú- dijo con voz queda, se zafó de sus manos y retrocedió un paso- ¿Tú?, no puedes ser tu, él… Drake era mucho mayor que tú, él tendría 16, Drake era…

La comprensión llegaba por pequeños tragos, se quedó muda, atónita, atando cabos. Drake era un insufrible, rubio platinado, de ojos grises, piel nívea, y su hermano, o primo, era idéntico a él, idéntico a… Draco Malfoy.

_Drake, Draco…_

_Draco, Drake… _

Y la realidad volvió a golpearle como un Truck Mack, doble plataforma,. Doble compartimiento... O un rayo, un poderosísimo rayo forjado por Hefestos en el Monte Olimpo, arrojado contra su mortal ser por el mismísimo y enojadísimo Zeus. Caminó los tres pasos que le separaban de Draco, lo rodeó, sumida en su estupor, y acercándose mucho a su espalda le puso una mano en el hombro y otra en el cuello, apartando su cabello. Con un sencillo movimiento retiró el cabello de su cuello, deseando no encontrar esos tres lunares, perfilados, formando un pequeño triangulo invertido justo en el nacimiento del cabello, apenas cubierto por el cabello platinado, casi blanco en el nacimiento.

_El mismo trío de lunares que tenía su compañero de juegos de la infancia. _

Casi catatónica miró a Blaise, y todo pareció encajar de pronto, sobre la tez morena, vio formarse miles de imágenes, largamente olvidadas. Todo encajó, para volver a salirse del enfoque Pansy miraba todo confundida por los actos, las palabras y las fuertes emociones que manaban de ambos, bombardeándole de contradictorios sentimientos hasta dejarle casi jadeando por misericordia. Apenas pudo comprender tres cosas, ella había vivido cerca de Malfoy Manor, se había mudado muy pequeña, luego de conocerlo, y sabía de la existencia de Drake Malfoy.

Pansy vio a Hermione pálida, alejarse de Draco retrocediendo, ya a la altura de la puerta se volvió y comenzó a correr, probablemente rumbo a los jardines. Sintió una oleada de incredulidad, añoranza, miedo, dolor, e ira irradiándole y contagiándole desde ella. Entonces una potente carga de ira que la golpeó desde el cuerpo de Draco, y un perturbado Blaise la siguió. Observó el rostro contraído de Draco justo antes de descargar su ira, estrellando un puño contra la pared, para luego caminar hasta la puerta. Se levantó aturdida y siguió el rastro de sensaciones y sentimientos que se dirigían todos en la misma dirección.

Siguió a Draco y Blaise, casi resbalando en las escaleras hasta las cocinas de su mansión.

-Draco, detente, ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó cuando le vio apresurar su marcha, ahora convertida en carrera, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El rubio de la nada hizo aparecer su varita, empuñándola con firmeza.

Anthony, aún más desconcertado que ella, les alcanzó a la salida, ya muy cerca de los jardines ornamentales, tras estos estaba el invernadero y su laboratorio de pociones. Blaise y Pansy avanzaban, superados en velocidad por los antagonistas, Pansy aún podía percibir, saborear cada una de sus sensaciones, de pronto un fuerte dolor hizo que se detuviera. Pero este no era físico, y en su potencia y el cúmulo de sensaciones que la nublaba no puedo saber de quién provenía. Blaise se detuvo a su lado, mirándola preocupado, a la par que lanzaba miradas expectantes a la dirección en que se alejaban los dos jóvenes.

-Detente ahora mismo, bruja de quinta- gritó Draco, sobrepasado por la frustración y la ira. Al no encontrar respuesta se paró en seco y apunto a la castaña con su vara – ¡Diffindo!- gritó, y una invisible cuchilla cortó la tiranta del vestido de Hermione a la altura del hombro, abriendo la vieja herida en este. Hermione siguió alejándose ignorando el dolor.

-¡Jane! ¡Detente!- gritó.

Como por obra de un hechizo, al escuchar su segundo nombre de los labios de Malfoy, Hermione se detuvo, sin volverse, solo las vestimentas móviles y colores la separaban de una comparativa con una marmórea escultura.

-Alexander, dijiste que te llamabas Alexander, Alexander Black- Al decir su segundo apellido se le hizo irónico, tonto, ridículo, irreal. Le había dado el apellido de su madre, y ella nunca lo había relacionado. En ese momento Draco la alcanzó la hizo girarse hacía el, sus ojos plata, habían adquirido una tonalidad azulada, los tenía fijos en ella, como si quisiera traspasarla con la mirada.

-No podía decirte mi nombre, eres una sangre sucia, si ellos se hubieran enterado, mis padres… Yo no te reconocí en Hogwarts, habías, cambiado mucho, tu.. tu cicatriz, ya no está… y tu estabas con Potty y Weasel, yo…-Draco la miraba suplicante, ella tenía un tono miel en sus ojos, fijos en la mirada color cielo, por un momento olvidados de su entorno.

-No te justifiques, tú, Alexander… tú eras tan distinto, nunca me despreciaste tú nunca…- en un loco impulso Hermione le echó los brazos en torno, enterró la cara en su pecho, sollozando –Tú… Alexander, éramos amigos, tú y yo, jugábamos con los otros chicos, estudiábamos a veces a la sombra de un árbol.

Draco la había estrechado contra su pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos, las manos un poco más arriba de su cintura, los brazos de ella le estrechaban con fuerza, en la parte alta de la espalda, las manos fijas a la altura de las paletas del chico.

-Dejé de recibir cartas tuyas en tercer año, nunca te presentaste- un claro y marcado reproche en su voz le hacia sonar casi posesivo.

-Yo no las envié más, por que tú dejaste de responderlas.

-Nunca mencionaste la escuela de magia- un nuevo reproche, mientras ambos aflojaban el abrazo, ella no levantó la frente de su pecho.

-Creí que eras muggle- Hermione sintió como el joven se tensaba, casi pudo escuchar sus dientes chocar cuando apretó la mandíbula- tú tampoco, pero tú si sabías que era bruja

-Me diste mal tu apellido- replicó Draco con una amargura notable, aún así su gesto desbordaba una dulzura que tenía literalmente anonadados a sus amigos, los tres jóvenes observaban la escena con total incredulidad, incluso Pansy, que jadeó ante la crudeza de la tristeza y la feroz necesidad de abrigo y consuelo que exudaba la pareja aferrada frente a ella, el afecto escondido bajo capas de olvido, la desnuda mascarada de amistad y añoranza de lo profundos lazos que unían las almas encerradas en dos cuerpos que ella había creído conocer a un nivel u otro.

La fuerza de esos vínculos casi logró ponerla de rodillas, tan diferente y a la vez tan similar al propio lazo que ella compartía con su ex-prometido. El reconocimiento y la atracción que ambos sentían la obligaron a tomar aire con fuerza para conservar la mente clara.

-El de mi madre, igual que tú, yo creí que tú…-

Abrazados, ambos celebraban su reencuentro, más de trece años pasados, y rememoraban aquellos días, tan lejanos ahora, en que sólo eran dos niños, preocupados tan solo en divertirse, aquellos años en que el joven e irreverente Drake Malfoy, primo de Draco, llevaba al jovenzuelo al parque para poder verse con su novia, la niñera de Jane. Jane y Alexander pasaron largo abrazados, sin modular palabra, embebidos cada uno en el abrazo del otro…

Pero sin previo aviso, la realidad y el presente tocaron la puerta, en la forma de una inocente y socarrona, pero reveladora pregunta. Derribando las corazas de él, y levantando en ella muros de contención, Draco completamente olvidado por el momento de quienes eran ambos en el presente, aún abandonado a su época de carteos secretos con la jovencita del cabello trenzado y hermosos ojos miel, encontró en todo eso algo irónico, que en principio se le hizo incluso divertido.

-Entonces ¿yo era el insufrible de tu clase?- Preguntó Draco, sin caer en cuenta del peligro de su pregunta, y todo lo que esta encerraba.

_Encerraba muchísimo más que esa verdad._

Hermione se tensó al escuchar la pregunta, bien que podía haber hecho enojar de vuelta a Zeus, por que otra vez sintió como sus rayos la golpeaban, atravesando su corazón, y destruyendo la falsa sensación de seguridad que la había embriagado instantes atrás.

_El chico que abrazaba no era Alexander Black. _

_Era Draco Malfoy_

El mismo que le había hecho la vida literalmente insufrible, el mismo que le había hecho la vida imposible desde segundo año, el mismo que se había disfrazado de dementor, con su amigos, para darle un susto a Harry Potter. El mismo que llamaba Pobretón a su ex…prometido

El Draco Malfoy que intentó matar a Dumbledore en sexto curso, el mismo que dejó entrar dementotes a la escuela, por él, indirectamente, la cara de su cuñado Bill estaba destrozada…

El mismo maldito mortífago que había comandado los ataques contra los impuros, el mismo que había matado a Helena.

El mismo maldito que mató a sus padres… y la desfloró… contra su voluntad.

El padre de un niño que crecía, contra su voluntad, en su vientre desde hacían seis meses.

Su nuevo prometido… Draco Malfoy

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe a esta realidad y se apartó bruscamente de él.

-Jane- trató de retenerla, halándola de nuevo contra su cuerpo y sintió a su hijo moverse contra su abdomen, mientras ella forcejeaba por separarse de Draco

-¿Jane? –bufó en su enojo- ¿Jane? Yo no soy Jane. Soy Hermione Granger, y tú… Tú eres el maldito que mató a mis padres… Tú me violaste Malfoy

Hermione estrelló la palma de su diestra contra la mejilla contraria del blondo con tanta fuerza que él perdió el equilibrio, viéndose forzado a aflojar su presa sobre ella, oportunidad que aprovechó para zafarse por completo de él con inusitada violencia y retomar su camino, alejándose de la casa y de sus habitantes rumbo al laboratorio de Anthony.

Hermione Jane Granger no se detuvo hasta estar seguramente encerrada en el invernadero que fungía como tal.

_**OoOoO**_

_**Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix;**_

_**Hogar Ancestral de la Familia Black,**_

_**#12 Grimmauld Place,**_

_**Pentonville Rd; Islington, Londres.**_

_**Domingo 20 de Octubre de 2002, 08:28 AM**_

Ronald miraba por el ventanal de su cuarto en Grimmauld Place, luego del nacimiento de su sobrina, los acontecimientos se habían desbocado. Neville y una buena parte del Dumbledore´s Army ya habían ingresado a San Mungo, enfrentados contra una amplia tropa de mortífagos y aurores, comandados por los Malfoy y Lestrange la primera, y por Cormac McLaggen los segundos.

Sobre la cama estaba el gato anaranjado de Hermione, acurrucado, mirándole con sus grandes ojos anaranjados. Ronroneó cuando el pelirrojo pasó frente a él y ausentemente le acarició la cabeza a contra pelo. Ron caminó hacia la cómoda y abrió el primer cajón, allí envuelto en un pañuelo de lino estaba el relicario de Hermione.

Estaba trabado de nuevo, seguramente Harry lo había cerrado, y su único objetivo, la imagen de la mujer parecida a su novia, estaba perdido de nuevo entre las puertas de plata. Un sonido en la planta baja de la casa atrajo su atención por lo que recolocó el relicario y bajó las escaleras, con el desgano que había pesado sobre él desde que Hermione desapareciera, en primeras, y que se había instalado definitivamente al enterarse que su chica estaba en el nido de serpientes. Con mirada ausente se acercó al hall, pasando frente a la hilera de cabezas de elfos de la familia Black.

Los convocados a la reunión comenzaban a llegar. Harry vio a su amigo bajar las escaleras y nuevamente se sintió abatido, su mejor amiga estaba atrapada por su culpa. Si tan solo el hubiera sabido del último Horrocrux, si tan solo hubiera dado con él antes… pero en los últimos cuatro años la búsqueda había sido infructuosa, muchos, demasiados de sus amigos habían caído, por no hablar de los conocidos, o desconocidos, de los muggles, de los mestizos como él.

Harry y los mestizos eran buscados por el Ministerio, encarcelados legítimamente por cualquier delito menor o asomo de disturbio. Ya que había al fin eliminado o esclavizado a los muggleborne, era su turno. Caminó tras Ronald y el resto de los miembros de la Orden rumbo las cocinas.

Molly y su esposo encabezaban la mesa, a la izquierda de Arthur, Sirius, Lupin, enlazando sus dedos con los de Tonks, los gemelos, Bill, Fleur, frente a estos y del otro lado de la mesa los demás aurores, Alastor, Ron…

La reunión dio comienzo tan pronto llegó Charlie, quien aseguraba tener noticias importante y era quien había convocado a todos aquella noche, tras el saludo inicial y una pequeña charla insubstancial se aclaró la garganta con seriedad y miró a Harry con resolución.

-La marca que viste en Hermione, ya encontré lo que era, y te puedo asegurar que gracias a Hermione, hemos conseguido la pista del anillo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Remus – La marca, y el anillo, ¿tienen relación?

-Si; Hace unos años una mujer fue encontrada muerta, hace casi treinta años, a las afueras de una villa en Albania. Tenía esa marca, luego, años después, una mujer, murió en San Mungo luego de dar a luz, ¿Adivináis?

-Vanessa Bagshot- murmuró Sirius

-También tenía la marca, la primera en el brazo izquierdo. Fue compañera de estudios de aquel-que-no-debe-nombrarse, y estaba en el club Slug, se rumora que tenían una especie de relación en el colegio y que ella le acompaño hasta su muerte. Vanessa tenía la marca en el hombro contrario a Hermione, y llevaba siempre los hombros descubiertos, luciendo la marca. Dicen algunos en el ministerio que la consideraba un motivo de orgullo, de hecho en la hemeroteca del ministerio conseguí algunas viejas fotografías que confirman este hecho.

Charlie movió su varita murmurando unas palabras ininteligibles e hizo aparecer un amasijo de papeles. Tomo uno y lo tendió a cada uno. La foto que tomó Sirius mostraba a la mujer encinta, llevaba un vestido negro, la marca tenebrosa servía de telón de fondo para una letra "V" formada de serpientes, plateadas y verdes.

Su mano derecha estaba justo sobre su pecho junto a la marca, sonreía alegremente. En ella relucía un anillo, con una orbe de cristal, llena de algún líquido rojizo, y varias esmeraldas en torno. Era el anillo que estaban buscando. Vanessa era la mujer misteriosa. Sobre el retrato móvil, en que ella no hacía mas que posar en distintos ángulos para la cámara, había un gran enunciado.

**"Misteriosa muerte de Vanessa Bagshot**"

"La joven y prometedora bruja, Vanessa Bagshot, de quién se rumorea había huido de su hogar para correr a los brazos de algún mortífago desconocido, falleció la noche del pasado viernes, luego de ingresar a San Mungo en trabajo de parto…Más información, cuerpo 2 pagina 60"

Harry, Ronald, Ginny Sirius, Remus y Tonks observaron la foto con detenimiento juntando sus cabezas mientras Minerva torcía el gesto.

El cabello rizado de la joven caía en dulces bucles, su expresión de alegría, un pequeño lunar en al comisura el labio… no cabía duda que esa mujer era la madre de Hermione.

Luego de precisar los parecidos y coincidencias, los miembros de la Orden acordaron partir a la mañana siguiente a San Mungo. Su cuerpo nunca fue recuperado o reclamado por su familia, y había sido enterrada en un cementerio cercano al hospital por un hombre desconocido, pero sus pertenencias, no fueron entregadas nunca. Si lograban obtener acceso a los archivos del hospital, y luego a sus depósitos, estarían seguros de tener el Octavo Horrocrux. Pero en la cabeza de Remus una idea no dejaba de circular… Si ese era el horrocrux, ¿Por qué ella lo llevaba puesto? ¿Sería una replica? ¿Era esa la causa de su debilidad? Algo no andaba del todo bien. ¿Voldemort no hubiera intentado sacar su horrocrux de San Mungo?

Entonces Voldemort marcaba a sus mujeres; pensó Sirius, mirando con gravedad como el resto de los miembros de la orden se retiraban. Dobby aún no había vuelto, el periódico se retrasaba aquella mañana, y le irritaba no recibir noticias tempranas. Pero no encajaba nada, no daba pie con bola, si Voldemort marcaba a sus mujeres ¿Por qué había marcado a Hermione Jane Granger?

Se pasó al mano por el cabello, echándolo hacia atrás y varios mechones rebeldes se devolvieron para caer sobre sus ojos, alisó su camisa de seda negra, ahogando en estas acciones sus oscuros pensamientos. Dobby no volvía ¿Estarían en peligro el elfo y Hermione? El elfo tampoco era que le preocupara demasiado, pero si les descubrían…

Esbozó una sonrisa confiada u autosuficiente de medio lado, su hijastra (según él la había adoptado cariñosamente) era una chica, que decir una chica, una mujer muy fuerte, iba a encontrar un asidero en su tormenta, y saldría bien de todo esto. Harry volvía a la cocina cuando un leve golpeteo en la ventana llamó la atención de los tres hombres.

Ronald se levantó exasperado y cogió "El Profeta". Apenas pudo creer lo que estaba mirando. Era la primera plana, ocupada por un evento fastuoso…Harry y Sirius escucharon otro golpeteo en la ventana, se acercó esta vez el moreno y vio un cuervo negro con dos pequeños sobres. Invitaciones

-Hermione se casa… mañana… con Draco Malfoy- musitó el pelirrojo.

Harry y Sirius le miraron, su amigo estaba realmente necesitando una consulta con un psicoterapeuta, pensó Harry, pero entonces Ron volteó el periódico, completamente pálido. En la primera página el titular citaba:

"**El Matrimonio del Año"**

"Una fastuosa gala está por celebrarse mañana por la noche en los espacios abiertos del Teatro Nacional, por motivo del enlace matrimonial del menor de los Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy, con la joven socialité Hermione Granger"

Abajo había una foto de cada uno, por separado.

Al mirar los sobres que tenían en sus manos, notaron que estaban uno a nombre de Harry, otro a nombre de Sirius. La boda se realizaría al atardecer en Wiltshire, la fiesta en Londres…

_**OoOoO**_


	8. Capítulo 8: Duele el amor

_**Insisto en la importancia de releer la historia antes de que suba el proximo capitulo, lo cual se va a tardar un poquito, si no lo hago antes de el lunes, por que estoy a punto de parto o cesarea, ycomo no tengo pc en casa… **_

_**Pues tendreis que esperar que me recupere… Escena agregada a este cap**_

**Capitulo VIII**

_**Duele el amor**_

_**(Duele el amor, Alecks Sintek y Ana Torroja**_

_**Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix;**_

_**Hogar Ancestral de la Familia Black,**_

_**#12 Grimmauld Place,**_

_**Pentonville Rd; Islington, Londres.**_

_**Domingo 20 de Octubre de 2002, 09:30 AM**_

_Ronald se levantó exasperado y cogió "El Profeta". Apenas pudo creer lo que estaba mirando. Era la primera plana, ocupada por un evento fastuoso…Harry y Sirius escucharon otro golpeteo en la ventana, se acercó esta vez el moreno y vio un cuervo negro con dos pequeños sobres. Invitaciones_

_-Hermione se casa… mañana… con Draco Malfoy- musitó el pelirrojo._

_Harry y Sirius le miraron, su amigo estaba realmente necesitando una consulta con un psicoterapeuta, pensó Harry, pero entonces Ron volteó el periódico, completamente pálido. En la primera página el titular citaba: _

"_El Matrimonio del Año"_

_"Una fastuosa gala está por celebrarse mañana por la noche en los espacios abiertos del Teatro Nacional, por motivo del enlace matrimonial del menor de los Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy, con la joven socialité Hermione Granger"_

_Abajo había una foto de cada uno, por separado._

_Al mirar los sobres que tenían en sus manos, notaron que estaban uno a nombre de Harry, otro a nombre de Sirius. La boda se realizaría al atardecer en Wiltshire, la fiesta en Londres…_

Harry se levantó de su silla y comenzó a andar erráticamente por la cocina, bajó la mirada de nuevo a la invitación. De un papel brocado blanquísimo, una tarjetilla de lino, estaba seguro. En letras doradas ponía su nombre en la portada "Harry J. Potter", en una precisa y pulcra escritura corrida, seguramente habían sido hechas a mano, con tinta de polvos de oro. La abrió y la leyó con las manos temblorosas por el miedo, la ira y la culpa.

_Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy_

_Tienen el placer de invitarle_

_al Enlace Matrimonial de su único hijo:_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

_Con la señorita_

_Hermione J. Granger_

_A celebrarse el día:_

_Lunes, 21 de octubre del presente año._

_En los jardines boscosos de Nomansland, Wiltshire_

_A las 6:00 de la tarde._

_La gala será celebrada_

_En los espacios abiertos del Teatro Nacional_

_De Londres, a las 7:30 PM._

(Habrá trasladores preparados para cambiar de locación al finalizar la ceremonia.)

_Se agradece asistencia puntual. Estricta etiqueta._

Los ojos de Sirius también recorrían su propia invitación. Con un chisporroteo en el fuego que sobresaltó a ambos, Ginny Weasley salto de la chimenea hacia el interior de la estancia.

-No me lo van a creer- dijo la chica, visiblemente alterada- acaba de llegar esto a la madriguera, uno para cada familiar.

Los tres presentes se volvieron a ella, llevaba dos sobres en sus manos, uno para ella, otro para Ron, un repiqueteo insistente en la ventana, una de las lechuzas de Hogwarts se posó sobre el antebrazo de Sirius cuando este abrió.

-Ya lo sabemos Gin- dijo Ron con aire ausente.

-Es de McGonagall,- anunció Sirius unos segundos después cuando terminó de leer la misiva de la Directora del Colegio de Hechicería -todos los profesores las recibieron, dice que no debemos preocuparnos, no piensa que sea una trampa, sería demasiado arriesgado.

-¿Y a mi qué?- Gritó Ron- ¿No estarán pensando seriamente asistir o si?-acusó barriendo con la mirada sobre todos ellos

-Es uno de los momentos más duros de la vida de Hermione, Ron, deberíamos estar presentes- terció Remus entrando a la cocina desde el Hall con un sobre idéntico en la mano.

-¿Cómo coño puede hacerme esto?- chilló el pelirrojo absolutamente fuera de sí.

-Ron…- trato de aplacarle Harry

-¿Cómo coño pretende casarse con… con ese..? ¡Con Malfoy!- Volvió a gritar aturdiendo los oídos de todos

-¿Tu eres imbécil o qué? – le chilló su hermana pequeña, furiosa por la actitud infantil de Ronald Weasley- ¿Tú crees que ella lo está haciendo por gusto?

-Seguro la están obligando, ya Voldemort la tiene marcada, enlazada a Malfoy… – Remus trataba de poner un alto a la reacción del muchacho poniendo algo de razón en su cabeza antes de verse sobrepasado por la necesidad de saltarle al cuello y rajarle la yugular

-¿Cómo podría huir? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar en eso? – completó Tonks, desde la entrada de la cocina, se había quedado para charlar con Remus, ya que debido a sus múltiples tareas a duras penas tenían tiempo para su propia familia.

-Tal vez esta sea nuestra oportunidad- dijo Harry, visiblemente emocionado ante la oportunidad de sacar a Hermione de las manos de Voldemort- Podríamos programar un traslador hacia otra parte, no se podríamos intentar algo así , de hecho no es tan mala idea…

-¡Es una idea perfecta!- se envalentonó Sirius

-Papá puede conseguirnos uno en el ministerio- comentó Ron, mirando a todos y sintiéndose algo más animado

-No creo que sea buena idea-dijo Tonks, al tiempo que se servía un poco de te y lo tiraba sobre la mesa- ooops, ¡Fregotego!

-Sería extremadamente riesgoso, y si fallaran, ella podría estar en autentico peligro- La voz de la razón, Remus Lupin, había intercedido de nuevo.

Y no es que no deseara tanto como Ronald, Harry o Sirius que la pequeña fotocopia (al menos en cuanto a personalidad) de su amiga Lily regresara a salvo con ellos, sino que había recibido a Dobby junto a Tonks apenas hacía un momento. Dobby no podía aparecerse con Hermione por que no estaba realmente sola nunca, desde el día que Voldemort casi la pilla, siempre había un pequeño hombre, gordo, feo y con cara de rata escuchando tras una puerta, o ella estaba con Malfoy y Parkinson, o con el mismísimo Lord Oscuro.

Todos se miraron por un momento, pareciendo evaluar las palabras del hombre lobo, Sirius se llevó una mano al cabello y lo desordenó totalmente, Harry comenzó a limpiar sus gafas nerviosamente contra su camiseta, Ginny, sentada junto a el, miraba a su hermano, aún molesta por los ataques estúpidos y posesivos que este tenía sobre Hermione, aunque él supiera que ella no tenía la culpa…

-¿Y por qué nos han invitado a nosotros?- preguntó al fin Ginny, volviendo su atención al tema central.

-Posiblemente para mirar nuestras caras de idiotas en el matrimonio- le respondió Ron enfurruñado, desencadenando esta frase en una larga línea de insultos y maldiciones lanzados a todo aquello que no fuera miembro activo de cualquiera de los siete núcleos de la resistencia en Inglaterra

-Por que es el matrimonio de un Malfoy – Dijo Sirius sin tomar en cuenta a Ron- Cuando un Malfoy, un Black, un Prewett incluso se casan, o un Potter, ahora que lo recuerdo, la familia, sea hombre o mujer quién se case, nuestras familias hacen enormes y fastuosos eventos, es algo casi obligatorio, y ancestral. Cuando Narcissa y Bellatrix se casaron, hubo disputas tanto con los Malfoy como con los Lestrange para ver quién pagaba y organizaba las fiestas, mi madre y mi tía salieron ganando en esa oportunidad, esta vez, los Malfoy no tuvieron con quién discutir, y te aseguro que Narcissa lo único que hizo fue agregar nombres de invitados, y el nombre de ella y la fecha para un evento que ella ya tenía preparado. Estas invitaciones son idénticas a cuando ella y Lucius se casaron

-Si, lo recuerdo –Dijeron a la vez Tonks y Remus – Yo era sólo una niña, pero incluso mi madre fue invitada, de hecho, siempre se invita a todos los conocidos, compañeros de curso, todo el reino mágico.

-Será una oportunidad para acercarnos a ella, y sin ningún tipo de temor a la guerra, por que mañana en la noche, la guerra quedará aparte, nadie se atrevería a estropear el matrimonio de un sangre pura. –Terminó de decir Sirius visiblemente molesto

-¿Pero qué significan estos numeritos?- dijo Ginny, mostrándole su invitación a Sirius, el sonrió al verlos, 312/ M32/ A4

-Son los números de los asientos en la ceremonia y la mesa y asiento de la cena, hábito de los Black, ordenar a los invitados, así, todos quedamos con conocidos, y los familiares y amigos de los novios quedarán cerca de la mesa principal.

-¿Qué haremos?- Dijo al fin Harry

-Ir- Respondió Remus, sin un dejo de duda en su voz.

_**OoOoO**_

Ronald se dejó caer sobre su cama, entre el amasijo de papeles que eran las cartas y fotos de Hermione

-¿Dónde estas?- preguntó al aire, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta. Se sacó del bolsillo el apagador que Dumbledore le había dejado. Tuvo una idea increíble.

Si lograba quedarse a solas con ella, entonces accionaría el apagador, y se irían lejos…

Pero la idea rápidamente se alejó de su mente, con la misma fugacidad que había llegado, si hacía eso, y Voldemort los encontraba, ambos morirían…Se maldijo internamente varias veces por aquellas palabras dichas, la noche que ella les abandonó, la noche que ella huyó de él. Tomó una foto, de ellos, besándose en el cobertizo de la madriguera, Harry les había tomado por sorpresa, con la misma cámara muggle de ella. La hizo levitar sobre él, tomándose el tiempo para observarla, degustando la expresión tranquila en el calmado rostro de ella.

Todo era tan gris ahora, sin ella, sin sus constantes regaños, sin su constante brillantez, era ella, era ella lo que faltaba, era ella quien daba sentido a su vida. Con o sin Voldemort, con o sin guerra, con o sin escuela, con o sin Orden, ella daba luz a sus días, sin ella, nada tenía sentido.

Con un hechizo cerró la habitación, de un salto se levantó y caminó al ropero, allí estaba su traje, no el que usaría para casarse con ella, uno un poco más viejo, un frac, que ella misma le había comprado. Lo sacó y con un sencillo hechizo quedo perfectamente alisado, lo usaría la tarde siguiente, era su manera de demostrarle que la quería, que le hacía una falta enorme, y ella lo sabría, por que él odiaba ese trapo muggle…

Eran pocas las cosas que podía hacer para hacérselo saber, en esta nueva situación… la ira se agolpaba de nuevo dentro de él, cerró los puños, apretándolos con ira, en un instante, comenzó a tomar las cosas de la cómoda y arrojarlas por la habitación, pasó junto al librero y tiró todos los tomos al suelo, necesitaba drenar toda su ira de algún modo, pero una media hora después, lo único que le quedaba, era una sensación de ahogo, un sabor amargo en la garganta, la sensación de que su estómago y sus pulmones se cerraban para siempre, sintió el escozor en los ojos e inconcientemente se llevó las manos a ellos, se dejó caer, sentado en la cama, las manos en los ojos, el cabello rojo desordenado cubriéndole el rostro, los ojos azules cerrados, dejando fluir en torrentes sus emociones, los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, la piel de la cara, los oídos y el cuello enrojecida… Las lagrimas humedeciendo la alfombra.

_Por que ella no estaba…_

_Por que el la añoraba…_

_Por que sin ella para preparar las comidas, los domingos eran eternos…_

_Por que ella era todo en su vida…_

_Por que sin ella se sentía morir…_

_Por que Ron Weasley había aprendido el valor y el significado del amor… por ella._

Y es cierto, si bien Ron era un chico inseguro, grosero, celoso, sobre protector, e incluso posesivo, que la más de las veces no sabía expresar sus sentimientos, que ponía la decoración y la torta una vez a la semana como mínimo con uno de sus comentarios estúpidos y mal sonantes… El la amaba.

Ahora todo estaba tan yermo, tan pizarra, tan solo… le dolía incluso respirar, de hecho, abría agradecer que el corazón y el cerebro vallan cada cual por su parte, y que este último sea el que controla la respiración si no, en medio del proceso de olvidar como sonreír, hubiera olvidado también como respirar…

Por que ella era su aire, su luz, su alimento, su cobijo, su vida, su todo.

Hermione Granger… _Hermione Weasley…_

_**OoOoO**_

_**Residencia Parkinson**_

_**Aquae Sulis, **__**Bath, North East Somerset**_

_**Domingo 20 de Octubre de 2002, 11:54 AM**_

_(Behind Blue Eyes)_

"_Pero mis sueños no están tan vacíos como mi conciencia aparenta estarlo, he pasado horas solo, solitario, mi corazón es venganza…"_

Draco se había quedado absorto, mirándola alejarse rumbo al invernadero, dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca, corría desesperada, como queriendo poner toda la distancia del mundo entre ellos, seguida de Anthony y Blaise. Se había encerrado con Anthony y Pansy en el laboratorio donde habían pasado la noche, al igual que él lo había hecho sentado en una de las banquetas del jardín, Blaise convertido en una muda sombra a su lado.

Durante ese tiempo un millón de recuerdos y pensamientos acudieron a su mente. Durante su infancia, esa niña Jane, fue lo más parecido a un verdadero amigo que tuvo… Los otros Slytherins habían sido sólo breves y ocasionales contactos sociales durante las enormes y brillantes fiestas de sociedad a los que sus padres le obligaban a asistir cuando la ocasión requería la presencia del núcleo familiar.

Una vez a la semana su primo, Drake "El rebelde" Malfoy, le llevaba al parque cercano, a "jugar" con otros niños, el verdadero motivo de esas salidas, era que el primo favorito de Draco tenía que ir hasta allá para poder verse con su novia la única oportunidad al mes que la niña Connor iba sola con la niñera al parque, la semana que los padres de la niña Connor estaban de congreso, o de viaje a una ciudad vecina donde hacían consulta rural.

Delgado, estilizado y algo más bajo que el resto de los niños de su edad, a los cinco años a Draco no le venían bien los juegos de los demás chicos, por eso, siempre se quedaba al margen, pero cuando su primo le llevó al parque, y conoció a esa niña de pecas disimuladas en la nariz, ojos almendrados y color miel, y una trenza larga y bien cuidada que le llegaba a la cintura, no pudo más que adorarla.

Había ocurrido el tres de junio de 1985, a pocos días de su cumpleaños, y sin duda, la compañía de esa niña era su mejor regalo.

Desde entonces, él, que nunca había asistido a una escuela, puesto que sus padres le educaban aristocráticamente en casa, se llevaba sus apuntes, y los deberes demasiado difíciles, para que ella le ayudara a resolverlos, mientras el le ayudaba con los ejercicios de cálculo y matemáticas. A los ocho años, le había enseñado no menos de tres diferentes tipos de investigación, dictados por sus profesores particulares, y ella era tan diestra, tan buena como

él en cualquier cosa…

El único problema, es que su dulce amiga era una sangre sucia.

Y Drake no paraba de recordárselo, alejándole de ella a cuanta oportunidad encontraba, ofendiéndola de camino a casa, y humillándola a manera de saludo y despedida, pero la entereza de la niña era única, si bien al principio se ponía a llorar, sin entender el por qué aquel tonto grandulón la molestaba, rápidamente se relajaba ante una palabra o gesto de Draco, para pasar tardes felices, jugando, riendo, contándose anécdotas escolares y familiares

Pero la felicidad nunca es perfecta, y aquella niña era peligrosa. Drake entraría en la Academia de Desencantadores, en Francia, y quería que Clare le siguiera a aquel país, pero Clare se negó en rotundo. Drake se había enfurecido, había golpeado a la chica, y unos minutos después había lastimado también a Jane al darle un violento empellón que la había azotado contra el suelo.

Asustada, la pequeña prodigio había atravesado el pecho de Draco con un golpe de energía mágica que se había alojado en el pecho de Drake. La niña, días después, hizo todo lo posible por salvarle, pero Drake, un año exacto después había muerto, nunca se había recuperado del todo.

El día del "accidente" fue la última vez que la vio, pero un par de semanas luego de que ella se mudara una de las elfinas de la mansión le había entregado una carta, recelosa de su padre. Había llegado por el convencional método Muggle.

Estuvieron carteándose hasta tercer año

Draco pudo dejarlo todo por ella, de hecho, fingía ser lo que su padre quería, pero era esa muggleborne lo que él realmente quería, y podían dar por el culo a su padre, pero él estaría con ella. Estaba a punto de proponérselo cuando ella desapareció, acordaron verse en Madrid, durante la navidad… Pero ella nunca llegó.

-Draco- le llegó a lo lejos la voz de su padre, pero estaba demasiado abstraído en lo que pensaba.

Nunca llegó, nunca se presentó, nunca mas escribió, y ahora resultaba que… Jane no era otra que Hermione Granger. Le había hecho la vida imposible sin saberlo, la había lastimado adrede por años, la habían torturado en una ocasión frente a sus ojos, y él sin notarlo…

¿Cuándo se había transformado en un ser frío y sin escrúpulos? Se preguntó…

Muchas veces había mirado intensamente a la castaña, sintiendo alguna maestra familiaridad, que nunca pudo pasar por alto, creyéndola de algún modo conocida. Pero era imposible. Jane no estudiaba en la escuela de magia, Jane no era gritona ni mandona, mucho menos desagradable. Jane era perfecta, era una niña linda, agradable, inteligente y simplemente perfecta. Ignorando, claro está, el asunto de la sangre.

_Sangre…_ Draco se miró las manos, tenso… _Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre._

Apenas supo que Jane no se pondría en contacto nunca más, decidió no oponerse más a su padre y su padrino Severus, ambos tenían razón, les había desobedecido, y había terminado herido, claro que eso jamás lo sabría nadie.

_Desde ese momento acató todo cuanto le dijeron._

Miró nuevamente sus manos, realmente estaban teñidas, forjadas a fuerza de sangre. Sus padres le habían enseñado las artes oscuras, había practicado con insignificantes animales y elfos. Y ahora que su dulce Jane no estaba, sin sus bellas cartas, toda su humanidad, ocultada habilidosamente, pero presente, fue sepultada por toneladas de autentica frialdad

¿En que momento se había transformado en un asesino?

El sabía la respuesta a eso: Al salir del colegio Voldemort le había ordenado, un año después, matar.

Aún recordaba claramente el frío sudor en su nuca, el nudo estrecho en la garganta, el estómago a punto de devolver todo su contenido, el corazón palpitando con fuerza. El sabor amargo en su boca, el sudor frío en su frente y las palmas de sus manos, el temblor de su cuerpo, los escalofríos. Era esa mujer, o Voldemort, allí presente, le quitaría su propia vida.

Y Granger, la había deseado desde que la vio en pijamas en el torneo de Quiddich, y esa condenada noche que asistió al baile, estaba sencillamente radiante…

Superado su trauma inicial, cerró su mente, se volvió un autómata, cumplió orden tras orden, muerte tras muerte, vida tras vida… Consiguió la información sobre Granger con facilidad… no eran sus ordenes, sólo debía interrogarla, pero ellos estaban allí, y mientras más pronto acabara el Lord Oscuro con Potter, más pronto podría hacer su vida. Su última misión era atrapar a Potter, entonces ya no estaría a prueba, y recibiría la marca, pero la había deseado tanto, por tanto tiempo…

_Y Draco Malfoy siempre obtenía lo que deseaba…_

Prácticamente ebrio, y en el furor de la anticipada victoria no había podido contenerse, era pura aún, era virgen, aún podía hacerla suya…

Pero ella era una sangre sucia, nadie lo admitiría, además estaba el hecho de que ella no le quería, no había otra forma. Quería que la hubiera pero… _NO,_ realmente no quería que la hubiera, _ESA_ era la única forma.

Molesto consigo mismo por lo que ella le causaba, iracundo totalmente por lo que estaba por hacer, se perturbó en demasía, completamente cegado, descargó en ella su ira, la impotencia de no poder tenerla, ella misma era la causa de su enojo, de toda su frustración…

Ella era perfecta, como Jane, pero impura, como ella. Una lo había olvidado, y la otra… la otra era amiga de Potter, y como Draco despreciaba a Harry, ella lo despreciaba a él, se odiaban mutuamente con una fuerza incomparable, todo cuanto Draco aún poseía de humanidad había estado enfocado en destruir a Potter y ella había sido siempre una piedra en su camino, así que aquello se había transformado en odio y veneno hacia Granger. La primera frase que la niña le dirigió fue un insulto…

_Y la odió por eso… _

De tal manera y con tanta intensidad que aquello encendió su deseo, tanto la odió como la deseó luego. Desde que la vio corriendo en

pijamas por el bosque como un hada, con el cabello ondeando suelto a su espalda y las esbeltas piernas coronadas por sus tiernas formas adolescentes y el rostro resuelto la deseó, pero cuando ella apareció, radiante, hermosa y seriamente deseable, colgada del brazo de Krümm, se apartó todo lo posible de ella. Era sumamente peligrosa para su ser, su cuerpo… sus anhelos, no podía contener lo que ella le hacía experimentar…

No debía y no podía tenerla, y eso lo enfurecía. Pero esa maldita noche no pudo contenerse. Sabía que después de lo que haría, perdería por completo las oportunidades con ella… Y como siendo sinceros nunca había tenido la mínima oportunidad, tampoco era mucho lo que estaba perdiendo, talvez lo que quedaba de su alma…

_Pero era la única manera…_

El Imperius funcionó a la perfección, ella se dio sola. Pudo poseerla como siempre quiso, eso era todo lo que quería de ella

_Poseerla…_

Pero en el camino, como ahora podía comprender; asesinó la secreta esperanza que aún intentaba conservar de tener de regreso a Jane. Se había jurado que si algún día lograba encontrarla, y ella le correspondía, echaría al caño su orgullo, la sangre, el dinero, su familia, incluso la magia… Y se iría con ella a otro país. Así tuviera que vivir rodeado de asquerosos muggles, para siempre… O vivir como ellos…

Le pareció que le llegaba la voz de su padre, pero… Casi pudo reírse de la maldita ironía que era su podrida vida…

_¡Estaban todos tan absolutamente jodidos!_

Ella había sido una mentirosa, él un idiota canalla, cruel y vil, y su padre… Su padre tenía la culpa de todo. De que todo fuera una autentica mierda. Caminó hacia su padre…

_Odiándose, odiándola, y odiándole._

_(Agregado)_

Poco sabía Draco que si Blaise se había levantado de su lado unos minutos antes era por que las puertas del invernadero se habían abierto y Pansy, junto con Anthony, traía a Hermione de regreso a la casa. Para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente era bastante obvio que nadie se había quedado sin cena la noche la anterior, pese a no acudir a la mesa, gracias al arte y magia de los Elfos Domésticos de los Parkinson.

Cuando Draco alcanzó las puertas acristaladas de la cocina, cual era el lugar dónde la silueta de su padre le esperaba ocultando la entrada y la figura esbelta de Narcissa notó la mirada fija de esta en algún objeto o persona tras él. Entró a la cocina cuando su padre se adentró en la misma y le siguió hasta el corredor para encontrarse también con su tía Bellatrix.

-Debemos hablar- le hizo saber su padre condiciéndole rumbo al salón, estaban por alcanzarlo cuando el grupo compuesto por se ex, su futura mujer y sus dos amigos les rebasó para alcanzar las escaleras ubicadas poco más allá.

Draco quiso reírse de su padre cuando éste se estiró en toda su estatura para alcanzar la muñeca de la castaña, la cual capturó y haló con fuerza haciendo girar a la muchacha que de no ser por el agarre repentino de Blaise sobre su cintura probablemente hubiese caído.

-Cuídate mucho, mocosa- siseó Lucius a una impresionada Hermione, al punto ella demudó su expresión asombrada por una calmada y determinada, pero no hizo nada por apartarse o soltarse de su padre.

-No lo dude, Sr. Malfoy, sé cuidarme bastante bien- le dijo con una calma que era obvio que no experimentaba

-No eres más que suciedad, un error, una mancha que debe ser borrada, me importa un bledo lo que piense u ordene el Señor Obscuro- Lucius hablaba con autentica ira, arrastrando las palabras a través de sus dientes –Yo sé bien lo que eres, y nunca el linaje de los Malfoy se ha manchado con un impuro, pronto Granger voy a limpiar el camino de Draco y tú y tu pequeño bastardo habrán desaparecido.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos, en los cuales se leían ironía y desafío justo bajo varias capas de determinación, todos los presentes pudieron ver como elevaba su diestra, libre de Lucius, hasta la altura de su plexo solar como si estuviese sosteniendo una delicada copa de cristal, en un instante el cabello de la chica se había tornado blanco al tiempo que una ráfaga violenta azotaba el corredor agitando los cabellos y ropas de los presentes, Bellatrix y Pansy jadearon y retrocediendo varios pasos mientras Blaise, Anthony y Narcissa observaban con atención los ojos refulgentes de la muchacha cuando una bola de ígnea energía se concentraba en su palma, y cuando habló lo hizo con aquella preternatural mezcla de las voces de mujer, niña y anciana con la propia y característica de la muchacha.

-Apártate de mí, Lucius Malfoy, y no vuelvas a amenazar a mi hijo- indicó con toda la fuerza de una Orden elevando la bola hasta la altura de su rostro para que Lucius pudiera ver cómo cerraba su puño y la consumía volviendo entonces a la normalidad en toda la extensión de su ser –Aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz suegrito querido- Añadió con ironía soltándose del agarre de un Lucius muy pálido y sudoroso. Si bien había logrado mantener su rostro inexpresivo, el pánico en su mirada era evidente.

Draco lo encontró divertido por un instante, pero cuando ella se apartó y subió las escaleras le siguió, consiente que el odio y la obscuridad que había oteado en los ojos de su padre no eran menos que una promesa de venganza.

Cabreado y aterrado por su hijo la siguió hasta el punto en que cada uno de los otros tomó el camino a su propia recamara del segundo piso en las distintas alas de la mansión, entonces entró tras ella a la recamara que ocupaba.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-preguntó, girándose a mirarle con frialdad, Draco se acercó hasta acorralarla contra el poste de la cama y asió una de sus manos elevándola para que ella pudiera mirar el anillo de compromiso que Voldemort había tomado de Draco y le había obligado a llevar mientras con la otra colocaba su palma sobre el vientre de ella.

-¡No vuelvas a retar a mi padre Jane!- le bramó atrapado entre la ira y el miedo -¿Ves esto?-espetó agitando la mano de ella entre sus rostros –Eres mi prometida, ya deja de tentar al diablo y pon algo de sentido común en esa cabeza ¿No tienes ni un poco de sentido de auto-preservación?

-¡Maldito seas Malfoy! ¡No te atrevas a llamarme Jane de nuevo!- le gritó, soltándose de él, pero cuando quiso apartarse las dos manos de el rubio se cerraron sobre su cadera, atrapándola contra la madera- ¡Suéltame, ya tocaste suficiente, apártate de mí, y que te valga mierda a quien rete o deje de retar, no tienes ningún poder o derecho sobre mi!- Espetó furiosa, Draco se forzó a tomar aire para no desatar su temperamento sobre ella en ese momento.

-Allí es dónde te equivocas Hermione Granger- enfrentándola elevó la diestra hasta tomar su barbilla obligándola a elevar la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos, ambos conteniendo la furia dentro de sí mismos con titánicos esfuerzos –Mi padre es de temer Granger, y eso es algo que harías bien en recordar, Lucius no llegó dónde está lanzando vanas amenazas y te puedo asegurar que está detrás de tu cuello.

-¿Eso que demonios importa ahora? Tal vez eso es precisamente lo que deseo- le retó la castaña, pero no estaba preparada para que Draco subiera la mano que estaba en su cadera de nuevo a su vientre y presionara la palma con fiereza, haciendo que el pequeñuelo revoloteara incómodo por la fuerza que aplicó y que ella gimiera ligeramente por el suave dolor, el acero en los ojos de Draco penetró en ella con la precisión de un par de espadas romanas

-¡Es mi hijo lo que llevas dentro, y no permitiré que lo arriesgues así de nuevo!-le gritó con resolución antes de soltarla, apartándose de ella y abandonando la habitación a grandes zancadas, que no redujo hasta llegar a su propia habitación.

No fue sino después de estrellar su puño contra la madera de la puerta que notó la presencia de su madre a su lado, pero cuando se giró a observarla ella apartó la mirada azul luciendo atormentada, abrió la puerta de nuevo y le dejó allí solo con sus pensamientos.

_**OoOoO**_

Hice un marcador que indica Agregado, el capitulo original había contenido una escena similar a la que sigue a ese agregado, pero como no había colocado las respuestas a los reviews cuando lo terminé, lo edité pegando las respuestas transcritas en otro documento y entonces re subí el capítulo, cuando hice eso borré la escena, y no había advertido aquello hasta que comencé la edición, no se si alguno de ustedes recordará la escena original, pero supongo que si, puesto que está citada en un comentario que recibí en aquella época.

Era ligeramente diferente, puesto que la confrontación con Lucius se daba en la cocina, pero no recuerdo mucho más, así que rehice la escena, tratando de que no variara mucho de la original y opté por agregar esa nota de Narcissa, que había estado dejando pasar hasta el capítulo de la boda.


	9. Capítulo 9: Eternidad

"Crónicas Mágicas I: Recogiendo los Pedazos" estará en Stand By por un tiempo más, no me siento de ánimos para escribir esa historia en estos momentos, por múltiples razones. La Leyenda es un One Shot, pero ha surgido de él la inspiración para un Long Fict, pero no por ahora, Sentimientos está por continuarse, pero tampoco es la gran cosa, y "Los Hombres de Hermione Granger" también está por continuarse.

Esta es la última edición de los viejos capítulos, el siguiente es el capítulo nuevo, y aunque le dí su buena editada en cada uno, se va anotar enormemente el cambio de estilo, y eso que intenté suavizarlo, xD!

**Capitulo IX**

"_**Eternidad"**_

_(Crawling, Linking Park)_

"_Hay algo dentro de mi que puja bajo la superficie, consumiendo, confundiendo…_

_Gateando en mi piel..._

…_Confundiendo lo que es real…_

_**Residencia Parkinson**_

_**Aquae Sulis, **__**Bath, North East Somerset**_

_**Lunes 21 de Octubre de 2002, 01:54 PM**_

Pansy había estado consolando a Granger casi toda la noche, diciéndole con poco, o ningún poder de convencimiento, que Draco sería un esposo maravilloso y que seguramente sería la envidia de medio reino mágico, considerando que la otra mitad de los adolescentes y adultos eran hombres heterosexuales y mujeres lesbianas.

Y cuando ésta al fin se fue a dormir, se echó a llorar como una niña tonta en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, nadie solía ir allí a esas horas de la noche, y podría rumiar su desdicha en absoluta soledad. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía ser que todo el amor que se encerraba en su cuerpo tuviera que quedarse allí ahogado para siempre? ¿Por qué tenía Draco que ser tan jodidamente imbécil y repugnante y hacer algo como aquello?

De no ser por aquel bebe, un pequeño niño de seis meses en gestación, ella sería la que estaría al día siguiente caminando por el corredor con un hermoso vestido blanco.

Pansy se había guardado, cosa poco común en la casa que había estado y el mundo en que se desenvolvía, sólo para él, no por su fortuna o el poder de su familia, sino que desde que eran niños había sentido un especial y genuino afecto por él... y ahora el Lord Oscuro se lo arrebataba para siempre, arrojándolo en brazos de la única mujer que nunca consideró una amenaza.

Por que si bien Draco no tenía escrúpulos en cuanto con quién pasar el rato o darse un revolcón, nunca habría osado poner sus ojos en esa "asquerosa sangre sucia" de Granger, o al menos eso creía ella, hasta que escuchó de sus propios labios la confesión temida de que siempre le había deseado.

Primero no sabía desde cuando, luego había sido desde que tuvo conciencia de que sus hormonas existían… Draco estaba perdido por esa… Y ella no era una Sangre Sucia, después de todo, era nada menos que la hija de una de las más puras mujeres en el mundo de la magia, casi tanto como los Malfoy, famosa como estos, pero ciertamente no tan poderosa.

Un sollozo había atraído la atención de Blaise el corredor, que lo siguió hasta la biblioteca. No estaba muy seguro de lo que esperaba encontrar, pero ciertamente era todo, todo en El Reino, menos ver a Pansy, la siempre serena y juguetona Pansy Parkinson llorando. No sabía bien el por qué, pero aquello le había hecho sentir como la mierda aplastada bajo las llantas de un Volkswagen Bettle.

Pansy no se dio por enterada al principio cuando Blaise se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó, pero el aroma a sándalo y almizcle le invadió los sentidos, revelándole a su portador y ella se dejó atrapar en el abrazo. Desesperada se aferró con ambos puños a su camisa y continuó sollozando, bañando con sus lagrimas el pecho moreno de su mejor amigo, refugiándose en él como un ultimo remanso de paz.

Y es que aunque la idea de Granger y Snape funcionara, aunque la Orden del Fénix los ayudara… sería demasiado tarde para ellos, para todos ellos…

Blaise conocía la causa de su dolor, la causa de su llanto, y aún así, no pudo contener ni un instante más lo que años de correcta etiqueta y manejo le habían inculcado ocultar.

Sintiéndose un bastardo por aprovecharse de su debilidad y tratando de convencerse de que no era con ese fin que hacía lo que hacía, tomó el rostro de Pansy entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarle, entonces, acortó la distancia entre sus labios y le dio un suave beso en los labios, tan corto y fugaz, que apenas podría haberse considerado un breve roce de labios, pero en el cual, Blaise Zabinni le decía una vez más, y de un modo bastante menos sutil que las anteriores veces, que siempre estaría allí para ella.

Allí en la biblioteca, les había sorprendido la mañana, enlazados en un abrazo inquebrantable, allí les encontró Draco en la mañana, y de nueva cuenta se sintió el ser más miserable del universo, estaba dañando también a Pansy, que si bien nunca la vio realmente como prospecto de esposa había sido su prometida, y le había merecido cariño, lealtad y respeto por tantos años…

Lástima que las retorcidas serpientes Malfoy siempre se encontraran con las cosas importantes luego de haberlas destrozado con sus actos…

Por otra parte, Blaise aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza al astuto plan elaborado por Snape, Granger, Anthony y él mismo.

Esa noche, antes de la ceremonia la suerte estaría echada, y los hilos del destino terminarían de entretejer su entramado, el paño estaría terminado…

_**OoOoO**_

_**Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix;**_

_**Hogar Ancestral de la Familia Black,**_

_**#12 Grimmauld Place,**_

_**Pentonville Rd; Islington, Londres.**_

_**Lunes 21 de Octubre de 2002, 03:20 PM.**_

Arthur arribó a Grimmauld Place un poco antes de la hora acordada, luciendo ojeroso, cansado y hastiado. Había estado escuchando el intranquilo y penoso parloteo incesante de Molly desde la mañana anterior, cuando habían llegado las invitaciones a la boda de Hermione con Malfoy…

Y no podía soportar más escuchar la sarta de improperios que salían disparados cada cinco segundos -y una micra- de las bocas de los gemelos. Incluso Bill, con su temperamento tranquilo se había mostrado violento al recibir la infame invitación, y realmente no era común ver a su hijo de mal humor cuando Fleur y sus hijas andaban cerca. Ya hablando de Fleur ésta tenía su femenina boca llena de nada femeninos insultos, que ni el refinado francés en que estaban enunciados lograba hacer menos escandalosos.

Con todo Arthur pensaba que tal vez sus hijos Percival y Charlie estarían un poco menos comunicativos, pero al llegar a la cocina, el inaudito gruñido de Percy y la repetición automática cada dos minutos del "Esta mierda es increíble" del Cazador de Dragones le dejaron mirando de hito en hito.

Le preocupaba bastante más la reacción de su hijo Ron, del cual no se sabía nada desde la mañana previa, cuando había decidido enclaustrarse en su habitación de la gran y antigua casa de los Black sin siquiera haber desayunado, por no decir que ignoraba olímpicamente a cualquiera que osase tocar la puerta tras la cual se había apertrechado.

Arthur, patriarca de los Weasley, sabía perfectamente que la cabeza fría de Hermione debía estar probablemente rebotando contra las paredes de su habitación, o celda, o habitáculo, o lo que quiera que fuera el recinto dónde la mantenían prisionera, pero ella era una mujer adulta, madura y sensata; y no le preocupaba que intentara ninguna arriesgada temeridad. e hecho, si en esos momentos no lo había intentado, consiguiendo una exitosa huída, como siempre, y llegando a resguardo a cualquiera de los núcleos de la resistencia clamando por un refugio, seguramente continuaba con el plan que les había comunicado por medio del elfo doméstico, Dobby.

Su plan era quedarse y ser informante tras líneas enemigas, sin importarle en su fuero interno lo arriesgada que su auto impuesta misión pudiera parecerle a el resto del mundo.

Tal vez eso buscaba Hermione; peligro…

Pero su hijo, Ronald Billius Weasley era otro caso. O se había encerrado en su autodestructivo dolor a beber Fire Whiskey, un nuevo mal habito adquirido de Sirius y sus males de la nostalgia; mirar recuerdos; otra cosa aprendida de los merodeadores, estaba comenzando a considerar que los merodeadores ahora eran ocho, destruir la habitación como un demonio; copiando de Harry; o se había lanzado un Avada lo cual era demasiado estúpido y temerario aún para su propio Ronald; o se había… ¿colgado?

A todas prisas y sin haber cruzado palabra con los habitantes de la señorial mansión, subió a la segunda planta azorado por su propia destructiva imaginación, pero es que la guerra le había enseñando hacía más de dos décadas a esperarlo insólito y a aceptar lo imposible. Caminó directo a la habitación de su hijo, esquivando la hilera de cabezas de elfo, la trampa-percha, el escalón rechinante, la ingente cantidad de personas tratando de llamarle desde el estudio, y la primera planta, y por último a McGonagall que venía de la biblioteca de la quinta planta, hasta que al fin logró llegar, ignorando su adusta y airada mirada, hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ronald.

Una vez frente a ella le sorprendió la aparente calma que se percibía tras la puerta. 

-Ronald- Llamó cautelosamente, dando tenues toquecitos a madera de la puerta. Tras un momento de exasperación, casi rayando en el pánico, por la desmedida inactividad y la falta de respuesta, la voz -varias octavas más ronca de lo normal- de su hijo se abrió paso hasta el corredor.

-¿Papá? – Preguntó, entreabriendo la puerta, en la penumbra de la habitación un ojo azul y unos lacios, desordenados mechones de cabello color fuego se asomaron por la rendija -¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo pasar hijo?- preguntó, tratando de imprimir seguridad y autoridad a su voz, para sonar convincente, forzando un si como respuesta

Tras un momento y un par de gruñidos que podían lo mismo significar "claro pasa" o "para nada". Ron abrió la puerta y caminó en la oscuridad, lo que pudo percibir Arthur de la torturada expresión de su hijo fue agonía, dolor, ira y frustración junto con la barba crecida de un par de días, prácticamente pudo ver el fondo el precipicio al que su hijo había caído, definitivamente Ronald había tocado fondo, y parecía querer quedarse en él, le vio avanzar con paso pesaroso hasta su cama -o lo que quedaba de ella- y decidió rescatarlo de ese foso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La habitación, si es que aún podía llamársela así, era un desastre de objetos regados, papeles, telas, astillas de madera, polvo -que Arthur adivinó debía ser de los antiguos mármoles de las mesas y el peinador- y un innumerable sin fin de desastres, la única cosa intacta en la habitación, además de las cortinas y los vidrios de la ventana, era el armario, de cuya percha colgaba un único traje negro, con su camisa y corbata a juego, el frac que Hermione le había comprado a su hijo meses, si no es que ya un par de años atrás.

No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué ese objeto en particular no estaba aventado con el resto del reguerete, pero le pareció mejor no preguntar por el mismo, al menos de momento

-Hijo, esto… - trató de comenzar, sin saber realmente muy bien poner en palabras sus pensamientos

-Si vienes a darme la compasiva charla de esto seguro tampoco es del gusto de Herms, puedes volver y bajar a las cocinas, con el resto de las personas que intentaron dármela luego de Gin y Harry- le cortó Ronald de inmediato

-No hijo, quería saber cómo la estás pasando tú, con todo esto- le respondió seriamente, su hijo lo miró por un momento, sin poder ocultar su obvia sorpresa, tal como Arthur había sospechado, Ron estaba tan perdido en su propia mierda que no habría notado la preocupación que sentían por él y Hermione quienes les rodeaban, al menos no por él, hasta que alguien hiciera el obvio recordatorio.

-Cómo la estoy pasando yo con todo esto… - dijo monocorde, mirando de nuevo entre sus manos una foto vieja, bastante maltrecha dónde la mentada Hermione daba vueltas, contenta como una chiquilla en su primera nevada, bajo una lluvia de pétalos de rosas blancas.

– Pues es sencillo, -continuó con excepcional calma- el mundo apesta papá… Hermione decide ir a pasar la última semana sola en su casa, por aquello de no dejarse ver con el vestido, Malfoy la encuentra, asesina a mis suegros….- respiró profundo, conteniendo la ira que pugnaba por escalar de nuevo desde su pecho y estómago a su garganta – cancela nuestro matrimonio; huye embarazada luego de que le dejé saber exactamente lo imbécil y bocazas que puedo llegar a ser, se refugia por meses en un campamento de mugglebornes, Malfoy la vuelve a encontrar, la captura, ahora resulta que Hermione Granger no era Granger, sino hija de Vanessa Bangshot con valla usted a saber que mortífago, si no es que con el mismísimo innombrable, que por cierto la tiene capturada y la invita "amablemente" a cenar con el a diario…

-Hijo, creo que…- trató de interrumpirle Arthur, pero con un impaciente gesto de la mano, el iracundo y abatido Weasley menor continuó su discurso, al que bien podría llamársele catarsis

-Le regaló una bonita marca en el hombro y ahora la une en matrimonio con el insoportable, maldito, canalla asesino y violador de Draco Malfoy ¿Cómo crees que me lo estoy tomando?- la pregunta final la hizo con un peligroso, lento, cadente desfilar de palabras, una suavidad impresa en cada una de ellas como una velada advertencia de su genio, su mal genio, Arthur se aclaró la voz antes de hablarle, sintiéndose de pronto malditamente anciano

-Hijo, algunas veces las cosas malas llegan de a paquetes, podría ser muchísimo peor ¿sabes?

Ronald se puso en pie de una salto al escuchar esto y con paso furioso se alejó de su padre, como si su sola cercanía quemara aún peor que las llamas del mismísimo infierno, sus pies avanzaron arrastrando todo a su paso, mientras su manos se encargaban de estrujar todo lo que encontraban sus zarpas, destrozando, arañando todo a su alcance, un león herido, un león deshonrado y herido con la melena hecha de mechones llameantes.

-¿Peor? – murmuró, luego apretó los nudillos con tanta fuerza que las venas le saltaron mientras la piel de sus manos palidecía casi al blanco, aún así contuvo la voz y no gritó cuando continuó hablando a su padre -¿Cómo mierda podría ser peor lo que me está pasado? ¿Cómo podría ser peor todo por lo que ella ha tenido que pasar, lo que ha sufrido Hermione?-

-Ella podría haber muerto- sentenció Arthur con su habitual calma, aun que cualquiera que pudiera ver en su interior podría notar que él también se estaba desgarrando por dentro.

Ronald se detuvo al instante, pálido, tembloroso, un sudor frío le recorrió la cara, la perdida, fugitiva gota que escurrió de su frente calló a su pecho llevando la frialdad de allí a todo su cuerpo.

_"Podría haber muerto"_ bailaron las palabras en su mente. _"Podría haber muerto"_ le zahirieron de nuevo…

Imaginó por un momento el terrible dolor que eso le habría causado, si bien el dolor de que ella se alejara, el dolor que creerla perdida, la incertidumbre y el desasosiego, el sentimiento tan terrible de traición y el vacío finalmente, le habían arrastrado a un abismo, recordó la escena que se había encontrado en su departamento seis meses atrás…

Su mente no pudo procesar la imagen, negándose a revivirla, negándose a figurar la nueva escena, impidiéndole visualizar su cuerpo vacío y sin vida en el suelo de ese pequeño e infernal lugar.

Si en lugar de encontrarla así., semiconsciente, abatida y humillada, abrazada a los cuerpos de sus padres, sangrante y desdichada la hubiera encontrado… no, no podía siquiera pensar en la palabra… hubiera muerto de dolor en ese mismo instante… _Pero…_

Pero no habría tenido que mirar sus ojos llenos de dolor, de lágrimas… no abría tenido que sentir las uñas de Hermione aferrándose a su espalda cuando trató de alzarla para llevarla a un lugar seguro, ella no abría tenido que pasar por todo ese sufrimiento, ni abría tenido ella que cargar dentro de su inmaculado cuerpo al hijo del bastardo maldito de Malfoy, que la consumía lentamente día a día; ni habría huido de la Madriguera; alejándose de su familia y amigos, de la protección que estos le proporcionaban, alejándose de él; tampoco abría ido a dar al campamento de refugiados, ni mucho menos se abría encontrado cara a cara de nuevo con el maldito rubio…

Si, podía ser así, y ella no abría caído en manos de Voldemort y su manada de mortífagos…

Todo dependía de los ojos con los que se viera, seguro que los ojos de Hermione no pensaban que eso fuera peor, y más que seguro que los de Ronald tampoco veían la muerte peor a eso.

_Egoista…_

No, no era egoísmo, egoísmo era pretender que ella hubiera pasado por eso sólo para no perderla, egoísmo era no reconocer el sacrificio enorme que seguramente había significado para ella aferrarse a la vida los primeros días, o semanas, o inclusive, ahora mismo…

Egoísmo era no haber podido entender que para ella ese niño era una razón para vivir, más que para morir, por que sin importar quién fuera el padre, era su sangre, su carne, un trozo de su alma, inocente del pecado de su padre, inocente de la guerra, puro, limpio, inocente… _como ella._

No le llevó ni un minuto procesar esa idea, llegar a ese entendimiento, aún cuando la melancolía, el temor e incluso la cobardía trataban de hacer mella de su conciencia y devolverlo al estado taciturno en que había permanecido hacía meses, empeorando apenas días atrás, cayendo al precipicio al conocer al noticia del enlace.

Y entonces la ira volvió, ahora volcada hacia Arthur, aunque no fuera su culpa, aunque él mismo, en su pelea interna por no dejarse vencer por la guerra tampoco hubiera podido ver que peor era sobrevivir día a día a ese absurdo, por que aunque las muertes causaran tristezas a los que continuaban vivos, eran el descanso, el escape y la paz de los caídos.

-¿Peor papá?- Preguntó a voz en cuello -Ella podría haber muerto… ¿y te parece que eso es peor que todo por lo que Hermione ha tenido que pasar?- gritó de pronto, su voz aumentando de tono con cada sílaba pronunciada- ¡Hermione estaría mejor si hubiera muerto! Todo este tiempo, estos meses de dolor, de sufrimiento, abrían sido peores, si, mil veces peores, ¡Para mí! ¡Pero ella abría quedado tranquila de una maldita vez!

Ronald no había podido, o no había querido, entender lo que Arthur le dijo, pero aún así, Arthur tubo que admitir que tenía un punto, habría sido peor para todos, menos ella… tal vez, incluso Arthur podía llegar a ser un poco egoísta también, como casi todos, peor era verla muerta, según su concepto, claro, nadie quería perder a ningún alma más en esa guerra maldita, hijos, hermanos, padres, amigos… Sobre todo nadie quería perder a Hermione, prácticamente ninguno había podido ver tras su dolor, y entender que la chica probablemente estaría más tranquila al lado de sus difuntos padres, si tan solo…

Si tan solo no se pensara tanto en estrategias y aliados, sino un poco más en las vidas…

Lo que verdaderamente impresionó a Arthur no fue llegar a la conclusión que eso era cierto, sino el hecho de que su hijo Ronald lo hubiera hecho antes que él, antes que todos los adultos de esa casa, y las otras…

Podía ver a través de los ojos de su vástago que sinceramente prefería cargar él con todo el dolor de la perdida, prefería eso si con ello le hubiera podido evitar a ella vivir esa pena, esa tortura que para ella habían supuesto los pasados meses… Igual que él mismo con Molly, o James con Lily, incluso Fabian y Gideon con la misma Molly, igual que George y Fred con Ginny, o Harry… Sirius, Minerva, cualquiera de ellos hubieran dado gustoso su vida por que ninguno de sus muchachos pasara por las horrorosas experiencias que ellos habían tenido que vivir en la guerra anterior…

-Lo siento mucho hijo, tienes razón en eso, pero – seguía siendo extraño, se suponía que Ronald era el inmaduro de la Orden ¿no? Él y los gemelos… pero resultaba que no, su hijo había crecido de pronto, madurando de golpe, dándole una lección en el momento más inesperado – tal vez, ninguno de nosotros, en general está pensando del todo claro

-No, nadie está pensando claro últimamente papá – con la quijada apretujada, las palabras escapaban entre sus dientes, pero luego de un momento de reflexión, la tristeza volvió a cubrir sus ojos y se sentó abatido en su cama…

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti- musitó Arthur

-Papá… no sé que hacer ahora… yo- pensó un momento en sus opciones- yo quiero ir, sacarla de ese maldito lugar ¿Por qué tiene que casarse con ese monstruo? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de Voldemort detrás de todo esto?

-No sé hijo,- pronunció sinceramente Arthur, deseando poder darles esa respuesta a él y a Harry- y entiendo tu desespero, nadie comprende lo que pretende "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado" con todo esto.

Arthur colocó un brazo por encima del hombro de Ron, y contra todo pronóstico, éste se dejó caer contra el pecho de su padre, como no lo hacía desde antes de ir a Hogwarts, Arthur no pudo más que recibirlo, ¡cómo le hubiera gustado al mismo Arthur poder ir con su padre en esos momentos a ser abrazado también!

-Me siento tan pequeño… como cuando era niño, los gemelos me gastaban bromas y sustos, desearía despertar y encontrar que todo esto no es más que una absurda pesadilla, encontrar que la araña fue aplastada en la batalla de Hogwarts…. Pero la maldita araña sigue levantándose, y casi pareciera estarse haciendo más grande cada vez-Ronald abrió sus pensamientos con más sinceridad de lo que alguna vez se abría planteado, Molly necesitaba a sus hijos fuertes, con quién si no entonces, quién más que su padre, ahora que el acercamiento se había dado, para confesar lo que sentía…

Harry se desboronaba cada segundo un poco más, empeñado en hacerse el mártir que tiene que cargar con todo el peso, lo de Harry sólo eran batallas, sólo tenía que ganar la batalla contra Voldemort, el resto podía dejárselo al mundo, pero no, su amigo se deshacía cada minuto, creyéndose morir cada vez que perdían a alguien, auto culpándose.

Hablarle a él de su pena sólo lo hundiría más, y estaba conciente de que necesitaban a Harry en una pieza…

Ginny estaba tan ocupada apoyando a Harry que no terminaba de darse cuenta de su propia pena, y los gemelos estaban entretenidos siendo fuertes para Molly, eran estos escasos momentos a solas con su padre los únicos que tenía para ser él mismo, él era el único suficientemente fuerte en su clan para no derrumbarse bajo el peso de una familia, Charlie Bill, Percival y los gemelos habían estado pequeños en la última guerra, y Molly embarazada de él y luego de Ginny, él era un pequeñuelo para cuando murieron los padres de Harry.

Su padre había podido lidiar con todo con eso, la guerra completa, seguramente también podría con un poco de sus propios sentimientos… al fin y al cabo era su padre, y aunque él ya no fuera un chiquillo, sabía que sólo a Arthur le podía confiar su alma, sólo a él y a Hermione, pero ella…bueno es obvio que no estaba…

-No podemos esperar más que eso, despertar un día y ver todo como una pesadilla, aunque sabremos que no lo fue, -reflexionó Arthur -pero pronto hijo, pronto la pesadilla terminará, ya tenemos todo listo para ir por el último horrocrux, Hermione y su sacrificio, igual que las tantas vidas arrebatadas no serán en vano… Venceremos esta vez, y esta vez será la definitiva-

_"Venceremos" _

El pensamiento revoloteó en el cerebro de Ron, jugueteando con sus neuronas, vencer, luego de vencer, los trozos desperdigados podrían juntarse, y, con el tiempo, las heridas sanarse. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era evitar desangrarse mientras llegaba ese momento.

_"Venceremos"_ se repitió, varias veces, hasta convencerse de que su padre estaba en lo cierto, ya sabían dónde buscar, ya sabían cómo encontrar el anillo, el misterio de Hermione podía ser resuelto luego, pero el último de los objetos malditos estaba casi en sus manos, casi podía sentirlo entre sus dedos y verlo crackear bajo el peso de la espada de Gryffindor.

Y entonces casarían a los mortífagos y tomarían sus propiedades, y en alguna de ellas, encontrarían a Hermione, y ella volvería a casa.

Más allá de todas las necedades que había dicho, estaba más que dispuesto a abrir sus brazos y refugiar en ellos a Hermione, y su hijo, sin importarle de quién era el fruto, era el hijo de _SU _vientre, una parte de ella, y él quería a Hermione, el paquete entero…

-Venceremos- dijo con renovada confianza, levantando la cabeza del pecho de Arthur, el brillo de la determinación bailando en sus ojos, flaqueando a veces para dar paso al dolor y la ira, pero volviendo a bailar en ellos cada vez con mayor fuerza.

Arthur se sorprendió muchísimo cuando Ronald se levantó de la cama y con el cuerpo perfectamente erguido, el pecho lleno de aire, los hombros encuadrados y paso firme se dirigió a la puerta, apenas había tenido tiempo de seguirlo para luego verlo desaparecer tras las puertas de la cocina, tan rápido había sido su descenso que a duras penas había podido seguirle a un par de metros de distancia. La voz de Ronald le llegó tras las doble batientes de la cocina.

-Bueno familia, Ordén, ¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí aún?- preguntó con un extraño entusiasmo- ¡Hay que arreglarse! Hermione nos está esperando para la que apoyemos, vamos Gin, anda a buscarte un bonito vestido, Harry, tu traje, Sirius…-

Arthur entro a la cocina mientras su hijo seguía dando instrucciones ante las atónitas miradas de todos, Remus y él cruzaron una mirada entendida ante la innumerable cantidad de veces que habían presenciado escenas similares a lo largo de su juventud, con la diferencia de que dónde antes habían sido sus amigos y familiares, ahora era la generación de relevo quien las protagonizaban, y debían enorgullecerse de ellos, aún cuando sus corazones se rompieran ante la brutalidad que tan duramente habían deseado que nadie más tuviera que presenciar…

Como ambos bien sabían de la adversidad, se tomaban fuerzas para continuar la lucha, y Ronald Weasley había dejado por fin de ser un chiquillo, tanto ellos dos como Sirius le miraron con doloroso orgullo, había superado su propia oscuridad, y había encontrado la auténtica luz, ahora si era un verdadero miembro de la Orden del Fénix, nunca más sería un jovencito jugando a Aurores y Mortífagos.

_**OoOoO**_

_**Jardines Boscosos**_

_**Nomansland, Wiltshire**_

_**Lunes, 21 de octubre de 2002, 5:00 PM.**_

Con una gran congoja en su corazón, Hermione Granger terminó de ponerse el vestido que Anthony y Narcissa habían escogido para su matrimonio.

Ajustado en el busto, una cinta de raso rosa pálido cortaba el blanco del vestido de novia, ajustándolo allí donde terminaba el busto y empezaba la larga falda, la cual seguía entonces bajando y ampliándose poco a poco, decorada con pequeñas florecillas rosas del mismo tono que la cinta, bordadas delicadamente sobre la seda, no tenía nada que ver con el fastuoso vestido que podría esperar se de una posible Malfoy, como abría querido Narcissa, o con el bello vestido de princesa que había estado a punto de llevarla al altar seis meses atrás, Hermione lo miró con tristeza, casi se sentía insultada. Pertenecía a la clase de vestidos que se llevabas en la Francia del siglo dieciocho, del tipo que Josefina Bonaparte había llevado para lucir joven y casta junto a un marido bastante más joven que ella. De hecho, este lograba un raro aire de inocencia que hacia perfecto juego con su abultado vientre, que se disimulaba bastante bien por la falda amplia del ligero vestido.

Llevaba el cabello en un sencillo recogido, del que algunos rizos, perfilados al calor de una pinza de Pansy, escapaban coquetamente, adornando su espalda y su busto, como un perfecto marco labrado para su limpio rostro. Tras unos quince minutos frente a la maquilladora contratada por Pansy, que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Padma Patil, ya estaba lista para salir.

Al menos, físicamente lista para caminar hacia el escenario en que se desarrollaría el acto tercero de la opereta en que se había transformado su vida: El sacramento.

Ira, frustración, humillación, dolor, desolación… Estos sentimientos y muchos otros se acumulaban en su pecho, haciéndole agujeros, llenándola de dolor, o debería más bien decir, consumiéndola en vacuidad.

Sobre su alma residía un peso superior a toda expectativa… Miró el reloj con desgano, en sólo cinco minutos empezaría la pantomima… miró con angustia el correr del minutero, sabiendo que no solo empezaría la pantomima, sino empezaría también el camino hacia su muerte. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo a que Lucius y Narcissa echaran por tierra las órdenes del Señor Oscuro y simulando probablemente un accidente, la sacaran del camino, y su hijo junto con ella.

Vinieron a su mente las imágenes de su conversación pasada con Draco, y sus palabras, "Es mi hijo lo que llevas dentro, y no permitiré que lo arriesgues así de nuevo"… un súbito escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordarlo.

La Orden, tal vez la Orden podría salvarlos… pero… sus padres, el recuerdo de sus padres la atrapó de nuevo. La última broma compartida con su madre, sobre aquel bello camisón de seda y encajes blancos, ultimo toque de su ajuar para aquella primera noche tan especial… Para su primera vez…

-Oh No!- exhaló casi gritando, con horror reflejado en sus ojos, ajena por completo a las miradas de los presentes, Narcissa, la madre del novio, que había ido, en sus propias palabras, a asegurarse de que la novia no se presentara hecha un asco, avergonzando aún más a la familia Malfoy. Pansy, Bella que acompañaba a su hermana y veía a Hermione con desdén y asco y la misma Padma, que inútilmente trataba de pasarle un mensaje de Ron sin ser vista.

_La primera vez, su primera vez…Su primera noche, había sido arruinada antes de siquiera presentarse._

Su primera vez, no sería con Ronald Weasley, como ella deseara alguna vez, sería con Draco Malfoy. Mejor dicho, _fue_ con Draco Malfoy.

En unos minutos se casaría con Draco, recién ahora entendía cual era el ajetreo de muebles y objetos sin fin en la casa de Parkinson. El Lord Oscuro había dispuesto su boda, y dejado bien en claro que tendrían que actuar como esposos. Ella tendría que olvidar la ofensa de Malfoy y aceptar su responsabilidad paterna y compañía, tanto si le gustaba como si no… El tenía que aceptar su responsabilidad y acompañar a su hijo y su mujer,. Mismas condiciones…

Lo que como bien había explicado a un par de horrorizados adolescentes una vez el dulce Anthony, implicaba, claramente, dormir juntos… O al menos compartir habitación, y considerando que Voldemort la había hecho decorar una habitación a su entero gusto, salvando el detalle de la cama que Él insistió en que fuera King Size, no le quedaba ninguna duda de cual sería _SU_ dormitorio a partir de esa noche.

_El de ambos…_

Algo parecido pensaba un joven de cabello platinado y ojos grises mirando y comprobando una ultima vez en el espejo que su aspecto era impecable.

-Saca de esto tanto provecho como puedas, exponla, has que el Lord Oscuro le revele su verdadera identidad y serás más rico de lo que nunca mas deseado. –Habló su padre desde las sombras, con voz satisfecha. -Además, casado con ella, si ella parece feliz, tendrás un buen lugar junto a Milord-Lucius estaba sentado una butaca, ubicada en la tienda que habían dispuesto en los bosquecillos para su hijo, mirando como este terminaba de acomodar su corbatín, luego de la "conversación" de la tarde anterior con Granger, había decidido, que si bien nunca la hubiera imaginado para su hijo, era una mujer fuerte, decidida y que sabía sacar las uñas en el momento preciso.

Ya bien puestos, sería una ridiculez decir que Lucius Malfoy, luego de haber visto el estado en que ella dejó a su unigénito, no fuera sentir temor ante semejante espectáculo representado por ella al amenazarle a él, con una esfera dorada de brillante poder mágico. Claro que él nunca lo admitiría

-No es la primera vez que me lo dices padre- murmuró el joven con la sensación de que su padre había perdido toda la genialidad que antaño el joven tanto había admirado e imitado. _"Te repites"_ pensó en su fuero interno. Cruzando a través de el espejo una mirada con su padrino, quien lucía aún más sombrío que de costumbre, reprimió un suspiro de tedio.

Draco podía sentir algo, sin saber decir que era, que se removía en su interior, revolviéndose, amenazando con trepar poco a poco bajo su piel hasta encontrar una salida, algo que no le dejaba centrarse en la realidad con la claridad que quisiera, nublando su oído, llenándolo de una especie de estática, consumiéndolo y confundiéndolo a partes iguales.

En el momento en que Lucius abandonó la habitación seguido de Severus, Draco llevó una mano al espejo, para luego empuñarla y estrellarla contra el mismo; delgados hilos de sangre corrieron por su mano, allí donde los nudillos hicieron contacto con el cristal, fragmentándolo y hendiendo algunas astillas en su piel.

No podía concentrarse ni en su propia respiración, su autocontrol se iba derechito al infierno, y parecía permanecer allí horas enteras, aunque tan sólo fueran unos segundos.

-No puedo creerlo - murmuró para si mismo, aún sabiendo que debía retirarse rumbo a la "ceremonia" permaneció frente al roto espejo, mirando su reflejo.

Estaba asustado ¿asustado? realmente acojonado ante la perspectiva de casarse con la come libros.

Sí su conciencia, la muy maldita traidora que había estado de farra durante tantos años, se había vuelto en su contra y había regresado, de un solo trancazo al ver el útero lleno de su futura esposa –aunque él se hubiera ocupado de intentar auto negárselo- el Cielo, el Infierno, o simplemente los magos antiguos, de seguro estarían en ese momento burlándose de él.

_¡Justicia Divina!_

En pago por sus crímenes pasados y futuros, debía vivir con Granger el resto de sus días, o el resto de los días del Lord Oscuro, cualquiera de ellos tres muriese primero… y en el caso del Lord Oscuro marcharse de farra primero a las pailas del infierno, sería el primer divorcio en la historia de los Malfoy.

_"Ja! Divorcio" _

La idea se le antojo graciosa, en el mundo de los Malfoy no existía el divorcio, era inconcebible…

Sólo deseaba que el pelirrojo o el moreno se hicieran de sus súplicas dirigidas a los Dioses del Infinito, y se llevaran a Granger lejos, antes de la boda…

Miró el reloj, tres minutos lo separaban de su destino final, lo mejor sería seguir su camino. Con un sencillo hechizo limpió vidrios y sangre, y curó sus heridas. Tomó un trozo de vidrio y empuñó su mano en torno al mismo. Si en algún momento sentía que volvería a perder el control, la terapia de choque ayudaría, sólo apretar un poco el puño y el dolor de lastimarse con el vidrio le recordaría el "placer" de un par de Cruciatus de su Señor.

Caminando rumbo al matadero, su mente se deslizó al pasado reciente, a la última conversación que tuvo con ella; esperaba con la mayor honestidad de la que había sido capaz en su vida que eso de los recuerdos funcionara…

OoOoO

"Maldito Voldemort, maldito, maldito, maldito, espero que caigas en lo más profundo y te besen mil dementores"

Pansy se sacudió estos pensamientos de la cabeza y siguió su camino rumbo al "salón". Siendo el matrimonio de Granger, y con tantos de sus amigos invitados, debía ir por un par de ellos, uno, ciertamente aún no se decidía a cual, para que la entregara, y otra, que llevara la cola del vestido. Al salir de la improvisada tienda, y caminar hasta el área donde los invitados comenzaban a reunirse, vio claramente a los amigos de ella, ciertamente los Weasley tenían cara de pocos amigos, igual que Potter y todos, todos los demás.

Con paso elegante, y apenas elevando un poco la falda de su vestido rosa, para no arrastrarla por la hierba, se acercó a ellos, sin pausa pero sin prisa y se plantó frente a Sirius, el único de los de mayor edad que no tenía el cabello rosa chicle o había sido su profesor, o bueno… los Weasley no cuentan ¿verdad?

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Wiltshire Manor´s Hill. Señor…- El imponente moreno fijó en ella sus ojos grises y se aclaró la voz antes de hablar, percibiendo la patente tensión que la llegada de la joven traía consigo

-Black, Sirius Black

-Ha!, el primo de Narcissa, ¿es usted amigo de la novia?

-Si

-Potter, Longbotton, Lovegood, los Weasley´s, de hecho, creo que tenemos casi a todo el mundo acá. La ceremonia empezará, tan pronto lleguen el resto de los invitados. Espero que comprendan, que ni a mi ex prometido, ni a vuestra ex amiga le quedaron más remedios que acatar órdenes, Potter. – la ultima frase la dijo en un susurro, apenas lo suficientemente alto para imprimir una velada advertencia en la misma.

-Entiendo- murmuró Harry más para si mismo que como respuesta.

-Ahora, necesitaré que alguno de los mayores entregue a la novia, o si no lo hará Snape- dijo con una mueca de repugnancia

-Lo haré yo- dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas. Un joven rubio de ojos azules se acercó –Lo haré yo hermana, lo acordé hace un minuto con ambos. Es lo más... prudente- agregó luego de buscar a palabra adecuada

-No, nunca- dijo Ronald, apostillándose frente al chico

-Señor Weasley, si fuera por usted esto no estaría ocurriendo, y de verdad- le interrumpió McGonagall con voz serena, a la par que severa- ¿Alguno de nosotros tiene el estomago suficiente para entregar a la señorita Granger a Malfoy?

El silencio total, y las miradas de reproche, negación, molestia, odio y rencor hablaron mejor que la mas elocuente de las respuestas.

-Mi nombre es Anthony Parkinson- se presentó el joven- y necesito hablar con Potter y Weasley, Ronald, creo, si me permiten un momento a solas.

Anthony caminó rumbo a la salida con los aludidos, mientras Pansy se quedo sola con el resto de los presentes.

-Ahora, necesitamos dos damas de honor para Granger, así aprovechan y ven que no es un inferi, no esta bajo el Imperius y no la estamos torturando ni nada así.

-Yo iré- dijo Luna con su habitual tono soñador- y… Lithos, si Lithos, ven conmigo.

Lithos era una joven Slytherin de la que se habían hecho amigos en el tren, a principios del sexto año académico. De cabellos castaños, que caían en perfectos bucles naturales por sus hombros y hasta sus rodillas, y ojos ambarinos, era una joven de belleza serena, con modales propios de una sangre pura muy rica, descendiente de griegos y criada en Grecia hasta su entrada en Hogwarts, iba en el tercer año cuando Ginny y Luna cursaban el sexto, Luna era quien la había introducido en el grupo.

Simplemente era un misterio como una adora muggles como aquella había ido a dar a Slytherin, pero es que nuestra pequeña Lithos, era además, ambiciosa, un poco envidiosa y eso sí, muy, muy astuta, atributo principal de la casa Slytherin;

Ah! y no olvidemos que era hija de Slytherins.

Lithos se levantó y ambas siguieron a Pansy al sitio dónde deberían cambiarse, luego pasarían a ver a Hermione.

La castaña las recibió abrazándolas cariñosamente, las lagrimas corrieron sin control durante unos minutos, tras los cuales la rubia comenzó a atrapar pequeñas motitas imaginarias con las manos

-¿Qué cazas Luna?- preguntó Lithos con naturalidad, acostumbrada a Luna, y a no ver lo que ella, aunque si creyera en los seres invisibles.

-Wingypses

-¿Wingypses? –Preguntó la castaña interesada - ¿y que es un Wingyp Luna?

- Son los pequeños espíritus de la esperanza, según los elfos del norte- le contestó Lithos tranquilamente, con el mismo tono que cualquiera de ellas dos hubiese usado para enumerarle a Snape los ingredientes y propiedades de una poción, a todas vistas complicadísima, como si se tratara de la receta de un

Iced Tea

-Toma- le dijo Luna arrojándole encima los pequeños e invisibles seres que había atrapado – Te regalo algunos, así nunca estarás sola, ellos te acompañaran cuando estés sola, y cantaran para ti cuando estés triste

_**OoOoO**_

En otro lugar, y mientras las chicas conspiraban con Pansy para escurrirse del receloso cuidado de Bellatrix para salir a ver a los muchachos, Anthony guiaba a Harry Potter y Ron Weasley hacia la tienda que un minuto antes Draco había abandonado, demasiado ansioso por una respuesta que podía significarlo todo para él y sus amigos

-Potter, mi nombre es Anthony, soy hermano de Pansy, pero estudié en Durmstrang.- Decía Anthony mientras se acercaban a la tienda

-Aja, mira, eso de verdad no nos interesa mucho ¿sabes?- contestó el pelirrojo por su amigo, pero Harry le interrumpió con paciencia

-Ron, cálmate, dejémosle hablar-

-Bien, pasen- Anthony se había detenido frente a una tienda de lona negra, al entrar, notaron un par de sillones al final de la misma, al lado de una cómoda, un vestidor y una percha, un espejo roto colgaba peligrosamente ladeado del vestidor. Harry y Ron le siguieron hasta los sillones, dónde Blaise Zabinni esperaba, con cara de fastidio

-¿Y Draco dónde está?- preguntó Anthony

-Como una prostituta barata, entre los árboles…- La ronca voz de Blaise sonaba casi divertida, la astucia reflejada en sus ojos mientras estos se cruzaban con la mirada de los Gryffindor´s

-Fumando de nuevo… debe estar verdaderamente nervioso- expresó trivialmente Anthony

-Bueno, ¿nos trajiste aquí para hablar con nosotros o con Malfoy?-Preguntó al fin Harry molesto, su cicatriz ardía extrañamente con un ligero cosquilleo, y el comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente eufórico.

-Disculpen, mi idea era hablar con ustedes cuatro, en fin, Granger me ha pedido que hable con ustedes. Por una parte, ella quiere que sepan que está en buen estado de salud, por otro desea verlos con urgencia, pero ahora mismo no se puede. Durante la gala en cambio, con el pretexto de un baile podrían hacerlo

-O en este mismo instante- dijo la voz sibilina de Draco a las espaldas de los dos ex Gryffindor´s- si nos ayudan, a tres amigos y a mí

-¿Ayudarte cómo?- preguntó Harry, girándose a total velocidad, la ira inundando sus ojos

-Potter, no eres tonto, tu lo viste, la noche que Snape mató al director, yo iba a aceptar su ayuda- dijo, tratando de parecer mas relajado de lo que realmente se sentía

-Y eso me lo dices por- Harry estaba ya suficientemente incómodo por la creciente euforia que le invadía, como para detenerse a jugar "Que hubiera

pasado si…" con el imbecil de Malfoy, al que realmente se detenía de brincarle encima a puñetazos, sólo por que sabía que sería un desperdicio, que de ese modo no lograría devolverle a Hermione lo perdido, ni vengarla apropiadamente, ni mucho menos sentirse satisfecho, lo único que lograría sería que Voldemort consiguiera un bonito acceso a su mente y sus sentimientos.

-Por que quiero huir, igual que Pansy, Blaise y Anthony, y no me quiero casar con tu prometida- esto último lo había dicho mirando a Ronald

-Tú, entre todos, dices ahora que quieres huir… Quieres huir del lado de tu amo… ciertamente esto es todo muy divertido- Harry se llevó las manos al cabello, alborotando sin querer el trabajo de peinado de dos horas de Ginny, que sólo así había logrado que su cabello, largo hasta los hombros desde hacía varios años, se estuviera quieto peinado hacia atrás.

Sinceramente, Malfoy hijo estaba loco, rematadamente loco, no, lunático, esquizofrénico, si creía que él lo iba a ayudar.

Ronald, que tenía los puños cerrados desde hace rato, miró a Malfoy con odio y también se pasó las manos por el cabello, caminando en vaivén por la habitación

-¿DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LE HICISTE A HERMS QUIERES QUE TE AYUDEMOS?- le gritó exasperado, antes de ir por Draco, para demostrarle del modo mas muggle posible lo que pensaba al respecto

-Ronald ¡No!- Hermione acababa de llegar a la tienda, acompañada de Pansy y sus amigas –Harry, Ron…

Hermione caminó hacia Ron, que se había quedado estático apenas oír su voz y volteaba lentamente a verla

-Hermione- Ronald no pudo detener a sus propios brazos de envolverse en torno al cuerpo de la chica, las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de ambos, mientras ella enlazaba los brazos en torno al cuerpo del pelirrojo

–Me tenias preocupado chiquita- le susurró al oído, soltando en esas palabras un aliento que no sabía que había que estaba conteniendo.

Tras un momento Hermione se soltó de Ron y abrazó a Harry, Draco por un instante sintió una ira naciente, creciente y que le desbordaba, además de sentirse, solidariamente acompañado por Anthony, Pansy, Blaise y Lithos, fuera de lugar, como entrometiéndose en algo muy importante.

-Mía, estas bellísima… te lo dije Ron- dijo apartándola y señalando con una mueca su vientre- está enorme…

Hermione se soltó también de Harry y comenzó a hablar como una ametralladora

-Primero, me alegro de verlos, estoy perfectamente bien y no quiero que hagan ninguna locura, como ayudar a este- señaló a Draco- no pienso huir, anoche comprobé que me puede encontrar en cualquier parte con esta cosa- se señaló el hombro- y no pienso ponerme en peligro, Pansy, Anthony y Blaise son de fiar, éste- volvió a señalar a Draco mientras Harry la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- es un imbécil, hay menos mal que vinieron, quería verlos, me imagine que como la boda sería hasta las nubes les invitarían, les extrañaba mucho y…

No puedo continuar con su perorata porque Ronald había avanzado hasta ella y teniendo cuidado de no presionar su vientre, la había vuelto a abrazar

-Cálmate Mía- murmuró Harry- No nos vamos aún, ¿Dónde está tu vara?

-No, no la tengo Harry, él me la quitó cuando me capturo, y nunca me la regresaron.

-Toma- Harry se sacó de la chaqueta una caja alargada, del tamaño de una caja de docena de lápices y se la entregó –Es tu vara de la escuela, guárdala bien

-Tienes que ocultarla- le dijo Pansy- si él, si alguno de ellos la ve, estarás en problemas, toma- le dijo tendiéndole el ramo- escóndela allí, luego, la guardas en la ajorca

-Si, tienes razón, chicos, luego nos reunimos, en la gala, necesito hablar con Sirius, Remus y McGonagall, Snape tiene algo muy importante que decirles a todos, y algo que entregarles, por favor- dijo mirando suplicante a Harry y Ronald que ya parecían a punto de saltar de nuevo -Escúchenle primero ¿si?

-Será mejor que volvamos afuera, antes de que Bellatrix y Narcissa descubran que no estamos en la tienda- interrumpió Pansy sin dejarles tiempo a continuar

-Tiene razón- dijo Luna halando a Hermione de la mano

-Ven conmigo- Ronald la miró a los ojos, mientras sacaba el apagador de su bolsillo, la miraba expectante, suplicándole con la mirada que tomara su otra mano, extendida hacia ella –Sé que fui un idiota, por favor

-No puedo Ronny, no puedo, ni siquiera en el cuartel general estaríamos a salvo, los estaría poniendo en riesgo a todos…

-Seguro- dijo él desanimado, dirigió raudo la mirada al suelo, a sus propios zapatos, y guardo el objeto mientras caminaba a la salida- Como digas- dijo perdiéndose entre los árboles, rumbo a la improvisada capilla

-Salgamos ya, debemos volver- le instó Pansy, halándola de un codo

-Si seguro.

No tenían más de cinco minutos de haber llegado a la tienda cuando Narcissa entró a buscarlas

-Ya Draco y su padrino las están esperando.- Dijo con voz sedosa.

Narcissa miró desde la entrada el paso de las chicas, y cuando Hermione le pasó por el lado la sujetó del brazo

-Mi matrimonio también fue concertado chica, no puedo fingir que me agradas, por que aún que hubiera sabido antes que eras pura no me hubieras agradado nunca, así como tu madre nunca lo hizo-

Narcissa la miraba de un modo distinto, algo totalmente nuevo e indescriptible, que de algún modo Hermione creyó relacionar con una especie de …

¿Ternura? ¿Apoyo?

Definitivamente, Narcissa había demudado su expresión, de una constante máscara fría de desprecio y superioridad a una relajada tez pálida que casi la hacía parecer humana, y así la abría visto ella, de no haber estado demasiado impresionada por su actitud y sus palabras como para reaccionar con soltura y lucidez

-¿De que habla?- le preguntó Hermione confundida

-Tu sólo haz que no te he dicho eso, nadie debe saber lo que te dije, pero luego del matrimonio tendremos una pequeña charla. En cuanto a lo de ayer, yo me encargaré de que Lucius no trate de hacerle nada a mi nieto. No importa lo que pienses de mi, por favor, cuando hables con mi primo, dile que venga a verme el domingo próximo a casa de Andrómeda. En honor a Potter y el servicio que le hice.

-Co, como diga señora Malfoy- respondió Hermione, comenzando a pensar que se trataba sólo de una treta

-Sé muy bien que te viste con Potter, ten paciencia, cuando ÉL caiga, podrás hacer lo que te plazca, no hagas ninguna locura, recuerda que ahora eres responsable por alguien más.

Narcissa soltó su brazo y salió de la tienda, dejando a Hermione muy desconcertada, ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Qué quería decir Narcissa Malfoy con eso

de que era pura? Una charla ¿para qué? ¿Sobre qué?

El servicio a Harry, lo recordaba, cuando lo ayudó a hacer creer a Voldemort que Harry había muerto. Cuando desesperada por saber de su hijo, había traicionado a su Lord… Pero entonces, si no quería servirle, ¿qué hacía de nuevo a su lado?

Metió la mano en el ramo y sacó la vara, guardándosela entre los pliegues de la falda, sujeta con una de las ligas de la falda, mientras ajustaba de nuevo el vestido frente al espejo escuchó la suave voz de Anthony llegarle inquisitiva

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Acaso quieres que crean que huiste y vengan todos los mortífagos a buscarte?- El joven la miraba desde la entrada de la tienda con mal disimulada aprensión

-Anthony, esto, todo esto esta mal… Todo esto está… mal- soltó en un leve susurro, que fácilmente moriría en el viento antes de encontrar otros oídos más allá de las improvisadas paredes de tela de la carpa

-Cálmate Granger, vamos, el Señor Oscuro se pondrá molesto si llega enterarse de que no te presentaste, o que tuvieron que sacarte a empujones

Hermione se colgó del brazo que le ofrecían y echó una ultima mirada a su reflejo, en cualquier otro momento hubiera aprobado su imagen con entusiasmo

-Sonríe, imagínate que vas rumbo a las tablas, y actúa esta noche tu mejor papel- le murmuró por lo bajo, regalándole una sonrisa calida y tranquilizadora

-Anthony, gracias, eres un gran apoyo- agradeció apretando su brazo con leve pero sostenida fuerza

-Vamos, sonríe, en serio, esta noche todo El Reino Mágico debe creer en tu felicidad, y la de él, entonces, podrás volver a casa y llorar en mi hombro si quieres, y Él no se enojará contigo- la voz de la razón, algunas veces pensaba que había encontrado una suerte de Remus Lupin más joven, claro, sabía que había muchas diferencias, pero le gustaba imaginarse que tal vez, así hubiera resultado ser Remus de joven, si no hubiera sido mordido por Greyback en su infancia

-Debo hacerlo- murmuró ella, sentía el estomago revuelto, las manos, frías aún enfundadas en guantes del mas fino punto, aferraban el ramo de rosas blancas y rosadas, amenazando con hacer atravesar la tela que cubría las espinas y clavarlas en sus dedos. Miró sus pies, los delicados zapatos de raso blanco y taco bajo, envolvían apenas los dedos, dejando ver incuso parte de la unión entre el pulgar y el índice de cada pie. Miró la alfombra blanca en el suelo de la tienda, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo

-Una obra, el papel más importante…- formó una sonrisa serena y elevó el rostro, sonriendo a Anthony calidamente- tienes razón, no es más que un teatro, vamos-

Al salir de la tienda miró hacia el bosque, irónicamente ese era el mismo bosque dónde se conocieran 16 años atrás, se detuvo un instante y bajó su mano izquierda al faldón del vestido, levantando un poco la falda para evitar el contacto con la hierba, que comenzaba a humedecerse. Entre los árboles, fueron acercándose a un claro del bosquecillo dónde estaban reunidos los invitados, y al final de un corredor formado por la sillas, e iluminado por lámparas de cristal, encantadas para que flotasen sobre las cabezas de los invitados, vio el pequeño arco decorado con rosas blancas, lirios y pensamientos, una oleada de añoranza la invadió, la capilla estaba dispuesta bajo el haya enorme en el que solían sentarse a estudiar Alexander y Jane.

Cuando llegaron a la alfombra que delineaba el camino al altar, pudo percibir que también era blanca, con los bordes dorados, se detuvo un momento al principio de la alfombra y miró en derredor, mientras soltaba la falda y Lithos y Luna se acomodaban, la primera adelante, junto a Pansy, llevando idénticos vestidos rosas y ramos como el suyo, pero más pequeños, las varitas en alto, de las cuales salía un hilo dorado, que al ganar cierta altura se abría sobre las cabezas de el cortejo, volviendo a caer como una lluvia de oro, la segunda sujetando al cola y el amplio faldón posterior del vestido.

Vio a Sirius, Remus, Arthur y el resto de la Orden sentados a mitad de una de las filas, evitó que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de ellos, para que su entereza no se fuera al caño en ese momento y justo cuando Luna sostuvo bien estirada la cola del vestido, comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta y alegre, no era la tradicional marcha nupcial, era la misma melodía que habían tocado en el casamiento de Bill y Fleur, que por cierto estaban también allí, igual que todos su amigos, y conocidos vivos, dándole ánimos, como si estuviera a punto de presentarse a una prueba terrible… Como si hubieran vuelto el tiempo atrás y en lugar de ser Harry el que se presentaba a la primera prueba, fuera ella quién se enfrentara al Dragón, ¡Que ironía! iba justamente rumbo a un Dragón, al menos, a uno así nombrado.

Por un instante se sintió una verdadera traidora, había notado el frac de Ron, aquel que ella le regalara para el matrimonio de Dean Thomas y Angelina, y que él tanto odiaba., era su muda manera particular de decirle tantas cosas…

Se preguntó por qué no había tomado su mano y se había largado de allí con él, o por que no había insistido en que Harry y La Orden la ayudaran a huir, pero entonces, en el momento que vio a Draco con su traje negro impecablemente parado junto a su madre, esperándola, y sintió a su pequeño removerse y lanzarle un golpecito, recordó la razón por la que debía seguir junto a Voldemort a toda costa, debía estar allí, sumisa a él, por que si no su hijo peligraría, y a ese pequeño ser si es verdad que no pensaba arriesgarlo nunca más. En ese momento supo, que aunque le matara un poco cada día, estaba haciendo lo correcto. Estaba haciendo lo que Snape y Anthony, lo que Pansy y Blaise, buscando la caída del Señor Oscuro desde sus propias filas, si lograban reunir información suficiente para entregar a Voldemort, y al mismo tiempo causar una pequeña rebelión entre sus tropas, hacer que mermara la desconfianza entre unos y otros, sus fuerzas se debilitarían, y él estaría más frágil que nunca.

Se había quedado por su hijo, por el bien y el futuro del mundo mágico, por darle un futuro a su hijo, aunque tal vez ella luego no estuviera allí para ver el resultado de su obra.

Al llegar al final del corredor Anthony la condujo a la izquierda del corredor, junto a Draco, el mismo hombre pequeño que había oficiado aquellas ceremonias de casamiento a las que había asistido se acercó, tras él, habían tres altas sillas, en una estaba el Ministro de Magia en persona, en otra un representante del Wisengamot y en la tercera un representante Mago al parlamento, lo que daba legalidad a su matrimonio incluso en el reino Muggle

El hombre pequeño tomó la palabra, el espectáculo había comenzado, ambos jóvenes mecánicamente se introdujeron en sus papeles

-Compañeros, Hermanos magos, estamos reunidos aquí para unir en matrimonio a dos almas que han manifestado su expreso deseo de unirse bajo los lazos del amor de por vida. –Hubo un par de murmullos entre los presentes

- Narcissa Malfoy, ¿A quien entrega?

-Le entrego a mi hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy –Dijo la rubia sosteniendo la mano de su hijo frente al sacerdote, junto a Hermione

-Hijo, da un paso al frente y dime, a que casta perteneces

-A la casta del antiguo Mannón

-Que los magos guerreros del norte protejan tu camino y sellen tu destino junto a la joven que te entregan. Anthony Parkinson ¿A quien entrega?

-Le entrego a Draco Malfoy a mi amiga, Hermione Jane Granger, en nombre de su padre, que no se encuentra más con nosotros.

-Hija, adelanta y dinos, a que casta perteneces

-He nacido de los hombres, pero me acojo al amparo de la antigua hechicera Atenea, ¡Grande en Gloria, Sabiduría y Justicia!

- Entonces hija, que la sabiduría guíe tus decisiones y la justicia tus pasos, que la gloría acompañe la familia que hoy formas

Anthony posó la mano de Hermione sobre la de Draco; Blaise, Narcissa, Anthony y Luna elevaron sus varas, de las que un hilo de oro salió, para unirse con las que salían de las varas del sacerdote, y del Wisemaster, las hebras de oro se entrecruzaron, haciendo un lazo en torno a los brazos de los jóvenes, uniéndoles de un modo simbólico, mientras un hilo más pequeño entrelazaba sus manos. A esto siguieron unas palabras del oficiante hasta que al fin se acercó Blaise con las alianzas, acompañado de Luna

-Blaise Zabinni, en nombre de los lazos de amistad que me atan a ti, Draco Malfoy, traigo este anillo, que entregaras a tu esposa como símbolo del lazo que ahora los une- pronunció, como quien a aprendido un libreto en pocas horas

-Hermione Jane Granger acepta esta alianza como muestra de mi compromiso, como recordatorio de la promesa que ahora nos une- Draco sintió las palabras atragantársele, pero se las ingenió para hacer que sonaran fluidas y sin prisas.

-Yo, Luna Lovegood, en nombre de todas las aventuras vividas, y años de sincera amistad, traigo este anillo que entregaras a tu esposo, como recordatorio de tu devoción y entrega hacia a él, y como símbolo de vuestra unión.

-Draco Malfoy, acepto tu alianza y coloco con ésta en tus manos la promesa de permanecer a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron mientras se colocaban uno al otro las alianzas, pero el peso que esperaban recibir como una carga inllevable nunca llegó, por que en ese preciso instante sentían que estaban haciendo lo más correcto que nunca habían hecho en todas sus vidas. Tal vez ambos estaban volviéndose locos, por que del mismo modo, ambos estaban cien por cien seguros de que el otro se sentía igual.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó con el esperado "Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia" Draco se acercó tímidamente y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Hermione, que sirvió no precisamente para sellar lo que una hora antes ambos habían estado llamando "parodia" y "teatro" sino para despertar profundas sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados en ambos jóvenes.

Draco le ofreció su brazo y tan pronto ella lo tomó el lazo mayor desapareció, transformándose en un Fénix que se elevó y se perdió en el cielo nocturno.

Todos los presentes vieron esto con gran maravilla, y Sirius, Andrómeda, Bellatrix y Narcissa supieron en ese preciso momento que los mismísimos dioses estaban bendiciendo esa unión, aunque había nacido en el más espeso fango del odio y la humillación. Todos se pusieron de pié a toda prisas, los cuatro Black siguieron sin querer, casi en automático el rito que su familia había impuesto a los jóvenes padres cuando alguno de sus hijos se casaba y el Fénix hacía acto de presencia en la ceremonia, por que era algo que solía pasar en los matrimonios Black, los matrimonios, aún los de conveniencia de esa familia estaban signados por una sola palabra…Eternidad.

-Oh! Fénix, Ave Inmortal que nos has bendecido esta noche con tu presencia, que nos has elevado al cielo con los héroes y has bendecido a nuestros hijos ¡Por que eres tú; símbolo inequívoco de El Ciclo! ¡Que tu fuego purifique estas almas y viva en ellos tu flama bendita!

Narcissa, sus hermanas y Sirius habían recitado a coro estas palabras, y aún el eco de ellas persistía, elevando las voces de buena parte de la concurrencia para repetirlas, y es que la mayoría de los presentes sabían muy bien que el Fénix es un ave bendita, que anida en el hogar de los justos, y en su gran sabiduría bendice los corazones apasionados, para que sus portadores enfoquen esa pasión con coraje y justicia.

Hermione siguió contemplando el punto en que el Fénix había desaparecido rumbo a las estrellas, produciendo un brillo inusual al llegar muy alto, como el fulgor de una estrella fugaz, y cuando bajó la vista notó que Draco aún conservaba la suya perdida en el cielo. Varias personas se acercaron a felicitarlos, hablándoles maravillas de lo fuerte que debía ser su amor, en vista de que el símbolo mismo de La Eternidad había nacido del lazo que los unía, y estas declaraciones ella las recibió con escepticismo, mirándole de reojo, mientras él se sentía el ser más desdichado del mundo.

¿Podría haber alguien en el mundo más hipócrita que ellos mismos en ese momento?

Haciendo gala de una increíble puntualidad, los trasladores partieron al Teatro Nacional de Londres a las 7:30 de la noche.

Al llegar, Hermione se sentía completamente perdida, en algún punto su conciencia parecía haberse dado unas vacaciones, por que ella estaba segura de estar viviendo un sueño, del que no quería despertar. Colgada del brazo de Alexander, sin saber exactamente en que momento habían dejado de ser Draco y Hermione para ser Alexander y Jane, recorrió todo el salón, aún recibiendo felicitaciones de los concurrentes.

Entonces llegó un momento decisivo, la orquesta de instrumentos mágicos comenzó a tocar un vals, y Narcissa por un lado, y Remus y Sirius por el otro, les hacían señas y muecas, era hora de sellar la mentira con un baile, su primer baile como casados, que si bien para otras parejas significaba mucho, para ellos, en realidad, no era más que otro paso a la perdición, por que Draco o Alexander, Jane o Hermione, igual ellos estaban siendo obligados, conducidos como marionetas, modernas versiones del Pinocho, que una vez atados a sus cuerdas perdían toda voluntad y a quienes Máesse Gepetto Riddle estaba guiando a su antojo.

Y de pronto, en medio de la pista, que alguien había considerado muy agradable llevar al black out y centrar una farola sobre ellos, desearon poder volver a ser niños de verdad.

Pero esta sensación les duró bien poco, por que por obra y efectos de alguna magia, o poderosa fuerza mística universal, cuando llegó el segundo Vals y sus miradas se encontraron, un estremecimiento, como un shock eléctrico ligerísimo les recorrió a ambos, allá donde sus cuerpo se rozaban, aún sobre las telas, y un calor abrasador les envolvió.

Hermione trataba de liberarse del hechizo de la mirada de hielo, mientras el fuego de los ojos de Hermione brillaba de un modo único y exquisito para el dragón de la casa de Malfoy. Y en medio de aquel ambiente romántico, de algún modo inexplicable, él la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, uniendo su abdomen con el vientre de su ahora esposa, y se juró que sin importar lo que el futuro depararía para ellos, él se encargaría de que todo dolor y todo rencor pasados quedaran profundamente olvidados en el corazón de ella, que llenaría a su hijo de amor, de amor, cuidados y comprensión, que limpiaría del alma de ambos las viejas cicatrices del pasado y la llenaría de dicha y paz, a través de su hijo, por que era el único modo que conocía o le parecía correcto, de reivindicarse y pedirle perdón por las atrocidades que había cometido.

Draco Malfoy juró que se libraría de aquello impuro que había dentro de su alma.

Draco, atormentado por sus recuerdos y acciones, se detuvo de pronto y abandonó la pista de baile, ella, que no esperaba esa conducta, se quedó un momento sonriendo como una tonta a todos aquellos que veía, y apenas unos pocos segundos después Harry, que era el más cercano de sus amigos, acudió en su rescate. Bailó con Harry una pieza, luego otra con Ronald, y cuando pensaba pedir clemencia para ir a sentarse, un hombre lobo alto, delgado y de ojos miel se acercó a ella y Ron

-Hermione- le dijo en tono cortés- ¿me acompañarías un momento?

-Hola Remus- la castaña bajó la mirada, en ese momento comenzaba a sentirse otra vez fuera de lugar, ya los otros miembros del trío de oro habían tenido su oportunidad de hacerla sentir miserable, le tocaba el bate a los mayores, comenzó a pensar

-No debes- comentó el lobo al verla tomar una copa de Champagne, genuino por supuesto, recién llegado de Francia, de una de las bandejas, y apurar la mitad de un sorbo

-Remus, hay un millón de cosas que no debería, no debería vivir en casa de unos mortífagos, no debería dormir con apenas una pared separándome de el mago tenebroso más veces muerto en los últimos ene cantidad de años y no debería estar embarazada ni casada con un áspid- le contestó ella con recién recobrada amargura, por que aquellas dos piezas con Malfoy le habían hecho feliz de un modo extraño, y para ella incomprensible.

"Sentirse tan bien cerca de ese maldito debería estar prohibido, estoy desarrollando el Síndrome de Estocolmo"

Caminó del brazo del hombre lobo y se internó con él entre la marabunta de invitados, hasta llegar a una de las mesas, en la que estaban reunidos Sirius,

McGonagall, Tonks, Ojoloco y Molly

-Buenas noches- dijo al llegar, sintiéndose de pronto muy, muy pequeña e intimidada

-Querida, estábamos tan preocupados por ti, todo esto, ha sido una sorpresa enorme, no esperábamos algo así- La saludó Molly, abrazándola antes que todos los demás, los ojos evidentemente húmedos por un llanto reciente

-Estoy bien Molly, no ha sido tan terrible como podrían esperar… Pero ese hombre actúa de un modo extraño

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió Sirius, también abrazándola

-Él- susurró enfatizando mucho el pronombre y señalando su hombro, en el que se podía apreciar claramente la marca antes descrita por Harry- Me ha ordenado permanecer siempre cerca de él, duermo en una habitación contigua a la suya y cada comida la hago a su lado, cuando no estoy con él estoy con Los Parkinson, Malfoy o Zabinni, pero nunca sola, Pettigrew ronda tras los muros cuando me quedo sola, y si algo me ocurre se turba sobremanera, como si estuviera de algún modo...- Hermione se detuvo, valorando las palabras y buscando una adecuada

-¿Preocupado?- preguntó prudentemente Remus, siempre sabedor de las palabras y los momentos precisos.

Hermione se limitó a asentir silenciosamente, mientras su mirada se perdía entre los pliegues de la falda, una de sus manos inconcientemente llevada a su vientre, la otra vagando intensamente por la mesa, jugueteando con los cubiertos allí dispuestos.

Sintiéndose extraña, y creyendo que podrían tomarse todas esas excesivas "atenciones" como muestra inequívoca de una traición de su cuenta, la castaña no pudo notar las miradas de comprensión y complicidad, como diciendo "teníamos razón" que se lanzaron unos a otros, todos los presentes en esa mesa. McGonagall tenía el seño un poco más fruncido de lo habitual, le dio un pequeño sobre por debajo de la mesa y le sonrió levemente

-Ábrelo cuando estés a solas, y quémalo apenas leerlo.

-Profesora, no se retire- le dijo al verle hacer el ademán de levantarse, mejor me voy yo, Sirius, ¿bailarías conmigo?

Sirius se levantó y caballerosamente le ofreció el brazo para volver a llevarla rumbo a la pista, dónde estaban congregadas muchas personas, una vez allí, comenzaron a bailar una suave melodía, tocada por una banda de magos muy elegantemente sentados al fondo del salón con sus instrumentos de cuerda delicadamente sujetos.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- preguntó Sirius luego de un rato con la castaña apoyada en su pecho

-Necesito hablar con alguien Sirius, pero adivinaras que…

-No te dejan siquiera acercarte a una lechuza o chimenea ¿cierto?

-Cierto, Malfoy dice que quiere escapar, - Hermione pudo sentir claramente como Sirius se tensaba- Por Pansy, su hermano y Blaise no tengo dudas, los dos primeros son víctimas de las circunstancias, el tercero no tanto, pero al enterarse de todo lo que sabemos de Riddle se ha mostrado abiertamente contrariado, dice que si bien sólo se unió por seguir ordenes de su madre, que es cercana a él, no piensa seguir a un hipócrita que no es la mitad de lo que proclama defender.

-¿Quieres que les ayudemos?

-No, eso será después, he obtenido excelente información, mira, he conseguido memorias

-¿Memorias?

-Si, anoche conseguí memorias de los cuatro, incluso Malfoy me las dio de buena gana, están ocultas en una caja de madera decorada con arabescos, si son de fiar, la encontrarás sepultada al lado de la tumba del padre de Riddle, hay memorias mías también, y unas que le extrajimos a Snape.

-¿Snape?

-Si, Severus Snape nunca traicionó a la orden, yo no podía creerlo, pero yo misma vi las memorias, después de extraerlas, son genuinas. Sirius, necesito que me ayudes, aquí adentro somos más útiles que al lado de La Orden, no intenten liberarme aún, por favor, ya lo verán, conseguiré todo lo necesario, y así sabré si realmente son de fiar estos chicos

-Te estas arriesgando mucho Hermione

-No es nada, además, Riddle no podría saberlo, por el mismo descubrí que soy oclumántica nata, no puede leerme, lo ha intentado desde que me capturó Malfoy, pero nunca ha podido, por ese lado estamos bien. Riddle está buscando el horrocrux, así que deben apresurarse. Me comunicaré contigo por medio de Dobby

-Hermione le dijo esto último apresuradamente, antes de separarse de él con una sonrisa, aplaudiendo a la orquesta, la música había terminado. Sirius se separó de ella, caminando rumbo a su mesa, luego de gesticularle un "Cuídate" por lo bajo. Hermione se disponía a sentarse cuando se encontró con los ojos grises y gélidos de Lucius Malfoy frente a ella.

-¿Qué desea señor Malfoy? ¿Le parece que me he comportado adecuadamente?- preguntó en un todo belicoso, mientras dirigía la mirada y la sonrisa a Anthony, que se acercaba con una chica de tez bronceada y largo cabello ondulado, un poco más cerca pudo notar que su cabello era castaño oscuro, los ojos cafés brillaban de un modo jovial y sincero, acorde a su bonita sonrisa

-No te hagas la lista, sé que algo tramas, mocosa arrastrada

-Lucius, Lucius – espetó ella con fingida sorpresa- ¿Qué modo es ese de hablarle a tu nuera? ¿Qué diría mi señor si te escuchara hablándome de ese modo tan maleducado?- completó irónicamente

-No creas que "tu señor"- dijo remedándole el tono y la ironía- estará siempre pendiente de ti y cada paso que des, pronto dejarás de ser su sombra, y entonces, no serás nada, nada más que una tonta niñata asustada, tratando de huir con un crío en brazos.

El tono acerado de Lucius se caló profundo en la voluntad de la castaña, que algo palidecida se volvió hacia el rubio y enfrentó su mirada llena de odio y desdén con sus ojos jóvenes y centelleantes

-Ya veremos Lucius Malfoy, ya veremos quién es el que huye de quién- dijo, y en un instante, a Lucius Malfoy le pareció ver fuego en esos ojos miel, mientras el cabello de la joven ondeaba un poco ante un viento inexistente, y las raíces de su pelo adquirían un tono cenizo. Pero esto duró bien poco, por que al girarse para hablar con Anthony, que llegaba ya con la joven, el color volvió a las mejillas de la muchacha y sus cabellos y ojos tornaron a la normalidad.

-¡Hola Anthony!- saludó con falsa alegría, inconciente de el par de ojos plata que la miraban desde un rincón en la oscuridad

-Todo bien ¿he?

-Podría decirse Anthony, podría decirse

-Bueno, me alegro, te presento a mi novia, Nanny Smith.

-Mucho gusto, Hermione Granger- se apresuró la castaña, estrechando la mano de la joven

-Malfoy, querida, Malfoy- le corrigió Anthony con una sonrisa, que se amplió al notar el mohín mal contenido de la castaña

-Si, claro, Malfoy, es un placer Nanny, dime, cómo te va con este galán- preguntó a modo de broma, tratando de cambiar el tema

El resto de la noche se le fue a Hermione cambiando impresiones con ellos dos…

Cuando Anthony le presentó a su novia fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas reservadas a los novios y sus familiares, por supuesto que del lado de la familia de Hermione no había sino una sola mesa, ocupada por una ancianita de aspecto miserable y desagradable vestimenta. Sus ojos negros recorrían con astuta cautela todo el lugar, fijando en su memoria los rostros de los presentes, terriblemente frustrados, ya que al haber en la reunión miembros de el ministerio, civiles, mortífagos y opositores al régimen de oscuridad que se imponía, incluida la Orden del Fénix en pleno de sus componentes, absolutamente todos los concurrentes, hasta el novio y su madre, llevaban altas las barreras de seguridad y practicaban la Occlumancia.

Sonrió ante este pensamiento, ya que sólo imaginarse las migrañas de todos al terminar la fiesta, servía para alegrarle un poco la fiesta; pero cuando sonrió, sus dientes, en lugar de lucir apagados, amarillentos y desarreglados, lucían blancos y perfectamente arreglados como los de una persona unos treinta años más joven con un excelente plan de salud dental.

Hermione había reparado en esa presencia, pero le restó importancia y se concentró en seguir distrayéndose de la fiesta en la conversación que sostenía con Anthony y su agradable novia. De cuando en cuando, Severus, Lucius, o más frecuentemente Bellatrix se acercaban a la misteriosa ancianita y le ofrecían algo de beber o comer, de hecho, al llegar la cena, Snape, Blaise, Rabastan, Augustus y Bellatrix cenaron junto a ella, por lo que adivinó que se trataría de algún pariente de los Lestrange.

-No, estudié en Beauxbottoms, pero hace un año revalidé en Hogwarts, por Herbología y Aritmancia, y en Dumstrang, por Artes Oscuras- Contestó Nanny, ante la interrogante de Hermione

-Interesante,- comentó ella- yo también había pensado validar Artes Oscuras, pero, ya vez, con aquello de que soy…

-Ni lo digas- la interrumpió Anthony – Eso no tiene la mayor importancia, además en el curso de validación no asisten los demás alumnos

-Si, Anthony me comentó, nunca debes sentirte desmerecida por eso, ya vez, mis padres son Squibs, y me crié entre Muggles en Londres, y eso no me ha hecho menos.

-Vale, entiendo, y… ¿Cuándo planean casarse? –Preguntó, fijándose en el aro de compromiso que la chica portaba en su anular

-He… bueno… yo, pues…- Nanny enrojeció violentamente mientras Anthony miró a Hermione con sus soñadores ojos azules entrecerrados

-Cuando acabe la guerra- murmuró, tomando una mano de Nanny cariñosamente –Ella se quedará en la mansión con nosotros, fue reclutada recientemente, pero es tan leal a la causa del Fénix como tu.- Hermione pudo ver entonces un pequeño tatuaje, como un Ave Fénix, bajo el vestido de la chica, justo sobre su rodilla, que desapareció pronto cuando ella bajó su faldón de nuevo.

-Tú eres una de mis superiores, yo tengo que ir a reunirme con un contacto mañana por la mañana, una vendedora en el centro de Londres- musitó Nanny

-Si, Ginevra, me imagino – contestó Hermione todavía impresionada

-Esa misma… pero a la noche estaré de regreso, y si puedo serte útil en algo, dímelo por medio de Anthony. Tú sabes, nadie debe verme con ellos.

-¿Puedo llevarme a la novia?- preguntó una voz a su espalda, una siseante voz masculina, que le puso los pelos de punta a Hermione.

Cuando se giró supo que no se había equivocado, Severus Snape le tendía una mano, bastante cordialmente, que dudo un poco en aceptar

-¿A dónde me lleva?- preguntó en un susurro Hermione cuando el padrino de su ahora esposo, la condujo lejos de la mesa

-A una pequeña reunión con nuestros viejos amigos- musitó conduciéndola rumbo a uno de los jardines laterales del Teatro.

Allí tras unos arbustos se encontraban Remus, Sirius, Minerva y Harry, en las manos de Sirius reposaba una caja de madera, decorada con arabescos, Hermione la reconoció como la caja en la que la noche anterior había guardado las memorias extraídas, si bien habían pasado un par de horas desde que se lo dijera a Sirius, no esperaba que fueran tan pronto a buscarlas.

-Estaban justo dónde dijiste- murmuró Harry- ya revisamos la de Snape, pero puesto que está usted aquí, y no podemos hacerle la marca de la Orden, por el riesgo a que lo descubran –añadió mirando a Snape- deberán esperar a que su misión termine para que la misma Hermione, u otro contacto los marquen, sólo entonces les será revelado el lugar del nuevo cuartel general-dijo, mirándole duramente- no se como se atrevió a hacerlo, pero puesto que eran los deseos de Dumbledore, y fue una orden directa del Adalid en aquellos momentos de la Orden, queda eximido de las dudas que teníamos en su persona; queda usted aceptado de nuevo en la Orden del Fénix, me temo que le debemos una enorme disculpa –El tono empleado por Harry fue prácticamente sublime

-No esperes que te lo agradezca Potter – dijo Snape con desagrado aparente, pero en realidad sintiendo un gran alivio, como pudo constatar Hermione, ya que aflojó el agarre que mantenía sobre su brazo

-No tienes nada que agradecer Severus- intervino al fin McGonagall -pero entonces, debemos pedirles que cuiden a nuestra agente en la mansión

-¡¿Qué agente?- preguntó Snape con mal contenida sorpresa, casi alzando un poco la voz, mientras las cortinas de cabello negro revoloteaban a la fresca brisa de la noche

-Ya yo se quien es, yo me comunicaré con el contacto, y ella será nuestros ojos y oídos en la Orden- respondió Hermione con seguridad

-¿Sabes ya lo que es?-Preguntó Remus, adelantándose y colocando una mano sobre el vientre de Hermione

-Un niño, un niño, Remus, como Teddy- dijo con los ojos aguados, el pequeño se había agitado al contacto con la mano de Remus, como si pretendiera saludarlo.

Si bien es cierto que los chicos no suelen sentirse fácilmente en las madres primerizas, Hermione había sido herida tan severamente que aún días después, supuestamente recuperada continuaba sintiendo dolorosamente los movimientos de su hijo, como un patente recordatorio de la estupidez que había estado por cometer, y de que en adelante debía ser más cuidadosa

-¿Un niño?- preguntó Sirius emocionado -¿Qué acaso todos los merodeadores tendremos sólo niños o que?

-¿Merodeadores?- preguntó Hermione sin entender

-Si, eso dice Sirius, que tu eres la única chica, y eso por que eres adoptada, honorariamente como merodeadora, bromea diciendo que eres su pequeña niña, pero nos has decepcionado, también tu tendrás un varón- Remos se carcajeó abiertamente al terminar de hablar, y observar el patente sonrojo en las mejillas de Hermione y Sirius.

-Mejor volvemos adentro, antes de que alguien note nuestra pequeña reunión- comentó McGonagall, dándole un abrazo a Hermione y avanzando junto a Harry y Remus, Snape le siguió a una prudente distancia, pero Hermione detuvo a Sirius un poco antes de llegar al área de la fiesta.

-Narcissa, tu prima, me pidió que fueras a verla a casa de Andrómeda el próximo domingo. El Mago Tenebroso, no cuenta realmente con la fidelidad de todos sus partidarios esta vez, de hecho, me atrevería a decir que muchos están hartos de él.

Se apartó de él, sin saber que los ojos de Draco no se habían apartado de ella en toda la noche, así como un vaso de Whiskey no se apartaba de su mano. Draco la siguió hasta el jardín, presenció su reunión, y ahora, rebosante, por un lado de alegría, al saber que la Orden había abierto las puertas a Severus, la seguía por la pista de baile rumbo a la mesa de los novios

-Tardaste mucho- susurró Anthony al tenerla sentada de nuevo en la silla contigua- comenzaba a temer que hubieras cometido una tontería.

-No sus amigos ya comprendieron que se queda- le contestó Draco, parado tras ella, sorprendiendo y asustando a la chica

-¿Me seguiste? – preguntó azorada

-Si, y lo único que deseo ahora es que todo termine pronto- comentó con fastidio, terminando su bebida

-Ya es hora de que volvamos a la mansión, la fiesta está terminando, son casi las tres de la madrugada- dijo Snape, escoltando a Hermione y Draco rumbo a la salida, dónde ya un traslador los esperaba para llevarlos a la Mansión Parkinson.

_**Residencia Parkinson**_

_**Aquae Sulis, **__**Bath, North East Somerset**_

_**Martes 22**__** de Octubre de 2002, 02:48 AM**_

Al llegar, Hermione se dirigió a una habitación del segundo piso, más concretamente al despacho de Voldemort, entró como un bólido, azotando la puerta contra la pared, con la respiración agitada por la ira y el descontrol que le producían estar de regreso en aquella casa, Anthony, Bella y Severus llegaron a duras penas tras ella, Draco se tardó unos segundos más, pero mientras todos llegaban, Hermione se deshizo en gritos frente Riddle

-¿Ahora estás ya contento? Está hecho ya, tu parodia, tu teatro está consumado, ya desfilé por las tablas y me uní al heredero de Malfoy, ya todo tu plan está listo, espero que ahora estés feliz-

Riddle tan solo la miró, con una repugnante sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, sorbiendo lentamente una copa de vino, ahora que su heredera se había unido a Malfoy, sólo había un pequeño detalle que le molestaba, y era el no haber podido entrar en al mente de Potter esa noche, aunque estaba seguro que la conexión continuaba allí, había sentido la ira del chico, mientras el chico, y él bien lo sabía, había sentido toda la euforia que lo recorría al saber a la chica por fin en su poder, y sus planes consumados… bueno, aún faltaban un par de cosillas

-Querida mía, para estar feliz, aún me falta deshacerme de tu querido amigo Potter, pero créeme, cada día su fin se acerca más y más- depositó la copa en la mesilla ratona que estaba a su izquierda y apoyó ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas, juntando las yemas de los dedos, y mirándola a través de ellos, con su mirada impregnada de astucia.

Hermione casi se desmaya de la ira que le produjo la frase y el gesto astuto de Riddle.

-Eres un canalla, un vil y miserable canalla- le gritó de nuevo- no tenías ninguna necesidad de hacerme casar con ese… rubio acomplejado y estúpido, pero te vas a arrepentir Riddle, te lo juro

-Querida Hermione, ¿Por qué mejor no vas a prepararte para tu noche de bodas? De seguro que tu marido está esperando ansioso- el total descaro con el que Tom Riddle pronunció esta frase, para luego levantarse y pasarle por el lado rumbo a la salida terminó de descolocarla

-Eres una serpiente asquerosa y arrastrada, maldito artero ladino y sátrapa.

Hermione salió del cuarto y caminó rumbo a su habitación, para encontrarla totalmente vacía, o lo que es mejor explicar, vacía de sus cosas, los muebles seguían ahí totalmente desnudos, la cama sin sábanas, cero adornos o atributos, y el peinador, la cómoda y el armario estaban vacíos de sus pertenencias, se le revolvió el estómago y poco le faltó para devolver la cena y los aperitivos al recordar con horror y amargura la habitación que Riddle le había hecho acomodar a su antojo y gusto, con la única condición de que el lecho era doble en lugar de sencillo, al pensar en aquella cama de matrimonio, y en aquellas comodidades que le había agregado, en el segundo armario que hizo poner y el escritorio que tenía prohibido retirar del cuarto… la cunita de bebe que el mismo Blaise había llevado y armado con ayuda de Anthony y ella misma…

Esa debía ser su nueva habitación, Narcissa entró al recinto mientras ella se dejaba tumbar en la cama con aquella certeza creciendo lentamente en su pecho.

Draco se había llevado una sorpresa similar, pero tras la puerta de su cuarto le esperaba su "querida" tía Bellatrix

-Draco, Drakito querido- dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta tras de sí –no creerías que permanecerías durmiendo en esta habitación después de casarte con la Granger, ¿cierto? Tus cosas te esperan en la habitación de matrimonio, si

–Agregó al ver el desconcierto de Draco- la que está en la planta alta, por supuesto, habrá guardias en las escaleras día y noche, así que tu noviecita no podrá escaparse. El señor ha hecho arreglar esa planta como una pequeña casita, trasladó la biblioteca, acondicionó un área de entrenamiento para ella, e incluso una enfermería para que pueda parir ahí mismo. ¿No es perfecto? Potter jamás tendrá oportunidad de llegar a ella si acaso llegase a asomar sus narices por aquí- La satisfacción era patente en el rostro de Bellatrix

-Tía, me gustaría estar solo un rato, antes de ir a esa "habitación", más que mi habitación es mi condena-

-Cuida la lengua sobrino, son ordenes del Señor, y sabes que desafiarlo no es nada sabio- Bella acarició su varita con malicia

-Tía, no seas fastidiosa y retírate de una buena vez- le cortó Draco, aburrido de su cháchara estúpida.

Cuando, ofendida, Bellatrix se retiró de la habitación azotando la puerta, Draco se permitió lanzar un silenciador y un sellador a la habitación y descargó su puño contra la pared de nuevo, y otra, y otra y otra vez, hasta que sudoroso y cansado se dejó caer sobre la cama se solía usar hasta la antepasada noche.

-Te dije que tendríamos un apequeña charla- dijo Narcissa sentándose al lado de la castaña, observando su vientre de casi seis meses con cariño, algo bastante ajeno a ella normalmente, sacudió la cabeza para apartar la imagen de ella cargando a su pequeño nieto, que se abría a veces paso en su cabeza desde que supo la noticia, y la digirió apropiadamente, y las ganas de azotar a Draco por su brutalidad volvieron a ella, pero si… mejor omitir el cómo y quedarse con la imagen del nieto.

-¿De qué quiere hablarme?- preguntó Hermione, aún mirando el techo de la adoselada cama

-Es necesario que sepas ciertas cosas, para que puedas comprender el significado de los hechos que te rodean, Hermione-

-No sé a que espera llegar- murmuró sentándose y buscando con su mirada la de Narcissa

-No debes, no puedes culpar absolutamente de todo a Draco- la expresión de sorpresa e indignación de Hermione la alertó- sé que lo que hizo fue… yo misma no tengo palabras para decirlo, y sé que nada puede excusarlo, debes comprender que mi hijo detesta todo esto, y estaba desesperado, enajenado y no pensaba con claridad, ahora bien, fortuitamente, ese hijo tuyo te salvó la vida en el campo de refugiados, y luego aquí, cuando Voldemort te hizo traer por él, y sin ese hijo, Voldemort no hubiera descubierto nunca esa mancha, ese lunar familiar que llevas casi en la sentadera…

-No entiendo la importancia de ese lunar, cuando Riddle lo vio, prácticamente todos palidecieron, ahora usted dice que un… ¿un lunar familiar?

-Si querida, ¿sabes quienes eran los Bagshot?

-No tengo idea, creo que… espere Bathilda Bagshot es la escritora de Una

Historia de la Magia

-Exacto, esa era una de las familias más ricas y poderosas, de magos tanto blancos como oscuros, de nuestra sociedad… hace años, una doncella de esa familia se hizo mortífaga, y estaba embarazada cuando desapareció, murió, y de su hija nunca se supo nada, desapareció de San Mungo, tú eres la hija de esa Bagshot, Granger, tu impresionante poder, y el lunar, el impresionante parecido con ella... El Lord Oscuro la apreciaba mucho, y cuando la conoció, siendo apenas una adolescente, le hizo esa misma marca que reposa aquí- Narcissa hablaba desesperadamente rápido, tocando su hombro al mencionar la marca

–La marcó como a ti, la marcó como suya, y la había prometido con otro joven mortífago, que murió o desapareció esa misma noche que ella. El por qué ÉL apreciaba tanto a esa joven, o por qué te buscaba con tanto ahínco, es un misterio para todos, ya la vida de mi hijo pendió de un hilo cuando el supo que eras tú a quien él había mancillado de ese modo tan…

-Ya eso obviamente no importa, no a Riddle al menos, me casó con él ¿o no?

-Para que tu hijo no nazca sin padre, y sea considerado un bastardo; Lucius no está de acuerdo y su antipatía hacia ti no cesará, eres la mejor amiga de

Potter, no puedes esperar más de él. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo? ¡Podrías salvar tu vida y la de tu hijo, mi nieto- dijo señalando expresivamente el vientre de Hermione- si tan solo trataras de llevar la fiesta en paz con Draco y el Lord Oscuro!

-¡No me interesa llevar la fiesta en paz con su hijo!- Grito exasperada Hermione, levantándose de la cama de un salto -¡Ni con Riddle! Uno se me hace despreciable; y el otro repugnante… ¿Podría usted soportar compartir el mismo aire con el desgraciado que abusó de usted? ¿Con alguien que la humilló mas allá de lo indecible y mató a sus padres, frente a sus ojos? ¿Podría llevar la fiesta en paz con Riddle si él fuera quien comandó eso? Si Riddle hubiera matado a sus amigos poco a poco, atormentado a su raza, por que no importa lo ustedes crean que soy, aunque hubiera nacido de una bruja, yo me crié entre muggles, y me han estado cazando como una, a mi gente, a mi familia, amigos, a la gente con la que crecí y me crié hasta los once años. Ellos son mi gente, mi familia, no Riddle, ni los Mortífagos, ni los Bangshot, y ciertamente no Draco, ni Lucius Malfoy, ni tampoco usted, porque eso me emparentaría con asesinos y locos…- Hermione la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca al intentar convencerla

-Hermione, contrólate, si tu y mi hijo se unen, y logran irse de aquí, pueden cada cual hacer su vida por su cuenta, pero el Fénix… ustedes están enlazados por ley mágica de por vida, entiende eso, yo tampoco me casé por amor, Lucius hizo conmigo casi lo mismo que mi hijo contigo, y llevo de casada poco más de la edad de mi hijo con él, pero no puedo hacer nada… Trata de llevarla en paz con mi hijo y por el bien del tuyo; ¡No retes más al Señor Oscuro! ¡Comprende que no te conviene!

-No quiero, no puede convencerme de eso- replicó

-¡No seas una niña! Ahora tienes una persona por la que velar, - dijo con la mano en su vientre, retirándola luego como si quemara- y mientras respetes a

Riddle la vida de tu hijo y la tuya no corren peligro, pera hasta que Él no sea derrotado, todos tenemos un futuro incierto! -Narcissa se levantó y caminó rumbo a la puerta- Ahora ve a la última planta, y espera a tu marido en esa habitación, y simplemente, trátense bien, así sea por política-

Narcissa señaló la puerta y esperó a que ella saliera del cuarto para llevarla a la última planta. En el camino, justo antes de llegar dónde estaban los guardias, se detuvo y le entregó a Hermione una bolsita reducida

-Son cosas para mi nieto, lo que necesites, no dudes en pedírmelo -Dicho esto se marchó y la dejó sola.

Hermione avanzó el tramo de al escalera que le restaba y los guardias se hicieron a un lado para darle paso, con el corazón en un puño y su seguridad en el otro, caminó hasta la puerta de la gran habitación, y allí en un sillón al fondo de la habitación, estaba Draco, sentado mirando la cunita a su derecha. En una mesilla junto a la cómoda había una cena esperándoles y una botella de cara champaña, "también autentica de Champagne, Francia"

Con paso lento se acercó a la mesilla, y meditando las palabras de Narcissa descorchó la botella y sirvió un par de copas. Draco la miró impertérrito, al menos en apariencia

-¿Qué demonios se supone que haces Granger? ¿Ahora piensas emborracharte?

-No- Hermione se acercó a él con ambas copas en sus manos –Pero alguien me dijo que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podríamos llevarla en paz, al menos el tiempo que tengamos que compartir esto- dijo señalando con sus manos la habitación, para luego colocar una de ellas en la mano extendida de Draco

-Suena inteligente, - dijo con recelo- pero no sé si lograremos hacerlo por el tiempo suficiente- replicó él

-Sí, si fingimos, ser otras personas- dijo mirando distraídamente por el ventanal.

-¿Jane y Alexander? ¿Eso propones? – Draco la miraba como si estuviera frente a una desquiciada, a fin de cuentas, ¿donde estaba la Granger peleonera que el pensaba encontrar?

-Exacto…

_**OoOoO**_

Ah! Terminé de editar! Ahora a transcribir el capítulo nuevo! Lo sé ha pasado demasiado tiempo, pero por fin aquí voy!


	10. Capítulo 10: Hermione Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Nada más que los delirios de mi mente me pertenecen, y como los reviews siguen bajos y no valen euros, dolares, bolívares, pesetas, pesos, coronas ni ninguna otra moneda, pues tampoco percibo beneficio económico de descuartizar a los personajes de Rowling como lo hago. Tampoco me hago responsable por los efectos que leer censura M traiga a aquellos menores que la buscan por puro placer y rebeldía ¡Menores de 17, chavales, retiraos!

Tampoco me hago responsable si después de decirte que hay sexo no consensual en los recuerdos (zona totalmente en cursiva en éste texto) de éste capítulo decides leerlo y terminas traumado, llorando, deprimido, u odiandome...

Por cierto,muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en Delirum Tremens ala viñeta 13, Vodka n' Roll, la segunda parte está en camino, pero no consigo el pendrive (patosa me); siguiendo expresas ordenes de Jos Black, trae en exclusiva al trío Sly que abandoné en Backstage xD!

Ok, Ok, Ok, éste capítulo me a sudado la gota gorda. !Y eso que sólo son unas horas en la vida de esta historia!

Hace muchísimo tiempo lo tenía transcrito en una libreta y así lo copié, pero algo no terminaba de ajustar, algo no terminaba de gustarme, lo leí lo editaba, lo releía, lo reeditaba y así seguí, agregando y demás. Entonces lo pasé a la vista web y no me gustaba la estructura... En fin, me dejé de cosas y lo dejé como lo veremos a continuación. Hoy es 21 de Noviembre y no he podido subirlo por un montón de cosas, y no sé cuando más pueda subirlo, tiene dos semanas listo y me revienta no haberlo subido todavía.

En fín, a todos aquellos que seguían la historia, perdónenme, al 21 de Nov téngo el siguiente capítulo casi listo, pero voy a subirlo dos a tres semanas luego de éste, para que veaís que no miento se llama "De Lobos, Memorias y Maldiciones"; por favor, les explico, hace unos meses les llegó una alerta de New Chapter, en realidad era una actualización, edité toooda la historia, ya estamos listos éste es el capítulo nuevo, y quienes no hayan releído ésta historia entre después de la edición de éste mísmo año, por favor, ¡Corran a hacerlo! Había borrado escenas y cometido redundancias y errores de tiempos. No cambié pero agregué algunas cosas que yo daba por sobre entendidas, y a través de mis lectores más cercanos descubrí que nadie había entendido, bueno, tres personas sí... pero no citaré nombres.

**Además había borrado accidentalmente una escena del capítulo 8 y la volví a poner**, claro que tuve que reconstruirla de cero, un review y memoria jajajaja!

En fin; banda sonora a cargo de Linkin Park (me recuerdo a mi amiga Jos Black, cada que pone Linkin, sabes que viene algo bueno) he tomado para la pareja Granger – Malfoy el tema Points of Authority, y si no lo había hecho antes, es porque un par de lineas de la canción son reveladoras con ellos, pero ese el el tema de presentación y ending de este fic, como en las telenovelas, un tema para abrir y cerrar la presentación y créditos jajajaja, pero justo en éste capítulo, pues, probablemente me vais a odiar...

Además de Linkin Park también Somewhere I belong, que es el tema del capítulo,

(Jos: Aquí tienes la respuesta al RVW que me dejaste aquí cuando empezaste a leer xD!)

Releyendo el fic me dí cuenta de que nunca aclaré cómo es que Voldemort seguía vivo, ni Sirius, o Remus y Lavender Brown; ni nada, creía haberlo hecho, así que retomando la historia, y como de por sí éste capítulo iba a ser larguísimo, agregué aquí por encimita ambas informaciones, lo mejor que pude sin romper la trama. El secretito de Lav está ya en el próximo capítulo que es con mucho, muchísimo mejor que éste.

Bienvenidos a quienes empiezan la historia ahora, juro que ésta vez no voy a dejarla colgada. Estoy ansiosa por terminar ésta, por un par de proyectos que me están volviendo loca, pero soy fiel a mi misma, no puedo empezar sin retomar mis historias En Progreso...

Advertencia: Lithos y Nani no proponen Mary Sue, ni Rëmm, Alexandros y Anthony presentan Gary Stu... Ya lo verán más adelante.

Los invito a leer; 30 paginitas y pico sin los comentarios; dejándoles como abre boca una frase de un Daimon "redimido" que me encanta, y que describe bien la situación de nuestros personajes:

"_No estamos malditos amigos, estamos categóricamente jodidos"_

_~ Urian ~_

_Saga Dark-Hunters: Sherrilyn Kenyon_

_**Un Malfoy ¿Mestizo?**_

_**Capítulo X**_

_**Hermione Malfoy**_

_**Linkin Park: Somewhere I Belong**_

_(Cuando ésto empezó no tenía nada que decir, y me perdí en la nada dentro de mi,_

_(Estaba confuso)_

_Y lo perdí todo y descubrí que no soy el único con estas cosas en mente,_

_(Dentro de mi)_

_Pero toda ésta vacuidad es la única cosa que me queda para sentir_

_(Nada que perder)_

_Atorado en un agujero y solo, y la culpa es mía..._

_Y la culpa es mía.)_

_**Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix;**_

_**Hogar Ancestral de la Familia Black,**_

_**#12 Grimmauld Place,**_

_**Pentonville Rd; Islington, Londres.**_

_**Martes 22 de Octubre de 2002, 03:30 AM**_

Eran las tres y media de la madrugada cuando el último de los efectivos del Ejército de Dumbledore llegó al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

Lavender Brown alzó la mano luego de pararse en el último escalón y tocó el timbre. Aquella había sido una mala idea, Walbunga Black despertó dentro de su cuadro y comenzó una larga retahíla de insultos, improperios y desaires, gritados a todo pulmón a todo aquel que pudiera, queriendo o no, escucharle. Nimphadora Tonks le abrió la puerta, verdaderamente enojada y con violencia la haló dentro del vestíbulo por un brazo, al tiempo que le gritaba exasperada

-¡No tocar! ¡Entrar directamente!

El vestíbulo era en aquel momento feudo de un pequeño gran caos, por supuesto que todos los presentes continuaban con los trajes con los que habían asistido al matrimonio de Hermione, y así como en algunas fiestas muggles había, en un rincón del estar, un tazón para colocar las llaves de los vehículos; junto a la entrada del salón una consola parecía ser el lugar designado para arrojar pajaritas, corbatines, lazos, fajas, juntas, carteras, guantes, capas, bolsos y otros artículos, como alhajas, chales o cinturones. Miraba esto con curiosidad cuando la puerta tras ella se abrió, empujándola ligeramente y un hombre delgado y alto la tomó por la cintura con ambas manos y la apartó del camino para luego cerrar la puerta empujándola con el pie.

Lavender siguió a Remus, que no era otro el hombre, quien se llevó las manos al cuello y mientras con una se arrancaba el lazo y lo arrojaba en la pila junto con el resto, con la otra abría los botones del cuello de su camisa conforme avanzaba hasta un grupo de butacas apartadas del resto en el fondo del salón. Ella colocó su cartera sobre la consola al pasarla, mientras Remus dejaba en la misma el fajín y las juntas y se pasaba las manos por el cabello alborotándoselo completamente.

El elegante vestido de seda gris con engarce de cristales de Lavender hizo un frufrú al deslizarse sobre la alfombra hasta que alcanzaron juntos, aunque sin haberse hablado todavía, a Ronald Weasley, sentado de cualquier manera en un sillón con el rostro apacible y un vaso de Whiskey en su mano izquierda, un par de mechones rojos caían sobre sus ojos. Pero tras su aparente serenidad, Lavender conocía bien a Ronald y no se dejó engañar, no en vano había sido su novia varios años atrás.

Una de sus manos reposaba sobre el posa brazos y la otra sujetaba el vaso con muchísima fuerza. Sus ojos celestes habían adoptado una profunda tonalidad zafiro y lucía tal palidez que sus labios y pecas habían tomado un color casi cadavérico. Estaba lívido y el frío odio relucía en su mirada como la arrogancia en el rostro de Lucius Malfoy y la locura en el de Bellatrix Black. Los labios formaban una fina y apretada línea, en una sonrisa que ladeaba su curva, pero lo que asustó a Lavender fue ver que conservaba puestos no solo el corbatín, las juntas y el fajín, sino también la chaqueta de su frac, a la vez que extraía un cigarrillo de la cigarrera de plata que Sirius Black acababa de colocar en la mesita auxiliar que reposaba entre ambos y se la pasaba a Sirius y éste a su vez a Remus, para tomar el encendedor.

La misma Lavender le agradeció ambos a Remus al servirse y se dejó caer en el brazo del sillón de orejas que él había pasado a ocupar, cruzando las piernas y reclinándose contra el espaldar antes de rodear las orejas con el brazo libre en un lánguido gesto. Miró a Ronald aspirar y exhalar el humo y supo que el Ron que ella había conocido y de el cual se había enamorado años atrás no se encontraba allí.

-Buenas noches- saludó al fin, fue entonces que Ron se fijó en su presencia, mientras Sirius asentía con su cabeza en señal de reconocimiento Ronald aspiró bruscamente y sirvió un trago de la licorera en otro vaso, tendiéndoselo a ella desde su asiento.

-Lav, Lav, Lav, ¿Gustas?- fue su extraño saludo, enunciado en una engañosamente calma y jovial voz. Ella se estiró para tomarlo, entonces Ron se levantó, señalándole la butaca que había estado ocupando y se reclinó contra la pared.

Sin querer ser maleducada ella se cambió de lugar, tras darle un trago a su bebida miró en torno con curiosidad.

Todo parecía transcurrir como en ralentí, al ritmo de una lectura de suspense.

-¿Acaso han sido convocados el Ejército y la Orden?- pregunta la joven al mirar la afluencia de invitados trajeados aún de la gala celebrada en honor a Hermione y su marido.

-No- responde Sirius con cansancio, mirando el reflejo de la lámpara de pie en la superficie cenicienta de su Firewhiskey. -Pero parece que todos han tenido la misma genial idea de aparecerse por aquí, al parecer no soy el único con la sensación de que esta noche se ha puesto algo grande en movimiento.

-Una sensación de fatalidad- añade Lavender reflexivamente.

-De contundencia- agrega una voz femenina, Lavender eleva la vista al tiempo de darle una calada a su cigarrillo y posa sus ojos en la figura menuda de Luna Lovegood, su rostro pálido, cubierto de pecas rosadas y apenas visibles ya no luce risueño, sus ojos saltones y alegres están entrecerrados en dos pequeñas rendijas y toma de la mano de Sirius el vaso que éste sostiene, vaciándolo de golpe en una matera.

-¡Oye!- intenta protestar el moreno pero ya Luna esta rellenando su vaso y sirviendo una Gin and It para ella.

-Tenia ceniza Sirius, si bebes firewhiskey con ceniza los Downsurfies te darán jaqueca- dice con la paciencia infinita de quien habla con un niño, su cabello rubio cae en cascada sobre su vestido naranja cuando se inclina sobre el Black para entregarle su nueva bebida y vacía un sorbo de su ginebra.

Se quedan en silencio varios minutos esperando, sin saber el qué exactamente, un aire de tristeza y tragedia se respira en el ambiente, poco a poco el lugar se ralentiza, silenciándose, las conversaciones indignadas se transforman en resignados comentarios sobre la perdida de Hermione Granger y su inminente absorción por el bando obscuro, hasta convertirse en callados susurros destinados a hacer menos asfixiante el silencio instaurado.

De pronto los pasos en la escalera alertan a todos, son fuertes, decididos, casi agresivos, los cinco levantan la vista para posarla en la entrada de el saloncito de té, al igual que han hecho los demás ocupantes de dicha estancia, Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley aparecen en el umbral, recorren la estancia con la mirada y es entonces que Lavender se percata de que Neville y Cho están sentados junto al fuego con Alicia y las gemelas Patil, o de que Cormac McLaggen está serio por primera vez en su vida y sin echarle puntas a ningún otro efectivo de la Orden.

-Es hora- anuncia Harry Potter, posando la vista en Remus y luego en Luna -Remus, Luna, Sirius, Ron; al salón de dibujo- exclama con una autoridad que Ron reconoce de sus pasados viajes y los demás han escuchado en la voz de Albus.

El adalid ha vuelto, el capitán de Quiddicht se ha transformado en el Comandante dispuesto a todo que todos estaban esperando, sólo la perdida de uno de sus Generales a logrado conseguir que el joven se haga las tres trenzas y cuelgue de ellas las cuentas de ámbar, el anillo que indica que vale el doble de su peso en oro reluce al fuego del campamento y el macedonio de pie frente a sus tropas convoca al consejo de guerra

-Lavender, -vuelve a gritar, sacándola de sus fantasías y sorprendiendo a todos- Ginny, Neville, síganme.- Ordena y todos se miran un instante sorprendidos no por la orden, sino por los requeridos, que se ponen en pié en el acto. Los ocho suben, vaciando de golpe sus vasos y dejándolos donde quiera en su camino a la escalera, marcando en ésta sus pasos conforme seguían a Harry, pisando con fuerza y haciendo ruido como si necesitaran demostrarle a alguien que eran fuertes y se mantenían firmes.

Y en cierto modo así era, la misma Lavender clavaba con fuerza sus estiletes plateados de la moqueta y la madera, era como si aquello hubiera despertado a todos de un frío sueño, alertando los sentidos, la sensación de ralentí desapareció al punto. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Por qué la requerían? Se preguntó mientras alcanzaba el rellano y tomaba camino del corredor a la izquierda, segunda puerta a la derecha. Harry la abrió y la sostuvo para que todos pudieran entrar, Lavender arrojó el cabo de su cigarrillo al aire y lo desapareció con un movimiento de su vara en lo que Sirius soltaba una amarga carcajada.

-Aquí había un cenicero- explicó el moreno mirándola con travesura, Harry se aclaró la voz con impaciencia y todos fijaron en él la atención,

Kingsley Shaklebolt se encontraba tras el escritorio, acompañado de Arthur Weasley y Minerva McGonagall, dos jóvenes, alto, castaño y casi de 30 años él y ella rubia y hermosa, de apenas unos 18, estaban de pie junto a Kingsley, Charlie Weasley rodeaba con un brazo a la joven por la cintura mientras los ojos verdes de ambos reposaban sobre un mapa extendido en el escritorio, varios otros ocupaban las mesas de dibujo y uno cubría la pared, ocultando el tapiz de los Black. Lavender creía haberlos visto en algún lugar. Ronald Weasley percibió su duda y la resolvió.

-Lithos Celsia Darksoul Christakis y Rëmm Costas Darksoul-Zouvelekis Christakis, unos amigos de Charlie, ambos son Inefables - fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

Cuando Sirius volvió su vista sobre su ahijado descubrió que además junto al mapa se encontraba el pensadero de Dumbledore, aquél que le heredara a McGonagall y que se utilizaba para examinar las memorias de los combatientes luego de una batalla para estudiar mejor a los Mortífagos y planear nuevas tácticas de guerra, y junto a éste reposaba una caja labrada que Lavender no había visto antes; sin embargo Sirius fijó la vista en el palisandro labrado y en el frasco de Skellegrow que reposaba al lado, una substancia a medio camino entre líquido y sublimado estaba remolinado en el Pensadero, denso de un tono más negro que plata, pero aún brillante e intenso. Harry atrapó la mirada de Sirius.

-El pocionista- le escuchó decir - los Inefables están comprobando que todo sea auténtico, la de Hermione pasó las pruebas, pero esa la estoy dejando para el final, quiero ver primero toda la mierda y luego drenármela del cerebro con lo que sea que le hallan obligado a decir- bramó Harry con violencia, sus manos apoyadas en puño sobre el mapa presentaban la lividez propia de la furia y la fuerza con que los apretaba, el cabello, largo hasta los hombros le caía salvajemente sobre los ojos, obscureciendo su faz y velándolos hasta ser no más que destellos esmeralda contra un fondo obscuro.

Una extraña sensación recorrió la piel del pecho y los brazos cruzados de Lavender sobre el mismo, alcanzó los hombros y subió hasta su rostro, a suerte de calor y presión entremezclados con una ligerísima urticaria. La castaña dirigió la mirada hacia Harry, segura de que era la fuente de la manifiesta mirada y lo encontró, no más que brillos verdes en su telón negro, fijos en sus ojos, anclándola, era la mirada del Harry obsesionado con la obscuridad y la muerte, ardiente de deseos de venganza del sexto curso, mezclada con la determinación del Joven instructor del E.D. en quinto curso y el fuego Gryffindor que le dominaba cuando años atrás había enviado un Avada Kedavra al pecho de Voldemort.

"_Maldito Voldemort" _pensó Lavender, _"Todavía guardaba un último Horrocrux"_ había hecho siete, no seis, y Harry había sido el accidental Octavo. _"Tres días, por tres cortos días te creímos muerto, por años estuviste comatoso engendro del demonio y entonces la muy maldita Bellatrix se levantó de entre los muertos con un artificio igual y te llevó con ella a quién sabe dónde. Umbridge no juzgó a los tuyos, mantuvo el camino llano para esperarte, pero esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte"_

Ella conocía esa mirada como el que más… había visto a Ronald mirar así a Hermione a través del comedor, era la mirada de Minerva en el campo de batalla, la de Harry a Ron y Herms, la de Neville a Luna y Ginevra, la de Ginevra ante la batalla, la de Remus y Sirius… Y Harry Potter se la dirigía a _ella. _Sabiendo lo que esa mirada significaba asintió aceptando, luego el ritual se repitió con Ginevra y Charlie, luego cruzó mirada con Ron y él también la miró con intensidad, volvió a asentir…

_Si… cuenten conmigo…_

-Cambios serán hechos- anunció entonces Harry con rotundidad mirándolos a todos -Nuestros métodos deben cambiar, evolucionar, ajustarse a los tiempos modernos y a nuestras necesidades especiales.

Un asentimiento general entre los jóvenes se elevó en el saloncito de dibujo, dejando atónitos a los mayores, que lucían escépticos. Las siguientes horas las pasaron conversando, debatiendo, discutiendo, planificando y reestructurando a la Orden de la Luz…

Como en una moderna sala audiovisual de aquellas en que los gamers chequean sus partidas guardadas o los ejércitos preparan y analizan las misiones previas para programar las futuras; y siempre a indicaciones de Harry o Ronald, Charlie y Rëmm Darksoul estuvieron proyectando imágenes de planos tridimensionales de distintas estructuras, Ronald proponiendo estrategias, Luna; irónicamente; manteniéndoles a todos los pies sobre la tierra cada vez que se elevaban demasiado, hablando más por el fervor y el calor que por la mente racional, y Lavender, cuya abuela era muggleborn, hablando toda la madrugada de armas y lugares, municiones y uniformes; mientras Lithos Darksoul recogía la memoria de Severus Snape luego de terminar de examinarla y metía la cabeza de nuevo en el pensadero tras volcar en él la de Pansy Parkinson.

La llama de la revolución se había encendido, y ésta vez, La Orden del Fénix no mostraría compasión.

_Nacía una nueva alborada._

Gin and it: Cocktail ingles consistente de Ginebra y Vermouth italiano.

_**Residencia Parkinson**_

_**Aquae Sulis, Bath, North East Somerset**_

_**Martes 22 de Octubre de 2002, 07:03 AM**_

_**Linking Park: Points of authority**_

_(...You like to think you're never wrong _

_You have to act like you're someone_

_You want someone to hurt like you_

_You want to share what you been trough _

_(you live what you learn)...)_

Hermione despertó con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y la sensación de un calor ajeno extendiéndose por el costado derecho de su cuerpo. Alzó los dedos de su mano izquierda y los llevó hasta su nuca, masajeando la piel hasta encontrar el broche enredado en su cabello, recordaba habérselo puesto para conversar con su nuevo marido mientras bebían un par de copas, y haberse recostado cuando su bebé se movió tan fuerte y repentinamente que le ocasionó un estallido de dolor por todo el abdomen. El aire cálido que sentía golpear en su hombro la hizo girarse y encontrarse de cara con el rostro dormido del rubio. ¿Había dormido allí con ella?

Miró el broche con indiferencia antes de dejarlo caer sobre la mesa de noche y trató de incorporarse pero un peso la retuvo en el mismo lugar. Cuando sus ojos enfocaron hacia abajo pudo apreciar el pálido brazo cubierto de un bello casi blanco que la retenía en su posición, el intento de movimiento despertó a su bebe, que se removió, estirándose dentro de la matriz a una velocidad que la dejó sin aliento. Reprimió un gimoteo y el brazo en torno a su redondo abdomen sé movió, colocando ligeramente la mano sobre el ombligo y aplicando una tenue presión, ante la cual el bebe se recogió sobre sí mismo de nuevo. Aquello relajó la tensión de la muchacha y la obligó a encarar nuevamente a Draco.

-¿Mejor ahora?-preguntó él adormilado, recorriendo con sus ojos acerados el rostro de la mujer, su aliento rozando la piel del cuello -Anoche descubrí que se relaja al hacer eso, estuvo revolviéndose toda la madrugada y parecía estarte lastimando.

-Gracias. - la palabra le salió ahogada, un nudo apretaba su garganta y las lágrimas ardieron detrás de sus párpados, pero se contuvo de mostrar su turbación ante él.

No podía darle más poder sobre ella.

-No olvides tu poción- recordó el blondo con voz suave, ese tono contenido que los humanos utilizan para mantener un trato cordial con personas con las cuales no están del todo familiarizadas cuando la cortesía obliga.

-Gracias- repitió ella mientras Draco Malfoy, su marido, se obligó a recordar con algo de temor; se incorporaba de la cama y caminaba rumbo al escritorio perfectamente descalzo y se servía una copa de Brandy.

Hermione pudo notar entonces que él llevaba su camisa abierta, la misma que había llevado durante la noche anterior, tuvo un vistazo de su pecho desnudo como el caminaba hasta la puerta del baño, sudor frío cubrió su cuerpo pero ella se las arregló para controlarse.

-Tenemos que estar en el desayuno a las ocho, tu nuevo... entrenador personal estará acá para desayunar con nosotros y comenzar a prepararte en serio luego con el resto de los Cuervos Negros.

-¿Cuervos Negros? ¿Cómo los Nazis?

Draco se detuvo en la puerta del baño y la miró sobre su hombro.

-Así que de allí venía el nombre, pues, no sé me imagino que sí, como los Nazis, ya me parecía haber escuchado ese término antes, por supuesto en alemán suena un poco distinto. -comentó con indiferencia antes de terminar de vaciar su copa y dejarla en una consola junto a la puerta.

Una vez que Draco se hubo encerrado en el cuarto de baño Hermione cerró los ojos y luchó por relajarse, la simple visión de él con la camisa abierta no podía...

Se quedó congelada mirándose las manos, húmedas y temblorosas, petrificada por sus recuerdos; perdida en una imagen de él con el pecho desnudo, _completamente desnudo_, cerniéndose sobre ella...

Sacudió la cabeza para enterrar de nuevo esas memorias en lo profundo de su ser y se bajó con cuidado de la cama, caminando hasta el enorme armario. Seguramente los elfos de Mansión Parkinson se habían ocupado de organizar sus ropas y las de su "marido" dentro de la gran caja ornamentada que venía a ser su mueble de vestidor. Pansy había querido darles habitaciones contiguas conectadas por una puerta interna, con sus baños y vestidores separados y una enorme ante-cámara conjunta, pero Hermione había escuchado a Voldemort ordenar que se les dieran las habitaciones de esa planta, todas antaño infantiles.

Abriendo el armario se encontró con que su parte del mismo lucía casi vacía, comparada con la ridículamente enorme cantidad de ropa de Draco poseía. Miró al reloj y descubrió que tenían poco más de cincuenta minutos para hacer las abluciones de la mañana y presentarse correctamente vestidos a la mesa y decidió darle una prenda de paz a su marido, para que la conversación que habían girado la pasada noche no quedara en trastes, él había hecho su parte ésta mañana y ella tenía la intención de continuar llevando la fiesta en paz tanto tiempo como se les hiciera posible.

No pretendía engañarse, ambos eran agua y aceite, ácido y alcalino, verde y ro... Hermione Granger sonrió genuinamente al darse cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle, en los hados naturales, fauna y flora, verde y rojo iban muy bien de la mano, ácido y alcalino podían estabilizarse con una base neutra en las correctas proporciones, agua y aceite podían emulsificarse si se les daba la correcta sacudida...

Pasando una mano por su cabello esponjado, Jane miró los elegantes trajes de Draco y unos que no eran de etiqueta, aunque tenía bastante ropa casual, ella no recordaba habérsela visto llevar en muchas ocasiones, por lo que estiró el brazo y cogió un traje muy similar a los que llevaban los ejecutivos muggles, sin solapas en el cuello, que más bien le recordó a los que solían llevar como uniforme en las universidades japonesas. Era un tono azul Navy, lo dejó sobre la cama, colocando también un cuello vuelto gris plomo y de paso extrajo de una gaveta un par de calcetines y un bóxer, todo ello del color del jersey.

Había colocado también, al otro lado de la cama, un vestido camisero hasta los tobillos en color violeta y ropa interior a juego. Podía escuchar el agua correr en el baño y se sentó a desenredar su cabello. Para cuando terminó se dirigió de nuevo al vestidor para sacar unas sandalias de tiritas muy finas que Pansy le había pasado. Necesitaba ropa nueva, y dentro de poco necesitaría más que sólo un par de vestidos nuevos, pero lo mejor era no preocuparse aún por ello.

Acababa de tomar el calzado del fondo del armario cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y una nube de vapor le golpeó. Había sido tan abrupta aquella apertura que ella saltó y se giró asustada. Pero la visión de Draco con el cuerpo cubierto por nada más que gotitas de agua y una toalla color vino le secó la boca, su pulso se aceleró, las palmas de las manos y la frente se le cubrieron de sudor frío y se quedó allí, estática, viéndole sin observar nada realmente.

Draco caminó con paso lento, secándose el cabello con una toalla mientras se acercaba a la cama y miraba lo que Hermione había hecho por él. Nadie había tenido esas atenciones con él en mucho tiempo, y el hecho de que ella lo hiciera era una muestra de buena fe, de que las palabras dichas, las reglas impuestas, los acuerdos celebrados la noche previa estaban realmente allí para cumplirse, como Narcissa Malfoy siempre decía "No es un asunto de querer o gustar, se trata de comportarse a la altura de la situación que se nos presente". Pensándolo bien, su madre se abría avergonzado de él si hubiera sabido el trato que le daba a la sang... a Granger en sus años en Hogwarts.

Su madre odiaba, y evitaba siempre, los malos tratos y las descortesías, evitaba como a la muerte los insultos y descalificativos, a no ser que por alguna absurda razón, su padre estuviera presente y esperando su apoyo, aunque Draco seguía sin comprender cómo Lucius podía preferir que se rebajara de su condición de auténtica dama a que se mantuviera en distante silencio.

Fuera de él mismo, Granger tampoco era una mujer de agravios e insultos, tal vez, ambas mujeres podrían hasta parecerse un poco...

Por supuesto poca culpa tenía Granger de haber sido formada por una familia de liberales muggles que le habían dado poca importancia a la etiqueta y al protocolo, pero por otra parte ese era un asunto menor y se solucionaría sugiriéndole a Snape, Voldemort o a las mismas chicas de la Unidad "Cuervos Negros" que su esposa debía pulir esos conceptos, lo incluirían en su formación, junto con alguna preparación musical y algún talento femenino que luego pudiera utilizar en sus misiones... ¡et Voilá!

Ganan todos, nadie se siente aludido, una esposa pulida y sofisticada... por que eso si había que contárselo a la Granger, la lógica e inteligencia eran naturales y afines a su persona...

-Gracias, Jane- pronunció cada palabra cuidadosa y sinceramente, pero tan pronto su voz flotó por la habitación el sonido de algo chocando pesadamente contra madera y un sollozo ahogado de su esposa le hicieron girarse inmediatamente a mirarla para hallarla pegada contra la puerta del vestidor, aplastándose contra ella como si quisiera fusionarse a ésta.

El movimiento brusco de Draco la hizo reaccionar nuevamente, pegándose a la madera todo lo humanamente posible, haciéndose más pequeña contra ella.

-¿Jane?- preocupado él la observo atentamente mientras se acercaba a ella, tenía las pupilas contraídas de temor, el pánico bordeaba su rostro, su pulso debía estar disparado, a juzgar por el modo en que el hoyuelo bajo su traquea aleteaba frenético.

Le miraba a ÉL con pavor, como si pensara que se abalanzaría sobre ella en cualquier momento a hacerle daño, Hermione nunca le había mirado de ese modo sino aquella vez en el campamento de los Muggleborne y aquella noche meses atrás cuando...

Maldiciéndose a si mismo y a su imprudencia y estupidez, Draco caminó de regreso a la cama, tomo las ropas y los zapatos frente a ésta que ella le había preparado y entró al cuarto de baño encerrándose con un trancazo.

Para cuando volvió a salir, adecuadamente vestido, Hermione continuaba en el mismo lugar, como catatónica, con la mirada clavada en la puerta del baño, mirando a través de él como si no estuviera, como si su mente atormentada estuviera atrapada en otro lugar.

-Hermione- la llamó, pero ella rompió a llorar, sus sollozos se mezclaban con gemidos lastimeros y exclamaciones sin sentido, sonidos estrangulados, balbuceados de las que era imposible sacar una palabra coherente, llevando una mano a su cuello y la otra a su corazón, aterrorizada, viviendo una pesadilla, Draco supo que su mente estaba sumergida en los recuerdos.

_**Residencia de Hermione Granger,**_

_**Camberwell New Road, Walworth, cerca de Charing Cross, Londres Muggle,**_

_**12 de Abril de 2002, 28 semanas atrás:**_

_**Linking Park: Points of authority**_

_(...) Tu amas el modo en que te miro_

_mientras tomas placer de las horrendas cosas que me hiciste atravesar,_

_Tu te retiras si yo me adentro,_

_mi vida, mi orgullo está roto (...)_

_-Mírame sangre-sucia- exigió el rubio, todavía sujetando su torso y sus brazos con las piernas, ahorcajado sobre su estómago, como si temiera que luchara, a pesar de haber sido maldecida con el Imperius._

_Sus ojos involuntariamente se dirigieron a él, cuyas manos estrujaban una su garganta y la otra su cabello, tirando para atrás en su nuca, manteniéndola levantada de la cama, el peso del rubio sobre su diafragma tan opresivo que sentía la necesidad de jadear en busca de aire, pero simplemente éste no entraba, la cabeza la sentía hecha un caos, dolor de los golpes y de los tirones a su cuero cabelludo, presión y peso en las sienes y tras los ojos, la garganta le dolía por el peso, el trabajo de respirar, la nausea contenida por el asco y el miedo, el calor del hombre sobre su piel y la ruda, firme dureza rozándose contra su abdomen, las nalgas y la ingle de él sujetándola pesadamente contra el colchón en el que nunca antes un hombre se había posado, sobre un cuerpo y una piel nunca antes tocadas._

_-Ah, la deliciosa señorita Perfecta Granger... ¿Sabias que en Hogwarts se corrían apuestas sobre cual de los imbéciles te desvirgaría? ¿Potter o Weasel? ¿O se les adelantaría McLaggen?- la risa ronca que brotó del pecho de Malfoy retumbó en el departamento, uno de los mortífagos que le acompañaba se acercó a la puerta de la recámara_

_-¿Qué debemos hacer, señor?- preguntó, la lascivia impregnando cada sílaba de su frase, haciendo estremecer de pánico a la castaña_

_¿Malfoy de verdad pensaba violarla?_

_¿La entregaría a los otros para que abusaran de ella?_

_El terror que podía leer en esos ojos y el tremor en su cuerpo, fueron un aliciente para la ira de Draco, ¿Acaso ese imbécil creía que compartiría a la perfecta Miss Granger?_

_-Retírense al Cuartel y comuníquele al General Zabini la ubicación de Potter,y que exijo una comprobación del General Nott antes de pasar a la siguiente fase._

_-¡Si Señor!- exclamaron ambos hombres, Hermione reconoció la voz de un Ravenclaw con el que veía clases de Runas y todo su cuerpo se estremeció de nuevo. _

_Estaba allí, prisionera de su mente que gritaba enloquecida por aquel temor e impotencia. La seguridad de la insinuación de Malfoy la entumecía y el haber enviado a los otros lejos no alivió su pena en lo absoluto._

_Ella sabía, intuía que el Draco Malfoy que estaba aplastando su cuerpo no era el mismo joven con el que había estudiado años atrás, no sólo por su edad o su afilada y definida contextura, sino por la mirada en sus ojos, el fogoso deseo que brillaba en los pozos de plomo, oscurecidos casi hasta alcanzar el negro, en el malsano placer que reflejaron los mismos cuando cerró el agarre sobre su cuello y ella suplicó involuntariamente por el dolor. _

_¿Qué había sido del joven de alcurnia que la miraba despreciativamente?_

_¿Qué había hecho ella para que él le profesara tanto deseo en medio de su odio?_

_Sus ojos acero brillaban con la tenue luz de la lampara, la lascivia empañaba el gris, la ira brillaba sobre un trasfondo de locura como flamas de Fuegos Fatuos sobre Hielos Eternos._

_¿Había finalmente la influencia de Bellatrix o el horror de la guerra pervertido a Draco de modo que fuera capaz de semejante acción?_

_Dentro de su mente algo se fracturó cuando percibió la siguiente orden de Malfoy, al cerrarse la puerta tras los Soldados de la Oscuridad, el terror alcanzó cotas indescriptibles cuando vio la piel dorada de sus propias manos elevarse de bajo Malfoy, quien se había movido sobre ella, ahora apoyado en su cadera y clavándose allí para que ella moviera sus brazos, sus dedos finos y delicados abriendo el nudo de la corbata de el blondo, el murmullo ininteligible de las ordenes de él entrando directamente a su mente y su cuerpo respondiendo aún cuando ella deseaba resistirse, el contraste entre su manicura rosa perlada y la túnica negra de botones forrados en tela mientras sus yemas los separaban, el tacto suave de la piel del hombre bajo sus manos._

_Que él le ordenara desnudarse ante su mirada desdeñosamente expectante, aumentó su humillación. Probó su propia sangre cuando los dientes del bastardo se hendieron en sus labios en una parodia macabra de un beso, separándolos para que la lengua de él invadiera su boca, un susurro obscuro penetró sus pensamientos, sintió su rostro responder a sus deseos y ella sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, las lágrimas calientes corriendo por sus sienes, alimentando el morbo de él, consumiendo su vergüenza por completo..._

_Malfoy conservaría para siempre la sensación del placer consumado de ver a la sucia Impura desnuda ante él con sus pechos expuestos, dispuestos a su ordenes, con las líneas de sus venas visibles... el vampírico anhelo de sorber su alma, hasta desquiciarla por completo._

_Tampoco podría olvidar el deseo que lo sacudió cuando supo sin lugar a dudas que ella jamás se abría dejado siquiera mirar así por él sin la sádica Maldición..._

_Las manos de el rubio se acercaron a su cuerpo, rozando, provocando, tentando, en el límite entre el sadismo y la locura, con dedos rudos y firmes presionaba su piel, como alimentándose del dolor de ella, y haciendo que el dolor, el miedo y la humillación ahogaran su alma ya en pena. Su mente intentaba alejarse de allí, refugiarse en el interior de su corazón y ponerse a salvo de las manos invasoras, de las repugnantes órdenes, la traición de su propio cuerpo... De la angustia de su vida, la zozobra del no saber._

_Pero todo en vano..._

_-¿Granger? No te preocupes- susurró, demente, en su oído con un tono cadenciosamente grave en la voz extasiada- El buen Lucius me dió la charla, de lo importante... lo inolvidable que es para ustedes -Las manos del invasor rozaron su centro y su cuerpo por ella maldito se dió a él como lo haría con el de su amante. En ese momento, Hermione se odió a si misma, con toda la fuerza que no poseía para librarse del influjo del poder del Mortífago -¿Acaso no soy un buen alumno? ¿No crees? - sonrió enfurecido, acomodándose encima de ella -No lo olvidarás, Hermione, te lo juro..._

_Abrió los ojos con pavor y dolor; y su alma se desgarró y gritó al sentir la invasión en su cuerpo, debería haberle dolido, debería haberse resistido, pero aquello era como navegar a la deriva en un crucero durante un remolino... Sin importar lo que hiciera, pensara o deseara, sin importar lo duro que intentara, estaba en algún rincón allí adentro, aislada, separada de un cuerpo que respondía a Draco Malfoy con humedad y regocijo mientras el alma veía impávida lo que ocurría; se destrozaba y caía en pedazos... la repulsión que sintió hacia él y hacia si misma sólo comparadas con las que él le había demostrado desde que podía recordar..._

_Se preguntó, en medio de aquella locura a dónde había ido a parar aquel asco que ella le produjera cuando eran unos niños, recordando el modo en que el se había limpiado la piel tras su accidental contacto cuando no contaban mas de doce años, se preguntó cual pecado había cometido contra él, contra Dios, contra quien, para que ni siquiera se le permitiera el alivio de luchar contra su castigo._

_Pero aquello no había sido lo peor..._

_En algún momento Draco reaccionó violentamente ante el rechazo en los ojos de ella, la ira burbujeando en su pecho, ardiendo en su tripa, ¡la maldita le rechazaba! ¡lloraba ante su posesión como si él no fuera digno de tenerla! _

_Con ira, Draco Malfoy empuñó una mano, antes de poder contenerse la descargó sobre el pecho de la impura y la satisfacción que sintió al liberar aquella frustración y energía enajenaron aún más su mente, convirtiéndole en una bestia desenfrenada, buscando placer de cualquier forma, desahogando en ella sus iras y enfados hasta que frenético simplemente siguió poseyéndola, mirando con amargo regusto las marcas que sus manos y sus dientes habían dejado sobre su cuerpo..._

_Hacía rato ya que el cuerpo de ella no respondía al suyo, pero seguía víctima de su dominio sollozando, gimoteando, laxa de las extremidades mientras su respiración la agitaba en medio de los paroxismos de su terror, inundada de dolor. Los irises avellana se habían oscurecido casi al negro, más las pupilas estaban contraídas de terror, el rostro crispado, lineas de tensión en torno a sus ojos y labios, y decidió borrarlo, hacerlo todo de nuevo, forzarla a besarlo y hacer que cerrara esos ojos malditos que le acusaban._

_Había sangre entre sus cuerpos cuando alguien asió a Draco desde la espalda y lo separó de la muchacha, en medio de la niebla enfurecida y el frenesí de su locura no supo quien había sido, atacó sin mirar a donde y cuando Blaise le golpeó con un hechizo y todo se desvaneció en negro lo único que pudo registrar su mente maldita fue la mirada de pánico de la muchacha..._

**El Presente:**

La misma mirada que desfiguraba su cara ahora.

-Jane- susurró de nuevo Malfoy dándole una suave sacudida al tomarla de los hombros, ella pareció reaccionar, enfocando sus ojos de pronto en él.

Teniéndola así de cerca, su vientre rozando el abdomen de él, su piel estremeciéndose bajo la propia, fue que Draco Malfoy pudo apreciar al fin las consecuencias de su actos, las marcas que su momento de locura habían dejado sobre ella y algo en lo profundo de su ser se estremeció junto con ella.

Habían señales de rasguños allí dónde sus manos habían arañado la piel inmaculada de ella, marcándola, deseando destruir su perfecta pureza, su pura perfección, el labio inferior estaba hendido en el centro dónde se había partido bajo sus nudillos, marcas de dientes lo afeaban donde antes había sido suave como un melocotón y hermoso como pétalos de rosadas rosas, en el cuello habían más señales de mordidas, en las clavículas, Draco posó las manos sobre sus hombros y apartó ligeramente la tela para ver el camino de destrucción que había sembrado.

Hasta entonces, sabía que había sido un maldito bastardo, sabía que había destruido una parte de ella, en medio de su arrebato lo había hecho a sabiendas, se había despreciado por haber caído tan bajo, por haber ido tan lejos, había despreciado sus actos y hechos, había sabido que había rebasado todas sus barreras y los extremos, que se había colado en un lugar dentro de ella donde sería para siempre odiado, temido y posiblemente maldecido, maldito, era un maldito y estaba maldito, y los sabía.

_Teóricamente..._

Por que hasta ese momento no había reparado ni siquiera en las señales físicas imperecederas, para siempre grabadas en el cuerpo de ella, había querido dejar su memoria, su estampa, su huella... Y lo había logrado ¿Pero a qué costo?

Nunca hasta ahora había podido imaginar la magnitud del daño que le había hecho, la profundidad de las heridas que había tatuado en su alma. Nunca había sido testigo de las verdaderas y reales, autenticas, imborrables... Eternas.

Hermione Granger había sido su rival más par, dónde Potter y Weasley habían caído una y otra vez, ella se había mantenido firme, había permanecido firme, fríamente lógica, digna y estoica... Y él le había arrebatado todo ello, en unas pocas horas había transformado a la persona que siempre había sido su único digno adversario en ésta masa temblorosa y retraída de ser humano que se apretaba absurdamente contra el mueble para apartarse de él tratando de mimetizarse con el entorno, absorbiéndose en el interior de su concha.

Y lo había hecho de la forma más deleznable y rastrera, sin premeditación pero con alevosía, la había encantado, hechizado, maldecido dejándola a su merced, arrebatándole la oportunidad de luchar, de protegerse, había cortado todo conato de resistencia y había utilizado su propio cuerpo para traicionarla, haciéndola con un pase de su vara impotente...

Aquello no había sido solamente una humillación, había sido un tormento, la cúspide inhumanamente mágica de los martirios. No se había limitado a reducirla por la fuerza, ganando una batalla y tomando el botín como un salteador... Él había...

¿Había una palabra para aquello?

Draco Malfoy pudo ver en ese minuto el tamaño del maldito en que se había convertido a si mismo y recordó las palabras de su amigo Blaise, si alguien hubiese hecho con cualquiera de las mujeres de su vida y entorno lo que él, le habría despachado sin miramientos, habría vengado el honor de su madre y el de Pansy, e incluso habría matado por cualquiera de las otras horripilantes mujeres con las que tenía que compartir su vida, si alguien hubiese tomado la candidez y la inocencia de Astoria y la hubiera apagado como a una luciérnaga encerrada el habría...

Pero nunca había figurado el grado de destrucción que su acto había logrado, había pensado en la humillación, en el odio y el deseo de venganza, ¿pero que otros mecanismos había activado? ¿qué otras heridas no visibles había excavado? ¿cuan abiertas y escocidas estaban?

No estaba haciéndole daño, lógicamente su esposa -que enorme y contundente palabra- sabía que no estaba intentando herirle, instintivamente sabía que ella no había percibido en los actos y acercamientos de él esa mañana ningún peligro, pero su mente era otra cosa, la había transportado al pasado dónde él no era sólo el maldito mortífago sino la bestia sangrienta, el imbécil hijo de perra poseído por mil demonios, el saqueador de templos, el destructor de bondades, bebedor de sangre maldecido por la eternidad, alimentándose de su pena, de su derrota, de su humillación y su impotencia...

Draco se maldijo... Su obra, sus actos, su conciencia, su mente, su vida, su propio nacimiento, maldijo a su padre y estuvo a punto de hacerlo con su madre cuando se encontró con que ella era sagrada, su progenitora, la dadora de vida, la MUJER de su vida por el simple echo de habérsela dado, más allá de Lucius o los Black.. era ella, su madre... SAGRADA, INTOCABLE, BENDITA, DIVINA...

Él, dios lo castigara, había tomado a ser bendito, a un ser puro, inocente, bendito, sagrado... y lo había reducido a...

Draco Alexander Malfoy, hijo de Black retrocedió horrorizado ante su propio ser...

¿Qué demonios lo había estado poseyendo? ¿Como, en nombre de todos los Dioses, se había conducido tan lejos, mas allá de todas sus convenciones, creencias, convicciones y enseñanzas?

Draco había sabido que se encontraba desquiciado, y todos los amigos que le quedaban lo sabían, habían sido testigos de uno o mas de sus arrebatos, alguno más preocupante que el otro; pero recién acababa de encontrarse con un preocupante detalle: Él no había considerado jamás el detrimento a su conciencia, sabía que su moralidad se había perjudicado, sabía que sus valores habían sufrido debido a su exposición a la guerra y a las consecuencias de las decisiones que él había tomado...

Pero había ido más allá de eso... había sufrido accesos de ira que lo habían "cegado" proverbialmente e impulsado a cometer actos de una vileza que aún a él le sorprendían, y lo verdaderamente preocupante era el modo en que se había mantenido firme en su decisión de no encarar las consecuencias de sus actos, el modo en que había abrazado su perversión y sus consecuencias sin ser sinceramente conocedor de la dimensión de éstas.

No había estado preparado para encarar las consecuencias reales de sus actos, pero Hermione Granger, apenas una de sus víctimas, estaba ahora allí, con él, unida involuntaria e irrevocablemente a él, por la extensión de sus vidas futuras, y él se veía cara a cara con el resultado de sus deseos.

Hermione sollozó mirándolo tan cerca de ella, Draco llevó un mano a su mejilla. Cuando ella se apartó el llevó ágilmente su diestra al cuello de ella, en la nuca, enredando los dedos justo en el cabello que nacía de la base de su cráneo y la fijó allí mientras su mano izquierda se ajustaba en el dorso del cuello, los dedos rodeando la esbelta columna firmemente y el pulgar en sus labios, la barbilla de ella apoyada en el hueco entre éste y el índice inmovilizándola con firmeza y sin violencia, no quería imaginarse lo que utilizar más presión u ocasionar dolor podría desatar en ella ante esos recuerdos.

-Shhh- Él observó con cuidado sus ojos castaños notando sólo entonces las líneas café que recorrían el terciopelo dorado de sus irises, las negras y delgadas franjas que se afinaban hasta simples líneas conforme sus pupilas contraídas se relajaban, ensanchándose las café y unas más claras, incluso más doradas que el propio iris, el conjunto de sus ojos ámbar en ese momento, nítidos a causa del pavor y las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo, cuando él siempre las había mirado de color avellana, chocolate en momentos de intensidad y café en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando sólo el fuego de antorchas, velas o chimeneas iluminaba su rostro. Ni siquiera en la semi-penumbra de su habitación, aquella noche maldita y febril, él se había tomado la molestia de distinguir los matices de ámbar, dorado, café, chocolate y avellana, o esas ligeras líneas color cáscara de nuez que acababan de aparecer mezclándose con el terciopelo de fondo.

-Por favor... - ella enfocó bien sus ojos en los suyos, su mirada cargada de súplica y temor - no, por favor no - sollozó, su voz apenas un susurro incapaz de viajar muy lejos en el viento. El rubio sintió que amartillaban su corazón cuando comprendió aquellas palabras.

-No pasa nada Hermione - susurró a su vez, acariciando con el pulgar su labio, la cicatriz hendida que él había provocado, afeando sus facciones -Todo está bien ahora.

-Yo.. - él aprovechó su titubeo para soltar la mano de su cuello y llevarla a su mejilla con trémula delicadeza, le sorprendió notar que a pesar de ser visibles desde esa cercanía, las marcas que la surcaban no cortaban la sedosa textura de su piel.

-No volveré a hacerte daño Hermione- usó su nombre con toda la intención, quería que volviera a ser consciente de quién era él y quién era ella -No volveré a hacerlo.

-Draco...- el nombre se le atoró en la garganta con un sollozo que ella rápidamente reprimió, llevando sus manos a su rostro y borrando las marcas de humedad, mientras sentía las manos de él sobre su cuerpo, el modo en que inmovilizaba su cabeza y sus dedos se deslizaban por sus labios, su mejilla y su nuca -dejame ir, por favor.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó con voz suave, mirándola con mucha atención, el temblor había disminuido y su pulso estaba casi totalmente relajado.

-Si- dijo sin mentir, esforzándose por quedarse allí entre él y la puerta del armario, conforme un curioso vacío colmado de hielo se extendía desde el centro de su pecho hacia el resto de su cuerpo, entumeciéndola y embotándola- ya estoy calmada, creo que tuve un pequeño colapso.

Se sentía atontada y sorprendida de sí misma, después de aquellas primeras semanas en "La Madriguera" dónde no había hecho más que llorar, ella no había vuelto a hacerlo. La constante cercanía de los Weasley, Harry, Remus y Sirius le habían obligado a hacer frente al primal terror que había sentido en los primeros días ante la cercanía de cualquier hombre y luego la necesidad de fingir normalidad en el campamento serviría para evitar cualquier demostración de debilidad, dolor o temor. Pero ahora la visión de él desnudo había volcado todo ello de nuevo en ella, no podía dejarse llevar por ese temor de nuevo, de debía permitirse que aquello nublara su mente y afectara su juicio.

"_Sucedió, si, Hermione, pero sólo es un recuerdo ahora, un lejano recuerdo, malo, como la fractura a los 8, o los Cruciatus de Bellatrix Lestrange hace unos años, no es nada, un mal recuerdo, un mal sueño"_ se dijo a sí misma, mirando los ojos dolidos de Draco, arrepentidos, casi se ríe de la ironía de aquello, bajó sus manos al pecho de él y aplicó una suave presión para separarlo de ella.

-Estoy mejor esposo- le dijo con voz mas clara ante la mirada crítica y analítica de él

-Nunca volveré a hacerte daño Hermione Granger, te lo juro- dijo el blondo retrocediendo sin apartar los ojos de la mirada límpida de ella que sobresaltada le miró un tenso momento antes de apartar con brusquedad las manos de él.

Llevando las manos a su vestido, desató la cinta que ajustaba la tela a su piel y dejó que se deslizara por completo hacia el suelo, dejando a la vista su busto sostenido por las copas forradas de un diáfano camisón que llegaba justo hasta debajo de sus rodillas, atado al frente con cintas en lugar de botones. Mientras los desataba se giró de nuevo al vestidor, tomando lo que había ido a buscar, arrojando las sandalias en la moqueta y el resto sobre la cama conforme hacía su camino al cuarto de baño.

-Conozco tus juramentos Draco Malfoy.- dijo de un modo enigmático dejando caer el camisón al suelo, al cual siguieron las bragas, regadas a su paso hacia la bañera enorme de bronce que estaba al final del mismo.

Ésta recámara, con su cuarto de baño, era muy parecida a aquella que ella había ocupado durante los días anteriores, los materiales de la construcción y los colores de la decoración era los que suponía algún cambio, pues incluso la disposición de los muebles y demás objetos era bastante similar. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y giró las griferías doradas hasta obtener agua tibia a su agrado y se quedó allí, jugando con el chorro mientras se llenaba.

Draco se había quedado estático, mirándola desde su lugar junto al vestidor, pasmado por el violento cambio que se acababa de operar en ella ¿Por qué de pronto no le incomodaba la desnudez frente a él?

¿Acaso era suficiente la ceremonia de la noche anterior y la alianza en su dedo para que ella asumiera esa situación como normal? Se preguntó.

Pero Draco Malfoy tenía mejor criterio que aquello, y supo que sin lugar a dudas, un cambio enorme se producía en su relación, no en aquel matrimonio inexistente o en su co-alumnado en Hogwarts, o en su participación en la guerra, sino en la relación que como seres vivos habían manejado hasta ahora. Que a partir de ese día las cosas serían diferentes entre ellos dos, al menos a corazón abierto y tras puertas cerradas.

Al pensar en la relación que les había caracterizado hasta la tarde pasada se le vino a la mente un poema que escuchara de labios de su madre, en una de aquellas noches de lectura pasadas junto al fuego del salón antes de que él se marchara a Hogwarts:

"_Acostumbrados, uno a arrollar, el otro a no ceder, angosta la senda; inevitable el choque... ¡No pudo ser!"_

Si, ellos habían sido así, como el Huracán y la Torre, como la Olas y la Rocas, habían chocado una y otra vez, pues era inevitable si ninguno de ellos se apartaba o cedía ante el arrollador paso del otro, y ambos estaban acostumbrados a arrollar y no ceder...

Pero la verdad de las cosas era mucho más sencilla-compleja en realidad y Draco lo sabía, ella sabía que él lo sabía, y el lo supo en la mirada vacía que ella le dió mientras lavaba sus dientes antes de volver a la tina. Draco ya lo había mirado, tomado todo de ella, no tenía sentido que ella se ocultara o se cubriera de él, como tampoco tenía sentido que se ocultara de su marido, que se cubriera de su esposo... Fría y pura lógica.

Ella le atravesó de nuevo con la mirada mientras se adentraba en la tina, lo que pasaba por su mente, tras sus ojos tristes, Alexander lo supo con la misma certeza que si ella se lo hubiese dicho ¿Qué sentido tenía? No tenía ninguna importancia realmente...

¿Qué importancia podían tener cosas como el pudor y la virginidad cuando podían ser arrancadas tan fácilmente? ¿Qué valor real tenían si no podían ser resguardadas? ¿Cómo la modestia podía ser mínimamente importante, resaltable, real, cuando podía alguien arrebatar estas cosas, desflorar a una joven, usar el cuerpo de un ser humano como si fuera un objeto? ¿Qué maldito valor tenían cuando había desgraciados como él que podían tomarlos sin el más mínimo miramiento?

Simplemente se quedó allí, mirándola hacer, recorriendo con sus ojos el mapa que él mismo había trazado sobre su cuerpo, las líneas, los guiones, los puntos...

Draco tembló al vislumbrar una marca particularmente obscena de una mordida que estaba sobre su vientre, un macabro adorno al cuerpo dentro del cual nacería _su_ hijo. Apartando la mirada de ella volvió al cuarto y se sentó en la butaca a esperarla.

_Sintiéndose profundamente asqueado de si mismo..._

_(…)Tu amas las cosas que digo que haré_

_El modo en que me dañaré a mi mismo otra vez sólo por volver a ti_

_Tu te retiras cuando me adentro,_

_Mi vida, mi orgullo está roto (...)_

_**Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix;**_

_**Hogar Ancestral de la Familia Black,**_

_**#12 Grimmauld Place,**_

_**Pentonville Rd; Islington, Londres.**_

_**Martes 22 de Octubre de 2002, 07:30 AM**_

Lithos Darksoul estaba sentada en el salón mirando con desgana por la ventana, sobre sus piernas, enfundadas en un pantalón café de ante y completamente forrado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, reposaba el enorme tomo que había estado estudiando con Rëmm y Charlie. Su cabello en rizos ensortijados rubios oscuros en ese momento lucía casi castaño claro por efecto de la luz y sus ojos verdes como hojas de maple simplemente miraban el parque frente a Grimmauld Place mientras su mente giraba en torno a recuerdos de una vida pasada.

Casi podía oír sus propios gritos arrancados, su propia mente sollozante ante el desgarrador dolor que había cambiado su vida, su alma, su modo de mirar las cosas.

A Lithos no le había pasado por alto el modo en que todos aquellos que no la conocían bien la miraban, como si fuera demasiado niña para luchar ésta guerra, y ella estaba consciente de que lo era, pero... ¿dónde estaban los soldados, los adultos, aquellos luchadores que deberían estar protegiendo el mundo mágico?

Ella tenía a dónde ir, por supuesto que sí, pero sabía, como nacida griega que era, que la guerra le seguiría a dónde quiera que fuera, ella podía tomar el barco, el traslador o el avión a Athenas y subir a su hogar en Olimpo, pero su corazón se quedaría aquí, en Inglaterra, con su primo, amigos y ex prometido.

Su corazón estaba con los mortífagos y su mente y cuerpo con la Orden del Fénix, no por que ella deseare estar allá, sino por que Nikolos Kristakos se lo había devorado como una bestia antropófaga antes de unirse a Voldemort y su séquito bajo las órdenes de Rabastan Lestrange. Había sido Symeon Kristakos, su abuelo, quien había dado a Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange el suero para traer a la vida de retorno, desde el coma en que habían quedado, a Bellatrix y Voldemort, sus esencias de vida unidas por el pacto de sangre que Tom Riddle les había obligado a hacer luego de volver y acabar con las vidas de todos los mortífagos traidores... Incluso Severus Snape había conseguido volver de la vida, al igual que Remus, Tonks y Sirius, y otras víctimas de los mortífagos.

El suero, al entrar en contacto con las varas de los mortífagos muertos o heridos en la batalla de Hogwarts había conseguido unir sus fuerzas vitales a las de los animales míticos que estaban enlazados por ellos por los núcleos de sus varas, y de un modo mágico, cada uno había vuelto con una de las almas que habían despachado antes de morir.

Paradójicamente por Dolohov regresó Remus Lupin, y Sirius Black los había hecho por su dulce prima Bellatrix Lestrange, así como Nimphadora Tonks lo había hecho con Alecto Carrow, quien había dispuesto de ella cuando había corrido a los terrenos en pos de Lupin. Otras diez almas habían vuelto, y algunas personas en San Mungo habían regresado de un largo camino a la locura gracias a algunos mortífagos cuando éstos habían muerto, como la reversión de alguna maldición o vínculo con sus victimarios y, Diosas Benditas, no habían vuelto a aquellos estados espantosos de los que se habían curado cuando éstos regresaron de la muerte o el coma.

Por supuesto que muchos habían sido los mortífagos que habían intentado revivir por dicho método, pero si las criaturas de quienes se habían tomado los núcleos no estaban con vida, el suero no surtiría efecto, y así fue, sólo volvieron 13 de ellos, además de Lestrange y Voldemort, él por el maldito coma y su Horrocrux y ella... Aquello había sido un misterio, todo aquél presente en el Atrio de Hogwarts había visto el Avada impactar en su cuerpo y luego del pavoroso descubrimiento de que estaba sólo en un coma idéntico al de Voldemort cuando tres pobres días más tarde fueron a enterrar su cadáver los Aurores e Inefables.

Ahora ella, Lithos Darksoul como nieta de Melina Christakis, la asistente de Lucas Kristacos en el descubrimiento de la pócima que había traído de vuelta a todos ellos, trataba de discernir cómo revertir el proceso sin enviar de vuelta a los de la Orden de la Luz que habían vuelto también. Su abuelo, Orestes Christakis, le había enseñado que el Honor, la Honra y la Ética debían anteponerse siempre en todas las decisiones a tomar.

¿Qué era lo ético en ese caso? ¿Volverlos a todos al Erebo o volver sólo a los malos?

Como griega, ella creía en Los Destinos, aquellas tres Señoras que hilaban, tejían y cortaban los destinos de los vivos, y cada vez que pesaba en oponerse a ellas, una ominosa premonición de ira, dolor y condena se cernía sobre ella.

Una brisa otoñal sopló en el parque, arrancando del árbol la hoja parda que ella había estado mirando y la hizo trazar un bucle de tres giros en el aire antes de dejarla posada en el suelo a los pies de otro tronco, dónde una ardilla estaba sentada en el suelo mordisqueando una nuez, entonces la abandonó como si percibiera algún peligro y subió a todas prisas por el tronco y corrió y salto sin detenerse hasta llegar a la misma rama dónde originalmente había estado la hoja caída, olvidada ahora que el viento la arrastraba calle abajo rumbo al Támesis.

Como una revelación, Lithos miró aquel círculo concretarse y decidió, allí en aquél lugar y a esa hora, no seguir luchando contra el filtro, por algo su abuela y el abuelo de su ex prometido habían descubierto aquello juntos. No era una cosa de casualidad que ellos, sus nietos, se hubieran encontrado entonces en Hogwarts y que él hubiese entregado aquello a los Mortífagos, ni que hubiera blandido una varita contra ella cuando se negó a seguirle y le amenazó con romper su prometedor compromiso. Él había tomado la decisión final, Cruciándola hasta reducirla a una masa sangrante y medio enloquecida enrollada sobre su estómago en el suelo.

Con un sobre salto acrobático de su corazón y su estómago ella ahogó un grito cuando la mano ruda y fuerte de Charlie Weasley se posó en su hombro.

Había sido Charlie quien la había levantado del suelo del callejón Knockturn y la había llevado a San Mungo aquella tarde, casi un año atrás. Desde entonces, ella había estado codo a codo con él y la Orden del Fénix desde su puesto como aprendiz de Inefable. Su reputación de princesa del hielo y su carrera como digna Slytherin le habían granjeado muchas invitaciones a la Orden Mortífaga, que ella había evadido con soltura y prestancia, diciendo que no quería participar activamente de la guerra, que su fortuna aún no estaba liberada de su tutor y que estaba constantemente vigilada por que como su ex novio era un reconocido mortífago ella estaba bajo sospecha, ni era valiosa ni era prudente reclutarla, así que la habían estado dejando tranquila, pero Alexandros podía ser bastante persistente.

-Buenos días nena ¿Ya desayunaste?- saludó Charlie, deslizando su mano por el hombro desnudo de la muchacha, el top halter que ella llevaba le quedaba como un guante, igual que los pantalones, dejando además los hombros y la espalda espectacularmente desnudos excepto por las cintillas azul rey.

-No, terminé muy temprano así que no dormí, ya sabes, pero como no conozco la casa, ni a la gente, decidí esperar que alguien me invitara.-Respondió ella sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, ni retirar la mano que ahora se deslizaba por su espalda.

Era una extraña enfermedad aquella que ellos compartían, a ambos les gustaba la piel, desnuda o vestida, lisa o marcada, clara u obscura, les gustaba particularmente la piel y entre ellos no había restricciones a la hora de sentirla. No tenían que fingir que se gustaban más de lo que lo hacían, que era bastante, ni que querían algo más, simplemente deslizaban sus manos por cuanta piel podían encontrar cuantas veces se les antojaba y en cuanta ocasión se les presentara sin ningún pudor ni remilgo, y sin importarles lo que nadie, salvo sus familiares, pudieran opinar. Allí era dónde tenían _algo_ de vergüenza... _Algo, _repito.

"_Tú entiendes, asunto de edades ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que armaría Molly si su hijo de 30 retozaba abiertamente con esa púber?" _había comentado Uther, un amigo común.

-Ven entonces cielo- invitó Charlie la mano de regreso hasta su hombro y corriéndola por el brazo hasta alcanzar su muñeca, a la cual le dió un suave tirón. Ella giró el rostro entonces, dándole una sonrisa que según Charlie pudo ver, no alcanzó sus ojos.

_Nunca lo hacía._

Respondiendo a su llamada ella se puso en pie, aún con sus botas cafés de diez centímetros, que hacían a sus piernas lucir kilométricas, apenas llegaba al hombro de Charlie, quien tuvo que inclinarse para posar un casto beso sobre los labios de la delgada joven. Hacían un extraño contraste, ella esbelta y él tan corpulento, su piel lisa y perfectamente dorada, besada por el sol del mediterráneo en el que se había criado y visitaba con frecuencia de residente contra la blanca y cicatrizada de él, quemada por el fuego de Dragones y encallecida por el rudo trabajo con los arneses, jaulas y bastones de contención, ojos esmeralda contra ojos cafés, él con su desenfadado aspecto de Rockstar y ella con su menudita apariencia de aristocrática y mimada ateniense, desde sus botas estilete de corset por las rodillas hasta los aretes de oro y zafiros con gargantilla a juego, pasando por el cinturón marrón de cuero con zafiros engarzados en oro.

-Claro cariño- ella posó su mano sobre el pecho descubierto de Charlie, le encantaba su manía de andar en jeans y con esas camisas desabotonadas cuando estaba bajo techo; desde que se había regresado de los Montes Carpathos se le hacía excesivo el calor de Londres, y ella adoraba ver el contraste entre el vello casi naranja de su cuerpo, dorado en las raíces y rojísimo en las puntas, contra el blanco de su piel. Cuando ella trató de pegarse a él para darle un beso más profundo, él ejerció un muy ligera presión sobre sus brazos y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a un lado.

Lithos giró para encontrar a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, ya con ropas de diario, recostados de la pared del salón, esperando a Charlie y con la mirada posada en ella

-Buenos días caballeros- dijo con su fuerte acento griego, ese que casi había perdido y que cuando se alteraba resurgía violentamente como un payaso Jack de la caja de sorpresas.

-Buenos días- respondieron ambos, luego Sirius tomó la palabra, señalando el camino hacia las cocinas -Ya Harry se nos adelantó y ésta esperándonos en la cocina para comer. Kreacher atiende al comedor o la cocina cuando cualquiera se acerca, así que en cualquier otra ocasión puedes ir directo con él.

-Gracias- la joven se giró para seguirles, Charlie cerró la marcha, acariciando la espalda de Lithos mientras caminaban y sólo se detuvo para apartarle una silla y acomodarla, luego siguió trazando caminos en su piel como si los demás no estuvieran

-Buenos días Darksoul- saludó Harry Potter cuando se giró con una jarra de café, al punto un horrendo hombrecillo; envuelto en unos ajados trapos plata que semejaban ser jirones de un cortinaje de terciopelo se acercó; colocó tazas para todos y un servicio de té además de el complemento del de café que Harry había tomado, todos permanecieron en silencio mientras se servían. Lithos probó el café y lo apartó para servirse té.

-¿No es de tu agrado?- preguntó Remus mirándola intensamente, no la recordaba de su año en Hogwarts, así que como mínimo iba tres cursos por debajo de Harry.

Ella le dió una mirada a la taza antes de suspirar, Charlie respondió por ella

-Es griega, y está acostumbrada a un sabor diferente.

-¡Kreacher le preparará café griego a la dama!- exclamó el elfo acercándose con una cesta de pan y una cazuela de salchichas antes de correr a coger una cazuela forjada de cobre y la llevó hasta un aparador del cual sacó un molinillo de café y un saco de grano. Sirius miró pasmado cómo el elfo se ponía diligentemente a escoger los granos más aromáticos y mejor tostados -Kreacher necesita saber si la dama permanecerá todo el día en la casa.

Con una carcajada que borró el desagrado que luciera Lithos en la cara desde que el elfo apareciera ella le respondió

-Hasta mañana en la noche, por lo menos, y hay otro griego, un hombre joven y muy viril y pendenciero.

-Kreacher tendrá suficiente café- observó el elfo.

Cuando Lithos se giró encontró las miradas fijas de Sirius, Remus y Harry sobre ella

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Sirius -Si alguien osaba acercarse a esa pequeña cazuela él enloquecía y se daba contra las paredes por haber asustado a un amo, no sin antes esconderla en la buhardilla

-Pues, es normal si planeaban usarla para algo que no fuera preparar café- dijo ella, para entonces ya el elfo estaba moliendo por tercera vez el café, usando el ajuste más fino. -Es un briki- anunció entonces- si se daña o si se impregna con el sabor de otras comidas, el café quedará arruinado, y desde que esto no es Grecia... pues debe ser difícil adquirir uno aquí, elfo domestico o mago de por medio.

-¿Qué tiene de particular el café griego?- preguntó Harry

-Pues es hecho con una fina mezcla de granos selectos, generalmente turcos, bien tostados y molidos muy finamente,- dijo Charlie mirando a Kreacher trabajar, había bebido el café de Lithos pero nunca le había visto prepararlo, entonces el elfo estaba midiendo tacitas de agua y echando tantas cucharadas pequeñas de café y azúcar como tacitas, si no se equivocaba estaba poniendo unas veinte y una.

-Se lleva a hervir, se baja del fuego hasta que baja la espuma, se hierve por segunda vez, se baja del fuego y se lleva una tercera vez, luego se sirve, al café griego no se le retira el pozo, ni se asienta antes de servir, se sirve directo a la taza y se bebe hasta el pozo- dijo Rëmm entrando en la cocina, al instante su prima se había levantado y se estrechaban en un cálido abrazo, entonces él se sentó junto a ella, al lado opuesto de Charlie

-Pues si que debe ser fuerte ¿no?- comentó Sirius al descuido, los primos Darksoul se miraron cómplices

-Es más fuerte el turco- ofreció él, luego se giró a su prima- ¿Cómo dormiste? O mejor ¿Dormiste?

-Apenas, estuve hasta las cinco revisando memorias, tu desertaste más temprano, pero aún así, no sé qué mosco les picó para pararse tan temprano.

-La costumbre- dijo el hombre - ¿Las memorias, las terminaste?

-Si, todo limpio – luego la griega miró a Potter con sus ojos verde oscuro – Están limpias, ninguna ha sido alterada en modo alguno

Harry asintió con la cabeza, luego bebió de su café y comenzó a servirse pan y salchichas sopesando la información que le diera la Inefable, entonces como si hubiera leído la mente de Sirius y Remus, él se giró a mirar a Lithos

-¿Cuantos años es que tienes tú Darksoul?

-Casi diecinueve, entré a Slytherin el año del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-¿Y cómo es que llegaste a ser inefable tan pronto?- interrogó el moreno cuando Kreacher retiraba el café de la hornilla y colocaba el briki en la mesa frente a los Darksoul – Digo, no te ofendas, pero Rëmm siquiera es de la generación de Charlie, fueron juntos a Gryffindor ¿no?

Ella lució triste, su mirada se fijó en el café, más parecía no mirar nada en realidad

-Me uní a la Academia de Estudios Ocultos de Cambridge apenas dos semanas después de dejar Hogwarts. Mientras algunos se engañaban queriendo "disfrutar de unas vacaciones" yo terminaba mi educación como Mago Gris, y era "invitada" por mi prometido a entrar al servicio de Voldemort- dijo el nombre como Harry y Sirius y Dumbledore antes de ellos, sin temblar, o estremecerse, sin siquiera parpadear, Harry apartó la mirada incómodo ante el brillo de humedad en los ojos de la muchacha. Parecía tan joven, tan niña... Harry supuso que así debían haber lucido él y sus amigos ante los ojos de otros apenas unos años atrás, tal vez aún lo hacían.

-Obviamente me negué- continuó ella- y no se lo tomó muy bien, tuvimos un duelo y me venció, entonces me uní al Departamento de Misterios al cargo de mi primo como su aprendiz, y fui graduada hace apenas unos meses.

Rëmm bufó y tomó la palabra.

-El maldito de Kristakos la crució a placer, sabiendo que ella estaba emb...

-¡Costas!- ella llevó los dedos de su manos izquierda a la boca de su primo y trazó una equis antes de tomar con la diestra el briki, Rëmm sacudió la cabeza apartando las manos de ella.

-Errr...- él la miró molesto antes de continuar- Charlie la encontró en Knockturn Alley

cuando respondió a tu llamado de disturbio la Noche de las Hogueras del año pasado, de ahí a San Mungo, dónde yo los encontré. El maldito no ha aparecido.

-¿El Bonfire Night pasado?- quiso confirmar Harry, entendiendo al fin la turbación de la joven que tenía frente a sí, la única llamada de disturbio esa noche en Londres Mágico, había sido el ataque por maldiciones imperdonables a una mujer embarazada, había perdido su bebe por los repetidos Cruciatus que había recibido. Cuando Charlie asintió dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia Harry sintió que le atravesaban el pecho con una lanza de hielo.

-Deben juramentarse- añadió luego de una larga pausa en la cual todos se limitaron a comer su desayuno, Lithos le miró sobre su tenedor a medio camino de un bocado

-Cuando usted ordene jefe- dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Cuando Charlie se limpió los labios y le dió un beso a la rubia en el hombro antes de levantarse Harry comprendió el vinculo que había entre ellos dos. No era un asunto romántico y por eso se cuidaban de las miradas de los otros Weasley, era algo tan profundo como lo que unía a Hermione con él, forjado a base de cuidar los unos de los otros, pero con mucho más cuerpo de por medio.

-Será esta noche – dijo Harry de pronto -Antes de nuestra misión.

-Perfecto- celebró Lithos mirándolos a todos -Lo estaba esperando, por fin vamos a ser miembros oficiales de la Orden del Fénix, ¡que emocionante!

Rëmm la miró como si tuviera seis pies, o cuatro pares de brazos.

-¿Estás consciente de que eso además significa que si te atrapan te matan? Con el sello de la Orden sobre tu piel no tendrás escapatoria.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero negarlo?- espetó molesta la rubia fulminándole con la mirada. Fue toda una suerte que no se partiera el cuello por la violenta fuerza con que giró velozmente a mirar a su primo – La única razón por la que no llevo un rótulo que diga "Yo soy un Fénix" es que sería una total imprudencia, pero los Lestrange, y por tanto el propio Lord Oscuro, saben que me opongo al régimen de terror que ellos han implantado, lo cual ya me marca o cómo enemigo o como presa ¿Qué más da una marca o no? Sólo estaríamos oficializando algo que todos saben.

-Calma cielo- Charlie ya estaba allí, con una mano en su cuello y la voz suave, como si hablara con uno de sus dragones. Ella suspiró quedamente y miró a su primo de un modo extraño

-Ahora que sí tú prefieres no dibujar sobre tu cuerpo los deseos de tu alma, algún motivo tendrás- agregó ella con tono de circunstancias, Rëmm se exasperó y se levantó de golpe arrojando la servilleta de lino crudo que había estado utilizando

-No seas pendeja- bramó ya subiendo las escaleras – me preocupo por ti y por mamá y tía Alethea, si algo llega a sucederte ellas dos...

Pero ya él había tomado las escaleras al primer piso dónde estaba su recámara y no les llegaba más que su voz, ahogada por el entrepiso.

-Debería hechizarle, mira que utilizar ese lenguaje para referirse a mi.

-Tu lo provocaste, y tiene razón en eso, Alethea estaría destrozada si te ocurriera algo- dijo Charlie.

-Igual que tu madre, o tu padre o miles de padres y madres en todo el mundo, pero si Lucius Malfoy o alguno de los mortífagos gana la candidatura para Ministro de Magia y se aprueban las leyes anti-muggles como hace unos años las anti-nacidos muggles, será mucho lo que ocurrirá y por lo que todos sufriremos no podemos permitir que el temor por nuestras vidas o familias nos paralice de luchar por conservar nuestro mundo, si no luchamos por mejorarlo.

-Amen- recitó Sirius elevando hacia ella su taza de café en un fingido brindis, junto a él Remus se estremeció, en Inglaterra brindar con cualquier cosa que no fuera vino, era de mala suerte...

_**Residencia de los Nott**_

_**Castillo Dunstaffnage, Kilninver;**_

_**Firth of Lorne, Costa Oeste de Escocia;**_

_**Cerca de Loch Awe, Strathclyde.**_

_**Martes 22 de Octubre de 2002, 07:50 AM**_

_**Rammstein; Links 2, 3, 4:**_

_(...Quieren Mi Corazón En La Derecha,_

_Pero Yo No Miro Hacia Abajo,_

_El Corazón Late En El Pecho Izquierdo;_

_El Rencoroso No Lo Sabe;_

_Izquierda 2 3 4...)_

Theodore Nott Jr, Theo para sus amistades, había esperado esa carta por días. Ahora de pié delante del espejo de cuerpo entero de su vestidor observaba su reflejo ahogado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía él encargarse de la que sin duda sería su mayor tentación y su reto más grande? Definitivamente debía estar loco.

Su reflejo guiñó un ojo socarronamente a su apariencia, el cabello castaño con visos caoba peinado hacia atrás y atado en una tira de cuero fuertemente apretada bajo la nuca, con algunos mechones mas cortos cayendo sobre sus ojos, aquellos que formaba un desigual flequillo gracias a la llamarada que había estallado de su caldero en séptimo curso cuando goteó un poco de aceite de visón. Casi se había desfigurado el rostro esa vez, el mechón de cabello que se había encendido ardió hasta casi la raíz y ahora crecía a un ritmo mucho más lento, además de había tornado ligeramente ondulado el cabello que crecía ahora allí, y era absolutamente incontrolable, caía siempre hacia su frente, unos mechones rebeldes, como una pluma o un copete, cubriendo sus ojos ahora que era más largo.

Sus ojos de un color extraño, una mezcla cambiante de gris, verde y pardo, que sin importar qué, pasaban casi al blanco nube cuando ardía en ira y estaban de un pardo verdoso cuando estaba en calma y reflejaban mares aguamarina o bosques centenarios, verdes rayados en marrón café cuando estaba alegre, emocionado o simplemente extasiado, y es que desde que tenía memoria, las personas en torno le habían preguntado de qué color eras sus ojos, o él se había mirado en un espejo y no sabía definirlo.

El contraste de éstos contra el tono ligeramente amarillento de su piel pálida, de un tono entre grano de trigo y concha de arroz realmente podía ser perturbador cuando se enojaba, pero sabía, como lo había sabido su padre antes que él, que normalmente las personas encontraban la mezcla de sus antepasados Vikingos con los MacDougall del oeste de escocia, justo al límite entre lowlands y highlands con la reciente adición de los ascendentes griegos de la bisabuela Morikis una mezcla atractiva y visualmente armónica.

Sus rasgos, esculpidos en su genética por un escultor bastante habilidoso era clásicos, una nariz recta, de aletas redondeadas y no demasiado anchas, sus cejas alineadas, ligeramente curvas y pobladas lo justo, la boca ancha de labios carnosos sin resultar demasiado femenina o vulgarmente gruesa, de un tamaño más grande de lo habitual, pero perfecta para el encuadre amplio de su mandíbula afeitada, los labios con un tono apenas más oscuro, tirando al cerezo, que el resto de su rostro, perfectamente dibujados y con un pequeño y molesto lunar en la comisura superior izquierda.

Theo sabía que ese lunar enloquecía a algunas chicas, las curiosas, precisamente las que le gustaban, pero no por eso odiaba menos ese rasgo tan femenino de su rostro, aportado por la abuela Parkinson y su herencia tercio española, tercio griega, tercio francesa. Si había algo que Theodore Nott hijo no era, era femenino.

Prosiguiendo con su examen, la camisa de lino crudo abotonada con madre perlas negras, el cruzado inglés negro y el sobreveste también negro, el lazo de cinta de raso verde hoja a juego con los ribetes del sobre veste y sus botas de marcha alemanas, cerradas con un zipper metálico en la cara interna de la pierna cubiertas por el pantalón traje y pulidas como un espejo.

El reflejo volvió a guiñarle, dándose una vuelta para que se mirase la espalda, aquellos espejos reversibles mágicos que había inventado años atrás su tatara, tatara, tatarabuela, nacida muggle; la última "Doncella de Lorne", misma que había unido el clan muggle de los MacDougall con la sangre mágica de los Campbell por allá por 1300 y tantos, cimentando las bases de la historia de la casa moderna de los Nott, apellido noruego adquirido apenas 100 años más tarde, junto con el castillo de Dunstaffnage.

Theo miró las paredes de piedra de su hogar con añoranza, sabiendo que cuando Lara MacDougall, nieta de Jhon MacDougall se había cazado por órdenes de Roberto I "Bruce" con Jonathan Campbell nunca había imaginado que alguno de sus descendientes luchara por erradicar a su gente, muggles y magos nacidos muggles como ella. Volvió a conducir su vista sobre las líneas que había recibido en ese parco sobre de lino negro, sellado por la mano de Tom Riddle:

_Estimado Señor Nott III:_

_Se le espera a la mesa de desayuno de los Parkinson a las 8 en punto del Martes 22 de Octubre, con el fin de introducirle finalmente en la residencia y presentarle a su próxima alumna, la señora de Malfoy, Hermione Riddle. _

_Sus ordenes son entrenarla en el arte del Duelo Mágico Wandless y la Defensa Cuerpo a Cuerpo y prepararla para su inserción en la Unidad "Cuervos Negros"_

_Atte._

_Lord Voldemort._

Años atrás, como un adolescente había mirado el brazo de su amigo Draco con un ligero temor, viendo como la piel se oscurecía en cierto punto dibujando la marca tenebrosa. Entonces, sabiendo que su padre, el mal parido mortífago, era lo que era, había temido volver a casa cada verano, cada pascua, cada navidad. Había temido cada carta de su hogar, hasta que lo inevitable había sucedido y había recibido la carta, la misma noche de su retorno al Castillo de Dunstaffnage, al concluir su sexto curso.

Había leído una y otra vez el memo, se lo había presentado a su padre y éste había sonreído radiante de felicidad, pues aquello significaba que el Lord Oscuro sí había perdonado a sus hombres, escogiendo a sus hijos.

Pocos días de entrenamiento después había sido parte de la avanzadilla que había tomado el ministerio, y de allí habían partido directamente a Ottery Saint no se qué al hogar de los Weasley.

Potter, Granger y Weasley se les habían escapado por los pelos, y desde entonces había estado esperando una revancha. Ahora tenía que "educar" a la sangre sucia, como lo había hecho con el resto de la unidad "Cuervos Negros".

¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría a Tom Marvolo Riddle meter a la Granger en la unidad? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que ese era un error táctico de proporciones mitológicas?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos Theodore Augustus Nott Malfoy III tomó su maletín de piel de Dragón, su maleta y con un _Bauleo _empacó lo necesario para aquella misión, que probablemente sería el adiestramiento mas corto en su carrera como entrenador personal. O el más largo, según como se viera, podían pasar dos cosas: Que la esponja del conocimiento Granger (ahora Malfoy; recuérdalo) asimilara todo el material de aprendizaje que se vertiera sobre ella; como en sus años untos en Hogwarts, o que Hermione Malfoy con toda su estúpida cabecita y actitud de niña buena se resistiera a la segunda parte del entrenamiento, y a la segunda, y a la tercera, y probablemente a todo aquello que no fuera magia defensiva y protectora.

Con paso parsimonioso caminó hasta su librero y extrajo entre sus largos y fuertes dedos su viejo tomo de "_Los Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras" _y caminó rumbo a la puerta de su habitación conjurando su baúl y la maleta con sendos _Locomotor. _Miró su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las 8:00, era mejor que se fuera apareciendo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el vestíbulo del castillo, bajando escaleras y atravesaba el salón principal, para luego dirigirse a las pesadas doble puertas de roble se recordó a sí mismo que lo que se esperaba de él era exactamente lo que se obtendría de cualquier otro Nott. Parado en el parapeto, luego de haber atravesado el patio frontal, dirigió la mirada al escudo de Armas de su familia, campo de azur, tres hojas de arce rojas y cinta de plata dividiendo el escudo diagonalmente en dos, abajo el cuartel oro con tres flores de Lis azul, codo ello coronado con una cornucopia de la cual se derramaban manjares, riquezas y frutos, dos ramas una de olivos y otra de laurel en torno al escudo, entrelazadas abajo y atadas con una cinta azul rey en la cual estaba inscripto el antiguo lema:

"_Age quod agis aut nihil" _

_(Haz lo que haces, o nada) _

Bien podía traducirse como: Pon cuidado de lo que hagas.

O como su madre decía constantemente: _"En lo que quiera que hagas, sé el mejor"._

Theodore cerró los ojos, asiendo con ambas manos su equipaje, el libro guardado dentro del bolsillo de su sobreveste.

_Destino, Determinación, Desplazamiento_...

_**Residencia Parkinson**_

_**Aquae Sulis, Bath, North East Somerset**_

_**Martes 22 de Octubre de 2002, 08:00 AM**_

_**Linking Park: Somewhere I Belong**_

(...) Quiero sanar, quiero sentir, como si me acerara a algo real,

Quiero encontrar algo que he querido por tanto...

...algún lugar al que yo pertenezca. (...)

Pansy entró al comedor seguida de Theodore, atenta a la reacción de todos los presentes para poder bloquearse si algo iba mal, como la última vez que todos se habían reunido. Por alguna extraña razón, teniendo a cuatro de los Cuervos aquí, Lord Voldemort había llamado a un quinto para entrenar a la nueva señora Malfoy, y sabiendo que Theo y Blaise no se soportaban, estaba preparándose para las oleadas de odio que en efecto la atravesaron nada más entrar al comedor, cuando ambos muchachos posaron sus ojos sobre el otro. Pero aún más preocupante fue la ola de temor que acudió a ella desde el pecho de la castaña, que vestida con uno de los vestidos maternos veraniegos que su madre le había pasado miró al joven mortífago como si se tratara de la encarnación de la muerte.

Pero luego aquella sensación se disolvió en una de extrañeza que pasó a la aprehensión y de allí al desconcierto, terminando en reconocimiento.

-Buenos días- saludaron ambos, entonces tras una educada respuesta de los presentes, Pansy en su papel de anfitriona tomó la palabra, conduciendo a Theodore a un lugar de la mesa, frente a Hermione y Draco.

-El querido Theodore a sido convocado por el Señor Oscuro para entrenar a Hermione.- explicó mirando a la joven – te enseñará combate y defensa, por supuesto sin vara. ¿No es maravilloso?

Hermione la miró como si creyera que sus palabras no sólo eran tan forzadas y exageradas como en realidad habían sonado, sino además fueran una insanidad.

-No creo que sea prudente abordar esas áreas aún, digo, al menos hace cuatro días no podía mover una simple pluma.

-Ha, por supuesto que esperaremos hasta que Anthony de el visto bueno, Granger- intervino por primera vez Theodore, mirando con interés a la pareja. Por supuesto que había estado presente en el matrimonio, y salvo por el clímax proporcionado por el par de aves Fénix, aquello le había parecido la más absurda pantomima que hubiera presenciado en su vida, claro que aquello hacía aquel asunto más interesante. El símbolo de la eternidad, a menudo puesto forzosamente en las ceremonias por los contrayentes para reforzar su unión, rara vez era espontáneamente manifestado del lazo de oro mágico. ¿Cual sería su real significado? ¿El odio reconocido entre ese par sería eterno? ¿Qué ese matrimonio no podría romperse? ¿Verdaderamente sería del tipo "Hasta que la muerte nos separe"?

-Malfoy- corrigió Hermione sin apartar su mirada de los ojos claros de su ex compañero de estudios -Por si su memoria falla, Nott, es Malfoy ahora.

-¡Pero qué rápido nos hacemos del nombre! - exclamó Lucius Malfoy entrando en el comedor con su esposa del brazo y su cuñada a la saga, la segunda miró a Hermione con repugnancia antes de darle una mirada indescifrable a Theodore -¿Ya estamos alardeando, nuera?

Lucius lucía regio con su túnica gris plomo, el cabello impecablemente peinado hacía atrás y engominado, y con una presencia de ánimo que a Hermione le recordó la primera vez que le había visto, allá en la librería de Diagon Alley, alto, rubio y aparentemente imperturbable, pero ella lo conocía mejor que eso. Tras su apariencia helada, Lucius Malfoy era un hombre con fuego en la mirada y lava en las venas.

-Oh no suegro, simplemente hago gala de mi enorme capacidad de adaptación- respondió con autocomplacencia, entonces le ignoró y miró más allá de él, a Narcissa y Bellatrix -Buenos días, señora Narcissa, Bellatrix.

Mientras Lucius padecía de un tic en la barbilla, que le vibraba de tanto apretar la mandíbula, Narcissa sintió a manera de saludo antes de soltar a su marido y dirigiéndose a su hijo y posaba un cariñoso beso sobre su mejilla rozando discretamente la cintura de Hermione con una mano fuera de la vista de los presentes, Bellatrix parecía no haber digerido el hecho de que Hermione se hubiera dirigido a ella, mucho menos por su propio nombre

-Tú- chilló señalándola con la mano derecha mientras la locura encendía su mirada de un modo que estremeció a Pansy, le temblaba todo el cuerpo cuando prosiguió con su arrebato – irrespetuosa chiquilla, sucia mocosa, asquerosa sangre su...

-Bella ¿Qué clase de modales son esos?- le interrumpió la voz sibilina, ligeramente más humana de Voldemort desde la puerta -tsk, tsk, tsk, no tratamos a nuestros familiares de ese modo, ¿verdad queridos?- Bellatrix lució horrorizada, en el acto asumió una postura sumisa, mirando los bajos de la túnica de Voldemort después de dirigirle una ultima mirada cargada de odio a la castaña. Voldemort por su parte le dirigió a ésta una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Hermione no perdió tiempo para levantarse de su puesto y caminar hacia él, colocando su mano izquierda sobre la de él. El estremecimiento que recorrió su piel cuando le tocó pareció complacer al Lord, quién recorrió una mano por el rostro desnudo de la chica

-Ha, estás más tranquila, más dócil ésta mañana, me decepcionó mucho tu estallido de la pasada noche, confío en que ahora hayas aceptado tu lugar en ésta casa.

-Si señor- asintió la joven con voz sumisa más su mirada, a la cual no alcanzaba la sonrisa que esbozaba con los labios, nunca se apartó de la cara de Tom.

La inteligencia que brotaba de los ojos avellana de ella, del mismo exacto color que lo habían sido los de él, el cabello que caía en cascadas como lo había hecho el de Vanessa, esa niña era su familia y Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort no permitiría que nadie más la pisoteara ni jugara con ella.

¡Mas le valía a Lucius ser obediente de ahora en más, o sin ningún sincero pesar, tendría que dejar a la bella Narcissa viuda!

Que mal había hecho Voldemort al posar sus ojos sobre Lucius, dejando libre a Narcissa para ir ir venir. Si bien ella también había fallado, aquella vez en el bosque prohibido, Voldemort sabía que su conducta había sido fruto de la impresión del momento y el temor por su señor y por su hijo la pobre Narcissa, había confundido el débil pulso del joven Potter y su escasa respiración con una absoluta falta de ellos, pero mirando hacia el pasado, Narcissa Black, esposa de Malfoy había permanecido estoica durante todas las arduas pruebas que su familia había atravesado, había sido la cabeza pensante cuando Lucius había flaqueado y cuando Draco se había desbocado, había sido ella la de la idea de unir a Draco y Hermione, en un intento de dar protección al infante, su nieto, y la nieta de él, por el vínculo mágico e invulnerable que proveía un matrimonio mágico.

Lucius, más allá de sus bravatas, no podía atentar verdaderamente contra su descendencia sin hacerse daño por atacar un miembro de su familia que no hubiera incurrido en falta contra el árbol genealógico o la sangre de la familia y tampoco podría atentar contra la joven ya unida con su hijo por sacro matrimonio, lo cual eliminaba todo conato de resistencia por su parte. Además, bajo el control de un marido, Hermione Riddle ya no tenía posibilidades de negarse a seguir las órdenes que se impartieran, a no ser que su marido le diera esa potestad, ni podía ir a ningún lugar del planeta sin que él lo supiera, así que contaba con doble sistema de rastreo en caso de fuga ¿Cómo podía aquello ser más perfecto?

¡Ah! ¡Pero el señor Oscuro sabía bien la respuesta a aquello!

Hermione sería entrenada por sus Generales, y luego de parir a su vástago se convertiría en una de ellos, si él sabía utilizar las herramientas a su disposición y convertirla a sus ideales y creencias, si podía tomar ese odio que ella sentía por Malfoy y Nott padres, por su propio marido y moldearlo, dirigirlo a la verdad, a sus amigos, si lograba aprovecharse de la locura transitoria y ganarse la lealtad de ese corazón tierno y roto que albergaba en su pecho y ponerla de su parte, entonces todo sería perfecto, pero para eso requería una buena y gruesa dosis de persuasión.

_Y él siempre había sido un hombre muy persuasivo._

-Bienvenido Severus- dijo sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha que luego de saludarle había vuelto al lado de su marido -¿No te parece que nuestra Hermione luce hoy más repuesta?

-Ciertamente, Señor, tal vez ya sea hora de un nuevo reconocimiento por parte de la sanadora Crammel. Al fin y al cabo, la señora Malfoy luce mucho mejor.

-Ordenale a Daphne que venga ésta misma tarde, a ver si puede salir de la casa, Hermione necesita algunas cosas.

Se sentaron a la mesa en el momento en que la señora Parkinson se adentraba al comedor con una expresión de desagrado, recorriendo con la mirada la distribución de los comensales, demorando una mirada ofendida sobre Bellatrix y otra incómoda sobre Theodore.

-¿Su padre se nos une también, joven Nott? - Quiso saber sentándose junto a su hija, entre ella y Anthony, en la cabecera opuesta a Lord Voldemort como correspondía, aquello la dejó enfrentada a Narcissa y Lucius. Junto al Lord Oscuro se sentaban a la diestra Hermione y su marido y a la siniestra Theodore y Severus.

Era casi para reírse la expresión agria de Severus mientras miraba al joven ocupar su lugar junto al Lord, pensó Alexandria Parkinson

-No, padre está ocupándose de la organización de importantes eventos venideros de la Orden, tía Alexandria.

Theodore deliberadamente usó aquel apelativo para recordarle a los demás su parentesco con el Ama de la casa, Pansy se le quedó mirando fríamente antes de que la comida apareciera en las fuentes y ella se desentendiera de él.

-Casi había olvidado de somos primos- comentó Anthony guiñando un ojo a Hermione desde su lugar junto a su madre -Hace tanto tiempo que no visito Dunstaffnage- comentó como al descuido.

-¿El castillo de Lorne? - Preguntó Hermione con interés, al punto todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella

-Si, es el hogar del querido Theo- prosiguió Pansy usando el querido con cierto retintín -¿Has leído sobre él?

-Era la antigua residencia del Lair del Clan MacDougall, luego Lord, ya para 1000 y tantos con las campañas de William, el conquistador- enunció Hermione frunciendo un poco el ceño – Es un verdadero misterio cómo lograron mantenerlo cuando tantos otros clanes perdieron tierras, castillos e incluso el nombre. En fin sufrió importantes modificaciones hacia 1200 y poco después de 1300 estuvo bajo el poder de el rey Roberto "Bruce"; luego de su muerte fue recuperado por los MacDougall y luego pasó a los Campbell. Se denominó "Doncella de Lorne" por siglos a la hija mayor del clan, y cabeza de éste.

-Interesante, pareces saber bastante sobre la residencia de mi familia- comentó Theo con un incertidumbre -¿Dónde lo leíste?

-En los tratados de Historia que tuve que leer para preparar mi redacción sobre el Clan MacDougall, mi familia paterna está directamente relacionada con los MacDougall,, los Campbell y la familia FitzPatrick como reza en el árbol genealógico que se conserva en casa de la Bisabuela; fue con un FitzPatrick que se casó de antepenúltima Doncella de Lorne, La condesa de Campbell, Anabelle, luego de caer en desgracia de la corte Isabelina éste se retiró a la región de Aquitania, dónde se le pasó a conocer como "Granjero"; Y de allí el apellido Granger que regresó tres generaciones después, por motivos políticos, a Inglaterra como sustituto del FitzPatrick, de allí a todas las colonias Inglesas... y al tiempo presente.

Voldemort lucía asqueado

-La misma abuela que te dió el Granger supongo- comentó con sorna

-No la madre de mi madre Connor, sería la prima de la abuela Granger de mi padre, mis padres eran primos en tercer grado, pero papá provenía de la rama Australiana de la familia Granger. Por parte de los Connor el pasado es incierto, nunca tuve oportunidad de cazarlos antes de la abuela Morrigan.

-¿Cual dices que era su nombre?- Voldemort le dió una mirada intensa, como si estuviera intentando nuevamente leer sus pensamientos

-Morrigan- dijo ella sin percatarse, midiendo la poción que tomaba con el desayuno sirviéndose de una cuchara y una copa, a la que añadió jugo – pensé que entre magos, de todos los lugares del planeta, nadie notaría la curiosa tendencia de mi familia a utilizar nombres extraños para sus hijos.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Hermione, en todo caso?- preguntó con chanza Blaise, buscando un modo de relajar la patente tensión en la mesa, aparte de él y Pansy, parecía que nadie más notaba el estado de Voldemort, las hermanas Black y Theo

-Griego, el nombre de la hija de Helena de Troya y Menelao, nacida luego de que ella fuera rescatada de la ciudad amurallada, que fue nombrada así por una de las ninfas que acompañaban a las musas.

-Igual que Theodore, una variante cristiana de Theo, Dios, o al amparo de Dios- comentó Pansy- Alexandra, mi segundo nombre, y Alexandria significan "La Protectora"-

-En el contexto de quien se sacrifica a si mismo, interponiéndose o distrayendo al enemigo, que sobre exposición a los Alexander's, hay tres en ésta misma mesa- intervino Nanny tomando un bollo de pan -¿Qué significa Hermione?

-Emisaria- dijo ella mirando al muchacho a los ojos -Emisaria de los Dioses, era el título de las hijas, doncellas o devotas de Hermes.

Hermione se concentró entonces en su comida, qué irónico resultaba todo aquello, en medio de su cautiverio se convertía en una esposa y en una suerte de invitada, conversando y departiendo con personas que nunca hubiera invitado a su mesa, sólo por las creencias que les separaban, personas que dentro del mundo de los magos conformaban la clase aristocráticamente dominante y socialmente superior por ser "sangre limpia". Voldemort se hacía llamar uno de ellos y la posicionaba entre aquella gente como si aquel fuera su lugar preestablecido, como si ella formara parte de aquello.

Curiosamente, desde que habían trascurridos los dos primeros días de su cautiverio, más allá de aquello a lo que se había visto obligada a hacer para preservar su integridad, como casarse con su peor pesadilla o tratar amistosamente a Voldemort y los otros, cada minuto se sentía más cómoda en su rol.

Tal vez de debiera al vacío que crecía constantemente en su pecho, o al frío que entumecía todas sus emociones, o a la determinación con la cual había decidido jugar a ambos bandos. ¿Sería aquello lo mismo que Snape había sentido todos aquellos años, obligado a pretender que seguía fiel a las antiguas convicciones que le habían abrazado primeramente como mortífago?

¿Cual sería ahora la dirección a tomar?

Estremeciéndose ante la respuesta que acudía a su mente, Hermione Granger miró a los jóvenes, sintiéndose de pronto injusta por haberlos juzgado antes. No eran de su agrado, y fingir lo contrario sólo la adentraba más en aquel oscuro mundo de mentiras y verdades a medias. Pero tampoco podía fingir que ahora, conociéndolos más profundamente debido a las revelaciones de las noches pasadas, no sentía pena de sus destinos, entrelazados a toda aquella maraña de corrupción y maldad por unos padres hedonistas, malvados, ambiciosos o simplemente cobardes.

Y frente a ella, se abría la puerta a un nuevo mundo de conocimientos imaginados, de conocimientos oscuros que podrían ser su salvación y la de su gente, o la perdición eterna de su alma.

¿Qué pasaría si, como en el pasado había sucedido a Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore, Morgana y tantos otros magos, ella se dejaba seducir por toda aquella magia oscura y maligna?

Volvió a temblar ante aquella perspectiva, mirando los ojos de Severus Snape, posados en ella como si pusiera leer sus pensamientos; y por un momento le pareció que así era, aunque fuera aquello un misterio, pues Voldemort no había podido vencer sus defensas, sus barreras naturales. Con un último tremor recorriendo su cuerpo, Hermione Granger cerró los ojos con resignación y se entregó a su nuevo e incierto destino. Enterrando en lo profundo de sí a Jane Connor y Hermione Granger abrió los ojos esperando poder alcanzar las expectativas que se acumulaban sobre ella, para mirar de nuevo a Severus.

_Nacía Hermione Malfoy..._

_**OoOoO**_

Los Cuervos Negros es el nombre que tenía propuesto para la unidad en que participan los Generales más jóvenes de Voldemort, y hasta ahora los pongo por que hasta ahora es importante, sin adelantarme ni revelar lo que no se debe aún. Pero si por casualidad les parece conocido el nombre, seguramente se deba a que habeís leído o escuchado de una unidad llamada de un idéntico creada por Jos Black para su historia Polaris, aquí publicada en dos partes. Ellos pertenecen a la segunda parte: Polaris II El Destino y la Triada.

Bien, les cuento: ¡No se trata de la misma unidad, ni está inspirada en modo alguno en esa, si bien soy la fan # 1 de Jos en todo el mundo, ficker o no!

Jos me inspira, leerla me despierta la musa, pero no me daré a conocer por extraer ideas de los fics de otros, así que no piensen mal de ello.

Lo único que he tomado prestado de ella alguna vez han sido frases de las que han surgido escenas enteras y desatascos literarios, o nombres, me costó un montón describir a mi Nott, pues seguía patalógicamente colocándole ojos azules, consecuencia de enamorarme del hijo literario de Jos, así que le dí los ojos más increíbles que he visto en mi vida, pero Jos, en ésto sí perdóname, no pude evitar lo de Noruego, pos... Nott es un apellido noruego! Vikingo en realidad...

Me despido hasta dentro de dos semanas o tres, o hasta el capítulo de Los hombres de Hermione Granger; recomendándoles algo:

¡Leed a Jos Black (cualquiera de los Pairings)!

Acepto Avadas electrónicos como forma de pago

(reviews bien o mal intencionados también son bienvenidos)


	11. Capítulo 11:De Lobos, Memorias y Mal

Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo, aunque tarde.

**Aviso: **

**¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!**

**Si te estás reincorporando a la lectura de éste fic en el capítulo anterior o en éste y no releíste éste fic desde el Capítulo 1 entre Mayo de 2011 y Noviembre del mismo: Por favor retrocede ahora mismo al mencionado capítulo y relee el fic, es importante. **

**Si por el contrario eres nuevo en el fic: ¡Bienvenido Seas! **

**Lamento mucho haberme retrasada, decidí que no voy a poner plazos en más cada vez que lo hago algo se me arruina es como un mal Karma, este capítulo tiene un motón de tiempo listo, y el próximo, y el que le sigue jajajaja.**

**A la final no escribí nada de Los Hombres y de Crónicas Mágicas, a decir verdad por que estaba devorando a Feehan y releyendo Lija y Terciopelo y Dormiens de Dryadeh, que podeís encontrar en ésta mísma página si no los habeís leido (Tienes que ser muy nuevo) y releyendo Polaris, Polaris II (voy por el capitulo 11) y la saga Crepúsculo. **

**No podía escribir para los otros fics, me he puesto existencial después de leer "La Huésped" de Meyer**

¿No les parece una monada que haya aprendido a responder los Reviews cómo indica la Web? A partir de el próximo capítulo las notas de autor se limitaran a las advertencias, a mi particular estilo por supuesto. Y si les gusta el fic, que tengo bastantes pinchadas en él según la página, no importa que no dejes un review por mucho que a mí me desanime pensar que no me los dejan por que no los merezco, pero por favor:

_¡Recomienda el Fic!_

Hasta el final el Poema de Bécquer completo que cité (mal por cierto n/n) en el Capítulo anterior...

**Disclaimer:**Nada más que los delirios de mi mente me pertenecen, y como los reviews siguen bajos y no valen euros, dolares, bolívares, pesetas, pesos, coronas ni ninguna otra moneda, pues tampoco percibo beneficio económico de descuartizar a los personajes de Rowling como lo hago.

**Tampoco me hago responsable por los efectos que leer censura M traiga a aquellos menores que la buscan por puro placer y rebeldía ¡Menores de 17, chavales, retiraos!**

**Mucho menos me hago mínimamente responsable si después de decirte que en éste controversial capítulo hay escenas de tortura, dolor, un mini lemmon, o lime, ya me confundí a mi misma, con mini introducción al Bondage y un ligero Slash, un buen susto y un momento thrill, magia y brujería antiguas a lo loco, atuendos horribles, atentados a la moralidad y Magic Body Art sigues leyendo esto y resultas traumatizado, llorando, deprimido, u odiándome... **

**Avisados He! Avisados AVISADOS!**

_**Avisados Ustedes, Cumplida Yo...**_

_**¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!**_

_**Un Malfoy ¿Mestizo?**_

_**Capítulo XI**_

"_**De Lobos, Memorias y Maldiciones" **_

_No cedas tú a estos males y sigue avanzando lleno de valor._

_**Virgilio**_

_**Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix;**_

_**Hogar Ancestral de la Familia Black,**_

_**#12 Grimmauld Place,**_

_**Pentonville Rd; Islington, Londres.**_

_**Martes 22 de Octubre de 2002, 10:00 AM**_

Lithos Darksoul sacudió el polvo de la portada del viejo libro y lo sopló para terminar de descubrir las letras pirograbadas en la cubierta negra. Piel de macho cabrio negro, decididamente un tomo antiguo, quizás medieval, que no podía albergar mas que magia tenebrosa, antigua magia maldita.

Ninguna letra había en el pirograbado, una estrella de cinco puntas invertida, encerrada en un pentágono y sobre él la imagen de un mago de pie en medio del circulo, vestido a la usanza druídica y señalando con un Athame a una mujer desnuda. Era por buscar aquél tomo que estaba sobre sus cuatro miembros entre el mobiliario de un hombre muerto.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral de abajo arriba y todo el camino de vuelta cuando sus manos se posaron sobre el Tomo de "_Las Horas más Oscuras"_ y la bruja reprimió el impulso de retirar las manos y alejarse todo lo humanamente posible de él. Durante una larga conversación con el líder de la Orden del Fénix, había surgido aquella idea y al terminar la reunión, Lithos había subido a la habitación del difunto Regulus Black, un antiguo mortífago traidor y destruido, para tratar de rebuscar en su alcoba por indicios de magia oscura y algo de utilidad para su investigación. Si lograban hechizar a un sólo mortífago, aquello sería como un virus, se extendería a los demás y...

Pensándolo con detenimiento un autentico virus, desarrollado o mutado por muggles en los últimos 30 años de preferencia, podría ser la solución al conflicto. _Tu sabes, coges un virocultivo, lo arrojas por la ventana en una sala llena de mortífagos y esperas a que sus cadáveres decoren el suelo, tendidos como alfombras.._. Lithos sacudió aquel pensamiento macabro de su mente mientras una risita malvada se formaba en su pecho, había enloquecido finalmente, ella pensó.

-¿Conseguiste algo?- La voz de su primo la devolvió al mundo real, ella ni siquiera miró sobre su hombro cuando una de sus manos se elevó para señalar un atado que había improvisado con una sábana sobre la cama del finado.

-Es bastante- comentó la voz de Charlie desde algún lugar cerca de la puerta mientras ella rebuscaba en el último tramo inferior del librero, dónde todos los tomos estaban desperdigados, como si en sus prisas por destruir el Horrocrux Regulus hubiera tomado un tomo y revuelto los otros para alcanzarlo.

Mientras gateaba su camino de regreso entre el escritorio y la estantería de libros, abrazando el tomo oscuro, el codo izquierdo de Lithos se estrelló estrepitosamente contra un lateral de roble del mismo arrancándole una brusca exhalación de dolor. En el acto Charlie estuvo allí, tomándola bajo los brazos con sus manos y tirando de ella con estudiada velocidad.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó mientras la afianzaba en el suelo, Rëmm tomó el libro de entre sus manos y con una mueca de aburrimiento lo arrojó sobre el atado.

-Si- susurró la chica, girándose para mirarlo y conteniendo una imprecación. Aquello dolía como el infierno, tras el corrientazo inicial recorriendo todo su brazo desde el codo hasta la punta de los dedos y hasta la articulación del hombro vino el espantoso dolor, in crecendo mientras ella estiraba y flexionaba el codo varias veces.

Los dedos de Charlie obraron magia trabajando las yemas de los dedos sobre la articulación golpeada y Lithos cerró los ojos ante la sensación, dejando caer su espalda y cabeza contra el pecho musculoso de su primo. La respiración tibia y acompasada de Rëmm sobre la piel de su cuello y las habilidosas manos de Charlie la envolvieron en una nebulosa donde el dolor provocado por el masaje se confundió con el placer de las caricias del uno y el cálido hálito del otro, creando un camino de fuego que recorrió desde su cuello y su brazo todo el trayecto sur remolinándose en su vientre y hasta abajo, hasta instalar una impresión de roce en el túnel central de su cuerpo y la consiguiente humedad que aquella sensación despertaba.

Luchó contra el gemido que se formó en su garganta y abrió los ojos, posándolos en Charlie que la devoraba con sus brillantes ojos café ardiendo de deseo. ¡Valla que estaban enfermos!

Lithos se despegó de los dos hombres y caminó un paso en diagonal a ellos, dirigiéndose a la cama. Como si se tratara de una sincronización divina, alguien batió en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Sirius, enfrentada a aquella en la que los tres se encontraban, y el lateral del escritorio contra el que Lithos se había golpeado simplemente se derrumbó. En realidad, decir que se derrumbó es exagerar un poco las cosas, una lámina de madera de unos pocos centímetros de espesor se deslizó primero hasta el suelo y luego terminó de caer estrellándose exactamente donde la rubia había estado parada segundos antes.

Aquello atrajo la inmediata atención de los tres magos. Charlie se acuclilló junto al escritorio y conjurando un _"Lumos"_ revisó el compartimiento que acababa de quedar al descubierto. Era altamente inusual que un escondrijo como aquel no estuviera protegido por hechizos e incluso maldiciones, y que pudiese abrirse de un modo tan "muggle"; por decirlo de algún modo. Tal vez sin el error, la casualidad, o la causalidad, simplemente habrían seguido ignorando la existencia de aquel pequeño pedazo de escondite que estaba realmente a rebosar con cuatro simples objetos: Un fajo de cartas atadas con un listón de seda rojo, un diario de pergaminos encuadernados en fina piel y cosidos con hilo de lino, en cuyas páginas no podía leerse nada, un medallón de aspecto arcaico y un cofrecito de mármol y plata con un símbolo inscrito en la tapa. Una _"R"_ finamente tejida con hilos de oro blanco formando un complejo esquema de nudos celtas, en los cuales rubíes, topacios y esmeraldas se intercalaban con ámbar y azabache rodeaban la letra gótica, dándoles una idea de la antigüedad de aquella pieza.

-Voy a llamar a Sirius- Rëmm se apresuró fuera del cuarto y escucharon sus pasos en el rellano, así como sus golpes a la puerta vecina mientras Charlie colocaba el contenido del compartimento en el tope del escritorio.

Lithos sintió un brusco mareo, como si alguno de aquellos objetos sustrajera su energía de algún modo y supo lo que aquello significaba: estaban en presencia de uno o más objetos tenebrosos. El escalofrío que la había recorrido aquella misma hora al encontrar aquel tomo de _"Las Horas más Oscuras"_ quedó reducido a la simple caricia de una pluma en contraste con el estremecimiento que la recorrió al posar sus ojos sobre el cofre, el frío que invadió su cuerpo, el calor creciente en sus manos, mismas que se dirigían casi por propia voluntad al mármol. Una corriente de aire entró por la ventana, rodeándola, acariciándola y envolviéndola a su paso hacia el cofre para luego rodear a Charlie y a ella nuevamente, circulando entre los dos y el objeto, creando una burbuja así como un puente, en el que sólo ellos estaban invitados.

"_Estamos aquí"_ El susurró cabalgó en el viento que los envolvía, una voz de mujer.

"_Libéranos"_ Fué el pedido de otra voz, masculina envolvente y compeledora.

"_Déjanos salir de aquí" _Dijo con fuerza otra voz, y entonces comenzó una letanía de voces distintas, con distintas intenciones y entonaciones flotando desde el objeto.

"_Él lo hizo" _

"_Él liberó los secretos del libro"_

"_Él nos encerró aquí" _

"_Él debe pagar" _

"_Él nos robo la vida" _

"_El maligno" _

"_Él arrebató la vida de..."_

Las voces aumentaron en cantidad, en volumen, en fuerza, en presencia y poder, innumerables voces, cantidad incontable de frases, sentencias, oraciones, unas sollozando, otras reclamando, gritando, pidiendo, exigiendo, rogando. Maledicencias y gritos, murmullos, susurros e incluso cánticos, hasta que Charlie se dejó caer al suelo cubriendo sus oídos de el atronador ruido, una cacofonía de sonidos que le aturdió hasta la médula.

Lithos en cambio se resistió a la llamada de los brazos envolventes de su amigo y amante y se mantuvo de pie, resistiendo el embate de aquellas almas furiosas. Abrió sus brazos y piernas haciendo una equis con sus miembros y elevó el rostro, azotado por su cabello, al tiempo que la corriente de aire se embravecía y hacía volar todo los que no estuviera sujeto firmemente, a excepción de los libros de artes oscuras y los propios objetos que escondiera el escritorio. El propio Charlie tubo que reptar su camino bajo el librero y quedarse allí resguardado, incrédulo del espectáculo que se presentaba ante él. La rubia seguía allí, sus pies firmes en el suelo como si nada ni nadie pudiera arrancarla de allí. Había escuchado de Uther y Rëmm que cuando entraba en _"materia"_ podía ser bestial, pero nunca supuso que se referían a _ésto._

_-Yo te trazo, Círculo de Poder, te erijo en barrera entre éste mundo y el espiritual-_ Comenzó a decir con voz firme mientras empezaba a girar sobre si misma lentamente y con su vara; de la cual surgía un chorro de luz blanca; apuntada al suelo y dejándo un dibujo curvo en la alfombra. Continuó girándose, recorriendo con la mirada en círculo la habitación, alcanzó a ver a Sirius Black en la entrada, agachado, a Lee Jordan y Ron Weasley juntos casi reptando en el suelo del corredor tras Black, Bill Weasley, el rompedor de maldiciones hermano de Charlie y su primo Rëmm estaban gateando por el camino de entrada en dirección a ella modulando algo, coreando sus palabras, lo sabía aunque no pudiera escucharles sobre el estruendo, ellos conocían esa ceremonia tanto como ella.

Si lograban llegar hasta ella y conformaban con ella un triángulo inverso se daría por satisfecha aunque no pudieran ponerse en pie y adoptar la postura del Gran Dios Cerunnos en respuesta a su postura de Gran Diosa.

-_Te conjuro Circulo: Guardián y Protector que ha de preservar y contener todo el poder que se ha de crear en tu interior_- continuó al terminar de dibujar el círculo, una estrella de cinco puntas se dibujó en el suelo en que ella estaba parada aún con los miembros formando una equis con el resto de su cuerpo, Lithos dejó que su vara se deslizara flotando sola hasta la funda que pendía de su cadera como una revólvera, donde se adentró, pendiendo allí inocua. Con sus palabras el viento se relajó bastante, más no así la estridencia de las voces, los dos brujos, el inefable y Bill ya habían llegado hasta ella y se levantaron, Rëmm sacó de su cinto un cuchillo largo de plata, hermoso y curioso cuya hoja estaba hueca en el centro del doble filo en forma de triangulo, el agujero siguiendo el diseño de la cuchilla, enarboladuras de plata y volutas, hojas y frutos, una medialuna y una estrella decoraban la base del puñal y su mango.

Lithos tomó el Athame entre sus palmas y lo elevó al techo con los brazos imposiblemente unidos y estirados sin juntar las piernas, a Charlie se le antojó una guerrera antigua sosteniendo una espada, pero la imagen pronto voló de su mente cuando el rugido de las voces enfurecidas se hizo aún más fuerte.

-_Por ésta razón te consagro y te bendigo, círculo de poder y protección._

El viento cesó luego de dar un último recorrido en círculo en torno a la bruja, que ahora más que nunca lucía como la imagen que tenían los muggles de ellas, algo más chic por supuesto. De algún lugar surgió un breve rocío, transportado por una segunda brisa, olía a mar, a sal y a costa, luego un soplo fresco trajo hojarasca y tierra a la habitación y por último una coletazo final de viento hizo arder con extremo fulgor el fuego de las velas y la chimenea. El fenómeno debió sucederse en toda la casa a juzgar por las exclamaciones de sorpresa que les llegaron, traídas a caballo por el viento desde los niveles inferiores.

-_Señores Guardianes de los Atalayas del Este; Cassandra, del Sur; Morgana, del Oeste; Merlín y del Norte; Wulfric, os saludo, os llamo y conjuro para que atestigüéis mi ritual y guardéis el círculo_.- Entonces los dos hombres se arrodillaron frente a ella y Lithos trazó en el aire, en dirección al cofre,una estrella de cinco puntas, comenzando por la punta superior, bajando a la inferior izquierda y de allí continuando el recorrido hasta cerrar el trazado rodeando la estrella con un círculo.

-_De La Divina Madre Oscura Lilith mío es El Látigo, de Merlín la Purificación y mío es de Cassandra El Beso, mía La Estrella de Cinco Puntas de Amor y Poder conjurada por Morgana, con éste Signo aquí os mando. Escuchad las palabras de La Gran Madre Mab_.

Las voces se acallaron, una a una, poco a poco, hasta formar un susurrante coro de expectación, en medio del cual el silencio de aquel vacío parecía estar lleno, cargado con la promesa de venganza, de muerte, de destrucción, cargado de llanto, de dolor y súplica.

_-Temido Cerunnos; Señor de Las Sombras, Dios de la Vida y Dador de la Vida, a Ti que conocerte es conocer a La Muerte; te imploro que abras tus portales, a través de los cuales todos hemos de pasar y permitas a éstos seres amados, que nos han precedido al Umbral de la Muerte marchar a tus brazos, ¡Oh Consolador y Aliviador de nuestros Pesares!._

Un círculo de Luz dorada se formó entonces en torno a Lithos, William y Rëmm, siguiendo el recorrido blanco de el circulo y la estrella que ella había trazado y expandiéndose hasta alcanzar nueve pies de diámetro, y brillando en él aún a través de los muebles y objetos regados por el cuarto, Lithos estaba parada dentro de la punta superior, correspondiente al espíritu y cada uno de los chicos en las puntas inferiores: Rëmm en Tierra y Bill en Fuego; dejando dos brazos de la estrella libres de personas, pero una de éstas; la correspondiente al aire; estaba sobre el cofre prácticamente encerrando a Charlie y Sirius también dentro del circulo, cada uno en el espacio entre los brazos laterales y los pies del pentáculo en posiciones opuestas, el cabello de ella ondeó y flotó y el top halter que llevaba casi se desprendió de su cuerpo. Revelaba su espalda y su vientre conforme ondeaba y Charlie se maravilló de que no fuera arrancada la parte de tela que se adhería a sus pechos, como si algún poder divino le resguardara de quedar expuesta. Un destello de luz llamó su atención de vuelta al brazo de la estrella más cercano a él, el que contenía al escritorio y al cofre.

Un portal se había dibujado en el suelo y brillantes volutas de fuegos fatuos brotaban de algún lugar sobre su cabeza y descendían hacia las puertecillas abiertas en el mismo exacto lugar del suelo de la casa, piso con piso hasta llegar a la buhardilla de Kreacher y allí se había abierto un túnel en el subsuelo que servía como conducto a todas aquellas almas hasta un camino, un corredor que se adentraba en la tierra hasta convertirse en un punto oscuro en el fondo de la cavernosa extensión.

Lithos miraba fijamente el cofre que se había abierto y de cuyo interior, mágicamente agrandado surgían siete objetos y un sinfín de llamas azules de un amasijo pajizo que parecían ser hebras de cabello. Finalmente éstos ardieron, salvo una trenza de color negro y la figura de un hombre alto de facciones aristocráticas y rudas se formó brillante, dorada de pié en la punta del brazo izquierdo de la estrella mientras el portal se cerraba desde el túnel a media tierra bajo la buhardilla hasta ese preciso nivel en el que estaban. Vagamente familiar al principio, la figura fue tornándose grisácea y luego azulina hasta adquirir la consistencia y el brillo perlado de un fantasma.

-Lo que deseamos es venganza- dijo con una voz de barítono que estremeció las columnas y heló la sangre de los presentes, Sirius ahogó una exclamación de dolor con una sus manos extendidas anhelante en dirección al fantasma que se había formado en la habitación de su hermano. -Y no descansaré en paz hasta que la hallamos alcanzado. Ayúdanos S_acerdotisa_, o nuestra ira será tu condena.

El espectro liberó un grito de cólera y pena que se expandió como una enfermedad por toda la casa, su rostro masculinamente hermoso y maduro se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor, de la cual la piel fue pelada en tiras dejando una horrenda máscara de músculos desgarrados, pero el grito continuó y continuó brotando del cofre de su pecho a través de su garganta, mientras la tortura a la que había sido expuesta aquella alma seguía desfilándose ante los ojos aterrorizados de los presentes y la sacerdotisa lloraba de pena temblando silenciosamente.

Primero la ropa cayó a jirones como lo había hecho la piel del rostro y a ésta le siguió la piel del resto del cuerpo hasta que todo él fue una masa hórrida de carne expuesta cayendo en finos cortes, entonces perdió uno a uno los dedos de su cuerpo y a pedazos los miembros y luego los apéndices: los oídos, la nariz y hasta su hombría, hasta que el torso y la cabeza fueron lo único restante de su ser, y aún así la tortura no se detuvo, hasta que su cuerpo fue un montón de restos apilados por un carnicero y quemados hasta ser reducidos a nada.

En el momento en que sus músculos abdominales habían sido rasgados exponiendo las vísceras Lithos había apartado su vista, pero no necesitaba mucha imaginación para entender lo que había sucedido, el Deja Vú del espectro había incluido los ruidos húmedos y afilados y los gritos de dolor de su agonía.

Cuando todo cesó los gritos del fantasma también lo hicieron, para entonces alzarse en un alarido de ira final con el cual simplemente atravesó el pecho de la muchacha que cayó desmadejada en el piso con un chillido de terror mientras el círculo se rompía y toda luz se extinguía. Sólo el brillo del ser persistió por un poco más de tiempo: los escasos segundos que le tomaron al espectro atravesar la pared rumbo al rellano.

Charlie gateó hasta Lithos y acarició su frente húmeda mientras Rëmm la acunaba entre sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban blanqueados, virados sobre hacia arriba ocultando en las cuencas sus irises y estremecimientos de pavor la recorrían casi arrancándola del abrazo del hombre griego, cuya contextura fuerte y musculada a duras penas le bastaba para evitar que se le escapara. Le rodeó las piernas con las propias sometiéndola bajo el peso de su cuerpo, mientras ella se agitaba y convulsionaba entre ambos murmurando incoherencias en griego, latín, alemán, español, italiano, inglés y francés; dejando escapar chillidos de dolor y aparente ira.

Con una mano sobre la frente de la muchacha William comenzó a murmurar frases que para Lee, Sirius y Charlie no tenían sentido, pero al cabo de un momento incluso Ron se había acercado a los otros, empujando con un libro el Athame que había rodado lejos cuando la chica cayó y teniendo especial cuidado de no tocarlo con la piel desnuda.

-Gracias- murmuró Charlie cuando su hermano menor empujó el Athame cerca de él y tomándolo con cuidado a través de una esquina de la sobrecama esmeralda de Regulus la colocó sobre la palma abierta de la diestra de Lithos, cerrando sus dedos sobre ella. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre de la joven cayeron al suelo cuando apretó con fuerza el puñal en medio de los paroxismos de su terror, pero entonces comenzó a calmarse y se sumió en un sueño intranquilo, entonces en la habitación todo volvió al lugar que había ocupado antes del rito y él pentáculo se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido..

-La llevaré a su recámara- aseguró el mayor de los Weasley poniéndose en pié con la durmiente entre los brazos luego de sacarla de entre los de Rëmm – Tal vez tendremos necesidad de ella más tarde, así que debemos dejarla descansar. Rëmm asintió, aún luciendo preocupado e impresionado y ondeó su vara encendiendo las velas y la chimenea de nuevo.

Lee Jordan tuvo que hacer un enorme y consciente esfuerzo para no quedarse mirando como un idiota con la mandíbula desencajada mientras Charlie pasaba junto a él con la chica arrullada como si fuera sólo una nena pequeña y ella suspiraba metiendo la cara contra su pecho desnudo. De no haber visto con sus propios ojos todo lo que había pasado...

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó acercándose al inefable, que miraba el cofrecito como si fuera capaz de morderle

-Un cofre de los Secretos- musitó el griego mirando aquello con aprehensión.

-¿Eso qué significa?- Lee aún luchaba para contener el tremor de su cuerpo, el miedo primitivo que aquella sobrecogedora escena había conjurado en él

-Algunas veces, un mago encanta un objeto para conservar sus memorias, o sus actos. En éste caso alguien hechizó este cofre para mantener cautivas las almas de sus muertos.

-¿Sus muertos?- Lee se quedó mirando al hombre joven que tenía delante de sí sin querer comprender realmente lo que le decía -Sus muertos dices, como en...

-Como en sus víctimas, y lo que acabas de ver fue una ceremonia de Liberación de Almas, debía hacerse o la casa abría quedado simplemente maldita.- Rëmm tomó la trenza ébano que había quedado en el cofre y notó que lo que antes había creído que era un cojín de terciopelo era en realidad un paño de dicho material envolviendo algo mucho más duro que un simple relleno de cojín. Con cuidado tomó una de las esquinas del paño y lo abrió, revelando una cubierta de libro negra como una noche sin luna ni estrellas y opaca, como si tuviera la cualidad de absorber la luz.

Metió ambas manos en el cofrecito y sacó el libro, que se agrandó de un modo que Lee hubiera creído imposible de no haber visto a Hermione Granger metiendo un retrato gigantesco en un bolsito de cuentas tipo paseo. Cuando el Inefable le dió vuelta y lo descubrió por completo unas letras en oro brillaron sobre la tapa, en un idioma que Lee desconocía.

El Ingles y el Francés se comparten algunas palabras, pero la frase _"Les Veritables Ars Noires"_ no tenía sentido para Lee más que _Ars_, que se parecía mucho a la palabra inglesa para A_rte_.

-_Las Verdaderas Artes Negras_- tradujo Sirius de pié tras ellos, reconociendo aquel dialecto. Sirius Black conocía y hablaba muy bien el Francés, siendo que su familia había llegado con los Aquitanios casi al mismo tiempo que se fundaba Hogwarts. De hecho el primer Black que había acudido a esa escuela había sido un Noir, llegado en el mismo barco con Malefoi, Peverell, Purefoi, FitzHenri y FitzPatrick en los barcos de Guillermo "El Conquistador". Por supuesto que éstos apellidos habían ido cambiando con el tiempo por matrimonios o por política... Adaptándose al lenguaje o a los tiempos, Malefoi por Malfoy, Peverell por Prewett y Potter, Purefoi por...

Sirius se sacudió aquellos pensamientos que no venían a cuento y miró el libro con cautela, un libro tan negro como aquel realmente era de temer sólo de estar en su presencia, y más cuando había sido maldecido como aquél. ¿Qué coño hacía Regulus, su hermano pequeño, con aquél tratado de demonios, muerte y horror?

_**Residencia Parkinson**_

_**Aquae Sulis, Bath, North East Somerset**_

_**Martes 22 de Octubre de 2002, 12:00 Meridian**_

Bach: Tocatta e Fuga en Re menor

Hermione Malfoy sudaba los ríos eternos mientras su cabeza palpitaba con violencia. Once tomos pesados de la Enciclopaedia Magi flotaban a tres metros del suelo, casi alcanzando el entre paño del segundo nivel de la biblioteca. Anthony Parkinson estaba de pie bajo la arcada formada por el nicho de una de las ventanas sosteniendo entre sus manos los tomos doceavo y treceavo de la misma, esperando a una señal de Theo en la puerta o Pansy en uno de los sillones para continuar o detenerse.

Tras haber meditado al respecto, Hermione había reconocido que su magia en realidad no era tan emotiva como había querido creer, era lógica, fría y meditabunda como ella, cambiante y furiosa o inamovible, y era tan sólo una férrea determinación de su ama lo que la hacía reaccionar. Si antes había reaccionado sólo con la ira y el odio, era por que sólo en esos momentos había sentido auténticos deseos de herir a alguien y casi había tenido la determinación de hacerlo. Era como la aparición: Un mago sin vara podía desaparecerse de un lugar que no estuviera mágicamente resguardado; sólo si tenía la suficiente determinación.

Pansy, conectada íntimamente a los sentimientos y la energía de Hermione y su hijo para monitorear su agotamiento, asintió a Theo y éste a su vez asintió a Anthony quién lanzó uno de los libros hacía el techo y mientras la castaña se enfocaba en no dejarlo caer, dirigió con un hechizo levitatorio el otro hacia su pecho. La velocidad estaba controlada por el conjurador, para detener el objeto antes de hacerle algún daño a la mujer, pero Hermione no tenía un modo real de saberlo.

En el fondo de la estancia, sentada al escritorio bañado de luz de los amplios ventanales, Nanny estaba trabajando en una investigación sobre líneas de sangre que Voldemort le había encomendado a Narcissa Malfoy mientras ésta recababa información en Londres Muggle, para lo cual había tenido que vestirse de dicho modo con ayuda de su nuera.

Blaise y Draco eran los grandes ausentes, ambos habían partido por la mañana a una misión que no les habían revelado a sus compañeros, pero que había requerido la presencia de los otros miembros de Los Cuervos Negros, por lo que Hermione esperaba que al regresar a presentarle el reporte de la operación a Voldemort, ella podría finalmente enterarse de quienes eran los otros integrantes de aquel grupo de locura en la cual la habían empujado.

Hermione logró estabilizar el primer libro evitando por unos segundos que cayera, pero los otros se habían balanceado peligrosamente, casi cayendo al suelo. Fue entonces que percibió el otro que se acercaba por su izquierda y sin pensarlo elevó esa mano en un movimiento que pretendía empujarlo. El tomo salió proyectado con fuerza descomunal contra Anthony, quién pudo detenerlo a duras penas justo frente a su rostro, luchando contra el empuje que ejercía la castaña. Cualquiera de los dos que cediera en su empuje era candidato a recibir mil quinientas páginas de pergamino con pesado conocimiento mágico en la forma de un tomo forrado de cuero de casi cuatro kilogramos de peso.

Anthony forzó el libro a retroceder, moviendolo hacia Jane, pero ella apretó el puño derecho un momento y luego los parpados, para fijar su mirada en el espacio que los separaba y en libro azul que flotaba entre ellos, vibrando como si tratara de sacudirse un baño de agua de un cuerpo cánido. Por mucho que ella intentó mandarlo de retorno contra su joven instructor, tan sólo consiguió evitar que siguiera acercándose a su pecho.

Los segundos se alargaron mientras su lucha se transformaba en un duelo de voluntades, Anthony empujando, presionando, tentando, ofendiendo y obligando mientras Hermione se hacía inamovible, si no podía lanzar aquél objeto contra el joven al menos le evitaría moverlo en cualquier sentido.

¡Y Parkinson lo había intentado!

Había tratado de controlar el objeto, llamándolo hacía si mismo para desconcentrar a la muchacha, había querido moverlo a los lados, darle un giro y moverlo en otras direcciones para luego volver a atacarla, pero el puto libro simplemente se mantenía quieto en el mismo lugar.

¡Hermione lo estaba logrando!

Los otros tomos de la Enciclopedia vibraron y se movieron arriba y abajo, primero unos, luego los otros, casi perdidos del control de ella, pero entonces la señora de Malfoy elevó la diestra con la palma hacía arriba y los sostuvo en su lugar, equilibrados y firmes, el que estaba entre medio de ellos siendo utilizado como lanza arrojadiza se movió un par de centímetros hacia Anthony.

Ambos transpiraban a mares; el muchacho se mantenía aparentemente imperturbable pero su cuello se marcaba denotando el esfuerzo, así como sus mandíbulas y sienes. Hermione temblaba, se estremecía, su cuerpo se tensaba como la cuerda de un arco a punto de ser disparado y pronto sintió una incomodidad asentarse en su cadera y una ligera tensión muscular extenderse a su abdomen. Precavida; simplemente dejó caer ambas manos antes de que el dolor se alzara, dando un paso hacía atrás para evitar la trayectoria del libro por que peleara con tanto gusto con el hermano de Pansy.

En efecto el libro salió despedido en la dirección en que ella estaba pero Anthony ganó su control en preciosos segundos y lo detuvo prácticamente a unas micronésimas de centímetro de dónde ella había estado parada mientras la chica se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre una de las butacas que conformaban el estar de la biblioteca.

-¡Hermione!- chilló Pansy casi al tiempo que todo ocurría, poniéndose en pie de un salto y alcanzando a la muchacha

-Estoy bien, algo agitada, cansada, pero estoy bien.- explicó con voz agitada, su respiración era pesada debido al esfuerzo.

-Pude sentirlo- replicó Pansy reprimiendo un loco impulso por poner sus manos sobre el vientre de la muchacha para comprobar que el niño estuviera en buen estado.

-Y te he dicho que estoy bien, me detuve un poco tarde para lo prudente, pero justo a tiempo, no recibimos ningún daño.- Le dijo, recostando la cabeza hacia atrás sonriente y envolviendo a su hijo no nato con las palmas de sus manos.

Theodore permaneció dónde estaba. Había usado su reloj para cronometrar el tiempo de resistencia de la bruja y estaba agradablemente impresionado. Era una mujer poderosa aún cuando hubieran tomado su entrenamiento algo tarde, y cuando estaba en control de su temperamento podía enfocarse bastante bien en manejar ese poder sin causar destrozos Lo que hacía que Theodore se preguntara: ¿Cuanto de sus arrebatos anteriores había sido realmente descontrol y cuanto había sido real deseo? Y más importante aún: De no haberse resentido su útero grávido ¿Cuanto más abría podido resistir? ¿Cuanto tiempo abría podido durar el duelo con Anthony y hasta dónde abría podido llegar?

Su mente se resistía a su exploración como se había resistido a la de Voldemort, la de Lucius Malfoy y la de Bellatrix Lestrange. Si no fuere por que su tía, la señora Parkinson, odiaba tan fieramente a su padre; a quien sólo se habían resistido cinco prodigiosas mentes en toda su vida; Theo le hubiese convocado para que intentara burlar las barreras altas y rudas del cerebro femenino, aunque tal vez no, tal vez sería mejor... Theo sacudió la cabeza, aquellas ideas insurgentes nada tenían que ver con la realidad y estaba seguro que la mujer que estaba reclinada frente a él sonriendo como si estuviera viviendo el mejor momento de su vida, con la respiración agitada, la frente empapada, el rostro pálido y los ojos cerrados mientras las doradas manos acunaban protectoramente su vientre desarrollado jamás de los jamases aceptaría...

Espantó aquellos pensamientos de su mente y se acercó a los demás que ahora se sentaban juntos en la salita, Nanny abandonados los estudios de la señora Malfoy y recostada de medio lado en el regazo de su prometido en una postura frívola que no llegó a convencer a Theodore ¡Qué terrible mentirosa era aquella chica! ¿O más bien se debía a su particular _Don_ para olfatear mentiras y verdades a medias? Aquella muchacha ocultaba algo, y como que Theo se había ganado a pulso y sangre fría su lugar entre los Cuervos Negros, él descubriría lo que esto era, pensó mientras se sentaba junto a una Pansy a la comenzaban a oscurecérsele al fín los cabellos "rubios".

Por lo pronto debía ocuparse de lo que le atañía: Entrenar a Hermione Malfoy.

OoOoO

_**Residencia Parkinson**_

_**Aquae Sulis, Bath, North East Somerset**_

_**Martes 22 de Octubre de 2002, 03:00 pm**_

_**Aerosmith: Amazing**_

_(Tienes que aprender a gatear antes de que aprendas a caminar,_

_Pero yo simplemente no podía escuchar todo ese brillante hablar, _

_Yo estaba en las calles, sólo tratando de sobrevivir,_

_Arañando para permanecer vivo.)_

_-_Deberías tomarte un descanso- insistió por enésima vez Nanny mirando a Hermione levantar objetos bastante más pesados ahora que había dominado por fin el levitar y desplazar objetos. Igual que en Hogwarts, cuando había aprendido el _Wingardium _con una ejecución perfecta a la primera, había pasado de no poder levantar una pluma a hacerlo como si llevara año de práctica en cuestión de unas cuantas horas.

Anthony y Theo se mostraban muy satisfechos con su empeño y sus logros y no parecía importarles que ella se sobrecargara, que sobre entrenara y se agotara. Nanny y Pansy en cambio eran de la opinión de que iban a un ritmo acelerado, la caja de caudales antigua que Hermione ahora sostenía a unos metros del suelo se balanceaba peligrosamente y a Nanny le estaba entrando el pánico, mientras que Severus Snape miraba todo desde las puertas francesas que unían por el sur la biblioteca con el estudio. Tenía un extraño brillo en lo ojos, una mirada profunda pero a la vez vibrante que parecía atravesarlos a todos y leerlos como libros abiertos. Seguía con interés disfrazado de desidia la evolución de Granger, midiendo el esfuerzo que le requería determinado objeto o movimiento y lucía complacido con cada nuevo logro de la castaña.

Pansy seguía monitoreando sus emociones y sensaciones y podía sentir su alegría, su determinación y su cansancio, y por eso es que era la más asidua seguidora de la idea de que se tomara un descanso que ella continuaba denegando necesitar.

Narcissa Malfoy ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y se mantuvo muy quieta y en perfecto silencio en la puerta de la biblioteca, no atreviéndose siquiera a colocar el portafolios de piel de lagarto en el suelo, mientras observaba el progreso de la enorme, negra y vieja caja fuerte desde el rincón este hacia el centro de la estancia. Cuando finalmente y secándose el sudor de la frente, Hermione la bajó, terminó de entrar.

-Buenas Tardes- pronunció con voz suave y todos la miraron, los jóvenes se pusieron respetuosamente de pie, al igual que Severus, que se acercó a ella con pasos firmes, su túnica negra ondeando tras él como siempre lo hacía.

-Narcissa- dijo el hombre tomando la mano que se le extendía y dándole un suave apretón -¿Cómo te ha ido en Londres?

Narcissa Malfoy hizo una mueca de desagrado:

-De terror, aún siguiendo tus instrucciones y las recomendaciones de Hermione me he perdido y he sido conducida no menos de tres veces a direcciones erróneas por los conductores de Taxis. ¿Será posible conseguir una dirección sin desear hechizar a los muggles?

-Señora Malfoy, si se me permite- comentó Hermione levantándose y yendo hacia ellos – podría guiarle en su próxima visita al Londres Muggle. He vivido allí casi toda mi vida.

La rubia la miró evaluativamente

-Tendré que consultarlo con el Señor Oscuro; si él...

-No hará falta, la razón de mi presencia en la biblioteca era; precisamente ésta: Anunciarle a la señora de Malfoy que el Señor Tenebroso a tenido a bien permitirle abandonar la casa, siempre que cuente con la escolta del Señor mismo o de alguno de los miembros de la unidad de Cuervos Negros.

Todas las miradas estaban posadas en Snape ¿Estaría bromeando acaso? Hermione se rió de la mera idea, Severus Snape no era un hombre de bromas.

-¿Ésta usted diciendo que puedo salir de aquí cuando me plazca, siempre que valla acompañada?- Severus la miró sin decir nada -Bien Snape ¿Dónde está el truco?

Severus sonrió tan brevemente que pudo ser un espejismo, entonces se sentó con las piernas cruzadas antes de contestar, mirándole sobre sus dedos entrelazados sobre la rodilla:

-Usted puede salir durante las horas diurnas y regresar siempre antes del anochecer, debe contar con la presencia de su esposo o su suegra y al menos dos acompañantes más, uno de los cuales siempre será un miembro de los Cuervos, yo puedo ser el otro. No puede ir a ningún poblado mágico sin la presencia de cuatro efectivos de la unidad, no puede ir a Hogsmeade, el interior de la estación de Kings Cross o cualquier lugar en el que se haya constatado la presencia de los efectivos de la Orden del Fénix y si se acerca aunque sea 100 breves metros a cualquier efectivo de la Orden o usted intenta hacer contacto de modo alguno su permiso de salidas se verá revocado. Su antigua residencia también es sitio de veto. ¿Comprende usted Señora?

Hermione le miró por unos segundos antes de responder.

-Pues, si, comprendo, entonces, si la Señora Malfoy está de acuerdo y conseguimos escota, puedo ir con ella a Londres mañana, siempre que me aleje del Ministerio, San Mungo, Grimmauld Place, mi vejo departamento y Diagon Alley ¿No es así?

-Ha comprendido usted, entonces Narcissa, ¿Te llevarás a tu nuera mañana?

-¡Por supuesto! -Exclamó la dama perdiendo un momento los papeles, cuando notó lo exaltada que había parecido su respuesta recompuso su gesto sereno y cuando volvió a hablar era la Narcissa Malfoy que Hermione siempre había conocido - Serás invaluable en las incursiones a tierra muggle, es un alivio tener cerca a alguien que para variar sabe manejarse en ese ambiente. ¿Nos acompañarás Severus?

El aludido sonrió de medio lado en un gesto que a Hermione le recordó mucho a su marido.

-No tengo nada que hacer hasta ahora, así que a no ser que el Señor Tenebroso tenga a bien encomendarme algo hasta entonces, pueden contar con mi presencia.

-Yo voy también- anunciaron a coro Pansy, Theo y Anthony. Entonces Pansy rió

-Sólo hace falta uno de nosotros, no cabemos tantos en un auto muggle.- dijo agitando su cabello con una mano para apartarlo de su rostro.

-No es necesario que nadie se quede, si alguno de ustedes se aparece en mi viejo apartamento en Walworth los demás podemos esperar en Camberwell New Road, mi vieja Lumina 98 está allí, es una Van Ejecutiva de Lujo, con 12 puestos, puerta corrediza lateral y doble espacio para equipaje. Aprobada y hechizada por el Ministerio en el año 99 puede sernos muy útil, hice que la encantaran como el Autobús Noctámbulo.

Fue imposible perder la nota de orgullo en la voz de la castaña y Anthony la miró con una sonrisa

-No tendrás también un yate, chica camaleón?

-A decir verdad, si, si lo tengo. Se lo alquilé a una empresa de festejos hace casi dos años, sólo lo ocupo por invierno- dijo apartando al vista y sonrojándose, Severus Snape arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza, la mandíbula de Anthony se calló y Theo la miró con sorna.

-¿A poco estás bromeando?- Inquirió incrédulo, Hermione comprobó que incluso Nanny la miraba con extrañeza

-Heredé las posesiones de la legendaria Condesa de Walworth cuando mi bisabuela murió, es una costumbre legarlas a la mujer más joven de la familia o establecer un fondo fiduciario a nombre del varón de menor edad quien recibirá una pensión hasta que su hija, o nieta o lo que sea el primer bebé femenino de la familia haya cumplido los 17 años. La bisabuela murió cuando yo tenía 15 años.

-¿La legendaria qué? - quiso saber Pansy.

-Condesa, eres descendiente de la Condesa de Walworth-Granger- dijo Narcissa de mal humor. -Bueno, la familia que te adoptó. No cabe duda de que al menos tu primo Brodrick tuvo el buen gusto de buscarle una familia económicamente adecuada Severus.

-¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Ese es un tema que esperaremos que el Señor Oscuro discuta contigo Hermione- enunció Snape con el tono que solía emplear para recitar las recetas de pociones- Nosotros no estamos autorizados para discutirlo y hasta dónde supe, el Señor Tenebroso no pensaba revelárselo, Narcissa.

-Oh, con un sencillo obliviate bastaría, si ella no es capaz de guardar silencio.

Ambos la miraron intensamente, se miraron y hablaron al mismo tiempo:

-Ella callara- dijo Narcissa.

-Sabe ser discreta- habló Snape.

No tuvieron tiempo de reconocer la casualidad que acababa de producirse por que en ese momento la puerta francesa que comunicaba con los jardines se abrió y Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort hizo acto de presencia en la estancia, tras él ingresaron Lucius Malfoy; quién le dió una mirada de desdén a la vestimenta de su mujer; y un grupo de Mortífagos con atuendos que a Hermione le parecieron realmente particulares.

En lugar de capas llevaban aparta polvos de cuero negro a la usanza de la Francia hacia 1860, y bajo ellos sobrevestes con capucha de seda negra que no hacían ruido alguno mientras avanzaban. Los hombres llevaban camisas de mangas amplias y chalecos de cuero combinados con calzones a las rodillas del mismo material y botas militares de la misma época, las mujeres vestían faldas amplias de cola, con un corte al frente que las volvía apropiadas para montar, camisas de campesina con mangas acampanadas y escotes fruncidos ceñidos con fajas o corsets de cuero bajo sus sobrevestes que eran parecidos a los de los hombres y sus aparta polvos con capucha. Las botas de las mujeres eran de equitación, también en cuero y como todo lo que vestían eran también negras.

Traían altas las capuchas y algunos vestían guantes, elegantes y de seda los de las mujeres y prácticos de cuero los otros, pero otra cosa que todos tenían en común eran los broches de plata con forma de cuervos voladores, cuyas halas sostenían las solapas de los abrigos mientras sus picos apuntaban a sus cuellos y los anillos que llevaban. Los portaban todos en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y eran grandes piezas de oro puro con pequeñas gemas de diamante y esmeralda en alguna parte del cuadro superior acompañadas de gravados diversos, como espadas y otras armas rodeadas de laureles o formas animales, también rodeadas de laureles. Hermione recordó que Snape, los Lestrange y los Malfoy portaban anillos similares.

Las máscaras que llevaban diferían también de las de los demás mortífagos que Hermione había visto, por que se parecían a las máscaras de cerámica del carnaval de Venecia. Eran rostros de plata con agujeros en dónde los llevaría una nariz y los hoyos de las cuencas de los ojos le revelaron a Draco y a Blaise tras aquellos rostros idénticos, andróginos, inexpresivos e impersonales. Rostros totalmente desconocidos y sin embargo perturbadoramente aterradores en su serena perfección.

-Buenas noches- dijo con voz serena Lord Voldemort mientras avanzaba hacia ellos y todos se ponían de pie respetuosamente. Hermione imitó a los demás e inclinó también la cabeza en una ligera reverencia.

Una vez que todos saludaron y que el Señor Oscuro tomó asiento en el sillón que ocupara momentos antes Snape, el más cercano al fuego.

-Bien, mis Cuervos; reporten.- ordenó Lord Voldemort y todos procedieron a bajar sus capuchas y retirar sus máscaras que desaparecieron en los bolsillos internos de sus sobrevestes. Draco dió un paso al frente:

-Todo salió según lo planeado Señor- anunció – Hemos recuperado a los prisioneros y trajimos con nosotros a la familia del Ministro. No hubo bajas ni heridos de nuestra unidad, y contamos dieciséis bajas en el Cuerpo de Aurores.

-La reliquia, los efectivos recuperados y los rehenes están bajo custodia de los Lestrange en Mansión Riddle; Milord. Finalzó Blaise entonces.

-Maravilloso- El señor tenebroso aplaudió teatralmente unas cuantas veces. -Simplemente maravilloso. Parkinson, Nott ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de la Señora Malfoy?- Las miradas de todos los Cuervos Negros uniformados cayeron sobre Hermione mientras Draco y Blaise retrocedían y Anthony tomaba su lugar con Theodore a la saga, fué el rubio el que habló primero.

-La señora avanza a buen paso Señor, a pesar de que se desaprovechó valioso tiempo de entrenamiento por los pasados cinco años, lo estamos recuperando. Hemos dado con sus reactivos y ya domina la convocatoria de su poder bastante bien. En adelante, será cuestión de enseñarle a canalizarlo debidamente.

-Hoy hemos trabajado con la levitación hasta un punto avanzado Milord- anunció Theo- Ya estamos listos para pasar a la siguiente fase.

Voldemort la miró con detenimiento y extendió una mano hacia ella. Hermione no se resistió, aunque odiaba esa extraña costumbre de tocarla a cada momento que la tenía al alcance, ella se acercó a él y posó su diestra sobre la palma abierta de Riddle. Ya no lucía como un mounstruo serpiente, era todo el hombre que debía ser a excepción de sus ojos rojos de pupilas verticales, sin embargo, lucía de unos 45 años en lugar de los setenta y tantos que realmente tenía.

-¿Es eso cierto, niña mía?- preguntó conduciéndola hacia él.

-Supongo que sí, si ellos creen que ya puedo avanzar al siguiente nivel, así será. Hoy no solo logré múltiples objetos, sino que avancé en tamaños, formas y pesos. Yo misma estoy insatisfecha, ha sido realmente agotador para tratarse de algo tan básico.

-En tu delicado estado todo ha de resultar agotador, niña. Daphne vendrá a chequear la salud de tu hijo y la tuya esta noche. Ahora quédate de éste lado- agregó tirando de su mano hasta que la tuvo colocada a la izquierda de su asiento y aún entonces no la liberó. -y escuchemos el reporte de Narcissa.

-Mi Lord- Narcissa Malfoy dió una leve reverencia antes de darle los detalles de su viaje -Aún no he tenido tiempo de cotejar los escasos resultados de mi investigación, pero espero mejores resultados el día de mañana; cuando su protegida acuda conmigo a los registros muggles. Con vuestra venia, por supuesto.

El agarre sobre la mano de Hermione se intensificó hasta hacerse doloroso.

-¿Vas a acompañar a tu suegra a Londres?- preguntó casi en un siseo

-No daré problemas Señor- se apresuró a responder -Simplemente puedo serle de utilidad, mi experiencia con los muggles le ahorrará tiempo y los inconvenientes del día de hoy.

-¿Y no tienes ningún otro interés en ésta salida?

-¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! -Hermione casi se rió -Casi cualquier pretexto es bueno para salir de aquí puesto que me he sentido un poco... aprisionada, por decir de algún modo. Pero en realidad me molesta sobremanera el trato irrespetuoso dispensado a la Señora Malfoy el día de hoy. Además pensé que una vez acabados en la City podría convencer a la Señora Malfoy y al Señor Snape de pasar por London Trocadero, en Picadilly Circus, necesito ropa nueva, la ropa que gentilmente me pasaron Pansy y las señoras Malfoy y Parkinson a duras penas me vendrá bien por una o dos semanas más.

-¿Y con qué dinero piensas hacer tus adquisiciones?

-Tengo mi propio dinero Señor, no seré una magnate, pero tengo valor propio.- Contestó levantando la barbilla y apretando la mandíbula. Aquel gesto pareció divertir al Señor Tenebroso que le dió una mirada antes de asentir.

-Está bien entonces, y que quede claro que si das un mínimo problema seras permanentemente encarcelada en ésta casa.

Voldemort se puso de pie, liberó su mano y avanzó hacia la puerta, dirigiéndose al interior de la mansión.

-Ahora te dejo con tu unidad para que se acostumbren a ti, seguro que los recordarás, fueron tus condiscípulos en Hogwarts. Lucius...

Voldemort desapareció por el hueco de la puerta y también lo hizo su suegro tras él, entonces Draco se acercó a Narcissa con un gesto extraño.

-¿Qué es eso que vistes madre?- preguntó mirando de mal humor el traje de chaqueta color humo y la falda _dos-centímetros-bajo-la-rodilla _que dejaba al descubierto unas hermosas piernas del color del alabastro enfundadas en delicadas medias de seda translúcidas. Su cabello iba recogido en un elegante moño alto que realzaba sus finas mejillas. Sus labios estaban pintados con labial rosa clásico y llevaba un ligero rubor rosa pálido sobre una capa de base y polvos que dejaban su rostro con la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana, las largas pestañas de su madre lucían ligeramente más oscuras y llevaba una capa de dramático maquillaje humo difuminado en torno a sus ojos azúles delineados de negro que le daba una mayor profundidad a su mirada.

Narcissa dió un paso atrás mirando su atuendo para comprobar que todo estuviera en su sitio y metió la mano entre el cuello _abierto-sólo-hasta-el-segundo-botón_ de su blusa blanca de seda brillante y se ajustó la doble vuelta de diminutas perlas japonesas antes de comprobar los aretes a juego. Aquel movimiento reveló la pulsera de perlas y un Rolex de oro y finos cristales para dama en la mano opuesta.

-¿Algo está mal con mi vestido?- Inquirió dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Hermione y Snape, la muchacha negó con la cabeza mientras la voz de Draco se elevaba un poco

-¡Es Muggle! ¿Por que estarías vistiendo de ese modo?- inquirió mirando a su madre como si acusara algún mal mental.

-¡Ah, eso! Pues debía procurarme una vestimenta adecuada para visitar Londres Muggle, tengo una labor por cumplir, y consulté con Hermione antes de salir. Fue una ayuda invaluable, recibí algunas miradas evaluativas de los caballeros y algunas envidiosas de las damas, así que definitivamente no parecía una bruja. El cual era el propósito de éste disfraz. Para mañana necesitaremos renovarlo y acomodar los trajes de quienes nos acompañen ¿No crees Hermione?

-Con cambiar los colores y los accesorios bastará – dijo la muchacha mirando el atuendo con aprobación.

Draco miró de una a otra con la incredulidad plasmada en sus facciones.

-Nunca antes habías tenido que vestir de un modo distinto madre.

-Oh, pero es que aunque tu padre se vistiera como un muggle, algo que nunca hará si puede elegirlo, llamaría igualmente la atención, además unos pocos metros en Kings Cross o de camino a cualquier otro emplazamiento mágico realmente no cuentan.

Detrás de donde ellos estaban de pie con Severus los Cuervos Negros ya se habían despojado de los aparta polvos, dejándolos sobre la mesilla de café en ordenadas pilas y conversaban animadamente entre ellos así como con Pansy, Theo y Anthony que les presentaba a su prometida formalmente. Hermione los había visto a todos en su matrimonio, pero no tenía idea de que fueran mortífagos. Más bien, lo había sospechado de la mayoría de ellos, siendo como eran Slytherins casi todos, o hijos de mortífagos, o supuestos neutrales.

Estaban allí las hermanas Greengrass,con sus cuerpos de Barbies y sus rostros de muñecas de porcelana: la morena Daphne y la rubísima Astoria, quien desde la distancia miraba a Draco como si fuera el último pedazo de hombre del mundo. A su lado estaba Gregory Goyle quien avanzó hasta Hermione y le ofreció una gruesa mano. Había crecido finalmente a lo alto y medía un buen metro ochenta, tenía la contextura de un quarterback cuyo cabello castaño estaba apretado en rizos babilónicos en torno a su cabeza. La miró a los ojos con aquellos ojos que tantas veces habían rezumado desprecio y burla durante sus años juntos en el colegio. Hermione fué política y le estrechó la mano con firmeza, mientras las conversaciones en la biblioteca cesaban progresivamente al notar el particular intercambio.

-Goyle – musitó la muchacha con voz calma. El muchacho asintió antes de soltar su mano.

-Granger – salutó, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con su voz sedosa de tenor – No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle por sacarme de aquel recinto en llamas.

-Volvería a hacerlo Goyle, y no podría haberlo hecho sola, no hay ninguna deuda.

-La hay de mi parte, Weasley nunca se abría molestado sin alguna coacción. Señora Malfoy, Profesor – Saludó entonces a los demás dando por zanjada la cuestión y las conversaciones se reanudaron en un ambiente relajado. Hermione se tomó entonces su tiempo para mirar en torno a la biblioteca. ¿Eran éstos los Cuervos Negros? Por alguna razón Hermione había pensado que serían menos.

Marcus Flint, quien fuera capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin estaba reclinado en un sillón, como un hombre que ya se acercaba a los treinta seguía siendo más alto que ella y era ancho de espaldas, pero dónde Goyle había ganado gallardía y donaire, Flint continuaba pareciendo un ogro de puro feo, sus dientes habían pasado finalmente por una ortodoncia o simplemente tenían un conjuro de apariencia, pero el resto de su rostro seguía pareciendo una versión nata de Herman Monster antes de su cirugía craneana, ciertamente sólo le faltaban unos tornillos y la cicatriz en la tapa del cráneo.

Sentado en una de las butacas de junto y dándole el aguileño perfil a Hermione se encontraba Adrian Pucey, quien había sido cazador de Slytherin al mimo tiempo que Flint capitaneaba. Llevaba el largo cabello castaño cobrizo hasta casi la mitad de su espalda y era una masa de rizos bien peinados que caían sueltos en torno a él y sus facciones de terror. A Hermione siempre le había recordado al actor Geoffrey Rush, mucho más joven, su cabello rizado sólo le daba más aire de pirata; su manera de conducirse y su estilo en la batalla lo definían también como uno: Adrian Pucey apostaba alto, jugaba rudo y no tomaba prisioneros... Tampoco dejaba heridos ni supervivientes que pudieran clamar venganza. Ella no pudo ver sus ojos celestes debido a su postura, pero cuando rió a algo dicho por Flint los recordó con toda claridad cargados de desdén y superioridad. También recordó su sonrisa, enigmática, como si supiera algo que tu no sabías y disfrutara ese poder. Era de aquellas que los Muggles llamaban sonrisa de Monalisa.

Junto a él el rostro duro de Pansy parecía amable y cálido, y Hermione sabía perfectamente bien que Pansy era una joven altiva e inaccesible con la mayoría de las personas. A un lado de Flint, que intentaba sonreírle a una Pansy que lo ignoraba con serena presencia, estaba sentada cuan larga era Millicent Bulstrode enrollando en un dedo una mecha de su cabello color chocolate en un dedo perfectamente manicurado a la francesa. Sus ojos café se clavaban en Pansy también, como si estuviera evaluándola de algún modo. Estaba perfectamente maquillada en tonos humo y labial borgoña y lucía imponente con aquella ancha espalda, las caderas robustas y un rostro de pómulos marcados y quijada más ancha de lo corrientemente femenino como el de la actriz Peta Wilson.

Un poco más allá, reclinado contra una pared estaba nada menos que un ex Gryffindor que la miraba; a pesar de su pronunciado vientre; como si fuera un manjar listo para ser devorado. Cuando los ojos de ella se encontraron los café de Cormack MacLaggen, un supuesto miembro de la Orden del Fénix que además había sido miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore en su quinto curso de Hogwarts y que tenía su propia cuenta pendiente con la muchacha. Seguía siendo atlético, ancho y alto, su cabello negro crespo refulgía bajo las luces y su apuesto rostro haría las maravillas de un cinematógrafo, pero Hermione sintió un miedo visceral revolver en apretados nudos sus intestinos, mientras una poderosa ira se cernía sobre ella ¡Tenían un maldito espía en la Orden!

Un quinteto lo conformaban un hombre joven un año menor que ella de cabellos del color de la caoba y ojos grises; Cullen MacJames, un hombre alto de cabello castaño muy claro y ojos azules como un límpido cielo de verano que cursaba un año por encima de ella y su esposo y llevaba orgullosamente sobre el hombro derecho un tartan en colores turquesa, esmeralda, blanco y oro; Luthor Urquhart, quien siempre le había recordado a un vikingo por su musculosa contextura a pesar de ser galés. La tercera figura era Nikolos Alekos Kristakos Markonos, un Slytherin que había cursado con su amiga Lithos Darksoul y que hasta hacía poco menos de un año había sido su prometido, tenía el cuerpo trabajado de un soldado espartano con los músculos definidos, caderas afiladas y la piel besada por el sol, las facciones de su rostro eran las del Zeus Olímpico rodeadas de un halo de rizos negro azulados, llevaba tres trenzas; no mas anchas que una vara de comer; que pendían junto a su sen izquierda, sujetadas por cristales y tenía el garbo de un príncipe guerrero, además de una inusitada sensualidad, no era extraño que su amiga Lithos hubiera caído rendida a sus pies. La cuarta era Thabita Tynte-Saxe, una morena de belleza singular; había nacido con cabellos carbón lacios y unos ojos color violeta que parecían desnudar con solo mirar, sus facciones eran las de una musa y su piel era del color del chocolate, su cuerpo era esbelto y muy estilizado, con sólo las curvas justas para ser femenino pero muy lejos de ser voluptuoso.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando el quinto miembro del grupo se giró a mirarle a un gesto de Thabita y ella pudo reconocerle: Leandro Darksoul, el hermano mayor de Lithos. Leandro había estado cursando tercero cuando ella entró en Hogwarts y había parecido un muchacho encantador, a pesar de ser Slytherin. Ocupaba sus horas libres en la biblioteca y por eso habían sostenido unas cuantas conversaciones, hasta que él se enteró de su estatus de sangre y educadamente se despidió en medio de una charla sobre los usos de la sangre de unicornio. Nunca más volvieron a hablarse. Al contrario de su rubia hermanita pequeña, éste era un hombre que hacía honor al apellido inglés de su padre en todos los aspectos, Leandro Symeon Darksoul Christakis era obscuro desde la mirada hasta el cabello negro. Era aún más guapo que su amigo Nikolos y superaba con creces en ese aspecto a Cormac, a Blaise, a Theo y a Draco, aunque podía ser simplemente por que era algo mayor y su cuerpo acusaba la madurez del de un hombre en la treintena, a sus 25. Verlo era como mirar a Ares encarnado, bronceado, firme, peligroso, y predador, además de seductor como si hubiera sido besado por Afrodita. Pero Hermione había aprendido en sus años de luchar contra mortífagos a mantenerse apartada del rango de alcance de su vara y se sentía nerviosa allí, a un tiro de piedra de cuatro de los muchachos que más temor le habían inspirado en su adolescencia.

Mandy Brocklehurst estaba a su lado y dándole la espalda mientras charlaba, ella conocía a la Ravenclaw de sus clases de Aritmancia. No sólo parecía cómoda con su compañeros, sino que flirteaba abiertamente con un Theodore Nott que no le hacía ningún caso a pesar de su morena y obvia belleza y sus ojos azul profundo, de un tono casi violeta. Morag MacDougall, el último descendiente mágico varón portador de aquel apellido que diera origen a varios linajes, como el de la propia Granger, estaba sentado conversando con Anthony y Nanny como si aquello no fuera más que una reunión social, era un Slytherin que en el colegio había pasado por lo bajo, pero ella recordaba bien esos ojos verdes del hechicero y aquel cabello del color del cielo nocturno.

Un poco más allá, sentada en el vano de una ventana, estaba una joven que ella recordaba vagamente de sus clases con Slytherin, transpiraba gracia, clase y poder como lo hacían Lucius Malfoy y su esposa. Su cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo caía sobre unos hombros anchos y un busto prominente. Unas caderas anchas y unos muslos gruesos hacían conjunto con una cintura mas bien rolliza y unos ojos del color del ámbar maquillados de negro. Era la que llevaba mejor el atuendo oscuro, pues le daba un aire regio a su porte de princesa, a pesar de ser bajita y llena de curvas. Una calavera de plata del tamaño de una canica grande pendía de su cuello y su pulsera y aretes eran hechos a juego, todos con ojos de amatista, pendiendo de cadenillas de plata y amatistas intercaladas de ónices, azabaches y cuentas de plata con forma de fémures y tibias. Su aspecto gótico era resaltado por unos labios pintados de negro el superior y de violeta con brillo el inferior, llevaba una capa de polvos más claros que su piel y rubor oscuro en un tono marrón-vino que hacía lucir su delgado rostro prácticamente moribundo.

Su nombre era Sally-Anne Perks y estaba ocupada consultando un tomo de nigromancia que compartía con un jovencito tan gótico como ella: Oscuros cabellos castaños caoba que caían como mantos en torno a un rostro más afilado que el de Draco Malfoy, ojos negros y profundos con finas cejas arqueadas, labios delgados del color del chocolate de leche rodeados por una barba candado pronunciados pómulos, una nariz aguileña y una piel casi del color de la leche, ella reconoció debajo de los ojos delineados en negro a Malcolm Baddock, compañero también de Lithos, que llevaba un colgante de murciélago pendiendo del lóbulo derecho y un pentáculo sobre el pecho, desnudo gracias a su camisa abierta y dejando entrever líneas rosáceas de cicatrices por entre el escaso vello que lo cubría.

A unos pasos estaba un muchacho que podría haber pasado por hermano de Hermione de no haber sabido que ella no tenía ninguno. Era alto, de aproximadamente su misma edad y su piel, ojos y cabellos eran un reflejo exacto de los suyos, sus facciones eran incluso andróginas de tanto parecerse a las de ella, Hermione sospechó que de no ser por la cicatriz en forma de lágrima que el joven tenía sobre el ojo izquierdo si alguno se dejaba el cabello como el otro nadie podría distinguirlos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se encontraron y Hermione reprimió el impulso de acercarse a él, de tocar su rostro y cerciorarse que no era alguna clase de espejismo. Ella nunca le había visto en el castillo, y se lo sacó de la mente antes de proseguir recorriendo la biblioteca.

Por último los hermanos Moon: Clarissa, Selene y Lucian. Ocupaban el canapé en el que Nanny se había reclinado días antes y en el que solía sentarse la castaña a leer con las piernas alzadas cuando daban las cuatro de la tarde. Clarissa era la menor, había entrado en Hogwarts el año del torneo de los tres magos y había estado en Slytherin igual que su hermano Lucian, que había cursado un año por debajo de Harry y Hermione. Ambos eran altos y esbeltos, tenían los cabellos de un tono cenizo que era casi plateado y compartían así mismo unos ojos verdes oliva que eran cambiantes del olivo al mostaza como los de Nott, pero sin duda la chica más linda en esa habitación y en todo el colegio de magia había sido su hermana mayor quien había estudiado con Percy Weasley.

Donde Lucian era ancho y musculoso sus hermanas parecían frágiles y delicadas de formas femeninas y proporcionadas, con estrechas cinturas y caderas hechas para reproducirse. Dónde él era alto hasta los dos metros diez; Clarissa medía apenas uno sesenta, Selene en cambio medía uno setenta y cinco y tenía una copa más de brassiere que su hermana chica. Dónde sus hermanos menores tenían pieles del color de la miel, besadas por el sol y sus cabellos eran lisos completamente, Selene tenía una piel amada por la luna, nívea y sin mácula hasta parecer irreal, y sus cabellos eran negros, ondulados y rizados en las puntas y las luces arrancaban destellos azules, verdes y violetas según el ángulo en que los golpearan. Sus ojos eran verdes y los rasgos de su cara parecían besados por el Olimpo, tallados en mármol por Samocracia para luego presentarla ante los dioses y que éstos imbuyeran de vida tan magnífica obra.

Pero Hermione conocía perfectamente los mitos griegos, las más horrendas bestias habían sido las mujeres más bellas y los hombres más agraciados. Los Dioses no habían tolerado nunca el pecado de Hubris, la arrogancia, el orgullo excesivo. Probablemente dentro del pecho de Selene habitaba un corazón tan negro como su cabellos.

Un escalofrío bajó y luego subió por la columna de Hermione. En una reunión con los Mortífagos más allegados a Voldemort en la antigüedad, o con el mismo toque del hombre no se había sentido nunca tan abrumada como en la enorme biblioteca de varias plantas frente a un grupo de magos que a simple vista lo que compartían era un uniforme y una cierta belleza preternatural. Incluso Flint parecía apuesto y atractivo en medio de aquel despliegue de donaire y hermosura. El propio Snape parecía haber crecido unos centímetros y Hermione entonces lo miró bien. No era un hombre especialmente guapo, no en el modo en que lo eran otros al menos, no tenía ninguna especial belleza y su cabello lacio de pronto no le pareció grasoso sino exageradamente sedoso. También miró entonces que aunque a ella no le resultaba atractivo, Snape tenía el cuerpo de un hombre sexualmente maduro y agradable a la vista, capaz de proporcionar seguramente intensos placeres, y aquella repentina consciencia la chocó profundamente.

Cuando parpadeó notó entonces el encanto, seguramente proveniente del poder de alguno de los Cuervos, armonizando a cada uno de los presentes, ocultando parcialmente de la vista sus defectos y haciendo más aparentes los puntos fuertes de su apariencia física y su atractivo. Cuando barrió de nuevo su mirada por el salón encontró que no todos eran tan atractivos como le habían parecido a primera vista, pero supo a un nivel totalmente intelectual que ese podía ser un poder útil a la par que peligroso. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada pícara de Selene y supo sin lugar a dudas quién era la responsable de aquel despliegue de _Glamour._

-Te presentaré formalmente- dijo entonces Draco, parado a su lado y tendiéndole el brazo. Ella dudó un momento, pero la intensa mirada de Blaise sobre ella y la media sonrisa orgullosa de Pansy de algún modo le infundieran coraje y ella resueltamente se tomó del brazo de su marido y avanzó hacia los Cuervos Negros con la barbilla alzada, los hombros cuadrados y la espalda recta en una postura que hubiera enorgullecido a su muy victoriana bisabuela, ajustándose al paso casual de Draco mientras la conducía rumbo la unidad de la que ahora era parte.

Atendió con suma atención a la descripción de las habilidades de cada uno, que Draco iba enunciando firmemente conforme los presentaba y la aprehensión creció en el centro de su pecho, remolinándose en una extraña mezcla de pavor y fascinación. Por una parte el terror de lo que aquellas habilidades juntas podían orquestar al combinarse y emplearse en el campo de batalla o en el terreno táctico, y por el otro... La incontrolable ansia de saber y conocimiento que siempre la habían impulsado, el hambre indómita de aprender, de reunir tanto conocimiento práctico como fuera posible...

Y es que Hermione había sido inculcada muy joven sobre una verdad universal que era su principal ley de vida: El Conocimiento es Poder...

Ahora, aquí tomada del brazo del hombre que más la había hecho sufrir en toda su vida entendió a aquellas mujeres de la edad media, casadas y hechas posesión de hombres que probablemente incluso las despreciaran. Si querían sobrevivir y salir de aquella guerra pronto, habría que tomar al toro por los cuernos.

El futuro es para aquellos que no temen hacer lo que sea necesario para llegar a él.

_**Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix;**_

_**Hogar Ancestral de la Familia Black,**_

_**#12 Grimmauld Place,**_

_**Pentonville Rd; Islington, Londres.**_

_**Martes 22 de Octubre de 2002, 03:28 pm.**_

_Me fui solo, mi mente estaba en blanco, _

_necesité tiempo para pensar, _

_para sacar los recuerdos de mi mente,_

_Lo que yo vi… No pude creer;_

_que lo vi esa noche era real y no puras fantasías._

_Que lo que ví, en mis propios sueños no eran _

_reflejos de mi locura mirándome de regreso._

_Por que en mis sueños, estaba todo allí_

_peleas de demonios que tuercen mi mente..._

_**(666 the Number of the Beast; Iron Maiden)**_

Harry Potter se mantenía oculto en la sombra del estudio mientras esperaba a su acompañante. Ronald había ido a chequear a Lithos, a quien necesitaban consciente y de pie para la misión que emprenderían esta noche. Ya no tenían tiempo para conseguir a alguien que la substituyera, así que si no se había recuperado del agotamiento de la ceremonia que había realizado en la mañana para la hora de la cena tendrían que posponer, y Harry no quería posponer.

Mientras más tiempo se tardaran en acometer la misión que le apremiaba más tiempo tendrían que demorar el resto de los planes y proyectos que dependían del éxito de ésta, más tiempo tendría Voldemort para reagruparse tras el desastre que había sufrido casi ocho meses atrás, cuando la Orden había caído sobre uno de los centros de entrenamiento de sus mortífagos y habían tomado prisioneros o destruido a la mayoría de sus operarios de mayor edad y experiencia, entre ellos Molvieskiver, un rumano de sangre podrida que era su contacto con los vampiros o Aprontax Black, un ruso padre de la ilusión y de los engaños que era quien había puesto a casi todos los altos cargos del ministerio bajo la compulsión del Imperio

El sonido de pasos en el corredor le hizo levantar la mirada del pensadero, dónde las memorias embotelladas por Hermione aguardaban ser visitadas, y dirigirla hacía la puerta que se entornaba, abriéndose para dar paso al rostro preocupado de su mejor amigo y prácticamente cuñado. Llevaba casi tres años de una relación clandestina con Ginny y ya todo estaba preparado para una boda igual de clandestina. La expresión medio molesta, medio preocupada del pelirrojo le llamó la atención.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó con voz pastosa, probablemente por la cantidad de Fire whisky que había consumido para darse valor para mirar las memorias -¿Ya ha despertado Darksoul?

-No- Ron le miró consternado -Rëmm dice que Charlie y ella no han reaccionado todavía.

-¿Charlie? ¿Y qué le pasa a Charlie?

-Parece ser que tomó en si mismo parte del dolor y del agotamiento que Lithos experimentaba, y ahora duerme con ella en la recamara de invitados.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de haber entendido a Ronald, así que analizó las palabras por si algo se le había escapado antes de dirigirse a él:

-Que los tomó en si mismo ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?

-No tengo idea -Ron se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada al pensadero cerrando la puerta y caminando hasta el escritorio en el que reposaba antes de continuar -Tendremos que preguntarle cuando se despierten, si quieres. ¿Comenzamos ya?

-Creo que es lo mejor- susurró Harry poniéndose de pie -A ver si terminamos con ésto pronto.

Habian revisado ya todas las memorias de los restantes frascos, menos dos, la de Hermione y la de Snape contenida en el frasco de Skellegrow, pues habían encontrado que Hermione había numerado los recipientes. Valiosa información sobre los mortífagos, imágenes de todos ellos hablando frente a espejos para transmitirle mensajes a la Orden, las razones por las que se habían hecho mortífagos, escasa información pero crucial , información por la que habían estado detenidos por años. Pero había que verificar las fuentes, ir a confirmar las ubicaciones, investigar más a fondo ahora que por fin tenían un punto de partida, si es que todo aquello era real.

Y además referencias a la quinta generación y discursos largos de cada uno sobre cómo habrían aprendido a manipular la maga Wandless y cómo podrían ellos dominarla, qué movimientos o concentraciones de magia invocaban efectos similares a que hechizos, maleficios, encantamientos o maldiciones. Tal vez también fuera información valiosa pero Harry y Ron no entendían cómo es que habían logrado convencer a Hermione en tan sólo unas pocas semanas, algo apestaba... Y no eran sus viejas calcetas.

Ambos amigos se miraron seriamente por un minuto entero antes de que Ron respirara profundo y caminara hasta colocarse junto al moreno. Colocándole una mano en la espalda a su amigo se inclinó hacia el pensadero de plata al mismo tiempo de Harry lo hacía.

Aún estaban a cierta distancia de la superficie sublimada cuando se sintieron caer hacia adelante, como halados con un lazo por el cuello. Cayeron a una estancia iluminada por el fuego débil de una chimenea; era rectangular e inmensa, de unos tres pisos de altura cuyas paredes estaban casi íntegramente ocupadas por libreros, había escalerillas frente a los altos tomos de las paredes de los pisos superiores sujetadas a rieles, y escaleras pequeñas frente a los repiseros en el nivel inferior. En un lado de la enorme biblioteca, cerca de unos ventanales góticos con cristales emplomados estaba ubicado un escritorio de madera de caoba con intrincados diseños de aves tallados en las esquinas y probablemente un par de siglos de antigüedad. Tras él había un sillón de cuero crema de espaldar alto y estaban parados tres hombres cuyos rostros quedaban ocultos por la penumbra de la noche.

Frente al escritorio habían dos sillas enfrentadas a él y, a un metro aproximadamente, un tapete bizantino de forma exagonal que servía para delimitar el área dónde un sofá de tres puestos, una otomana, una butaca de dos puestos, dos butacas unipersonales orejeras y un canapé, todos de estilos diferentes pero tapizados en crema y dorado con un patrón idéntico, rodeaban una mesita otomana de café de forma exagonal que estaba colocada frente a la chimenea. Pansy Parkinson, con su cabello tan rubio como lo había llevado por los dos últimos años estaba sentada en el canapé, su cuerpo inclinado por la cintura mientras removía con una cucharita el contenido de una elegante chocolatera de plata que combinaba con un platillo y un sexteto de tazas de cerámica y plata, y una bandeja del mismo material y a juego con todo los demás, decoradas con grabados de pequeñas Pensamientos. Incluso el mantelillo de la bandeja y las servilletas de lino blanquísimo tenían Pensamientos bordados cerca del delicado encaje de Marsella que las bordeaba.

Opuesto al estar de la biblioteca había una inmensa mesa de comedor, con tal vez diez o doce puestos de cada lado y justo frente a la chimenea había una puerta francesa que obviamente no había sido parte de la construcción inicial, si no un aditamento mucho más reciente y a capricho de comunicar la enorme estancia con el estudio, no mucho mas modesto en proporciones, y que tenía seis escritorios, haciendo parecer aquello el escriptorium de un monasterio. Había otras dos puerta-ventanas francesas que conducían a los jardines circundantes y en la cuarta pared, directamente frente al escritorio había otra puerta que comunicaba con el resto de la casa, de roble y con grabados de los círculos del Infierno de Dante la una y de su Cielo la otra, pomos dorados engastados en joyas remataban la ostentación de la habitación, dónde los letreros de clasificación de los libreros eran de oro grabado.

No había duda de que quien fuera el dueño de la casa era unas cuantas veces más rico que Harry y aquello era bastante decir.

Los dos amigos recorrieron el lugar con la mirada mientras unos pasos se acercaban por el corredor. La puerta del Cielo se abrió y por ella entró el joven rubio que se había presentado como el hermano de Pansy en el matrimonio de Hermione. Venía trayendo del brazo a la propia castaña quien miraba con aprehensión y molestia a los demás y aún fué correcta y educada coreando con él un general "Buenas Noches" que al punto fue contestado con forzada cortesía por todos. La misma forzada cortesía de "no me queda más remedio" que uno usaría en una familia problemática, un hostal o en los corredores de un gran edificio, tal vez ciertamente Hermione no mentía al decir por medio de Dobby que estaba bien y la trataban mejor de lo que uno hubiese esperado.

Fué en ese momento que los hombres tras el escritorio se pusieron al alcance de la luz que proyectaba el hogar y ambos muchachos pudieron reconocer a Severus Snape, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy. Harry sintió su sangre arder ante la vista, no importaba como pensara en la memoria que había mirado la noche en que Hermione les había dicho dónde encontrar esa caja, enfrascada en un vial de un decilitro y etiquetada simplemente con un número 1 tan grande que casi empequeñecía aún más el empaque, la cual mostraba a Albus Dumbledore recibiendo la herida del anillo de los Gaunt en su mano derecha y las palabras de Snape sobre su inminente muerte, y que luego había cambiado a ellos dos hablando de la misión de Malfoy y las órdenes que expresamente le dió Albus a Snape con el deseo de proteger el alma del muchacho.

A Harry no le importaba un comino que Dumbledore se hubiera suicidado vulgarmente, pero no entendía cómo demonios había sido capaz Snape de cumplir aquello. ¿Acaso el juramento inquebrantable, el temor a morir habían sido más grandes que el respeto y el aprecio que Dumbledore le merecía? ¿Podía haberse tratado de lealtad desmedida o de una falta absoluta de moral y apasionamiento? ¿Qué coño impulsa a un hombre a matar a su propio mentor ¿Qué puede darle la fuerza para cometer semejante atrocidad, aún si es por el deseo expreso de éste?

Hermione se desprendió del muchacho rubio y avanzó a paso lento y acercándose a Snape hasta pararse al lado opuesto del escritorio.

-¿Me llamaba, profesor Snape?- preguntó con una vocesita suave que no logró convencer a Harry y Ron, estaba furiosa, escupiendo las palabras, apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo hasta tornarlos blancos. Snape la miró evaluativamente antes de dirigirse a ella.

-Tenemos una conversación necesaria pendiente, Señorita Granger. Es importante que conversemos sobre el papel que cada uno de nosotros desempeñaba en la Orden del Fénix y en cómo van a ser las cosas en adelante.

-¿No podía esperar? Estoy verdaderamente agotada- pidió Hermione, Snape resopló tomando un paso más cerca de ella, aún con el escritorio separándolos.

-No puede esperar, Hermione, tenemos que tener esta conversación ahora que el Señor Tenebroso se ha desplazado con toda su gente y sólo estamos nosotros en la casa, Pansy y Anthony la han sellado con su propia sangre para impedir que se sepa lo que estamos hablando en éste momento ¿Sabe cuando se volverá a presentar una oportunidad como ésta?- Había urgencia y convicción en la voz del maestro pocionista a pesar de que no había cambiado jamás la inflexión parsimoniosa que lo había caracterizado siempre.

-No ose llamarme por mi nombre de pila como si usted mereciera mi confianza- dijo Hermione en una perfecta semblanza a Malfoy – No se ha ganado ni el derecho a una visita.

-Muy creída la fiera- bufó Blaise en son de burla, Draco le fulminó con la mirada.

-Cállate Blaise. -Sentenció el rubio.

-Entre todos tú Hermione Granger,- comentó impaciente Severus Snape como si no se creyera lo que estaban hablando, ignorando por completo a Blaise y Draco y luciendo decepcionado- entre todos tu, podía haberlo esperado del arrogante de Potter y de ese inútil de Ronald Weasley, pero había elaborado mis apuestas en base a su coeficiente intelectual.

-Apuesta muy alto entonces, Señor Snape. - Sentenció Hermione mirándolo con desdén, Ron aspiró bruscamente, en el sillón Pansy dejó la jarra de chocolate demasiado tiempo sobre una taza y el chocolate se derramó sobre el platillo, pero ella no lo notó, el tiempo se estiró imposiblemente hasta que la castaña volvió a hablar y la muchacha nunca le apartó la vista de encima a su interlocutor. -No hay inteligencia que tolere la deslealtad. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Conmiseración? ¿Simpatía?- Preguntó en son de burla, entonces exclamó con burla y meneando la cabeza como Ludving van Bethoven al dirigir: -¡Oh, pobre espía, no pudo resistir más tiempo su propio juego!- la furia trepó por el rostro de Snape, sus labios se rizaron conforme un siseo escapaba entre ellos y fría ira brilló casi azul en los profundos ojos negros.

Sin poder contenerse estrelló las palmas de las manos contra la superficie reflectante del escritorio. Todo pasó demasiado pronto: Pansy dió un respingo tras ellos, Anthony se acercó a su hermana y fué a sentarse con ella, abrazándola y confortándola, Hermione apenas se sobresaltó, permaneció firme y desafiante a pesar de que Draco se le había acercado unos pasos. Indolentemente Blaise encendió un cigarrillo mientras Snape hablaba a voz en grito y pareció jugar con el humo y el cerillo.

-Respeto, Señorita Granger, respeto y el lugar que me he ganado en la Orden, ahora que todo se sabe deseo recuperar mi puesto, he esperado por demasiado tiempo y ahora que la tengo a usted aquí planeo tomarlo. Usted es la conciencia de Potter, él la escuchará. -Declaró con total certeza, despachando con un movimiento de la mano izquierda cualquier duda o argumento.

Hermione lució de pronto tan desorientada como se sentían sus amigos mirando aquella memoria. La joven se dejó caer en una de las sillas alineadas frente al escritorio y la falda de su vestido lila se subió hasta la mitad de sus muslos, Harry captó la mirada posesiva de Draco sobre ella y aquello no le gustó ni un poco.

-Usted de verdad es increíble...- musitó la muchacha mirando al fuego, tras unos segundos de silencio miró al que fuera su tutor de pociones con el sarcasmo gravado en cada línea de su cara. -¿Pretende que la Orden lo acepte de nuevo así como así, después de todo lo que usted ha hecho?

-He hecho lo que ha sido necesario, he hecho lo que Albus me encomen...

-¡No se atreva a ensuciar su nombre con sus labios de murciélago!- gritó la chica poniéndose de pie de nuevo y rodeando la mesa hasta encarar a Snape -¿Cómo se atreve a nombrarlo después de lo que usted hizo? ¡Yo misma vi su cuerpo caer desmadejado como una muñeca de trapo y aterrizar en los terrenos como un saco de pienso!- La chica miró con furia y lagrimas brillando en sus ojos a Snape y como si no pudiera contenerse le empujó estrellando las palmas de ambas manos en su pecho como él había golpeado la madera, pero no logró moverlo ni un milímetro -¡Ni un poco de respeto para un mago tan grande, ni un poco de piedad para con un anciano! - gritaba mientras le atacaba tan poco efectivamente.

Al mismo momento que tocó a Severus las manos de el hombre rodearon las muñecas de la chica, apartándolas de su pecho con una sacudida que sin embargo no se transmitió al resto de su cuerpo, la sostuvo allí a unos centímetros de si mismo, mirándola mientras ambos tomaban un profundo aliento, ella forcejeó para liberarse pero él la retuvo con firmeza.

-Tal vez no deberíamos hablar de que no sabemos, señorita Granger, sólo hice lo que Dumbledore pidió.- dijo Snape en un tono reprensor y didáctico que le hizo pensar a Harry que estaba de regreso en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¡No lo creo! No confío en usted mas de lo que confío en Mundungus!-

-¡Ha! -Exclamó teatralmente elevando las manos, palmas a la vista, el movimiento repentino agitó sus cabellos e hizo ondear la túnica negro medianoche que vestía sobre un cruzado inglés del mismo color , junto a Harry Ron respiró pesadamente, sus ojos azules fijos en su ex-prometida que se tambaleó un paso lejos del mortífago como si la hubiera empujando en lugar de sólo soltarla.

-Si que tiene cojones ¿no, Harry?- murmuró y el moreno impacientemente le chistó para que callara, Snape se había cepillado el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos de la mano en uno de sus bruscos ademanes y tras exhalar con profundo sarcasmo miraba a Hermione como si estuviera resentido con ella.

-Y supongo que la basura de Fletcher si se ha hecho merecedor de su confianza y sus afectos, Hermione.

La interpelada pareció en shock por un breve instante, entonces un brillo de malicia apareció en sus ojos avellana y una sonrisita ladeó sus labios.

-¿Celoso de Fletcher, profesor?- se burló antes de mirar a Draco y a Blaise. Entonces miró de nuevo a Snape, sus ojos recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo y de vuelta a su rostro – Mundungus será un asqueroso ladrón, pero no es un maldito asesino.- le escupió con desprecio deformando su bonito rostro hasta hacerla lucir como Alecto Carrow de pura mueca retorcida.

-Entonces simplemente no me cree. Usted no me cree ni por haberlo visto con sus propios ojos...

-¿De qué habla? - le interrumpió ella – Haber visto... ¿Qué?.-

-Las memorias, señorita Granger, las memorias que les transmití en la Casa de los Gritos antes de... después de...- Snape se quedó en blanco, su rostro palideció igual que el de Hermione, se refería a antes de morir, aquella madrugada en Hogsmeade, cinco años atrás.

Hermione no había vuelto a pensar en aquello desde que una noche de Diciembre de 1998, escasos meses después de la que había sido considerada la batalla final, había sido atacada una villa enteramente muggle en Bretaña, en el continente europeo y dentro de lo que hoy se considera Francia. El poblado había sido ya casi enteramente arrasado durante una semana de misteriosas muertes sin sentido hasta que la noche del séptimo día, el sábado 19 de Diciembre, un grupo de personas había entrado desde el norte del pueblo a caballo sobre los vientos del norte asesinando a diestra y siniestra con lo que a los muggles les habían parecido ingeniosas, terribles y extrañas armas de rayos láser.

Fué Shaklebolt quien vió en la pantalla del televisor del Primer Ministro muggle las imágenes de la marca oscura siendo proyectadas desde Francia, y por tanto fué él quien llamó al Ministerio de Magia Británico y a Harry, Ron y Hermione; habían sido los Weasley los encargados de llamar a la Orden y al Ejército de Dumbledore y había sido aquella noche al acudir en su caza y en ayuda a los muggles que Hermione había sido alcanzada por un Sectumsempra de Snape, cuando casi lo tenía acorralado. Si el mago tenía la intención de dejarla en el suelo desangrándose o no, o el efecto del conjuro que le había arrojado justo antes de desaparecerse; aún la bruja no lo sabía y estaba dudándolo por los derroteros que estaba tomando la estresante discusión. Y es que Hermione parecía estar a punto de descubrir una de las cuestiones que la había atormentado por años: el por qué Severus Snape había traicionado a la Orden del Fénix y a Albus Dumbledore.

Desde entonces el reinado del terror de un Voldemort que había pasado suficiente tiempo tras bambalinas para reagruparse era absoluto: No sólo el hombre no moría a pesar de haber recibido varias veces en vida la Maldición Mortal, sino que además sus Mortífagos se habían convertido en auténticos devoradores de muerte, volviendo de la tumba común en que todos habían testificado que habían sido metidos bien muertos. Snape había estado en una cripta junto a la de Dumbledore, en el lugar que le correspondía a un director de Hogwarts muerto en servicio, si bien su tumba había sido sencilla y su epitafio ominoso:

_**Severus Tobias Snape.**_

_**9 de Enero de 1959 - 21 de Marzo de 1998.**_

_**Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**_

_**Jefe de Slytherin 1982- 1997**_

_**Director 1997-1998**_

"_Aquí yace un traidor,_

_que llegó a ser director."_

_Que su nombre sea recordado._

Habían encontrado la tumba destrozada, pero todos creyeron que había sido Voldemort buscando la reliquia que Harry poseía, o la vara del mago, o simplemente había profanado la tumba por el placer de hacerlo o para uno de sus oscuros y asquerosos rituales nigromantes, pero nadie creyó por un momento que había sido revivido por algún poder, y Hermione incluso fué examinada por sostener que había sido él quien le atacase. Sólo quien había mirado a los despojos de Voldemort surgir de un caldero nefasto convertido en una media semblanza de hombre serpiente le creyó desde el inicio. Ron había fallado allí también, recordó el pelirrojo reviviendo el recuerdo mientras Hermione y Snape se comunicaban sin palabras.

Severus Snape se estremeció y su rostro mostró su desasosiego mientras Hermione le miraba.

-Realmente ocurrió ¿Verdad? - ella preguntó- Usted simplemente... Cuando el conjuro se rompa...

-Si- fué la seca respuesta de él – Cuando el conjuro se rompa. - Dió la sensación de querer agregar algo más, pero calló pasándose una mano desde el puntiagudo arco de las cejas negras hasta la base de la nuca, echando atrás sus cabellos y desordenándolos, sólo para que volvieran a caer como cortinas en torno a su cara cetrina, envejecida de pronto como si veinte años le acabasen de caer encima o se hubiera desvanecido un conjuro corrector, tales eran las líneas que la tensión, el desanimo y alguna emoción entre el temor y la amarga resignación que marcaron las facciones del mago.

A Harry y Ron no les pasó por alto el desconcierto de los muchachos que miraban hablar a la pareja, ni la mirada de advertencia que Snape le dió a Hermione, prohibiéndole seguir esa línea de la conversación. Aún en aquella situación y con aquel entorno como contexto, Hermione seguía respondiendo a las veladas advertencias del profesor que aquél hombre había sido para ellos. La pregunta que se debatía entre el complejo sistema neuronal de Harry Potter mientras Ron bufaba ante la ciega obediencia instintiva de Hermione era tan sencilla de formular como difícil de responder: ¿Hacía ésto su hermana desde el conocimiento de los ademanes y el carácter del hombre; o por el contrario lo hacía desde la sumisión instintiva del sujeto joven ante el más experimentado?

La razón, le respondió a Harry James Potter una vocesita oculta en el fondo de su mente que tenía la mala costumbre de sonar como la voz de su perdida madre en lugar de como su propia conciencia.

-Durante un ataque Harry fué alcanzado por una maldición y los escombros que cayeron sobre nosotros quebraron el frasco. Perdimos aquellas memorias, no pudimos revisarlas – dijo ella con pesar, enrojeciendo de vergüenza hasta las raíces del cabello.

-Entonces no saben nada...- Snape por primera vez lució derrotado, dejándose caer en el silla de cuero de respaldo alto que estaba tras el escritorio -No vieron las memorias así que simplemente no saben nada...- su voz no fué mas que un susurro, de modo que Harry se vió obligado a hacercarse a Snape rodeando el escritorio. Ron en cambio se acercó a la imagen del recuerdo que representaba a Hermione, estirando su diestra como si quisiera tocarla, dejando caer su mano en el último instante.

-Señorita Granger- añadió después de un minuto de silencio el mago poniéndose de pie y desabotonando su túnica, que al cabo se quitó y dejó caer descuidadamente al suelo. -¿De quién recibió usted su marca del fénix?

Hermione se irguió, alzando orgullosamente la barbilla y cogió un profundo aliento antes de contestar con una sonrisa trémula: -De Albus Dumbledore, por supuesto, como todos los que formaban parte de la Orden antes de su muerte.

Mientras ella hablaba el hombre mayor había proseguido retirándose la ropa, chaqueta, chaleco y ahora desabotonaba los puños de su camisa de algodón negra con lineas verticales púrpuras, su rostro estirado por la sincera sonrisa que había conjurado en su faz la respuesta de la chica. Llevando ambas manos al cuello la miró mientras uno a uno sacaba los botones, en torno a ellos, Pansy, Anthony, Draco y Blaise se habían acercado un poco, repentinamente rígidos, mirando al hombre tanto con desconcierto como con curiosidad.

-Y por supuesto conoce usted las propiedades de la misma ¿Acierto?-

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces sabe usted que cada efectivo de la Orden del Fénix la ha recibido en un lugar de su elección, incluyendo sus iniciales y rasgos propios del mago o bruja y que cambia del radiante color ígneo al absoluto negro cuando uno de nosotros traiciona el elevado ideal de justicia y lealtad de la Orden. ¿No es cierto? Oh, y por supuesto que las auténticas marcas se reconocen de un modo que sólo quienes la poseen conocen ¿Verdad?.

Hermione asintió las dos veces que se le formularon preguntas, la ira brillante de nuevo en sus ojos, sus puños apretados sobre su falda mientras Severus Snape desabotonaba el último botón de su camisa y caminaba pausada y seguramente hasta la joven, abriendo por completo la camisa y sacándosela de los hombros y los brazos conforme se detenía ante ella, tan cerca que la obligaba a alzar la cabeza para mirarle.

-Sabe también, como uno de los siete guardianes que Usted es y sólo Dumbledore y los restantes guardianes sabían dónde están ubicadas las marcas de todos los demás miembros y cuales son sus señas particulares. ¿Dónde recibí mi marca, Señorita Granger?

-En la cadera derecha- respondió ella mientras Harry resistía el impulso de limpiar sus gafas, no queriendo creer que efectivamente miraba lo que estaba ante sus ojos. -Prácticamente dónde ya no es cadera. Y usted me está diciendo esto frente a cuatro mortífagos por que...

-Por que usted necesita una prueba tangible, como buena hija de muggles necesita "Ver para creer" ¿Es así que cita el viejo adagio?-Snape se desató el cinturón y abrió el botón de sus pantalones mientras tanto y habló en un tono tan condescendiente que Ron bufó, Harry quiso arrojarle algo a su despistado pero el asunto con las memorias es que son intangibles.

-¿Una prueba de qué?- insistió la castaña visiblemente turbada por al cercanía del hombre, obviamente dividida entre dos sensaciones o sentimientos que Harry no logró definir.

-Tengo memorias para usted, Hermione, para que las mire y se las transmita a sus amigos del modo que considere necesario, pero primero quiero enseñarle otra cosa.

El ex profesor entonces dió un paso atrás y le dió la espalda a Hermione, tirando ligeramente hacia abajo de sus pantalones para que quedaran sus caderas a la vista, la muchacha dió un respingo en la silla ahogando un chillido a medio camino de convertirse en un grito y llevándose las manos a la boca y el cuello en un gesto tan protector como sorprendido. Entonces se puso de pie de un literal salto y acercó los dedos de su mano derecha a la espalda de Snape, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretándose la garganta con la izquierda, incapaz de creer que ante ella se dibujaba en la piel de ese hombre un fénix ígneo cuyas cadenas de la cola no estaban formadas por plumas sino por escamas ovales, un fénix perfecto con extraños ojos verdes de pupilas negras y verticales, ojos de serpiente.

Era la cola no de tres o cinco cadenas de plumas sino de dos con perfectas formas de ese, las iniciales de su portador, y el fuego que rodeaba al ave formaba sobre una cabeza redondíta como una letra "o" una letra efe acostada que extendía sus dos bracitos hacia la columna del hombre. Las alas estaban cruzadas sobre el pecho y de entre el pico tenía una cabeza cercenada de serpiente mientras sus pata se apoyaban de una extraña rama con un curioso parecido al hasta de un ciervo. La lengua de la serpiente estaba rota también y del cuello y la lengua caían una gota de sangre por cada decena de vida que el mago había vivido.

Estaba allí, límpida, exactamente dónde y cómo debería ser, no negra como ella esperaba mirarla al considerarlo un traidor. El Fénix estaba indemne, no yaciendo muerto sobre el asta ni con las plumas absolutamente negras, sino radiante y exactamente como ella lo había visto en el recuerdo que Dumbledore le había transmitido.

Los dedos temblorosos de la muchacha se apartaron y ella retrocedió dos pasos ante las miradas de sus acompañantes y de los dos chicos que miraban atónitos como ella el fénix no negro de Snape

-¡No puede ser!- ella gimoteó y tropezó la silla apartándola conforme su forma incorpórea atravesaba la sólida de Ron en su huída -Simplemente no puede ser.

En su retroceso Hermione trastabilló y hubiera caído, de no ser por las manos ágiles de Severus, que se había girado y de dos largas zancadas le había dado alcance antes de que ella tropezara con el borde de la alfombra. Pansy tenía los ojos abiertos en horror, como si fuera ella y no Hermione la afectada por aquella visión y parecía estar presa de un hondo, tremendo sufrimiento porque gimoteó casi al unísono que Hermione.

Severus fué implacable. Con ambas manos asió las de la castaña y condujo su derecha hasta la marca del fénix en su cintura llevando la izquierda de Hermione, más pequeña y delicada, dentro de la suya, hasta posar la palma de ella directamente sobre el ave tatuado allí en su piel pálida y de un tono ligeramente amarillento. Al punto soltó la mano de la muchacha allí, dónde ella pareció petrificada de pura sorpresa y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar rodeó la cintura de la chica con ambas manos y posando una a media espalda para evitar que huyera de él y al otra directamente sobre la marca del fénix que ella tenía, justo donde sus amigos sabían que estaba, como si supiera do encontrarla.

Hermione chilló ante el atrevimiento y la cercanía del hombre pero se quedó muy quieta mientras el llanto de Fawkes se escuchaba, lejano pero claro, y las marcas de ambos resplandecían con el mismo fulgor que Harry recordaba haber visto cuando Dumbledore había escapado de Hogwarts tomado de las garras de su ave fénix. Fawkes cantó dos veces más mientras ambos magos permanecían juntos en el centro de las miradas de todos, bañados de luz, ella con una expresión de sorpresa en sus hermosos rasgos y él con una de victoria. Distintas exclamaciones brotaron de los labios de Harry y Ron uniéndose al coro creado por las voces de los otros entes en la memoria que visitaban.

Entonces una fuerte brisa batió uno de los ventanales abriéndolo y un ave fénix incorpóreo, como un patronus hecho de fuego o de luz dorada, entró por la ventana y circuló la habitación rodeando a los magos a lomos de la corriente de are fresco y voló directo hacia ellos, pero en lugar de abatirlos se coló con un tirabuzón entre ellos y repitiéndolo se elevó a un par de metros sobre sus cabezas antes de estallar en llamas que conforme caían formaban chorros de luz que se extinguieron al tocar las cabezas de ambos.

-¡No!- La muchacha gritó con horror, con una nota rota en su voz aguda -¡No! ¡Es imposible! ¡Tú también conocías el conjuro! ¡Es un conjuro de magia oscura! ¡Seguro conseguiste una manera de manipularlo todo para que tu marca permaneciera limpia a la vista! ¡Quieres engañarme, Severus Snape! ¡Quieres engañarme como lo hiciste con todos, usando tus encantos de Serpiente!- Hermione quiso apartarse de él, pero la mano en su cintura se lo evitó con firmeza sin llegar a herirla. Con una destreza impropia de su edad y su ocupación Severus la soltó un segundo mientras ambas manos viajaban a la cabeza de la mujer, rodeándola en una presa irrompible con sus largos dedos extendidos; de un modo que a Harry le remembró las patas de una amarilla y repugnante cría de las películas Alien; en torno a la cabeza, los pulgares apoyados en las sienes; ella se debatía tratando de escapar, apoyadas las manos en el pecho de él y empujando con fuerza mientras él se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

-¡Míreme!- exigió casi en un grito Snape, en el fondo de la habitación Draco se había acercado aún más, casi alcanzándolos, Blaise tenía el ceño fruncido, el cigarrillo olvidado entre sus dedos mientras el cabo se consumía hasta casi quemar su piel morena, parado recto e inclinado hacia delante como si pretendiera intervenir mientras sus ojos devoraban vorazmente la escena que se representaba ante él, del lado opuesto, tras Hermione, Pansy había saltado del asiento sosteniendo con fuerza entre las suyas las manos de Anthony para retenerlo de su obvio empeño de separar a alumna y profesor. Pansy susurró un _"Detente_" mientras Severus asía con más fuerza a la muchacha y la obligaba a levantar ligeramente la cara, sus narices reposaban una en la mejilla del otro y ella seguía forcejeando con él -¡Mírame Hermione!- gritó Snape entonces y la chica le obedeció con un respingo que casi hizo rozar sus labios por sinergia.

Al punto un hilo de una ligera substancia plateada bailó entre los ojos de ambos, proveniente de la Snape y viajando hasta entrar por los ojos de la muchacha que horrorizada por la violencia del momento dejó correr lágrimas de sus ojos cuando apretó los parpados, cesando toda lucha conforme las imágenes, cualesquiera fueran, se desarrollaban dentro de su mente. Con un sollozo empuñó las manos que aún pujaban contra el pecho de Snape con un movimiento tan rápido de trazó profundos surcos en la piel de él y tras un brevísimo lapsus simplemente se dejó caer sobre él derramando lágrimas amargas entre sollozos y balbuceos ininteligibles, lágrimas que se mezclaron con la sangre del hombre, bajando por la piel de ambos.

-No- susurró cuando recuperó la voz entre el medio de su llanto -No puede ser, él no pudo, no pudo Severus, no puede, esto no puede ser, mientes, mientes, mientes una y otra vez- sollozó- ¡Díme que mientes, díme que es mentira, por que ésto no puede ser! - Hermione se rindió a llorar contra él y el hombre por un momento no pareció saber que hacer ahora, habiendo esperado tal vez su ira o su rechazo, y sin duda preparado para ellos pero para tenerla reposando contra él lloviendo contra su piel su desconsuelo.

Las manos que aferraban la cabeza de la chica descendieron en una suave caricia por su cuello y sus hombros, viajando hasta sus brazos y manteniéndola allí. Severus la sujetó por largos minutos de estupor para los demás espectadores, uno de sus brazos rodeando la cintura de la joven cuando ella le abrazó, las manos de ambos convertidas en puños mientras Pansy Parkinson daba amargos gemidos de pena que llamaron a los demás muchachos a su lado. Por su parte Harry y Ron miraban la escena ensimismados, incrédulos y confundidos como si aquello fuera un rompecabezas enorme y sus piezas de formas tan complejas que fuera imposible encajarlas.

Hubo una distorsión, la memoria se agitó y se convulsionó y ambos amigos cayeron al suelo con la violenta sacudida que dió la estancia, pero en lugar de ser expulsados del pensadero se encontraron sentados de culo sobre el suelo de mármol de la misma biblioteca en la que antes se encontraban.

Pansy se había relajado y ahora todos estaban sentados cerca del fuego con las tazas de chocolate entre las manos. Snape y Blaise se sentaban cada uno en los sillones orejeros y Hermione ocupaba el sillón de dos plazas reclinada con las piernas alzadas en un puf que antes estaba frente a uno de los asientos unipersonales. Tenía aún rastros de lágrimas secas en su rostro y los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, miraba el fuego como ida, alelada.

En la mesilla habían sido agregadas una jarra con agua, un frasco de extracto de valeriana y un par de vasos de cristal con agua pocionada a medio beber. Algún que otro sollozo escapaba de vez en cuando del pecho de Hermione y ella estrujaba un pañuelo entre los dedos, con las iniciales "_A.P._" bordadas en una blanca esquina.

-Aun no entiendo por qué me enseñaste todo ésto frente a ellos, Severus, se le considera traición a la Orden develar sus misterios- dijo ella con una voz seca y ronca que no parecía la suya.

-Por que ellos necesitan estar aquí, necesitan saber también, y necesitan saber que es lo tú vas a hacer ahora.

-¿Yo? ¡Y qué demonios se supone que puedo yo hacer Severus! -ella tomó aire y lo miró con ojos infinitamente tristes.

-Blaise, por favor, dame el sobre que te dí a guardar- dijo Snape mirando a la muchacha con amargura, una amargura que ambos compartían con Draco, sin que Harry y Ron llegaran a comprender por qué.

El muchacho moreno deslizó su diestra dentro de su americana y extrajo del bolsillo interno un sobre plano de pergamino que lucía maltratado y se lo tendió a Snape que sin darle una sola mirada se lo dió a Hermione.

Ella miró el sobre con estupor antes de mirarle de vuelta pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada. Snape habló con la voz teñida de amarga ironía.

-La noche que Draco se las arregló para hacer entrar a los Mortífagos al castillo todo estaba planificado de modo que yo me ocupara del asunto y librara a Draco y su madre de la garra de Tom Riddle. Debía entregarte ese sobre y tu te encargarías de lo demás, todo estaba preparado.

-Pero Dumbledore y usted no contaban con que Harry nos avisara a todos y que nosotros nos metiéramos de pecho a una pelea con los Mortífagos. ¿Cierto?

-Exactamente; por otro lado; Draco no compartió sus planes conmigo, como traté de disuadirle varias veces y al final el cuidadoso plan de Albus resultó venirse abajo. Ahora por favor sea tan amable de abrir la misiva de Albus, no es que yo desconozca su contenido, sino que queda de usted el próximo paso a ejecutarse.

Hermione miró por un largo momento el sobre entre sus manos y Harry se acercó para poder verlo él también. Era un sobre hecho con un trozo de pergamino cuadrado, cuyas esquinas estaban cerradas hacia el centro y selladas con lacre y el sello del colegio,así como con un segundo punto de lacre, algo más pequeño y cerrado sobre una sola de las esquinas, con un sello diferente, consistente en un fénix heráldico dentro de un escudo y con una gran letra de mayúscula en el pecho. Cuando la chica le dió la vuelta sobre su regazo Harry pudo leer la distintiva letra corrida de Albus Dumbledore, quitándole a ambos cualquier duda sobre el remitente. Ponía simplemente "Miss Granger". Hermione volvió a darle vuelta y con manos temblorosas rompió ambos sellos, desdoblando entonces la solapa superior y extrayendo de él un trozo de pergamino cuidadosamente cortado y doblado en tres pliegues.

Hermione dejó escapar un sonido a medio camino entre un sollozo y una risa al desplegar el dobles inferior, dónde había un nudo celta encerrado en un circulo decorado con runas anglosajonas a las que Harry nunca les había prestado atención. En ese momento deseó haber tomado aquellas clases como ella había querido convencerles. Bajo el dibujo, obviamente trazado por la mano de Dumbledore, habían dos líneas:

"_La música de los bardos es el mejor amigo de los poderosos viajeros."_

"_Es hora de confiar en los amigos, como ellos han confiado en usted, no debemos perder el Norte."_

Leyó aquello varias veces antes de terminar de abrir el pergamino y entonces lo leyó con lágrimas contenidas. Harry se apertrechó tras ella y leyó sobre su hombro, con la cabeza de Ron apoyada de su hombro en un intento de leer también.

_Estimada Miss Granger:_

_Es mi deber despedirme de aquellos que he considerado mis discípulos y de aquellos que he considerado mis amigos. Es el último deseo de un anciano despedirme de usted pidiéndole que cumpla para mí, o para la Orden del Fénix, según sea el caso, una última misión. _

_Sea ésta acaso tan importante como el trabajo que hemos venido realizando Severus, su amigo Harry y mi persona en los últimos tiempos, pues dónde éste se trata de encontrar y eliminar los peligrosos artefactos que impiden la derrota definitiva de Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle como usted ya sabe, la vuestra es aún mas noble, pues incluye la salvación del alma de un joven y de una esposa y madre que se han visto arrastrados al centro de ésta guerra que ahora ustedes deberán pelear en mi ausencia._

_Es Narcissa Malfoy una dama sin igual que se hizo merecedora de los afectos del anciano profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que alguna vez fui para ella, era una joven bondadosa, amable y de generoso corazón que tuvo el infortunio de nacer y crecer en medio de una familia con ideales capaces de asfixiar el mas noble sentimiento y subyugar la mente mas despierta. Como una esposa, tuvo el irremediable destino de apoyar a un marido con un corazón envanecido, ambicioso y oscuro que tomó todas las decisiones incorrectas, pensando tal vez encontrar un futura aún mas brillante de lo que era su presente en aquellos momentos, terminando por poner en riesgo la vida de aquellos a los que ama._

_Y no se engañe Miss Granger, Lucius Malfoy es capaz de un amor aún mayor que su ego, el cual ya usted a podido degustar._

_Es menester, querida Hermione, que tome usted los trozos de pergamino que encontrará dentro del sobre y envíe uno de ellos a Narcissa Malfoy y uno a Remus Lupin. Otro deberá ser entregado en mano por su persona al joven Draco Malfoy, cuya alma pongo en sus manos._

_Mis instrucciones no son difíciles de entender ni de seguir. Una vez que haya hecho ésto, vuelva con el joven Draco a mi despacho, dónde encontrará un traslador programado para Little Winggin, a casa de una vieja amiga mía, la señora Arabella Figg. Tan pronto como Narcissa llegue allá, como estoy seguro que lo hará a la medianoche en punto si Severus, Harry, usted y yo tenemos éxito ésta noche, debe usted entregarles los trozos restantes de pergamino a ambos y aparecerlos en el parque frete al cuartel general de la Orden y conducirlos adentro, dónde para ese momento estarles esperando Remus. Dele también esta carta a él Miss Granger, hay en ella también un mensaje que nuestro lupino amigo sabrá leer._

_Y Hermione, Draco y su madre no serán recibidos con los brazos abiertos ni serán vistos con buenos ojos, y eso es algo que ambos sabemos bien. Confío en usted para vencer los prejuicios y servirles de ayuda y guía en estos tiempos aciagos. Sé que pido un gran esfuerzo de usted, considerando los ideales de esta familia y el pasado que tiene usted con ellos, pero mire usted que podemos ayudar a una madre a decidir hacer lo correcto por su hijo, y ayudar a un joven de su edad a convertirse en el asesino que será si lo dejamos a su vera. Será difícil lo sé, convencer a ambos de que ésto es lo más conveniente para su futuro y el de Lucius Malfoy, quien al abandonar Azkaban podría ser accidentalmente trasladado al cuartel en absoluto secreto y retenido bajo custodia para su protección._

_Tenga en mente Miss Granger, que a todos os he visto crecer y desarrollarse dentro de los muros del castillo, por lo que imploro su confianza en éste asunto, como deposito la mía en usted._

_Y una cosa más, no comente con nadie la naturaleza de su misión hasta que ésta haya sido exitosamente acometida, sin importar cuanto tiempo, esfuerzo y cambio de planes le lleve, a menos claro está, que decida usted que lo mejor es dejar que el chico se convierta en un mortífago o un huérfano a la edad que usted tiene._

_Por su puesto, me encanta agregar alguna frase que nadie comprende y lo hago ahora esperando que no sepa leer o escribir Latín y que ésto despierte en usted la curiosidad intelectual por dicho tema y pues así le obsequio con nada menos que el lema de nuestra insigne escuela: _

_Draco dormiens, numquam titilandus._

_Quedo de usted con todo mi respeto y el más sincero aprecio._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Post Scriptum: ¡Corra Miss Granger! Ahora ¡Corra!._

Hermione volteó el sobre son cuidado y en su mano cayeron varios trozos de pergamino doblados pulcramente, que presentaban arrugas como el sobre y la carta. Abrió primero los dos más pequeños para encontrar de nuevo la letra de su antiguo director, listando en ambos la dirección de la casa de los Black, ahora perteneciente a Harry, pues Sirius no la había querido recibir de vuelta; el Cartel General de la Orden, aún ahora que contaba con un nuevo guardián secreto. El siguiente era una escueta nota para Remus Lupin, instándole a trasladarse al cuartel para recibir uno o dos nuevos refugiados que la orden debía proteger toda costa, los cuales serían conducidos allá por Hermione Granger, y el siguiente era el dirigido a Narcissa Malfoy:

_Estimada Narcissa:_

_Vuelvo a instarte a tomar la protección de la Orden del Fénix, tenemos los medios para ocultarte hasta que todo acabe, si decides tomar ésta opción, tu hijo y una persona de mi entera confianza estarán esperándote en casa de una vieja amiga mía. Sólo debes conjurar una aparición tomando este papel entre tus manos y deseando llegar a un refugio a salvo, ella te está esperando._

_Tu antiguo mentor_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Y por último el que iba dirigido al propio Draco Malfoy. Hermione le miró desde la distancia antes de leerlo:

_Estimado joven Malfoy:_

_Es mi prerrogativa volver a insistir, probablemente por última vez, en el asunto que hemos discutido. Por favor acepta la ayuda que Severus y yo te tendemos, y sigue a la señorita Granger hasta mi despacho, dónde les espera un medio de transporte seguro e irrastreable a la protección que te ofrece la Orden del Fénix. Tu no eres un asesino Draco, aún no, ésta es tu oportunidad de tomar el camino correcto, y evitar convertirte en uno en el futuro cercano._

_Sin más, por la eternidad._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry sintió que le pesaba el corazón ante la magnitud de la suerte que les había tocado vivir. Nadie les abría aceptado sin presentar batalla tratándose de un Malfoy así que ni hablar de dos de ellos llegando juntos, eso darlo por cierto, pero Harry sabía desde lo profundo de su amargado corazón que aquella habría sido la mejor salida, aquél el camino privilegiado para evitar que sus vidas se convirtieran en el caos horrendo que ahora experimentaban. Él había estado presente aquella noche y había visto el dolor en los ojos de Albus Dumbledore cuando Draco Malfoy había aparecido ante él, varita en mano y con el pulso descontrolado, había visto la mano temblar y al joven bajar su vara aún después de gritarle al anciano mago que la vida de su madre estaba en peligro. Y había visto su sorpresa y su resignación, las de Dumbledore, al ver a los mortífagos, el futuro truncado para el muchacho rubio. Albus Dumbledore había muerto creyendo que Hermione se había rehusado a ayudar al muchacho, Draco Malfoy había acabado convirtiéndose en un General entre los mortífagos y Hermione Granger había terminado por ser ya no el blanco de juegos y desprecios infantiles, sino su víctima y prisionera. Por un instante, Harry sintió pena de Draco y lo que le había tocado vivir, estando tan jodido como Harry por las acciones de sus respectivos padres.

Pero aquella pena le duró bien poco al ver allí la imagen de la Hermione del recuerdo, con su vientre crecido por que Malfoy estaba podrido y la había torturado y abusado de ella, cuando ella había sido la elegida por Albus, la elegida por que el mago conocía, aún sin haber compartido mucho con la bruja, la luz del alma de ella, el calor de su bondad y el tamaño de un corazón que no cabría en los cuerpos de media Orden si adquiriese una proporción física y tangible.

¡Qué jodida ironía! ¡Ella había podido ser la luz de ahuyentara las tinieblas de su alma si ese mensaje hubiera llegado a Hermione cunado tenía que llegar. Con una gotita minúscula de Felix Felicis en su sistema ella habría podido convencer no sólo a Malfoy, sino a medio Slytherin de agarrarle la mano y hacerse amiguitos y unirse a la Orden del Fénix! Y ahora... Ahora igualmente traería luz a su alma en la forma del niño aún no nato en el vientre henchido de su mejor amiga y la única hermana que Harry Potter alguna vez conocería.

Y de nuevo la culpa cayó en su alma, apartándose del recuerdo, tomando del brazo a Ronald e impulsándolos fuera del pensadero y de vuelta a la realidad sin importarle mirar el final del recuerdo, pues no se iría, se quedaría allí estancado para cuando quisiera volver a mirarlo y torturarse de nuevo y e qué carajos había decidido Hermione, pues, era bastante obvio que había decidido ayudarles, pero a su particular manera, ganándole ahora un lugar en la Orden al convertirse y convertirle en un espía para ellos.

¡Que maldita culpa! Si Harry hubiera hecho lo que Dumbledore le había pedido al principio de sus platicas durante el sexto año... Pero entonces él mismo le había dicho que podía confiarle aquello a su amigos, Ron y Hermione.

Cayeron como gaviotas que habían volado demasiado alto, golpeándose contra el piso, pero ni siquiera el dolor de golpearse el coxis y los codos y luego la cabeza contra el suelo había podido con él. Con la culpa que apuñalaba lentamente y con brutal desidia su pecho. Si él en su imprudencia hubiera confiado en Snape como Dumbledore había pretendido Hermione no habría estado en algún corredor persiguiendo a un chico y ocultándose de un profesor que tenía en sus manos la importante misión que Dumbledore había previsto para ella, y aún si Malfoy no hubiera aceptado unirse a ellos habría habido en el fondo de su jodido, podrido y negro corazón un recuerdo que le perseguiría en los momento de desesperación, el de una muchacha sangre sucia que él había odiado pero le había tendido la mano en su adolescencia, ofreciéndole un camino a la salvedad de su alma inmortal, ayudándole a escapar junto al ser que más amaba, su madre, de aquel terrible futuro que le acosaba: Convertirse en mortífago y seguir los erróneos pasos de su para aquel entonces encarcelado padre.

¡Si Harry no se hubiera entrometido mandándoles a montar una cacería en la que todos sus amigos resultaron heridos Hermione y sus padres estarían simple y jodidamente bien!

Draco hubiera sido el amo de la vara de la muerte y hubieran jodido a Voldemort sin necesidad de que Snape huyera con el chico y se lo pusiera en bandeja plata para que Voldemort lo torturara como Harry había visto a través de su conexión antigua con el maldito mas de una vez. O tal vez Hermione ya hubiera cumplido con su misión y Snape hubiera sido el amo de la vara y entonces la supremacía habría pasado a Harry desde el principio por que Dumbledore así lo había previsto.

¡Y por los jodidos magos de la antigüedad, la mayor culpa de todas, Severus Snape acababa de probarle más allá de la memoria de sus conversaciones con Dumbledore que era fiel al mago y a la Orden, cumpliendo aún después de todos aquellos años y de su muerte las ordenes que el mago le había dado. Entregándole a Hermione la carta cuando había podido decirle a Draco o Narcissa dónde ir, por que Dumbledore quería salvar al muchacho.

¡Y Harry lo había visto rendirse hasta que se acojonó al verse rodeado de Mortífagos, y aún así no había podido matarlo, así que putos Dioses, Harry lo hubiera aceptado a pesar de todo y de todos, y Hermione con o sin ordenes, ella también, por que ella era la que siempre le había defendido, recordándole a Harry que la fruta cae cerca del árbol, por que el árbol es quien la ha nutrido!

¡Carajo! ¡Ponle a un niño de seis años en la mano un fusil y a los siete tendrás un desalmado asesino!

¡Eso era lo que los muggles habían hecho miles de veces! ¿Cómo había podido dudar por un instante que el chico hiciera lo que sus padres le dijeran? ¡Si sus padres hubieran vivido convirtiéndose en mortífagos, él también lo habría hecho!

Y lo habría hecho por que del pecho de su madre habría bebido sus ideales, sobre la escoba de su padre habría volado aprendiendo a despreciar muggles, de él haber sido criado por Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy dejándole saber cuan especial era y lo mejor que era entre los demás por el sólo hecho de su nacimiento; en lugar de por los Dursley y todo su desprecio, quién sabe a dónde habría llegado Harry Potter. ¿Acaso a James y Sirius no les habían inculcado lo mismo? ¿Y acaso él no había visto lo bastardos que habían sido ambos adolescentes, lo arrogantes y superiores? Su padre no era mucho mejor que Lucius, creyéndose superior a todos, incluso a los Slytherins, y de haber estado en aquella casa seguramente habría mamado también aquellos ideales. El rarito siempre había sido Sirius, la oveja negra de la familia, la manzana podrida de los Black.

Y el propio Harry había sentido crecer la oscuridad dentro de él, había luchado contra la arrogancia que crecía dentro de él ante el torneo de los tres magos, pero ésta había vuelto a llegar, potenciada por los años de recesión y por la profecía y por las esperanzas que los demás ponían en él. ¡Había sido la arrogancia heredada de James la que le había hecho creer que podía vencer a un mago con cincuenta años más de experiencia!

-¡Harry!- gritó Ronald desesperado de ver a su amigo en el suelo, extendido cuan largo había caído, llorando al fin la culpa que le había perseguido desde que era un niño y se había enterado que su madre había muerto por protegerle a él- ¡Harry, tienes que reaccionar! Sé lo que estás pensando pero tienes que entender de una maldita vez que cada uno de nosotros decidió las acciones a acometer. Lo que Malfoy le hizo a Hermione no tiene nada que ver con que sea un mortífago, igual lo hubiera hecho antes o después, o no lo hubiera hecho nunca, pero esa mierda no es tu culpa, fué su decisión!

Harry no le escuchó, no quiso. Simplemente se quedó allí, tirado en el suelo, las gafas tiradas en el lugar en que habían caído cuando salieron del pensadero tan bruscamente, llorando por toda la mierda que le había tocado vivir, por que Ronald tenía razón, la decisión había sido de Draco Malfoy aquella noche seis meses atrás, pero seis años atrás había sido la decisión de Harry la que había evitado que un muchacho, por mierda que fuera, fuera protegido de la Orden, por que Harry había decidido que era un maldito mortio y que no merecía la consideración que Hermione le tenía. ¡Miren ahora dónde estamos!

Con o sin su hermana de por medio, Draco Malfoy era el infierno de un buen mortífago. Quedaba por descontado que hubiera sido el jodido infierno de un buen Auror.

Con ésta consideración en mente Harry se levanto y tomó un vaso. Ron lo miró beberse un trago de vino élfico sin siquiera limpiarse las lágrimas o ponerse los lentes que seguían tirados en el suelo. Se bebió un segundo vaso mirando por la ventana, con la diestra en la base de su columna cerrada en un puño y los hombros muy rectos, tieso como si hubiera tragado una escoba. Tras lo que pareció ser una utilidad Harry se giró, dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa y caminó rumbo a la puerta, abriéndola violentamente con un comando mental y atrayendo sus gafas con un simple movimiento de su mano siniestra para ponérselas de manotazo violento.

Ronald simplemente se quedó allí mirando como ido la puerta por la que su mejor amigo acababa de salir, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Primero Hermione y Snape casi abrazándose hacía unos día y ahora Harry haciendo magia sin vara como un maldito anciano que la hubiera hecho toda su jodida vida. Ron no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar su estúpida boca y seguir por oído a su amigo tratando de alcanzarlo como un pendejo.

_Los dioses debían estar locos._

OoOoO

Cuando Lithos Darksoul se despertó lo hizo por que sintió calor y presión entre sus piernas, y aquello le extrañó tremendamente. Antes de poder abrir los ojos otra sensación la turbó: un roce húmedo y fugaz rodeando su ombligo que se sentía peligrosamente como una lengua cálida y aterciopelada. Y entonces el roce de unos dientes mordiendo la piel de la horrorosa cicatriz de 10 centímetros de largo que tenía a dos del ombligo, subiendo hacia el norte y posición horizontal.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando el roce se repitió y aire cálido acarició el mismo lugar y una escalofrío corrió por su piel hasta su entrepierna. Todo lo que pudo ver fué una mata de pelo rojo oscuro y unos hombros anchos enfundados en tela de cuadros sobre su abdomen y entonces, como si supiera que estaba siendo observado, el dueño de éstos movió la cabeza para encararla.

Lithos sintió que caía como a través de un pozo en los ojos azúles de Charlie Weasley y sus ojos se anclaron en los de él como su lengua barría sus secos labios. La picardía brilló sobre el azul cobalto y otra pasada de la lengua del hombre la hizo estremecerse con nueva fuera. Se sentía cansada, adolorida, triste y desesperada, pero parecía que la risa oculta tras los irises del hombre era capaz de solapar esos sensaciones así que esbozó una pequeña, trémula sonrisa que hizo que él frunciera el ceño y que se barriera la picardía de sus ojos para ser reemplazada con determinación.

Cuando la muchacha quiso alargar una mano para alisar su frente encontró que se le detenía apenas unos centímetros de dónde la había tenido emplazada y entonces notó que ambas manos las tenía sobre su cabeza. Notó también entonces que tenía las piernas ubicadas de modo que quedaban abiertas pero semi-flexionadas en torno al hombre que tenía sobre ella. Quiso moverlas y cuando no pudo se percató de las tiras de cuero que rodeaban sus muslos desnudos y se extendían por el colchón apretándolo contra el jergón. Sus ojos verdes saltaron a sus manos para descubrir que también la tenía atadas al cabecero, pero no entre sí, con tiras de cuero que circulaban la madera y se unían mediante a unos ganchos de seguridad a las solitarias argollas de las muñequeras que Charlie siempre llevaba puestas.

Lithos siempre se había preguntado por qué sus muñequeras tendrían una argolla como esa y la comprensión barrió por su cuerpo en la forma de una oleada de excitación.

-¿Qué...- tubo que carraspear para aclararse la garganta cuando la palabra sonó como el graznido de un ganso al que han pateado, se pasó la lengua de nuevo por los labios y trató otra vez - ¿Qué haces Charlie?- Una sonrisa maliciosa arqueó los labios del hombre y un destelló oscuro se instaló en sus ojos claros que hizo que otro tremor recorriera su cuerpo hasta instalarse en su útero.

-Sólo divirtiéndonos- dijo él con una nota dominante en su voz- Ésta noche tenemos una peligrosa y dura misión por delante y pensé que no nos haría mal refrescarnos un poco antes de irnos ¿no lo crees?

-Pero... Pero Charlie ¡Me has atado!- Chilló ella forcejeando contra los amarres un poco atemorizada. Ciertamente le gustaba dejar que el llevara la batuta en cuanto a sus colorados roces de piel y nunca se había negado a él, pero aquello rayaba en un tono púrpura ¿Qué demonios se traía Charlie?

-Shhh nena – dijo él rodeando su estrecha cintura con sus grandes manos e incorporándose un poco sin apoyarse en ella con lo que a Lithos le pareció suma facilidad. -Todo irá bien, lo prometo.

La muchacha intentó forcejear una vez más, pero entonces los dedos grandes y gruesos de él se deslizaron sobre su cintura, bajaron a sus caderas y acariciaron el exterior de sus muslos arrancándole un jadeo mientras los circulaban dirigiéndose al interior antes de acariciar la línea del bikini haciéndola dar un respingo. Volvió a mirarle y la sonrisa que le dió mientras sus manos se alojaban en la parte interna de sus muslos le pareció la de un depredador. Y ella era su presa.

Charlie empujó hacia arriba los muslos de la muchacha, dejándola completamente abierta y expuesta a él y retrocedió un poco para volver a inclinarse sobre ella, más concretamente sobre su ingle y ella tembló al entender sus intenciones. Celsia ahogó un chillido y casi se cae de la cama cuando sintió la lengua del hombre cepillar sobre un nudo de nervios al norte de su feminidad y se hubiera caído de la cama si el no la hubiera estado sosteniendo; se retorció conforme el hombre bebía de ella como de una copa y trató desesperadamente de cerrar las piernas...

Pero las manos de Charles eran firmes sobre su piel, sujetándola y abriéndola, manteniéndola quieta para él despiadadamente mientras la boca se daba un festín. Chilló y su respiración se hizo jadeante y pesada, su corazón latía con fuerza y la sangre tronaba en sus oídos. Lithos Celsia Darksoul podía sentir su cuerpo vivo y anhelante de un modo aterrador. Y cuando se percató de que pelear contra los amarres sólo lograba enardecer más su excitación se estremeció de nuevo.

Durante unos cuantos minutos todo de lo que pudo ser consciente eran las sensaciones que la posesión oral de Charlie le hacía experimentar, y cuando vió los ojos hambrientos de Rëmm mirarla fijamente mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Charlie demorando sus manos en caricias sobre el pecho del otro mago su consciencia se fué al caño como el tapón de una botella. Entonces Celsia cerró sus ojos conforme un grito de placer escapaba de sus labios y su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia el mago que banqueteaba entre sus piernas al desatarse su primer orgasmo.

_El primero de los varios que ambos le prodigarían aquella tarde..._

OoOoO

_**Cementerio Común de San Mungo;**_

_**Ubicación Inmarcable, **_

_**cerca de Charing Cross, Londres**_

_**Martes 22 de Octubre de 2002, 10:30 PM**_

Bajo su capa entretejida con pelo de Demiguise y un montón de veces hechizada cortesía de los primos Darksoul, Lavender Brown tuvo que reprimir el impulso de aullar y además se estremeció bajo la luna creciente. ¡Valla una manada que formaban los lobos de Remus Lupin; serio, comedido y prudente, Bill Weasley; alocado y rebelde, y ella misma, que era la única que parecía aceptar la maldición de buena gana y estaba en contacto con su loba la más de las veces! Pero aquél, aceptémoslo, no era el momento para pensar en ello. Aunque sólo faltaran dos noches para la luna llena.

Estaban los seis a la entrada del Cementerio de San Mungo, un lugar que sinceramente, ni en sus mejores tiempos debía haber tenido ningún encanto. Harry debía estar justo delante de ella y detrás de Lithos, Ron debía venir tras Lavender, seguido por Ginny y con Bill Weasley cerrando la marcha pues Rëmm iba delante de su prima, guiando. Lavender a duras penas se las había arreglado para seguir el sendero dorado que se suponía eran polvos de hada arrojados por Rëmm para que pudieran seguírles.

Cuando atravesaron la verja gótica los murciélagos que estaban entre el follaje de un roble alzaron un vuelo desordenado y frenético, en la lejanía se escucharon búhos llamándose nerviosamente y una briza sopló desde el norte y Lavender se detuvo en seco, estremecida por un mal presentimiento; no en vano decían los celtas:

"_Cuando sople viento del norte _

_tranca la puerta y amarra el bote."_

_**OoOoO**_

Y para quienes esperan la segunda parte de Vodka & Roll, creo que en unas dos semanas, he tenido un problema, he votado el pendrive en casa de un amigo y no vuelve de viaje hasta un tiempo, no hice respaldo (tonta yo) y cada vez que comienzo a reescribirlo me sale todo mal por que me frustro por que no logro que me quede igual jajaja, pero les adelanto que Nott se vuelve a poner todo Dom, ahora con Pansy jajajaja

Lo prometido es deuda, el poema de Becquer.

Tú eras el huracán, y yo la alta

torre que desafía su poder,

¡Tenias que estrellarte o que abatirme...!

¡No pudo ser!

Tú eras el océano, y yo la enhiesta

roca que firme aguarda su vaivén.

¡Tenias que romperte o que arrancarme...!

¡No pudo ser!

Hermosa tu, yo altivo; acostumbrados

uno a arrollar, el otro a ni ceder;

la senda estrecha, inevitable el choque...

¡No pudo ser!

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer:_

"_Rimas y Leyendas"_

_XLI_

Les quiero Invitar al Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, presente en FF. n e t y en Face Book en forma de Club, Foro y Grupo... Nuestra misión:

_**Reivindicar a Slytherin.**_

Por cierto gente, ustedes allá detrás de los monitores:

¿Alguien puede hacerme el honor de explicarme que ca!%jos es un Drapple?

¡Gracias mil, sólo por haber llegado hasta aquí!

Ingah

Marine-Granger-NOA

A.K.A: Lithos_Ingah/Lithos_Riddle


End file.
